Esta extraña necesidad
by o-o-Mayumi-o-o
Summary: /ZoSan, ligero LuNa/ Algo tan simple como una gripe puede desestabilizar las relaciones entre algunos miembros de la tripulación de los Sombrero de Paja. ¿Cuando empezaron a cambiar las cosas? ¿O siempre fueron de otro modo que no quiesieron ver?
1. Un incomprensible sentimiento de sobrepr

**Importante:**

Antes tenía este fic subido bajo el nick de Mayumi Ninthhell. El 12/07/07 alguien consiguió entrar en mi cuenta de correo electrónico y se dedicó a pedir nuevas contraseñas para las páginas y foros en los que estoy registrada. No sólo me dejó sin poder acceder, si no que me borró toda la información que tenía en esos sitios, y mis fics, entre otras cosas, desaparecieron. He intentado ponerme en contacto con los administradores de ff a ver si al menos podía recuperar la cuenta y subirlo todo con el mismo nombre, pero no ha podido ser. Así que… aquí está todo de nuevo. Siento el retraso y las posibles molestias que ha causado todo esto. Un beso!!

**Notas de Mayumi: **Hola a todos! He decidido empezar a subir este fic de OP largo, dedicado a mi pareja preferida en esta serie, ZoroxSanji. Si os gusta lo intentaré actualizar a menudo. Es muy posible que más adelante contenga lemon (sexo explícito). Por cierto, soy bastante mala haciendo resúmenes y poniendo títulos a los capítulos, pero lo haré lo mejor que pueda. A ver que os parece!!

**Aviso:** Fic yaoi, es decir, con relación chico-chico. Si no te gustan estos temas, esta no es tu historia.

OoOoOoOoOoOoO

Basado en One Piece

One Piece y todos sus personajes son propiedad de Eiichiro Oda

OoOoOoOoOoOoO

**Un incomprensible sentimiento de sobreprotección**

Apuró lo que le quedaba en el vaso de un trago, perdida la cuenta de las botellas de sake y otros licores más fuertes que había tomado aquella noche. Había bebido alcohol más que suficiente para tumbar a dos hombres, pero hacía falta mucho más que eso para vencer la resistencia de Roronoa Zoro. Por lo que allí seguía, plenamente consciente de las tonterías que Sanji hacía para atraer la atención de las chicas que se encontraban en el local.

El espadachín volvió a llenarse el vaso, apático. ¿Por qué, de todas las tabernas de la isla, tenía que estar el cocinero precisamente en esa? Últimamente parecía que estaba condenado a compensar toda la buena suerte de Luffy con su mala fortuna, encontrándose al molesto y baboso rubio allí donde iba. Volvió la vista de la barra hasta la mesa que ocupaba Sanji, negando con la cabeza mientras contemplaba con desaprobación la escena.

El cocinero estaba jugando a póquer con unos nativos de la isla, ganándoles a los pobres una ingente cantidad de dinero, mientras varias chicas revoloteaban a su alrededor riendo tontamente, encantadas con su buena racha. Sanji no podía encontrarse más en su salsa, aceptando encantado invitar a cualquiera de las lindas señoritas que le pedía una copa con descaradas caricias. Zoro apartó la vista, molesto. Ya debería estar acostumbrado al ridículo comportamiento de Sanji, y aún así seguía teniendo ganas de gritarle cada vez que manipulaba y se dejaba manipular de aquella manera por las mujeres. Y se dio cuenta por primera vez de algo: tenía asumido que era un mujeriego pervertido, pero no le gustaba que se dejase utilizar.

Llevó una de sus manos a la frente y la deslizó por el rostro, cubriendo sus ojos y su nariz mientras se le escapaba un suspiro. No entendía porque la estupidez de Sanji le crispaba tanto los nervios, al fin y al cabo no era peor que la manía obsesiva de Nami por robar tesoros, o la completa irresponsabilidad que mostraba su capitán ante cualquier situación. Sin ganas de darle más vueltas al asunto, bebió otro trago, sintiendo como el ardor del licor descendía por su garganta.

-Ey, Zoro- le llamó alegremente el cocinero. El espadachín le miró con una ceja enarcada, en señal de desconfianza por la falta de insultos al dirigirse a él- ¿Podrías decirle a los otros que está noche no iré a dormir?- pidió con voz cantarina- Dile a Nami-san que la compensaré llevándole un regalo muy bonito- exclamó con su ojo visible convertido en un corazón.

Zoro frunció el ceño y miró a la mujer de largos cabellos castaños que pasaba seductoramente sus delicadas manos por la cintura de Sanji. No le gustaba esa mujer, ya estaba en la taberna cuando el espadachín llegó y había estado rondando al parroquiano que estaba ganando al póquer hasta que el rubio entró y empezó a apostar, robándole su buena estrella en el juego. Le daba muy malas vibraciones. El cocinero era un verdadero imbécil si no se había dado cuenta de que era una simple interesada. Con una vena marcándose en su frente, tomó al sorprendido rubio del antebrazo y lo arrastró con brusquedad hasta un rincón apartado del bar.

-No es una buena mujer- espetó el espadachín sin más, mientras fulminaba a la chica en cuestión con la mirada. Sanji le observaba un tanto confundido, sin decir nada- Se va a aprovechar de ti- insistió, al ver la amenazante mirada que le devolvía aquella víbora de curvilínea figura. La mujer le estaba advirtiendo que no se atreviera a asustar a su presa.

-¿Y qué?- preguntó el cocinero, mientras daba con calma una calada a su cigarro- Es mi problema.

Sanji estaba acostumbrado a eso, no le importaba demasiado. Él también se aprovechaba a su manera de las mujeres, buscando pasar sólo un buen rato en la cama sin ningún compromiso posterior. Era un intercambio equivalente.

Eso mismo se preguntó Zoro. ¿Y qué? Si el cocinero baboso dejaba que la víbora le engatusara para luego robarle la cartera o dios sabía que, era cosa de él y su estupidez sin límites. Volvió a mirar a la mujer, que tamborileaba con los dedos en la barra, empezando a impacientarse. No era tan diferente de lo que solía pasar con el rubio cada vez que llegaban a una isla. Y aún y así sentía que quería evitarlo.

-Haz lo que te venga en gana- espetó al fin- Pero recuerda que mañana partimos a primera hora.

Sanji le dio la espalda y agitó con elegancia una de sus delicadas manos, dando a entender que ya lo tenía presente.

-Estaré allí llevando un delicioso desayuno isleño para Nami-san y Robin-chan- indicó, con aquella voz molestamente cantarina que se le ponía al hablar de la pelirroja.

Zoro vio como la pareja se alejaba y regresó a su sitio en la barra. Pidió otra botella de licor fuerte. El viejo dueño del local se la sirvió y le contempló unos segundos, al parecer dudando si hablar con él o no.

-¿Ese rubio es amigo tuyo?- preguntó al fin, mientras pasaba un trapo sobre unas manchas pegajosas. Se le veía algo incómodo, parecía que se estuviese obligando a hablar.

-Algo así- respondió el espadachín mientras vaciaba media botella de un trago, sin molestarse en servirla en el vaso. Su relación con Sanji era demasiado complicada para definirla con una sola palabra, ni si quiera él tenía claro si le apreciaba o le odiaba, lo único que sabía era que le afectaba como ninguna otra persona.

-La joven con la que se ha ido… No es una buena mujer- comentó el camarero con seriedad. Zoro soltó una carcajada. Sanji era el único tan idiota como para no darse cuenta de ello- Suele llevarse a los hombres con dinero a un hostal que hay a dos calles de aquí. Puede ser peligrosa.

Durante un segundo, el espadachín se planteó la posibilidad de darle un par de capones a Sanji, al más puro estilo Nami, y llevárselo a rastras al barco, pero en seguida descartó la idea. No serviría para hacerle entrar en razón.

-Es su problema- respondió, repitiendo las palabreas de Sanji con un tono más cargado de rabia de lo que había pensado.

Zoro se terminó el líquido que le quedaba en la botella y se puso en camino hacia el Going Merry, olvidando por completo el molesto asunto.

OoOoOoOoOoOoO

-Zoro- escuchó como le llamaba una voz suave- Zoro- insistió la misma voz, con algo más de energía mientras le daban unos golpecitos en el hombro.

El espadachín abrió pesadamente los ojos y puso una mueca al encontrarse con la mirada de Nami tan cerca de su rostro. La chica estaba asomada desde fuera al mirador en el que el peliverde había pasado la noche haciendo guardia, con sus esbeltos brazos recostados en la barandilla.

-Son casi las siete de la mañana- anunció.

Zoro la miró con expresión confundida. Si no recordaba mal, a él le tocaba vigilar hasta el mediodía.

-Sanji no ha vuelto- le explicó Nami, con algo de preocupación.

Sólo entonces el espadachín se dio cuenta de que no se movían, el Going Merry continuaba anclado en el puerto. Maldijo entre dientes, le había avisado que partirían a primera hora y Sanji sabía perfectamente que eso eran las seis de la madrugada.

-No te preocupes, seguro que te compensa ampliamente la espera- rezongó molesto.

La chica negó con la cabeza. Conocía bien al cocinero, y por muchas noches que hubiese pasado fuera, Sanji siempre había regresado puntual para zarpar.

-Ve a buscarle- le pidió la pelirroja de manera autoritaria.

Zoro frunció el ceño y estrechó los ojos, en actitud hosca, pero la chica no se sintió en absoluto intimidada.

-¿Por qué yo?- protestó, reticente a abandonar la comodidad del puesto de vigilancia para ir a buscar al cocinero.

-Porque eres el último que le viste- aclaró la chica.

-Pues te digo donde está y que vaya cualquier otro. Luffy, que nunca tiene nada que hacer- respondió con practicidad, mientras colocaba cómodamente las manos tras su nuca y echaba la cabeza atrás.

-Quiero que traigan a Sanji, Zoro, no que nos echen encima a toda la armada- argumentó la chica, preguntándose porque siempre era tan difícil tratar con el espadachín- Ussop y Chopper se han encerrado en la cocina intentando preparar el desayuno, y Robin está entretenida haciendo cosquillas a nuestro capitán en un intento de que no atraque la despensa.

Zoro resopló con enojo.

-Me da igual, Sanji ya es mayorcito como para saber lo que hace. Ya volverá cuando se canse de su nueva amiguita- replicó con acidez. Nami le miró suplicante, poniéndole su mejor cara de corderito degollado-. Yo no soy el cocinero idiota- le recordó, advirtiéndole que con él sus artimañas no valían de nada.

Nami perdió la paciencia. Trepó un peldaño más de la escalerilla de cuerdas para poder quedar a muy pocos milímetros de Zoro y le encaró, haciendo que sus narices casi se rozasen.

-¿Tengo que recordarte la deuda que tienes conmigo?- gritó, haciendo que sus ojos soltaran un destello diabólico.

Zoro se apartó asustado hacia atrás. Maldita arpía usurera, ¿por qué tendría que tener tan buena memoria? Tras recibir varias amenazas sobre el incremento de los intereses, y algún que otro topetazo ante sus intentos de protesta, Zoro se dirigió hacia la tabla que conectaba el barco con tierra firme. Hizo una mueca cuando la cabeza le dio una punzada. Hacía mucho que no tenía resaca, y no recordaba haber bebido tanto. O tal vez sí, a veces Sanji le sacaba tanto de sus casillas que perdía la cuenta del alcohol que tomaba. Casi había empezado a descender a tierra, pero la mano de Nami posada en su hombro le detuvo antes de empezar a bajar.

El espadachín aguardó unos segundos mientras la pelirroja escrutaba el cielo.

-Va a llover, espera un momento. Iré a buscarte un paraguas- ofreció, girándose en dirección a los camarotes.

-Un hombre no necesita paraguas- dijo categóricamente.

Nami le asestó un nuevo topetazo en la cabeza. Zoro se llevó las manos al lugar del golpe y le encaró con la cara desencajada.

-¿Y ahora por qué me pegas?- rugió, enseñando sus dientes aserrados y llevando las manos a las empuñaduras de sus espadas en un acto reflejo.

-Porque eso me ha sonado machista- le gritó la mujer, con la misma expresión y crujiendo los nudillos amenazadora, a pesar de la clara desventaja. Podían discutir muy a menudo y en un tono demasiado alto, pero sabía que Zoro no le iba a hacer daño.

Se estuvieron fulminando unos segundos con la mirada, hasta que la puerta de la cocina se abrió con un terrible alborozo y una considerable humareda. Chopper corrió hacia la barandilla, arrojando por la borda el contenido llameante de una olla. Nami se olvidó por completo de su pequeña disputa con el espadachín para encaminarse furiosa hacia los dos improvisados cocineros, mientras Zoro pensaba que salir de allí era mejor idea que tener que quedarse a comer aquel desayuno mortífero.

El peliverde se dirigió con paso rápido y orgulloso hacia el centro de la isla. Caminaba con grandes y sonoras zancadas que denotaban su estado de irritabilidad. ¿Por qué diablos tenía que salir a buscar al cocinero? Seguramente estaría disfrutando tranquilamente con su cita de anoche, o descansando después de una intensa actividad. Entonces le vino a la mente la mirada maliciosa de la mujer y la advertencia del dueño del bar. ¿Y si le había pasado algo? Apretó las mandíbulas con fuerza. Si le había pasado algo le estaba muy bien empleado, a ver si aprendía de una vez a no dejarse llevar por sus desbocadas hormonas sin pensar en nada más. ¡Si hasta se lo había advertido, maldita sea! Pero a pesar de sus pensamientos empezó a apretar el paso de manera involuntaria.

Tal y como había predicho la acertada intuición de Nami, no tardó en empezar a caer una fría llovizna, lenta y suave pero constante, que iba calando su helor hasta los huesos. Cualquier persona que se encontrase bajo aquel acoso constante hubiese corrido a refugiarse al edificio más cercano, no obstante Zoro ni siquiera se inmutó por ese hecho, simplemente continuó avanzando y maldiciendo mentalmente. De pronto se detuvo ante un altísimo acantilado, mientras una enorme gota resbalaba por su cabeza. Miró a su alrededor y se dio cuenta de que no tenía ni la menor idea de donde se encontraba. ¿¡Pero como diablos se había perdido, si llevaban en la isla más de una semana?! Había ido cada día al pueblo, acompañando a Luffy en un inútil intento de que no se metiera en líos, o a Chopper cuando quería reponer sus medicinas, o simplemente a alguna de las chicas que salía a comprar mientras él se perdía en cualquier taberna. Debería haberse aprendido el camino de memoria. Esta vez empezó a renegar en voz alta, mientras pateaba con enojo una de las piedras del suelo. La cortina de agua caía ahora con mucha más intensidad, dificultando considerablemente la visión. Por un instante estuvo tentado a echarle a ese mal tiempo la culpa de que se hubiese perdido, pero finalmente se encogió de hombros, aceptando su nefasto sentido de la orientación.

Empezó a desandar el camino por el que había llegado, recordando una vez más la muda amenaza que le había lanzado la mujer del bar.

-Sanji…- susurró con preocupación.

Antes de ser consciente de lo que hacía, sus piernas corrían en dirección al centro del pueblo.

OoOoOoOoOoOoO

**Notas finales:** Bueno, aviso que no tengo muy buena memoria para muchas cosas, y una de ellas son los nombres técnicos relacionados con las partes del barco y otras cosas de navegación... así que si veis fallos me lo decís, por favor, estaré encantada de recibir clases sobre eso.

Muchos besooooos!!!


	2. Actos y consecuencias

**Importante:**

Antes tenía este fic subido bajo el nick de Mayumi Ninthhell. El 12/07/07 alguien consiguió entrar en mi cuenta de correo electrónico y se dedicó a pedir nuevas contraseñas para las páginas y foros en los que estoy registrada. No sólo me dejó sin poder acceder, si no que me borró toda la información que tenía en esos sitios, y mis fics, entre otras cosas, desaparecieron. He intentado ponerme en contacto con los administradores de ff a ver si al menos podía recuperar la cuenta y subirlo todo con el mismo nombre, pero no ha podido ser. Así que… aquí está todo de nuevo. Siento el retraso y las posibles molestias que ha causado todo esto. Un beso!!

**Notas de Mayumi:** Bueno, pues después del desbarajuste que ha habido con mi antigua cuenta, vuelvo con el segundo capi. La verdad es que no sé si debería subir el rating del fic y ponerlo en M, porque más adelante contendrá lemon. Yo aviso por si acaso. Bueno, os dejo leer ya, que a veces me enrollo y no paro. Un beso!

Basado en One Piece

One Piece y todos sus personajes son propiedad de Eiichiro Oda

OoOoOoOoOoOoO

**Actos y consecuencias**

Zoro se plantó cuan alto era ante la puerta de la posada. Había recorrido la isla de punta a punta tres veces antes de dar con el condenado pueblo. Continuaba lloviendo de manera insistente, y aquel ambiente húmedo con el incesante repiqueteo de las gotas como melodía de fondo sólo logró empeorar la pesadez de su cabeza. Entró en el edificio y preguntó a la menuda recepcionista por un rubio pervertido vestido con traje.

-Lo lamento, pero la información sobre nuestros clientes es confidencial- se intentó excusar la chica, desaprobando claramente con la mirada el aspecto descuidado del recién llegado.

Aquello fue la gota que colmó el vaso de la paciencia de Zoro. No sabía cuanto rato llevaba intentando hallar la posada, frío y empapado, todo por un maldito cocinero que le crispaba los nervios y que era lo suficientemente idiota como para no aceptar un consejo. La mujer debió notar aquella mirada demoníaca que decían que se le ponía a veces, porque enseguida abrió un cajón y empezó a buscar algo con aspecto asustado.

-Aquí tiene- dijo con un sudor frío bajando por su espalda. Le tendió una copia de la llave donde se encontraba el chico que le había descrito- 23B, ese pasillo a la izquierda- indicó con un débil hilito de voz.

Zoro tomó la llave que le ofrecían y se encaminó hacia la habitación hecho una furia. Abrió la puerta con brusquedad, dispuesto a liarse a golpes con el rubio nada más entrar, pero la escena que encontró le dejó bastante chocado. La estancia estaba completamente desordenada, como si hubiera sido el escenario de una pelea. La cama se veía revuelta, una de las pequeñas mesitas estaba volcada y había pedazos de cristal cubriendo el suelo, de lo que antes fueron dos copas y una botella de vino.

El espadachín necesitó unos segundos para procesar la situación, y conforme lo hizo una extraña sensación de inquietud se acomodó en la boca de su estómago. Le pareció que hasta le temblaron las manos y se le encogió el corazón en el pecho. Durante unos segundos se quedó plantado en la puerta, incapaz de moverse, mientras las imágenes más absurdas pasaban por su mente. Y la idea de que cualquiera de aquellas cosas le pudiese haber pasado al cocinero le hacía hervir la sangre. ¿Era preocupación? Aquello no tenía sentido, sabía que el cocinero era fuerte y podía defenderse perfectamente de cualquiera que intentase atacarle. ¿Era rabia? No, era demasiado intenso como para ser una tonta disputa de orgullo entre camaradas. ¿Era miedo? ¿Miedo de qué? ¿De perder a un nakama? ¿De perder a… Sanji? Le costó pronunciar en sus pensamientos el nombre del rubio, pero fue lo que por fin le hizo reaccionar. Sacudió la cabeza con energías, en un intento de sacarse de encima aquella asfixiante presión y empezar a actuar con algo de coherencia.

Se introdujo presuroso y encendió la luz de un manotazo, dando una ojeada ansiosa a la estancia. Vio un zapato negro que asomaba al otro lado de la cama y casi se abalanzó hacia él, rodeando el lecho. Y allí estaba Sanji, con la camisa descolocada y con pequeñas gotas de sangre que habían resbalado a la prenda desde su labio partido. El corazón de Zoro luchaba por seguir latiendo mientras se arrodillaba junto a él. Definitivamente le asustaba que le hubiera pasado algo. No entendía porque se sorprendía tanto, Sanji era un mujeriego y un idiota, pero era uno de los suyos, lo normal era preocuparse por él. ¿Por qué le parecía entonces que algo dentro de él no estaba reaccionando con la intensidad adecuada a la situación? Era como si todo lo que tenía que ver con Sanji le afectara de una manera desproporcionada. Volvió la vista al cocinero, intentando recuperar su carácter práctico para alejar aquella preocupante idea. Tal vez el rubio necesitara atención urgente.

-Sanji- le llamó. Todo rastro de enfado había desaparecido hacía rato, así que lo agitó con cuidado de un hombro y no con la brusquedad con la que le solía tratar.

El cocinero emitió un suspiro y alzó sus manos, mientras ponía morritos.

-Robin-chan…- susurró, al tiempo que alzaba las manos en busca del rostro de la supuesta chica.

Zoro necesitó unos segundos para darse cuenta de lo ridículamente que se había comportado. Él asustado por lo que le pudiera pasar al cocinero mientras este soñaba tan tranquilo con la morena. ¿Qué le estaba pasando? Era como si algo en su habitual coraza de calma, orgullo y reserva se estuviera desmoronando. Y siempre era ante la misma persona. No podía permitirse aquello.

-¡Yo no soy Robin!- gritó el peliverde, obligándose a volver a la velocidad del rayo a su estado de ánimo anterior. ¿Por qué tenía que irle recordando a todo el mundo quien no era?

Intentó respirar hondo y tirar mano de la disciplina que utilizaba cuando entrenaba para no asesinar al cocinero, que al fin y al cabo continuaba estando herido por muy idiota que fuera, pero no le sirvió de mucho. A Zoro le faltaba sangre en el cuerpo para que la vena en su frente reflejara la magnitud de su enfado. Era la última vez que se preocupaba por él, era patético reaccionar así ante Sanji… ni siquiera se merecía que hubiese ido allí a por él. Frustrado por sus propias reacciones, estampó el puño en la cabeza del rubio y se puso en pie, seguro de que si podía soñar con las chicas, era que se encontraba perfectamente. Se miró en el espejo de la pared. ¿Por qué diablos le confundía con ellas? Él era mucho más alto, con un torso amplio y unas facciones mucho más duras. No parecía para nada una mujer.

-Auch, eso ha dolido, maldito marimo- protestó Sanji, que ya despierto se incorporaba sobre los codos sin entender porque le había pegado. En condiciones normales ya estaría liándose a golpes con él.

-¿Y bien?- inquirió el espadachín, con un leve deje de superioridad.

El rubio se dejó caer de nuevo sobre el suelo y rebuscó en los bolsillos de su americana hasta dar con un paquete de tabaco. Lo extrajo con lentitud, llevándose un cigarrillo a los labios, aunque no lo encendió. Le estaba costando una barbaridad cada movimiento, aunque no lo admitiría delante de Zoro. El espadachín empezó a adquirir una expresión de impaciencia, así que soltó un suspiro resignado.

-Intentó robarme la cartera cuando fui al baño- confesó Sanji, sus labios curvados en una sonrisa cínica-. En condiciones normales no me hubiera importado demasiado, pero me sentí como si te estuviese dando la razón, así que traté de convencerla amablemente de que me la devolviera. Esa dama no era una fierecilla sólo en la cama- rió, al parecer divertido con la situación.

Zoro puso los ojos en blanco. No solamente se lo tomaba a broma, si no que seguía llamando dama a la arpía. ¿Es que no iba a cambiar nunca? Se dio cuenta de que a pesar de su intento por ser indiferente ante lo que hiciera o dejase de hacer el cocinero, no podía evitar preocuparse por él.

-Supongo que no intentaste defenderte- afirmó el espadachín, a pesar de la obviedad.

-Nunca podría poner una mano encima a una dama- coincidió Sanji teatralmente- Hazme un favor, la próxima vez que me quieras dar una lección de humildad, escoge una chica que no sepa pelear- pidió con una sonrisa sarcástica.

-¿Puedes levantarte?- preguntó Zoro con sequedad. Le molestaba la insinuación de que aquello podía repetirse una vez más.

-Claro, sólo son algunas contusiones- le dijo Sanji, pero al incorporarse un doloroso latigazo en las costillas le torció el rostro en una mueca. Intentó disimularlo, pero no logró engañar al observador espadachín.

Zoro levantó con brusquedad la camisa del cocinero y se sorprendió al ver el enorme cardenal que se extendía por la parte media y baja de las costillas, en el lado derecho. Era casi del tamaño de la palma extendida del peliverde. Prefirió no saber con que le habían asestado ese tremendo golpe.

-Tranquilo que no tengo nada roto- se apresuró a decir Sanji, creyendo que su amigo iba a preocuparse por él. Pero el lugar de eso, Zoro le asestó un golpe en la cabeza- ¿¡Pero que haces, marimo de mierda?!- gritó.

-¡Eso por ser tan estúpido, cocinero pervertido que sólo piensa…!- empezó a contestar Zoro, todavía sin poder asimilar que se había preocupado para nada, pero una dulce vocecita llamándoles desde la puerta interrumpió su reproche.

-Disculpen…- la recepcionista les hablaba casi tartamudeando de miedo- ¿Podrían dejar de gritar? Están asustando a los otros clientes…

Como era previsible, Sanji juntó las manos y empezó a revolotear estúpidamente alrededor de la linda chica.

-Por supuesto que sí, preciosa- canturreó-. No te preocupes que ya mismo nos vamos, ¿verdad, Zoro?- preguntó alegremente.

Zoro simplemente se puso en pie y se encaminó a la salida. Para cortejar a una mujer ya no le dolía nada, se dijo molesto. Pero cuando salieron al exterior, la expresión de Sanji le dijo que el exceso le estaba pasando factura. Apretó el paso, sin querer mirarle. ¿Es que no había manera de que aprendiera? ¿No se daba cuenta de que había gente que se preocupaba por él? No es que quisiera hacerlo, pero algo en su pecho rugía y se agitaba cada vez que el cocinero salía herido por comportarse tan tontamente.

El cocinero corrió para alcanzarle y le tomó de la muñeca, sobresaltándole.

-Vas en dirección contraria- indicó Sanji, gritando para que se le escuchase por encima del aguacero y los truenos. Empezó a tirar de él, sin soltarle. Estaba seguro que si le perdía de vista medio segundo, se desorientaría, y sería difícil encontrarlo bajo aquellas condiciones climáticas.

Zoro no dijo nada, se limitaba a mirar de reojo al cocinero que caminaba junto a él, dándose cuenta de cómo apretaba las mandíbulas cada vez que daba un paso con el pie derecho. No tendría nada roto porque podía andar con relativa facilidad, pero la herida era más grave de lo que le había dado a entender.

-Anda, apóyate en mí- ofreció al fin, cargando su voz de paciencia y pasando un brazo bajo el hombro del cocinero.

En un primer momento Sanji estuvo tentado a replicar, pero al ver la expresión de seriedad que le dedicaba el espadachín se lo agradeció con una sonrisa. A veces pensaba que no estaban hechos para convivir el uno con el otro, así que sentir que podía llegar a preocuparse por él era extrañamente agradable.

La respiración de Zoro se detuvo durante unos segundos. Sanji le había sonreído. Sin cinismo ni burla, sólo con agradecida complicidad. Era la primera vez que Sanji le dirigía aquel gesto de manera tan cálida, y había hecho que su pecho palpitara con violencia al notar el carácter íntimo de aquella sonrisa. Sorprendido, sacudió la cabeza y continuó andando, sin acelerar mucho el paso. Ninguno de los dos volvió a hablar hasta llegar al barco, el cocinero pensando en como iba a camelar a Nami para que no se enfadara mucho con él y Zoro maldiciendo la mala calidad del licor que había tomado el día anterior. Cada vez le iba dando más vueltas la cabeza.

-Al fin llegáis- dijo Nami, que esperaba de pie junto a la plataforma. Al ver lo que tardaban en volver había empezado a sentirse inquieta, así que llevaba rato bajo la lluvia, aguantando estoicamente el frío bajo su paraguas rojo.

-¡Nami-san! ¿Estabas preocupada por mí?- se emocionó Sanji, soltándose de Zoro y corriendo hacia ella- ¿Mi linda pelirroja me echaba de menos?

-Sí Sanji, estaba preocupada- admitió con un suspiro. Estaba preocupada como lo hubiese estado por cualquier otro de sus nakama, para la pelirroja se habían convertido en la familia que le arrebataron una vez.

-¡Ah, pero no tenías porque!- exclamó el cocinero, encantado con la respuesta- La fuerza de tu amor hace que no me pase nada. Ahora mismo te prepararé el más delicioso de los desayunos.

Zoro acababa de llegar con paso lento a cubierta. Enganchó por la parte de atrás de su americana a Sanji, que ya corría en dirección a la cocina. Pensó en decirle que antes debía dejarse examinar por Chopper, pero supo que no le haría el menor caso. Cuando estaba Nami, él dejaba de existir para el rubio. Se dio cuenta por primera vez de que aquello le dejaba una extraña sensación de malestar. Miró a la pelirroja y suspiró. Se estaba dando cuenta de demasiadas cosas últimamente, y empezaba a no gustarle para nada el rumbo que estaban tomando esas revelaciones.

-Nami, deberías hacer que Chopper le de un vistazo- dijo el espadachín, señalando a Sanji con la cabeza-. Se ha llevado un buen golpe.

El cocinero le fulminó con la mirada. No quería que su linda pelirroja se enterase de lo que había pasado, pero Zoro tenía que abrir su enorme bocaza.

-No es nada de lo que preocuparse- trató de quitarle importancia, revolviéndose para soltarse del agarre del peliverde.

-Sí que lo es- insistió tozudo Zoro. Hacía unos segundos a penas podía caminar bien, por mucho que intentase fingir ante la navegante a él no le engañaba.

-Yo sé si me encuentro o no me encuentro bien. Y estoy perfectamente, así que déjame ir a prepararle el desayuno a Nami-san- protestó Sanji, logrando por fin girarse y estampando el pie en la cabeza del espadachín.

Zoro cerró los ojos, un poco mareado por la patada. Ya sabía que el cocinero se rebotaría contra cualquier cosa que él le pidiese. Le daba igual si él se preocupaba, si tenía razón, si lo decía por su bien. Sólo se dejaba llevar por Nami, o en su defecto por cualquier mujer, por irrelevante que esta fuera en su vida. Aunque él siempre estuviese a su lado, aunque en las peleas siempre estuviese pendiente de que no le pasara nada, aunque hubieran compartido tantas cosas… para Sanji él era simplemente… invisible.

-Nami, hazle entrar en razón- se sorprendió pidiendo Zoro. No estaba seguro si había llegado a decir aquello en voz alta o simplemente lo había pensado, parpadeó intentando enfocar bien a la navegante, pero sólo veía con claridad el intenso rojo de su paraguas.

La chica le miró confundida por aquella insistencia e hizo un asentimiento con la cabeza.

-Claro- le aseguró, empezando a estar preocupada por las heridas de Sanji. Zoro nunca se había comportado así.

-Bien- susurró el espadachín con un hilo de voz. Y al instante se desplomó sobre el suelo, inconsciente.

-¡Zoro!- gritaron a la vez sus dos compañeros, arrodillándose a su lado. A Nami se le cayó el paraguas, que rodó por toda la cubierta arrastrado por el viento, hasta engancharse en la barandilla. Sanji le dio unos golpecitos en la cara, intentando despabilarlo.

-Está ardiendo- informó el rubio.

-Eso explica que se preocupara por ti- bromeó la pelirroja.

Sanji asintió con la cabeza y sonrió con burla, siguiéndole el juego a Nami, pero aquella afirmación le acababa de sentar como un cubo de agua helada.

-Iré a buscar a Chopper- dijo la navegante, poniéndose en pie y corriendo hacia los camarotes con preocupación.

El cocinero miró a Zoro y volvió a comprobar su temperatura. Era increíblemente alta. El muy idiota había estado cargando con su peso cuando era él quien necesitaba ayuda. Ahora tendría que perder el tiempo cocinándole algo especial para que se recuperase pronto en vez de poder dedicarse por completo a sus chicas.

-¡Sanji!- gritó Chopper, corriendo por la cubierta- ¿Qué ha pasado?

-¿Por fin has conseguido ganar a Zoro?- preguntó Luffy emocionado. Siempre peleaban mucho, pero nunca había un vencedor claro- Prepara una buena comida para celebrarlo- pidió emocionado- ¡Carneee!

-Está enfermo- aclaró el cocinero.

-¡Aaah, está enfermo!- se alarmó Chopper- Llamad a un médico, ¡un médico!- gritó, pero al ver las gotas que resbalaban por las cabezas de sus compañeros cayó en la cuenta de que él era el doctor- Ayudadme a cargarlo dentro- indicó, con un leve rubor cubriéndole el rostro.

Llevaron a Zoro hasta la enfermería y el reno les echó a todos fuera, para poder examinarle con tranquilidad. Se reunieron en la cocina, bastante preocupados. Ninguno de ellos había visto al espadachín enfermo desde que se unió a la tripulación. Sanji se dispuso a encender el fuego para preparar algo, sintiéndose un poco culpable por haberles privado de la primera comida del día.

-En cuanto Chopper termine con Zoro vas tú- indicó Nami, volviendo a apagar los fogones.

-De verdad que yo estoy bien.

-¡Me da igual! He dicho que me encargaría de que Chopper te diera un vistazo y me voy a encargar- gruñó la pelirroja- Ya puedes ir pasando para allí.

-Nami está tan encantadora cuando se impone- suspiró Sanji, mientras se encaminaba hacia los camarotes para no hacer esperar a la chica.

Casi una hora más tarde, Chopper entró en la cocina seguido por el cocinero. Zoro tenía una buena gripe, estaría varios días en cama. Sanji tenía algunos golpes serios, pero nada que no se curase con una pomada y un poco de reposo. No podría pelear durante un par de días, pero teniendo en cuenta que el espadachín estaba en cama, no debería suponer ningún problema.

-Entonces… ¿no podemos partir?- preguntó Luffy, un poco desilusionado. Ya tenía ganas de ir en busca de la siguiente aventura.

-Sí, me he aprovisionado de todo, tengo lo necesario para cuidar de Zoro a bordo- dijo el renito, contento de su buena previsión- Sólo necesita que se le vigile un poco durante una horas, para ver si le sube más la fiebre o delira. Si delira tengo que prepararle un jarabe especial.

-Nami… ¿podemos partir con este tiempo?- preguntó el capitán, esperanzado- ¿Podemos, podemos, podemos?- exclamó, golpeando animadamente con los puños en la mesa.

La pelirroja se lo pensó unos segundos y finalmente asintió.

-Luffy, Chopper, levad el ancla y soltad las velas, aprovecharemos el viento de la tormenta- indicó Nami. Al instante el reno se transformó en su forma semi humana y corrió tras su capitán, que ya se había perdido de vista- Ussop, al timón- ordenó, mientras le entregaba el log pose- Mantén el rumbo firme, en un minuto estoy contigo- el moreno asintió y se encaminó a su puesto- Robin, ¿podrías encargarte de la vigilancia? Si no te quieres mojar hay algunos paraguas dentro de mi armario.

La morena salió de la estancia sin decir una palabra.

-¿Y yo, Nami-san?- preguntó Sanji, empezando a revolotear a su alrededor.

-¿Tú? Tú te vas a quedar cuidando de Zoro hasta que se recupere- dijo con una voz escalofriantemente calmada.

-¿Eh?- inquirió el rubio, abriendo tanto la boca que tuvo que cazar el cigarrillo al vuelo cuando se le escurrió de los labios.

-Se ha puesto enfermo porque se ha pasado la mañana entera buscándote con este tiempo. Si hubieses estado aquí a la hora de zarpar, nada de esto hubiese pasado- estrechó sus ojos amenazadoramente cuando el cocinero inició una protesta-. Ya estoy cansada de vosotros, vais a aprender de una vez que vuestros actos tienen consecuencias- espetó, harta de que sus compañeros siempre le trajeran problemas innecesarios- Quedas relevado de todas tus tareas excepto la cocina. Hasta que Zoro esté bien, es tu responsabilidad, ¿entendido?

-Sí, Nami-san- aceptó el rubio de manera lastimera, dirigiéndose desanimado hacía los camarotes.

La pelirroja suspiró cansada y fue a ocupar su puesto. A ver si siendo conscientes de lo que provocaban se centraban un poco.


	3. Yo estoy aquí

**Notas de Mayumi:** Hola! ¿Qué tal todo? Espero que bien.

Yo por aquí con otro capi. La verdad es que no estoy muy segura de él. No hay mucho diálogo, y me preocupa que haya quedado un poco pesado... pero es difícil que haya diálogo cuando uno de los personajes que sale está en "stand by". Bueno, yo lo he hecho con mi mejor intención, espero que sea pasable.

Nos vemos!

Basado en One Piece

One Piece y todos sus personajes son propiedad de Eiichiro Oda

OoOoOoOoOoOoO

**Yo estoy aquí**

Tan pronto como el barco estuvo lo suficiente cerca de la pequeña cala, Luffy lanzó su gomu gomu no pistoru hacia la orilla y se agarró a un árbol para salir disparado a tierra firme en busca de un buen restaurante. El resto de los Sombrero de Paja se esperaron a bajar por medios más convencionales, anclando y estabilizando el barco como era debido.

-Por favor- suplicaba Sanji persiguiendo a la navegante por toda la cubierta.

-No- se mostró tajante Nami.

-Pero necesito comprar algunas provisiones- insistió el cocinero, en un intento de ablandarla.

-Pues tienes cinco minutos para hacer la lista con lo que quieras que te traigamos- respondió la chica, inflexible.

Sanji suspiró y apuntó en un papel algunos ingredientes que empezaban a escasear en la despensa por culpa de los atracones del capitán. Llevaba tres días cuidando de Zoro, sin poder salir del camarote nada más que para preparar las comidas, y eso había hecho que Luffy pudiera hacer de las suyas con relativa facilidad. Escribió con su elegante caligrafía lo que necesitaba mientras protestaba sobre lo pesado que era estar encerrado continuamente junto al espadachín. Pensar en él le hizo anotar algunos alimentos reconstituyentes y con muchos nutrientes, ideales para alguien que se encontraba convaleciente, antes que los platos preferidos de sus chicas. No había conseguido que Zoro probase bocado desde que se puso enfermo y aquello le suponía una continua preocupación inconsciente.

-Nami…- intentó ablandarla una vez más, pero la navegante se limitó a cogerle el papel de las manos y meterlo en el bolsillo de su minifalda, sin siquiera responderle.

El cocinero suspiró con pesadez al recibir una última y rotunda negativa de Nami ante sus súplicas. Aunque su pelirroja se veía adorable cuando sacaba todo su carácter, tenía ganas de disponer de algo de tiempo para él y había pensado que quizás se compadeciera. Aquella parada no estaba prevista, pero habían desembarcado en la última isla del pequeño archipiélago que atravesaban a petición de Chopper. Parecía ser que la resistencia de Zoro se aplicaba también a los medicamentos, por lo que el reno estaba teniendo que preparar dosis muy concentradas y quería reponer sus componentes para no quedarse sin medicinas en pleno mar abierto. Su última oportunidad de salir a dar una vuelta en no sabía cuanto tiempo y él tenía que quedarse cuidando del marimo.

Con la desilusión claramente dibujada en el rostro, Sanji vio como sus compañeros le dejaban sin remordimientos a cargo del Going Merry. No pudo evitar que sus ojos siguieran hipnotizados las curvilíneas figuras de las dos chicas, de las que se había aprendido de memoria cada uno de los detalles.

Primero puso su atención en Robin. La morena despertaba en él una atracción instintiva, con su físico de infarto y la sugerente madurez de sus penetrantes ojos azules. Le gustaba que le hiciese compañía mientras recogía la cocina, era mujer de pocas palabras, pero estas siempre escondían mucho más de lo que dejaban entrever a simple vista. Era como una hermana mayor que le hacía reflexionar y comprender.

Sus ojos se desviaron hacia Nami. La pelirroja era diferente, le provocaba un sentimiento de ternura como ninguna otra mujer había logrado despertar en él. Disfrutaba atendiéndola de manera especial y estaba dispuesto a hacer cualquier cosa por ella. Al principio creyó que estaba enamorado, pero con el tiempo se dio cuenta de que más bien admiraba la manera que tenía de afrontar su debilidad tras aquel carácter explosivo, de que lo que sentía por ella no tenía nada de pasional. Era como la hermanita pequeña a la que protegería aún con su vida. Sonrió cuando finalmente se perdieron de vista. Tal vez con ellas nunca llegaría a tener una relación de las que a él le interesaban, pero aún y así no las cambiaría por ninguna otra mujer del mundo. Al fin y al cabo, ellas eran sus chicas.

-Ah… y se van sin mí- murmuró afligido.

Suspiró y regresó la pequeña bodega donde habían improvisado una cama hecha con mantas para Zoro. Era una estancia demasiado estrecha para acoger cómodamente a dos personas, pero Chopper había insistido en tenerlo lejos del bullicio de la habitación de los chicos, y se había negado rotundamente a que se fumara en su enfermería. Tras una larga discusión, habían terminado por acondicionar uno de los recintos de carga, apilando barriles y cajas en la despensa y el pasillo. Sanji se tumbó en su hamaca e intentó leer un libro que le había prestado Robin, pero no era capaz de ponerle atención. Habría dado cualquier cosa para poder salir y acompañar a Nami, o tal vez para conocer a alguna de las isleñas, o por meterse con Luffy de cabeza en un buen lío. Cualquier cosa era mejor que su impuesta reclusión, aburrida y monótona. Incapaz de concentrarse, dejó el libro sobre la pequeña caja que hacía de mesa, y se sentó en el suelo mientras comenzaba con aspecto hastiado el segundo paquete de tabaco de la tarde. Encendió el cigarro y volvió a dejar el encendedor junto al cenicero que pronto estaría repleto.

Tuvo la certeza de que si Zoro se despertase, le regañaría por el ambiente denso y cargado de la estancia. Llevó la vista al peliverde, que continuaba durmiendo de manera inquieta en la cama. Cuidar de Zoro era bastante aburrido. Si hubiese tenido que quedarse en el barco con él, mientras uno vigilaba y el otro se dedicaba a entrenar, sería diferente, probablemente no le hubiese importado aunque protestara por costumbre. Pero era bastante gracioso sacar al espadachín de sus casillas, se le fruncía el ceño de una manera muy característica, mientras sus ojos echaban chispas y los músculos de sus brazos se tensaban dentro de la camiseta, haciendo que la ajustada prenda pareciese a punto de estallar. También le hacía gracia la manera que tenía de apoyar las manos sobre las empuñaduras de las espadas, sus dedos rígidos y temblorosos mientras intentaba contener la rabia a base de su sorprendente disciplina. Pero el rubio le conocía tan bien que siempre daba con el modo de hacerle estallar. Echó la cabeza hacia atrás y dejó escapar una larga bocanada de humo, con una media sonrisa. La verdad, hacer enfadar a Zoro era bastante divertido, un placer que podía permitirse a menudo, porque la manera tan poco caballerosa que tenía de tratar a sus chicas le daba motivos de sobra para empezar aquellas disputas con él.

El espadachín empezó a revolverse entre las sábanas, de nuevo inquieto, como si estuviese teniendo alguna pesadilla. Zoro a penas había descansado tranquilo desde que había cogido aquel resfriado, continuamente se agitaba nervioso, jadeaba sin poder respirar bien o balbuceaba algo incomprensible, como estaba haciendo en esos momentos. Sanji se levantó con pesadez, dejó el pitillo en el cenicero y se acercó a la cama. Se puso en cuclillas y colocó una de las manos sobre la frente de Zoro. Le había vuelto a subir la temperatura, pero Chopper le había dicho que no le podía dar más medicina hasta pasadas un par de horas, así que el cocinero simplemente le destapó y se peleó con su camiseta hasta que logró sacársela. Los ojos de Sanji se quedaron fijos en la enorme cicatriz que le cruzaba el pecho y se perdía hasta un lateral a la altura del ombligo. Estaba tan acostumbrado a verla en el cuerpo del espadachín cuando este entrenaba que nunca se había fijado en lo grande y profunda que era. Y aun y así, nunca le había escuchado quejarse de ella. Una de las manos del cocinero se movió sola, dispuesta a rozar la marca con curiosidad. El corazón se le aceleró en el pecho, como si estuviese haciendo algo indebido, cuando sus dedos resiguieron en el aire el trazo de la cicatriz, intentando decidir a que altura depositarse.

-Kuina… ¡No, Kuina!- sollozó de pronto Zoro, y apretó las mandíbulas en un claro gesto de dolor.

Sanji se detuvo a pocos milímetros de su vientre, sorprendió al ver las lágrimas que se deslizaban por la tez bronceada. Había visto llorar a Zoro una vez, pero fue de rabia después de perder el combate contra Mihawk, no con aquella tristeza que ahora reflejaba su rostro. Debía estar teniendo una pesadilla con aquella amiga de la infancia.

Nami les había contado la historia de Kuina y la Wadou Ichimonji un día que Luffy, Ussop y él estaban tan aburridos que habían intentado robarle las katanas al peliverde. La pelirroja se puso hecha una furia y les amenazó con ponerles una multa si lo volvían a intentar. Su cara dibujó sola una expresión de desagrado al darse cuenta de lo mucho que se conocían Zoro y Nami. Ni si quiera se había dado cuenta de cuándo habían empezado a llevarse tan bien esos dos. Le molestaba de manera irracional la forma tan familiar que tenían de tratarse en ocasiones, las miradas cómplices que se dedicaban y que él no lograba comprender. Le hacían saltar y acabar peleando con el espadachín por la cosa más absurda.

Zoro volvió a gritar algo indescifrable en sueños y el cocinero se sentó en el borde de las mantas, sin saber muy bien que hacer. Aquel impuesto trabajo de ayudante de médico no era lo suyo, no sabía como reaccionar cada vez que el espadachín daba alguna muestra de estarlo pasando mal y le embargaba la ansiedad al no saber que hacer.

-Kuina- volvió a llamar el peliverde en un quedo susurro-. No te vayas… No me dejes solo- suplicó, mientras tendía una mano al aire con desesperación, como si quisiera alcanzar a la chica- Por favor… No quiero estar solo- sollozó, cargando sus palabras de tristeza.

El corazón de Sanji le dio una aguda punzada al escuchar aquellas palabras, tan fuerte que le provocó un desagradable escalofrío. Le dirigió al espadachín una mirada dolida. ¿Zoro se sentía solo? Tenía a sus nakama que le apreciaban y se cuidaban unos de otros. Le tenía a él. Puede que siempre se estuviesen peleando porque sus caracteres parecían hechos para chocar el uno contra el otro, pero él siempre se había sentido de alguna manera muy cercano a Zoro y había creído que él intuía aquella misma conexión. Pensar que el espadachín no se había dado cuenta de ello le dejaba una desagradable sensación de vacío en la boca del estómago, como si de repente la aparente distancia que había entre ellos se hubiese vuelto real.

Un nuevo sollozo del peliverde le obligó a poner otra vez su atención en él. Alzó la mano para buscar la del espadachín y entrelazó sus dedos, levantándolas hasta que sintió sobre su mejilla el tacto febril de su compañero.

-Eh…- le susurró con voz suave- No estás solo, Zoro. Yo estoy aquí- se encontró diciendo el cocinero antes de que las palabras pasaran por su mente, y se sorprendió de la verdad que encerraban, más allá de la simple presencia física.

El peliverde reaccionó instintivamente a su contacto, sentándose bruscamente sobre la cama y apresándolo entre sus brazos con tanta fuerza que el movimiento le arrastró, dejando a un desubicado Sanji sentado de lado sobre Zoro. El espadachín hundió el cuello en la curvatura del hombro del rubio, sollozando y balbuceando el nombre de su compañera de la infancia.

Sanji se quedó estático, sorprendido por la cantidad de emociones que encerraba aquel gesto del normalmente reservado y distante espadachín, por la desesperación con que se aferraba a él. Se dejó inundar por la elevada temperatura de aquel cuerpo, por el ligero olor a humedad que desprendía a causa de su estado febril, por su respiración, acelerada y entrecortada por culpa de la pesadilla, chocando contra su cuello. Sólo entonces fue plenamente consciente de que el espadachín le estaba abrazando, y se le erizó la nuca cuando de nuevo su aliento chocó contra su piel. Era una sensación nueva y extraña, estar entre unos brazos más fuertes que los suyos. No era como cuando una chica le rodeaba con delicadeza y despertaba su instinto, allí simplemente se sentía bien, se sentía extrañamente protegido. En vez de apartarse, como en un primer momento estuvo tentado a hacer, cerró los ojos, concentrándose unos segundos en aquella sensación que experimentaba por primera vez, con la impresión de estar en alguna clase de sueño irreal.

El cocinero se quedó en aquella especie de trance hasta que Zoro empezó a convulsionarse, como si algo le doliera, o tal vez como si estuviese a punto de romper a llorar, mientras repetía la palabra "no" una y otra vez. Sanji se echó un poco atrás para poder mirarle el rostro, pero sin hacer nada por deshacerse de aquellos brazos que aun rodeaban su cintura, sin apartarse de las caderas del espadachín. Se veía tan intranquilo, tan frágil, tan inusualmente vulnerable que no pudo reprimir el impulso de corresponder a aquel abrazo. Zoro era tan humano como cualquiera, aunque a insistiera en esconderlo tras aquella coraza que le protegía de los demás, y ahora que su delirio le impedía mantenerla, se daba cuenta de que le necesitaba más de lo que su orgullo le permitiría admitir. Y a Sanji le gustaba aquella sensación de ser necesario para él, era cálida y reconfortante.

Alzó una mano temblorosa para darle una tranquilizadora caricia y pegar su frente helada a la del peliverde, aliviándole un poco la temperatura.

-Shhhh- murmuró con dulzura, y su corazón se aceleró violentamente cuando el gesto le hizo sentir sobre sus labios lo resecos que estaban los del espadachín. Intentó tumbarlo, pero Zoro estaba rígido y tenso. Pasó una pierna sobre las caderas del peliverde para poder controlarle con su cuerpo y le empujó de nuevo sobre la cama, obligándole a recostarse al dejar caer su peso sobre él, con mucha suavidad para no romper aquella cercanía que parecía necesitar- No pasa nada- le aseguró en un susurro, y de nuevo se produjo un leve roce entre ellos, tan sutil que si no fuera por que los labios de Zoro estaban rasposos por su sequedad no lo hubiera notado.

Sanji se separó un poco, sintiendo como los violentos latidos de su corazón retumbaban por todo el cuerpo. Sabía que debía sentirse incómodo, avergonzado e incluso molesto, pero no era capaz de reaccionar como esperaba. Sólo podía prestar atención al aspecto desvalido que ofrecía Zoro, a las ganas que tenía de reconfortarlo y al atronador bombeo en su pecho.

El espadachín entreabrió los ojos, velados y confusos, como si mirase sin poder enfocarle bien. Volvió a dejar escapar una lágrima, que se deslizó con lentitud por su tez morena. Sanji reaccionó de inmediato y la recogió con el dorso de sus dedos, dejando la mano sobre la mejilla del peliverde para que sintiera su presencia.

-Yo estoy aquí- le repitió, con voz suave, mientras le dedicaba una cálida sonrisa.

Los ojos vidriosos del espadachín se abrían y cerraban con pesadez, intentando sin éxito mantenerse fijos en él. Sus brazos habían vuelto a rodearle con firmeza, como si temiera que faltase a su palabra y le dejara solo. Otra vez aquella sensación de bienestar se adueñó de los sentidos de Sanji, tan pronto como sintió el abrazo de Zoro. Todo su cuerpo se relajó y una agradable calidez le llenó el pecho. Allí no había necesidad de mantenerse fuerte, de ser un orgulloso luchador, un duro pirata. Sabía que entre aquellos brazos podía descansar sin ninguna preocupación, como no lo había hecho desde que se hizo a la mar.

-Eh… No me voy a ir a ningún lado- le aseguró con algo de burla, aunque sin perder aquel tono íntimo y meloso.

Para que no dudara de sus palabras, Sanji recostó la cabeza en el hombro de Zoro y cerró los ojos, tranquilo, dejando pasar el tiempo, quedando medio adormecido. Cada vez que el espadachín empezaba a removerse de nuevo, el cocinero le tranquilizaba con caricias furtivas que escapaban de sus manos sin que fuera muy consciente de ellas. Saber que Zoro le necesitaba le provocaba una cálida satisfacción que le llenaba el pecho y le hacía esbozar una sonrisa inconsciente. Después de todo, la conexión entre ellos era real, aunque el marimo fuera tan idiota que no se hubiera dado cuenta.

Sanji no se atrevió a moverse hasta que la presión que ejercían los brazos de espadachín fue debilitándose poco a poco, hasta que estos cayeron relajados a los costados de la cama y se aseguró que dormía en paz. Se levantó con cuidado de no despertarle y esbozó una sonrisa al ver que descansaba tranquilo por primera vez en días. Acercó el dorso de una de sus manos a la mejilla acalorada de Zoro, pero se detuvo a cierta distancia, procesando lo que estaba a punto de hacer. Iba a acariciarle. Ya no era un gesto tranquilizador, ni un cuidado que se le daba a un enfermo. Era sin más una simple caricia, una de aquellas que se dan cuando sabes que la otra persona necesita descansar pero te resistes a perder el contacto, una de las que robas furtivamente cuando sabes que un pequeño desliz llega a su fin pero te resistes a que acabe.

Se apartó asustado, como si acabase de volver a la realidad, y se chocó bruscamente contra la pared. El corazón le latía con tanta violencia que casi se sentía mareado. ¿Cómo se había dejado llevar de aquella manera? Había estado abrazado a Zoro, había estado tan cerca de sus labios que se habían rozado ligeramente con los propios. Siempre era vulnerable cuando veía sufrir una chica, siempre le ofrecía el consuelo de sus caricias, pero nunca le había pasado algo igual con un hombre. ¿Por qué había hecho aquello? Era cierto que lo había empezado el espadachín, con aquel intenso abrazo, posesivo y pasional, pero el peliverde deliraba. En cambio él era plenamente consciente de que la persona a la que intentaba reconfortar era Zoro, y aquello no le había detenido en ningún momento. Y lo peor del caso es que no había sido como le ocurría con las chicas, no había sentido lástima por él, o la auto impuesta obligación de protegerle… simplemente se trataba de una intensa necesidad de que Zoro se sintiera bien. Había una pequeña diferencia en aquella apreciación que no lograba explicarse.

No quería pensar más en ello, así que buscó a su alrededor lo que siempre lograba calmarle: su inseparable paquete de tabaco. No sabía cuanto rato había permanecido así, en aquella extraña clase de ensueño, pero el cigarrillo que había dejado en el cenicero se había consumido por completo. Tomó otro del paquete, nervioso, y no logró prenderlo hasta el tercer intento. Su mente le traicionó, haciéndole sentir de nuevo el tacto de Zoro sobre su cintura. ¿Qué le había pasado? Se había sentido bien en aquel abrazo, demasiado bien. Normalmente cuando alguna mujer le rodeaba con sus brazos le provocaba deseo, le recorría un intenso hormigueo de excitación. Era algo puramente físico, instintivo. No es que esperara sentir aquello con Zoro, por supuesto, pero tampoco esperaba sentir aquella paz, aquella necesidad de proteger y ser protegido… la sensación de haber encontrado su lugar. Y aquello le asustaba.

Sanji se llevó una de sus manos a la frente. Tal vez Zoro le había enganchado el resfriado y también estaba empezando a delirar. Se apretujó más contra la pared al ver que su temperatura era normal y abrazó sus rodillas contra su cuerpo, como si poniendo distancia con el peliverde fuera a lograr que todas aquellas sensaciones desaparecieran. Aspiró con fuerzas la nicotina, pero no consiguió que se calmara aquella molesta presión en su pecho. Había sentido demasiadas emociones, demasiado ambiguas y demasiado intensas, y todas concentradas en la persona que menos esperaba. Sólo tras dar varias caladas más y tranquilizarse un poco se atrevió a mirar de nuevo a Zoro. Clavó en él sus ojos castaños con terror. ¿Qué era exactamente lo que le acababa de pasar?

OoOoOoOoOoOoO

**Notas finales: **La verdad, no sé si desde donde se encontraba Sanji (en la pelea de Zoro contra Mihawk) se llegaba a ver que lloraba, pero nos imaginamos que sí, ¿o.k?

A lo mejor alguien se pregunta porque no pongo nakama en plural... he pensado que como la palabra es japonesa y en japonés no hay plural, pues mejor respeto su sistema de gramática.

Besooos!!!


	4. Primeros indicios de cambio

Basado en One Piece

One Piece y todos sus personajes son propiedad de Eiichiro Oda

OoOoOoOoOoOoO

**Primeros indicios de cambio**

Abrió los ojos y no reconoció el techo que estaba sobre él como el dormitorio de los chicos. Ni tan solo estaba en la enfermería, pero su instinto le indicaba que no había peligro. Sabía que había pasado varios días en cama, enfermo y delirando. Era consciente de que estaba enfermo porque le pesaban todos los músculos, le dolía todo el cuerpo y tenía la vaga sensación de estar entumecido. Sabía que había delirado porque no había dejado de sentir la presencia de Kuina, tan vívida que se hacía dolorosamente real. En sus retorcidas pesadillas tenía la oportunidad de salvar a su amiga, pero no podía porque no era suficiente fuerte con la espada. Continuamente le invadía el vacío de no haber estado a la altura, la desesperación de perderla. Sabía que no tenía sentido, pero de alguna manera siempre se había creído en parte responsable de su muerte. Tal vez si hubiese sido más amable con ella, si no la hubiese empujado a pensar sólo en el entrenamiento con su promesa… si no hubiera llevado las katanas con él aquella noche… Cerró los ojos con fuerza. No iba a venirse abajo ahora. Había prometido ser fuerte por ella, pero… era difícil deshacerse del sufrimiento de haberla perdido, pensar en Kuina siempre le dejaba un intenso vacío y una lacerante sensación de culpa. Y cuando creía que su corazón se partiría en dos de tanto dolor, ahí estaba él. No le decía nada, simplemente le tomaba la mano con cariño y le acariciaba el rostro para tranquilizarle, haciendo que Zoro se diera cuenta de que aquello era lo único que necesitaba para aliviar aquel pasado tan roto y desgarrado. ¿Por qué, de todas las personas del mundo, tenía que ser Sanji?

Estaba convencido de que había sido una alucinación, el cocinero nunca velaría su sueño, nunca le trataría con aquella dulzura. Y ser plenamente consciente de ello le llenó de opresión el pecho y le dejó un molesto y asfixiante nudo en la garganta que le hizo comprender muchas cosas. Era la segunda vez en su vida que encontraba a una persona verdaderamente importante para él. A Kuina la había perdido, antes incluso de entender lo que sentía por ella. A Sanji… sabía que no podría tenerlo nunca, por mucho que lo deseara.

Zoro curvó sus labios en una sonrisa amarga, una burla contra si mismo. Ni si quiera se había dado cuenta de cómo o cuando había pasado, simplemente el cocinerucho pervertido había empezado a ser el centro de sus preocupaciones, a ocupar sus pensamientos y finalmente a llenar sus sueños y sus deseos. Sus gestos, sus peleas, sus palabras, sus estupideces… cualquier cosa que hiciera tenía toda su atención, conseguía alborozarle por completo los sentimientos. Unos sentimientos que jamás serían correspondidos. Estar enamorado era un asco, ¿quién había dicho que el mundo se volvía mucho más bonito? Él no se sentía nada feliz con el descubrimiento, hubiese preferido que ese sentimiento continuara relegado en el olvido, aletargado junto al recuerdo de Kuina. Soltó un suspiro resignado.

-Vaya, al fin despiertas, bella durmiente- dijo una voz divertida junto a él-. Empezaba a pensar que acabaríamos tan enmohecidos como tu pelo- le picó el cocinero, mientras soltaba una bocanada de humo en una sonora y lenta calada.

Zoro se giró temeroso y se le descompuso el rostro unos segundos. Ahí estaba Sanji, precisamente la última persona que quería afrontar en ese momento. El espadachín clavó su mirada en él con una expresión indescifrable, intentado no transmitir nada de lo que bullía en su interior, mientras le estudiaba detenidamente. Sanji estaba recostado lánguidamente contra la pared contraria, a la poca distancia que permitía el reducido habitáculo, con una pierna flexionada sobre la que reposaba la mano que sostenía el cigarro, y una mirada de burla que se le antojó demasiado seductora. Desvió la vista, un tanto avergonzado, al darse cuenta de que le estaba mirando de manera descarada. Intentó responder al insulto que había recibido segundos antes, pero parecía que su lengua se había trabado. Se puso pálido al darse cuenta de que los nervios no le dejaban reaccionar como era habitual en él. Inspiró en profundidad. No podía delatarse delante de Sanji, aquello no sólo sería una vergonzosa falta de autocontrol, si no que arruinaría por completo la relación que tenía con él. Prefería seguir peleando toda la vida, tenerle como su eterno rival, a que le despreciara por asco y nunca más le mirase.

-Te has pasado más de una semana en cama- prosiguió el cocinero, al ver que no decía nada. Se colocó el cigarro con aspecto despreocupado en los labios y de pronto pareció recordar algo-. Nami me ha pedido que en cuanto despiertes te diga que eres un hombre debilucho.

-A ver si me lo repite en la cara- espetó Zoro, mientras hacía amago de ponerse en pie. Sintió que se sacaba un peso de encima al ver que el enfado podía hacerle reaccionar.

-Chopper dice que no te levantes de la cama- indicó el cocinero, mientras extendía una de sus piernas y la plantaba sobre el pecho del peliverde. Notó como las fuerzas de Zoro cedían ante aquel simple impedimento-. Vaya, sí que estás débil si eso te tumba- rió Sanji.

La sangre del espadachín se congeló en sus venas ante aquella risa tan animada. Sabía que tenía que enfadarse, se lo decía su sentido común, pero aquel sonido alegre y aquella expresión radiante se lo ponían muy difícil. Nunca se había dado cuenta de que Sanji era tan atractivo, ni que su risa le hacía salir unos hoyuelos tan graciosos, ni de que sus delicadas facciones eran tan perfectas. Volvió a desviar la vista, un torpe intento de disimular su sonrojo.

-Bueno, ¿y porque no están ellos aquí para decírmelo?- dijo enfurruñado, y se volvió para mirarle de reojo.

Sanji dio otra calada antes de responder con una mueca de sentirse incomprendido.

-Nami dijo que tu gripe era culpa mía, así que me he tenido que pasar toda la semana encerrado contigo- aclaró, soltando el humo en su dirección- Parece que a todo el mundo le ha dado por darme lecciones, y como las de mi pelirroja ninguna, te aseguro que he aprendido- explicó con aquel tono especial que le salía cada vez que hablaba de la navegante.

Zoro apretó las mandíbulas con fuerza. Nami, Nami… siempre la pelirroja en sus labios. No existía para Sanji nada en el mundo más allá de la navegante, se dijo con amargura. Antes aquello le irritaba, pero es que ahora le dolía, como si alguien estuviese estrujando su corazón y dejándolo sin aliento sin ninguna misericordia. Hizo un ademán para apartar un poco el humo de su cara.

-Podrías haber dejado de fumar- protestó Zoro, en un intento de olvidar la lacerante presión en su pecho.

-El día que deje de fumar porque tú te encuentras mal, o es tu entierro o se estará acabando el mundo- le aseguró Sanji, con otra intencionada calada en su dirección. Disimuló una sonrisa cuando el espadachín inspiró en profundidad y se puso en tensión. Conocía perfectamente aquel gesto, estaba intentando no saltar. El cocinero se puso en pie y se desperezó un poco- Bueno… voy a preparar uno de mis platos especiales para idiotas con fiebre.

Zoro seguía con la vista clavada en el suelo, sin responder a sus insultos. Sanji pensó que realmente debía estar afectado por la gripe, así que le prepararía algo con mucha energía y bien sabroso para que se lo comiera a gusto. Abrió la puerta de la pequeña bodega, pero se detuvo antes de salir, indeciso.

-Le diré a Chopper que venga a echarte un vistazo- hizo una larga pausa en la que no se atrevió a girarse y encararle- Oye Zoro…- su voz se había vuelto un débil susurro. No estaba muy seguro de que era lo que quería decirle, sólo sabía que estaba preocupado por él- no hagas esfuerzos, ¿vale?- pidió Sanji, sintiendo su garganta áspera y reseca.

El cocinero cerró la puerta tras él, se recostó en un lateral del pasillo y dejó escapar un suspiro largo y silencioso. Sintió como perdía las fuerzas y se dejó caer hasta sentarse en el suelo. ¿Por qué estaba tan turbado? ¿Por qué le costaba tanto aceptar que Zoro era un nakama y era normal preocuparse por él? ¿Por qué de repente le ponía tan nervioso su presencia? ¿Por qué tenía la sensación de que, estando ante él, iba a hacer algo indebido?

Le había resultado increíblemente difícil tratar con el espadachín con normalidad. Hasta se había delatado mostrándole parte de su turbación antes de salir. No sabía exactamente que era, pero algo había cambiado después de pasar tantos días junto a él, atendiéndole y velándole en su momento más vulnerable. Al principio era una obligación, pero no tardó en darse cuenta de que le gustaba cuando le tomaba la mano y Zoro se tranquilizaba con su tacto, cuando le daba alguna leve caricia y su rostro se relajaba y llenaba de paz. Se miró su mano izquierda, aquella que había pasado tantas horas entrelazada con la del peliverde, cada vez que no tenía a ninguno de sus otros nakama curioseando por la evolución del espadachín. No entendía aquella sensación de inquietud, al fin y al cabo sólo se había comportado como haría cualquier buen amigo. Entonces… ¿Por qué le asustaba tanto?

Confuso, salió a dar las noticias al resto de la tripulación y se encerró en la cocina, donde Robin estaba leyendo tranquilamente uno de sus libros.

-¿Se recuperó espadachín-san?- inquirió la morena, sin alzar la vista de su lectura. No era todavía hora de empezar a preparar la cena, ni siquiera era hora de la segunda merienda del capitán, así que era la única explicación de su presencia.

-Más o menos- corroboró con una sonrisa- Chopper está revisándole- aclaró, y sólo en ese momento reparó en el pronunciado escote que lucía la morena-. Robin-chan, al fin soy libre para dedicarte todo el tiempo que necesitas- canturreó, con su vista descaradamente clavada en el canalillo de la chica- En cuanto prepare algo para el marimo. El muy idiota lleva toda la semana sin probar bocado, ni si quiera sabe ser un buen paciente- añadió un tanto irritado. No había nada que le pusiera más nervioso que la debilidad por culpa del hambre.

La morena esbozó una sonrisa, consciente de lo importante que era para el cocinero que todo el mundo llevase una buena alimentación. Al parecer Zoro era capaz de crisparle los nervios incluso estando inconsciente. Eran un par bastante entretenido.

-Le llevaré yo lo que prepares, así veré como está- ofreció Robin. No podía negar que la larga convalecencia del espadachín la había tenido un tanto intranquila, la cubierta estaba demasiado vacía sin él practicando por allí o simplemente durmiendo apoyado despreocupado contra la barandilla.

-Como desees princesa- concedió el cocinero con los ojos en forma de corazones desviándose una y otra vez al escote.

Sanji empezó a tararear una alegre cancioncilla mientras removía el fuego, cortaba las verduras y preparaba un par de batidos de belleza. No tenía ningún problema para atender a la vez la comida de Zoro, el refresco para las chicas, empezar a escoger los alimentos para la cena y además coquetear con Robin durante el proceso.

La morena le observaba con una sonrisa. Hacía unos cuantos días que no le veía tan contento, y supuso que sería porque la recuperación del espadachín implicaba que recobrase su libertad. Hizo florecer un brazo para abrirle la nevera cuando se acercó a ella cargado a más no poder, y le guiñó un ojo cuando el rubio le lanzó un beso en agradecimiento. Le gustaba pasar el rato en la cocina con Sanji, cuando estaba de buen humor el rubio tenía la alegría contagiosa de un niño pequeño, y estos días le había echado en falta. Cruzó las manos y apoyó su barbilla sobre ellas, pensativa. Parecía que estaba aprendiendo a querer a todos sus nakama.

-Sanji…- el reno entró por la puerta y le tendió una bolsita de tela al cocinero- Cada vez que prepares la comida para Zoro… ¿Puedes hacerle una infusión con una cucharadita de esto?- preguntó juntando tímidamente sus pezuñitas.

-Tsk- protestó. ¿Todo el mundo pensaba convertirlo en el criado personal del espadachín?- Está bien- aceptó con fingida reticencia-, déjalo en…

Sanji no pudo acabar la frase porque en ese momento Luffy entró como una exhalación, con una de sus manazas extendida y tratando de alcanzar lo que estaba en el fuego, al parecer sin pensar en que se iba a quemar. O peor aún, sabía que se quemaría y no le importaba.

-¡Huele a carne!- exclamó el capitán.

El rubio le dio una patada para alejarlo de la zona de peligro, mientras ponía una mueca molesta. Luffy casi había logrado cazar un pedazo de carne, estos días sin lidiar a todas horas con él para evitar que le atracara la despensa le habían hecho perder práctica. Los ojos de Sanji casi se le salieron de las órbitas al ver al capitán masticar y engullir algo a toda velocidad. ¿Pero que diablos le había robado?

-¡Luffy!- gruñó, justo antes de enzarzarse en una pelea con él- ¡Que era para Zoro!

El reno se escondió bajo la mesa, dejando al descubierto gran parte del cuerpo, y Robin se dedicó a leer su libro sin inmutarse. El capitán, por su parte, se limitaba a reír alegremente y a meterse en la boca cualquier cosa comestible que quedaba a su alcance, sin hacer caso de las persistentes patadas que el cocinero le daba en la cabeza. Le parecía un juego de lo más divertido, por lo que la pelea se prolongó dejando la cocina de patas arriba.

-Chopper- Sanji miró por la ventana sin dejar de golpear al tragón de Luffy en un acto reflejo- ¿Le has dado a Zoro permiso para dejar la cama?- preguntó, con su vista clavada en la figura del espadachín, que se dirigía con sus espadas en la mano hacia la popa.

-No- contestó el médico apretujándose contra las piernas de Robin cuando se escuchó el ruido de varios cacharros que Luffy había tirado al suelo mientras intentaba deshacerse de la llave con la que el cocinero le había inmovilizado.

-Sanji… ¿no puedo comer ni un poquito de carne?- gimoteaba Luffy, alargando su cuello para aspirar el olor que salía de la olla puesta al fuego.

El cocinero no pudo evitar enfadarse. ¿Zoro pensaba ponerse a entrenar? Si estaba que casi no se aguantaba de pie, debería quedarse reposando tranquilamente y esperando a que le llevase el delicioso plato que le estaba preparando. Hacía mucho que no se esforzaba tanto en cocinar algo, lo mínimo que podía hacer era aguardar por él. Pero claro, no había nada capaz de apartar a Zoro de su maldito entrenamiento y sus odiosas katanas, ni si quiera que él se tragase parte de su orgullo para pedirle que no se esforzara. Se puso en pie y fulminó la figura que se alejaba por la cubierta con la mirada.

-¿Puedo, puedo, puedo?- repitió el capitán, estirando uno de sus brazos que el rubio pisoteó para impedir que siguiera avanzando.

El enojo de Sanji se mezcló con la preocupación cuando vio que Zoro, que había dejado apoyadas contra la barandilla sus espadas, se subía al borde de la misma y se quitaba la camiseta, tirándola en algún punto de la cubierta. No podía estar pensando en… sí lo estaba pensando. El corazón le dio un bote tremendo en el pecho cuando le perdió de vista. ¿Es que quería matarse? ¿No era consciente de lo grave que estaba?

-¿Puedo, puedo?- canturreó Luffy, y el cocinero miró a su capitán un tanto confundido, perdida la cuenta de cuantas veces había repetido la pregunta.

-Será… ¡idiota!- gritó Sanji con irritación, mientras quitaba al moreno de en medio con una nueva patada- ¡Haz lo que te de la gana!- gritó con enfado a su capitán, antes de correr hacia fuera a toda velocidad, dejando olvidado lo que tenía en el fuego.

-Ya veo- susurró Robin con una sonrisa, mientras cerraba el libro y ponía su atención en lo que sucedía al otro lado de la ventana.

Al principio, la morena había pensado que el cambio de Sanji se debía su impuesta inactividad, a que le habían prohibido desembarcar en la última isla en busca de algo de diversión para sus revolucionadas hormonas y, sencillamente, a que a todo el mundo le agriaría pasarse el día encerrado en una bodega de pocos metros cuadrados. Pero parecía ser que se había equivocado. Puede que de ahora en adelante, sus momentos a solas con el rubio cocinero fueran mucho más interesantes. Porque ella se había dado cuenta, pero… ¿Sanji era consciente? Por su irritada manera de reaccionar, estaba casi segura de que no, y podía ser divertido hacérselo notar.

Todavía algo distraída con lo que pasaba en el exterior y una sonrisa adornando sus delicados labios, Robin hizo florecer un montón de brazos para contener a su irresponsable capitán, que tras recibir carta blanca había empezado a saquear todos los armarios.

OoOoOoOoOoOoO

Zoro puso los brazos tras la nuca con aburrimiento. No quería estar sin hacer nada porque eso significaba dejar que sus pensamientos volvieran una y otra vez sobre la misma persona. Sacudió la cabeza intentando sin éxito sacar a Sanji de allí. Su preciosa sonrisa, a veces cálida y a veces burlona, pero siempre seductora… su figura, delicada y fuerte a un tiempo… su inconfundible olor, mezcla de perfume masculino y tabaco… su manera de moverse, inevitablemente elegante y tentadora aún sin pretenderlo… Soltó un gruñido irritado. No estaba dispuesto a pasarse el día pensando en él como un estúpido colegial enamorado, tenía que encontrar la manera de deshacerse de esos sentimientos, o al menos encerrarlos en un lugar seguro y tirar la llave al olvido. Y sólo conocía una manera de olvidar: machacar su cuerpo hasta la extenuación.

Según le había dicho Chopper, había pasado una buena gripe por pasear bajo la lluvia helada. Eso quería decir que era débil ante el agua fría, y eso tenía una única solución: entrenar su cuerpo para que aguantara bajas temperaturas. No iba a quedarse tumbado en la cama, pensando y lamentándose, ese tipo de cosas no iban con él. Se puso en pie y tuvo que apoyarse contra la pared cuando sus entumecidos músculos protestaron por el brusco movimiento después de tantos días de inactividad. Zoro frunció el ceño y se obligó a caminar hacia la cubierta. Un simple resfriado no iba a poder con sus años de férrea disciplina.

-Vamos allá- se dijo, dándose ánimos a si mismo.

Reprimió el impulso de mirar furtivamente dentro de la cocina cuando pasó junto a ella y continuó hasta la parte trasera del barco, aunque no pudo evitar preguntarse si Sanji estaría allí, si realmente se estaba tomando la molestia de prepararle algo especial. Y es que por un segundo, cuando el rubio salió de la bodega, hasta le había parecido un poco preocupado por él. Suspiró con pesadez. No se iba a hacer falsas esperanzas, no era tan tonto como para engañarse con la ilusión de que podía llegar a ser correspondido. Sanji era un mujeriego declarado y en su mundo no había sitio para él, se lo había dejado muy claro al decirle que sólo estaba allí porque Nami se lo había pedido. Torció el gesto al pensar en la pelirroja. ¿Por qué tenía que ser todo tan complicado?

Resignado, dejó sus katanas a un lado y se subió a la barandilla. Intentó calcular a ojo a cuantos grados debía estar el mar, pero era imposible saberlo, estaban perdidos en medio de su amplia extensión, sin que se avistara ni un pequeño islote que le indicara el clima de la zona. Se encogió de hombros, se quitó la camiseta y, sin pensarlo, se lanzó al agua, sumergiéndose de cabeza en su profundidad.

El frío impacto que produjo el mar al contrastar contra su cuerpo todavía febril le dejó unos segundos sin respiración. Sacó la cabeza del agua para tomar aire a grandes bocanadas, mientras sus músculos empezaban a temblar sin control. Sin duda aquello era lo que necesitaba, acostumbrarse a sentir aquel desagradable helor sobre su piel, remojarse y congelarse hasta que su cuerpo fuera capaz de soportarlo sin inmutarse. Y con un poco de suerte, aquel frío infernal le mantendría la mente en blanco durante un rato.

Los dientes empezaron a castañearle, pero no le dio mucha importancia. Una gripe y destemplarse un poco no iba a acabar con él, de lo único que tenía que preocuparse era de no perder de vista al Merry. Empezó a bracear para no separarse del casco del barco. Mantenerse junto a él y no desorientarse en medio del océano sin duda requería el cien por cien de su atención, así que no tendría tiempo para pensar en…

Un sonoro chapoteo junto a él le obligó a mirar a su derecha.

-¿Sanji?- preguntó, sin poder ocultar su sorpresa. ¿Por qué estaba allí precisamente la persona que quería olvidar?


	5. Eres mi problema

Notas de Mayumi: Bueno, después de dejar a los pobres niños remojandose por unos días, por fin traigo la continuación. Muchas gracias a quienes me animan a seguir adelante con el fic, y a ver que os parece este capi. Un beso.

Basado en One Piece

One Piece y todos sus personajes son propiedad de Eiichiro Oda

OoOoOoOoOoOoO

**Eres mi problema**

Ni tan solo era consciente de lo que hacía. Sanji simplemente salió corriendo de la cocina directo hacia la popa, sin poder apartar la vista del lugar por el que había saltado Zoro. Tenía que sacarlo de allí, todo su cuerpo se lo exigía con una apremiante sensación de urgencia. Se quitó los zapatos por el camino, aflojó la corbata en un acto reflejo y esquivó la barandilla de un salto, lanzándose de cabeza al mar sin molestarse en mirar primero.

El agua le golpeó con fuerza, haciéndole apretar las mandíbulas para contener el grito por la impresión. ¡Cielos, estaba helada! No quería ni pensar como debía haberle sentado a las debilitadas defensas del espadachín. Buscó a su alrededor con un rápido y ansioso vistazo. Tenía que sacar a Zoro de aquellas aguas endiabladamente frías cuanto antes, así que braceó hacia él tan rápido como vio su figura avanzando junto a la silueta del Merry, como era de esperar, a varios metros de donde había saltado.

-¿Sanji?- preguntó el espadachín.

Pero el rubio ni si quiera se dio cuenta de que le había llamado, simplemente vio el rítmico temblor que sacudía el cuerpo del peliverde, el esfuerzo que hacía para evitar el tiritar de sus dientes y el rubor enfermizo que cubría sus mejillas. Y lo peor de todo es que no parecía para nada preocupado por ello. ¿Es que a Zoro no le importaba lo que le pasara? ¿Le daba lo mismo que se hubiera pasado días cuidando de él, haciendo cuanto podía para que se sintiera mejor? ¿Iba a arruinar sus esfuerzos saltando al agua sin más? Pero lo que más le irritaba era como le afectaba todo aquello, no entendía porque su corazón parecía saltar de ansiedad por él. El furioso bombeo de su corazón hizo circular el enfado y la frustración por todos los rincones de su cuerpo, provocándole tal arrebato de rabia que le hizo estallar. Propinó al espadachín una patada que le lanzó contra el costado del barco, tan fuerte que hizo crujir la lastimada madera del Merry.

-¿Y a ti que te pasa, cocinero pervertido?- gritó Zoro con enojo, tan pronto como se recupero del inesperado golpe.

El espadachín ignoró el dolor que todavía sentía por todo su cuerpo entumecido y se puso en una posición de combate, preparado para darle a Sanji la pelea que pedía. No sabía para que se molestaba en preguntar, el rubio no necesitaba un motivo para enfadarse y descargar aquella ira contra él, su simple presencia era suficiente para disgustarle y lo sabía. Sólo iba a sufrir con sus recién descubiertos sentimientos. Chocó sus puños en una muda amenaza, retándole a que viniera a por él. Parecía que no podía apartarle de sus pensamientos, pero al menos en una pelea no iba a darle el gusto de dominarle. Lo sacaría de su cabeza a golpes si era necesario.

La pesada masa de agua volvía los movimientos de Zoro más lentos e imprecisos, pero esa misma desventaja se aplicaba a las patadas del rubio. Paró un rodillazo con algo de dificultad y un ataque al mismo tiempo de los dos les llevó a separarse algunos metros, distancia que aprovecharon para sostener la irritada mirada del otro.

-¿Es que quieres matarte marimo de mierda?- explotó Sanji al fin- Estás enfermo… ¡Enfermo!- gritó, viendo que no iba a poderlo sacar del agua por la fuerza. Ya había tenido claro desde el principio que decirle que volviera al calor del barco porque le preocupaba no era una opción, no pensaba aceptar que le inquietaba alguien tan idiota. Había pensado aprovechar su debilidad para poderlo subir a la fuerza, pero Zoro era la cosa más tozuda y ridículamente resistente que había visto en su vida.

Zoro sintió la palpitación en su pecho, el ritmo acelerado que tomó su corazón con las palabras del cocinero, aquella dulce calidez capaz de hacerle olvidar que estaba en medio de un océano helado. Cerró los ojos y se obligó a apartar de su mente aquella parte retorcida y cruel que insistía en hacerle creer que podía tener alguna esperanza. Cuando abrió sus ojos, estos destilaban tanta dureza que Sanji le miró extrañado.

-¿Y a ti que más te da?- preguntó Zoro con tono calmado- Es mi problema- escupió aquellas palabras que tanto le habían dolido del rubio en el bar con la mayor indiferencia que fue capaz.

-¿Te piensas que me gusta…?- empezó a gritar el cocinero, pero se interrumpió bruscamente, tragándose lo que iba a decir.

Sanji no podía admitir que no le gustaba verle sufrir, que no estaba tranquilo mientras él se encontraba mal, que no le gustaba desesperarse cada vez que le escuchaba quejarse de dolor o sollozar inquieto. No podía decirle que le irritaba el poco aprecio que Zoro parecía tener a su propia vida, que no quería que le pasara nada. Después de todo, llevaban demasiado tiempo siendo rivales, y él también tenía su orgullo.

Estaba esperando que el espadachín perdiera la paciencia como siempre, que respondiera a sus gritos y su irritación con un golpe, pero simplemente aguardaba expectante, cosa que le ponía todavía más nervioso.

-¿Qué?- le instó a seguir Zoro, y la voz le salió tan temblorosa que casi ni la identificó como propia. Se permitió sollozar mentalmente al reconocer aquel agradable estremecimiento, aquella parte de él que todavía quería pensar que era importante en la vida del cocinero. Si no paraba aquella ilusión ahora iba a terminar destrozado.

-¿Te piensas que me gusta pasarme el día encerrado contigo?- preguntó Sanji al fin, soltándole otra patada.

-No te he pedido que lo hagas- gruñó Zoro, cogiéndole el pie y girando sobre si mismo para lanzarlo contra la madera.

-El Merry- les llegó el sollozo lastimero de Ussop desde la barandilla de cubierta.

Pero si alguno de los dos escuchó la súplica del tirador, no la tuvo en cuenta, ya que siguieron intentando golpearse como si sus vidas dependieran de ello.

-¡Nami-san me ha pedido que te cuide! ¡Eso te convierte en_ mi_ problema!- se defendió irritado Sanji.

El cocinero se sumergió en el agua para esquivar al espadachín. ¿De donde diablos había sacado Zoro tanta energía? Si unos minutos atrás a duras penas podía incorporarse… ¿Acaso disfrutaba haciéndole la vida imposible? Gruñó molesto y volvió a pasar a la ofensiva, pero el peliverde le detuvo y le tomó con fuerza de la mandíbula, atrayéndolo más hasta su cuerpo. Sintió el aliento del espadachín, cálido y agitado, haciendo cosquillas en su nariz y no supo exactamente como debía reaccionar.

-A Nami… también se le puede decir que no- replicó el espadachín, con una voz tan absolutamente calmada que provocó un escalofrío en el rubio.

Sanji se impulsó con toda la fuerza de sus piernas para apartarse de Zoro. Nunca le había visto intentando contener tanta rabia. ¿Qué había hecho para enfadarle de aquella manera? Sólo intentaba ahorrarle una recaída, por mucho orgullo de guerrero y ansias de entrenar que tuviera, no era para ponerse así. Le asustaba verle tan molesto con él, y no porque le tuviera miedo, era más bien una sensación de malestar que le encogía el corazón, volviéndoselo muy pequeño y haciéndole sentir un vacío asfixiante en el pecho.

OoOoOoOoOoOoO

Con todo el alboroto, Luffy había llegado hasta el lugar de la pelea, y contemplaba recargado contra el barandal de estribor el habitual intercambio de golpes entre los chicos, mientras masticaba un enorme pedazo de carne que tenía más pinta de estar cruda que cocinada. Sonrió ampliamente al ver que todo volvía a la normalidad.

-¡Zoro no debería estar en el agua!- exclamó Chopper, cuando tras varios intentos consiguió que sus cortas extremidades alcanzaran el pasamanos y pudo ver a que venía tanto bullicio. El espadachín estaba mucho peor de lo que su cuerpo acostumbrado al entreno exhaustivo daba a entender.

-¡Ey, os podéis matar, pero como abráis un solo agujero en el barco, los cien guerreros especializados en venganzas del capitán Ussop se convertirán en vuestra peor pesadilla!- les amenazó al ver que seguían sin tener ninguna clase de cuidado en donde iban a parar sus patadas y puñetazos.

La puerta del pequeño despacho se abrió con violencia, dejando a una crispada pelirroja en su lugar. Avanzó con pasos tan enojados que le dieron un extraño aire de rigidez a todo su cuerpo.

-¿¡Que parte de "necesito silencio para trabajar" no entendéis?!- gritó la navegante al escandaloso trío.

En un primer momento, Chopper estuvo tentado a utilizar su refuerzo de pelaje, pero pronto comprendió que la chica podía ser su mejor aliada.

-Nami- lloriqueó el reno, lanzándose sobre ella-. Tú puedes hacer que entren en razón- dijo esperanzado.

-¿Qué pasa?- se interesó la navegante, dejando un poco de lado el enfado por la curiosidad.

-Zforo y Sanfji eftán juganfdo- aclaró Luffy.

-¡Traga antes de hablar!- gruñó la pelirroja al tiempo que le asestaba a su capitán un potente golpe en la cabeza. Luego imitó al resto de la tripulación y miró hacia abajo. Cuando vio a los dos chicos pegándose en el agua se dijo que no podía ser. Ellos no eran tan irresponsables. Se agarró a la barandilla y se inclinó para mirar más de cerca, pero la escena no cambió- ¡Luffy, haz algo! ¡Tienes que sacarles del agua!

-¿Pfor…- empezó a preguntar, pero recordó la dolorosa advertencia de Nami y engulló lo que tenía en la boca antes de seguir- ¿Por qué?

-Porque Zoro ha estado toda la semana con fiebre- respondió, pidiendo paciencia. Hasta alguien como él tenía que entender que el frío y la gripe no eran buena combinación.

El capitán ladeó la cabeza, pensativo y se terminó el último trozo de carne que le quedaba de un solo bocado.

-Por eso tiene ganas de jugar un rato- dijo Luffy con tono de obviedad.

-¡Que los saques!- gritó la navegante, mientras se rodeaba de un aura amenazadora.

Ussop se hizo el muerto y Chopper optó finalmente por convertirse en una resistente bola de pelo, mientras el capitán estiraba a toda prisa sus brazos, agarraba a los dos chicos del primer sitio que pillaba y los catapultaba a la cubierta a la velocidad del rayo.

-El barco, joder- protestó Ussop, pero en seguida se dio cuenta de que era mejor volver a hacerse el muerto al ver la tensión palpable que había entre Sanji y Zoro.

El espadachín y el cocinero no se habían puesto a golpearse de nuevo. Ni si quiera se estaban insultando. Simplemente se miraban como si el capitán no se encontrase entre ellos, retando al otro a ser el primero en hacer un movimiento. La tirantez entre ellos era tan evidente que hasta Luffy dio un prudente paso atrás, saliendo de su campo de visión. Por su parte Nami se sacudió la cabeza, un poco aturdida, y necesitó unos segundos para darse cuenta de que había sido propulsada a algunos metros de donde se encontraba cuando los brazos de su capitán volvieron a la normalidad. Se puso en pie, todavía más enojada que antes, y se acercó peligrosamente a los dos chicos. Ella no iba a dejarse intimidar por aquella competición de ver quien de ellos era más gallito. Crujió sus puños y soltó un potente golpe a cada uno.

-Nami-saaa- empezó a canturrear Sanji, pero fue interrumpido por la enérgica reprimenda de la navegante.

-¡Sois un par de inconscientes!- les acusó la chica- Sois casi tan irresponsables como Luffy.

-Jijiji- rió el capitán con expresión de radiante orgullo- Ha dicho casi, así que yo os gano- se jactó, mientras hacía con sus dos manos el símbolo de la victoria.

-¡Eso no es algo de lo que sentirse orgulloso!- le gritaron todos a la vez.

-Voy a tener con vosotros un par de conversaciones muy serias- advirtió Nami. Se volvió a su derecha, donde Zoro la contemplaba echando chispas- Contigo sobre hombres y paraguas- advirtió al espadachín, para luego volverse a Sanji y suspirar derrotada al ver sus ojos convertidos en corazones- Y contigo sobre responsabilidades y cuidados de otros- sentenció con voz tétrica- ¿Entendido?- escuchó como los dos tomaban aire para iniciar una protesta- ¿Entendido?

El leve asentimiento de ambos fue bastante para la chica, que sacó sus manos de la cintura y relajó su pose.

-A ver si te metes en esa cabezota hueca que no tengo más remedio que convertirte en mi problema, nunca le negaría nada a Nami-san- soltó Sanji. No había querido decir aquello, pero sentía que tenía la obligación de justificarse y las palabras le habían salido solas- Así que deja de hacer tonterías y acabemos con esto lo más pronto posible.

-Perfecto, porque ya me dirás quien querría pasar un minuto más del necesario al cargo de un idiota con cejas de sushi- ironizó Zoro.

El cocinero le fulminó con odio.

-Bien- replicó con acidez, mientras le giraba la cara y se sacaba el paquete de tabaco del bolsillo.

-Bien- oyó que le respondía el peliverde con el mismo tono de desprecio, sin querer tampoco dar el brazo a torcer.

Sanji intentó encender el cigarrillo, pero había absorbido tanta agua que no podía prenderle fuego. Giró la ruedecilla del mechero con más fuerza, como si pudiera descargar sobre ella el malhumor que sentía. Entonces escuchó un golpe seco y los jadeos ahogados de sus nakama, y supo que lo había provocado incluso antes de volverse. Se giró lentamente, centrando otra vez su atención en Zoro. Estaba tendido en el suelo, respirando con pesadez y con la frente cubierta de sudor. Estaba tiritando de frío y otra vez con aquella mirada perdida y febril. Estaba sin fuerzas y pidiéndole a gritos que le abrazara para hacerle entrar en calor y calmar aquellos estremecimientos que le convulsionaban.

-¡Marimo idiota!- gritó el cocinero, frustrado de que hubiese acabado de nuevo en aquel estado tan lamentable. La impotencia de no haber podido evitar aquello le llevó a darle una irritada patada en un costado.

-Sanji-kun- se sobresaltó Nami al ver su reacción, y se abalanzó sobre él, interponiéndose ante el espadachín para que no le golpeara de nuevo.

Las manos de la pelirroja rodearon la cintura del cocinero, sujetándole los brazos a los lados del cuerpo e impidiéndole cualquier intento de agresión, pero Sanji no fue consciente de ellas. Lo había vuelto a hacer. Zoro había logrado una vez más que su corazón dejase de latir de pura preocupación, que el aire de sus pulmones escapase en una silenciosa bocanada hasta hacerlo sentir mareado y que no fuera capaz de controlar sus reacciones. No era más que un resfriado, maldita sea, ¿porque tenía que hacerle sentir de aquel modo? La cara de preocupación de Chopper, que en esos momentos le estaba examinando, le dio la respuesta. Estaba grave, más de lo que parecía a simple vista. Se lo había estado diciendo todo el tiempo aquella conexión extraña que había entre los dos. Y la idea de que algo grave pudiera pasarle le parecía aterradora. Siempre había creído que lo tendría a su lado, molestándolo cada vez que le recordaba lo ridículo que era su comportamiento con las mujeres, combatiendo con él hasta que acababan exhaustos, protegiéndolo con disimulo cuando había una pelea real. No era capaz de imaginar su vida sin sacar al espadachín de sus casillas, sin competir con él por la cosa más absurda, sin intentar robarle la atención que le daban a veces las chicas... sin gritarle en silencio que él también estaba ahí. Zoro era uno de los pilares más sólidos a los que se aferraba en el día a día. Aquello era normal, era su nakama… ¿no? ¿Y porque entonces aquel nudo en la garganta cada vez que se repetía aquello? ¿Aquella sensación vaga e imprecisa de que sólo se agarraba la explicación más simple? Intentó pensar en los otros miembros de la tripulación. También eran parte de su mundo, también cuidaban unos de otros. Pero la conexión que tenía con Zoro era de algún modo como la que sentía con Nami, iba más allá. Sabía lo que significaba la pelirroja para él, era su hermanita pequeña, alguien a quien consentir y proteger sobre todas las cosas, pero nunca se había parado a pensar que pasaba con el peliverde. ¿Qué tenía que le hacía diferente de los demás? ¿Qué significaba Zoro para él? La voz de Nami le sacó de sus pensamientos.

-Sanji-kun… deberías ir a darte un baño con agua caliente- dijo la pelirroja con preocupación. La humedad de la ropa del cocinero se le estaba calando y hasta ella empezaba a tener frío. Los chicos ya se habían llevado a Zoro a la enfermería, así que podía hacerse cargo ahora del otro incordio.

-Nami-san- canturreó Sanji tan pronto como regresó al mundo real- ¿Me estás abrazando?- preguntó emocionado, tan fuerte que el grito se pudo escuchar a kilómetros de distancia. Alzó los brazos, dispuesto a atrapar a la chica entre ellos.

-Por supuesto que no, idiota- le corrigió la navegante con irritación, mientras lo apartaba de un empujón- Sólo quería impedir que golpeases otra vez a Zoro- le acusó con cierto recelo.

-Pero igualmente me has atrapado con tus redes del amor- anunció con voz cantarina.

-Al baño- advirtió Nami, mientras en su frente empezaba a palpitar una vena.

-Voooy- gritó Sanji a pleno pulmón, mientras corría a sumergirse en agua caliente como si le fuera la vida en ello.

En cuanto se quedó sola, la pelirroja se cubrió el rostro con las dos manos y suspiró con pesadez. Había pensado que si esos dos pasaban algo de tiempo juntos, su relación podía mejorar y traer un poco de tranquilidad al ya de por si alterado Going Merry, pero parecía que le había salido todo al revés.

Robin había contemplado la mayor parte de la escena recargada contra la puerta de la cocina. Se aseguró de que había cerrado el paso del gas de los fogones y se acercó a la abatida pelirroja.

-Él ya lo sabe, navegante-san- dijo la morena, con una sonrisa enigmática. Hablaba más para ella misma que para su compañera.

-¿Eh?- preguntó Nami, entre confundida y sobresaltada, pues no había escuchado llegar a la morena.

-O lo sabrá pronto- se corrigió, pasando de aquel gesto de misterio a uno de dulzura. Al cocinero le había dado muy fuerte, nunca antes le había visto olvidar la comida al fuego- Supongo que tendremos que seguirnos repartiendo sus guardias unos días más… Espadachín-san es graciosamente imprudente- comentó divertida.

-No tiene gracia, Robin- le reprendió la pelirroja- ¿Has visto la cara de Chopper?

-Espadachín-san se pondrá bien… Tiene alguien que le cuide- respondió con aquella sonrisa suya que la hacía parecer en otro nivel de comprensión.

Nami meneó la cabeza en un gesto negativo, desistiendo de intentar sacar algo en claro de Robin. A veces se preguntaba si la arqueóloga lo sabía todo de ellos. Sintió un sobresalto. ¿Cuánto podía llegar a saber? Tendría que ir con más cuidado, quizás había sido muy evidente. Se desperezó con ganas y le devolvió la sonrisa a la morena. Al menos ella era discreta, seguro que no había nada de lo que preocuparse.

-No entiendo que hacen unas chicas sensatas como nosotras en un grupo de irresponsables como este- se lamentó Nami, mientras se ponía en pie y volvía a su despacho. Con un poco de suerte, podría acabar otra isla de su mapa antes de cenar.

OoOoOoOoOoOoO

Sanji entró en la habitación de los chicos con la toalla anudada en su cintura y se dejó caer a peso en el sofá. Hacía días que no entraba allí más que para cambiarse de ropa, pero la verdad es que no había extrañado nada. En la pequeña bodega que había estado compartiendo con Zoro se había sentido como en su propio cuarto. Quizás fuera porque el marimo estaba allí con él, o tal vez fuera simplemente que podía dormir con la misma tranquilidad en cualquier sitio. Ya no entendía nada de lo que tenía que ver con Zoro. De hecho nunca lo había entendido, y pensándolo bien tampoco quería hacerlo.

Apoyó la cabeza contra el respaldo lateral y sonrió cuando una imagen familiar le vino a la mente. El espadachín le gritaba cada vez que lo encontraba así, con el cabello empapado encima de su "cama", pero no podía evitarlo. Le gustaba tomarse unos minutos para no hacer nada después del baño, y le encantaba el aroma que desprendía aquel viejo sofá, no había encontrado un lugar mejor para relajarse en todo el Merry. Con un suspiro, se puso en pie y rebuscó en el armario que compartía con Ussop hasta dar con algo de ropa cómoda. Una camiseta negra y unos pantalones del mismo color que le llegaban por debajo de las rodillas. No tenía mucho sentido ponerse traje y corbata si se iba a pasar todo el día en la bodega. Aun y así se arregló el pelo con cuidado y se puso su perfume de siempre, nunca le había gustado desatender su aspecto. Sólo cuando la imagen que le devolvía el espejo le convenció se dirigió con pesadez hacia su "prisión".

-¿Cómo está?- preguntó Sanji nada más entrar, controlando a duras penas la ansiedad en su tono de voz.

Chopper le dirigió una mirada que tenía partes iguales de tranquilizadora y alarmante.

-Las recaídas siempre son peores que la enfermedad- dijo serio el doctor-, y ha recaído a conciencia- añadió, sin poder evitar que su tono traspasara algo de enojo. Nunca había tenido un paciente tan insensato que provocara su propio agravamiento- Pero Zoro es muy fuerte. Si deja de hacer cosas que hubieran matado a cualquier otra persona se pondrá bien- anunció, y al rubio le pareció que esa parte de la recriminación iba por él.

El cocinero hizo un leve gesto de asentimiento y observó en silencio como el reno recogía sus cosas con cuidado. Le pidió a Chopper que le avisara media hora antes de la cena cuando salía por la puerta. Hizo una mueca al darse cuenta de que al final el espadachín no había comido nada. Bueno, luego le trituraría algo y se encargaría de hacérselo tragar. Total, volvía a estar inconsciente, no podía oponer mucha resistencia.

Se sentó junto a la cama y contempló al peliverde durante largo rato, sin decir nada, sin ni siquiera pensar, solamente atento al acompasado subir y bajar de aquel trabajado pecho, al más pequeño cambio en la expresión de su rostro. Finalmente soltó un suspiro, convencido de que el espadachín estaba bastante tranquilo, y se colocó en perpendicular a Zoro, recostando su cabeza contra el estómago de este. La habitación era tan estrecha que tuvo que poner los pies en la pared, pero estaba bastante cómodo. Con la vista clavada en el techo, buscó a tientas la mano del peliverde, que se entrelazó con la suya tan pronto como sintió su tacto.

-Deja de creerte invencible, Roronoa Zoro, porque no lo eres- susurró Sanji. Quiso dejar de pensar en él, de preocuparse, de dar un bote cada vez que una respiración sonaba un poco más agitada que la anterior. No sabía que hacer con ese bullicioso torbellino que se agitaba en su interior, no lo entendía, no estaba preparado para sentirlo-. Por favor… deja de hacer cosas que me tengan todo el día pensando en ti- suplicó con aspecto desvalido. Fuera lo que fuera, no estaba preparado.


	6. Pequeñas diferencias

Notas de Mayumi: Hola! Os traigo un nuevo capi, a ver si este par se empieza a aclarar aunque sólo sea un poquito… Muchas gracias por los comentarios de ánimo que me mandáis, todos los que estaban registrados los he contestado. No molesto más, a leer!

Basado en One Piece

One Piece y todos sus personajes son propiedad de Eiichiro Oda

OoOoOoOoOoOoO

**Pequeñas diferencias**

Parpadeó un par de veces, sin a penas poder distinguir nada en aquella oscuridad, aunque no lo necesitaba para saber donde se encontraba. Volvía a estar en la pequeña bodega, se lo decía el ambiente húmedo y cargado de tabaco, la dureza del lecho en el que descansaba y la pared contra la que chocaba su hombro derecho. No tenía muy claro como había vuelto a parar allí, lo último que recordaba era que Luffy les había subido a Sanji y a él hasta la cubierta, y el resto era un confuso remolino de gritos furiosos de Nami y sollozos alarmados de Chopper.

Zoro giró hacia la izquierda, dispuesto a incorporarse. Sentía el cuerpo agarrotado de llevar tanto tiempo en la cama, así que ya iba siendo hora de estirarse un poco. Justo cuando estaba a punto de levantarse sintió algo cálido y rítmico chocando contra su mejilla. Agudizó la vista hasta poder distinguir de que se trataba y el corazón le dio un vuelco al descubrir a Sanji durmiendo tranquilamente junto a él. Se incorporó como impulsado por un resorte, alejándose de aquel inocente contacto como si quemara. Aquel simple roce de la respiración del cocinero le provocaba un suave hormigueo por toda su columna que le hacía estremecerse. No estaba acostumbrado a que su cuerpo reaccionara por si mismo, a que una persona lograse hacerle perder el control sobre sus acciones. No estaba acostumbrado a sentir.

Se permitió el pequeño desliz de contemplar a Sanji unos minutos, aprovechando la inesperada intimidad que aquella extraña decisión de Nami había creado entre los dos. No entendía porque estaba en allí en vez de estar en la relativa comodidad de su hamaca, pero el rubio parecía tener tendencia a caerse de ella, no era la primera vez que lo encontraba en el suelo. Le parecía curioso que incluso tras caerse y estando dormido Sanji conservara aquella elegancia natural en su pose, con las manos acurrucadas junto al pecho y la expresión del rostro de serena calma. No se parecía en nada a su torpe y burda manera de ser. Sonrió con cierto orgullo ante aquella delicadeza innata del rubio, cogió una de las sábanas amontonadas a los pies de su improvisada cama y la colocó sobre su cuerpo, cubriéndolo hasta los hombros. Estuvo tentado a acariciar con el dorso de su mano la mejilla del cocinero, a comprobar si era tan suave y tersa como aparentaba, pero los nervios y la expectación le aceleraron tanto el pulso que la mano le empezó a temblar.

-Marimo idiota- se dijo en un susurro a si mismo.

Se sentía bastante ridículo. Era capaz de enfrentarse a un enemigo más fuerte y experimentado que él sin un atisbo de duda o miedo, sin que un latido de su corazón sonara más estridente que otro, y en cambio no se atrevía a rozar si quiera a Sanji, el nudo en su estómago era tan grande y los nervios tan intensos que le hacían sentir sus movimientos increíblemente torpes. Estaba seguro de que si se acercaba más le despertaría. Zoro se resignó a quedarse con la duda y se dio impulso con las piernas para ponerse de pie. Salió en silencio de la estancia y se encaminó al exterior, sin molestarse en ponerse las botas.

Cuando salió a cubierta le recibió una brisa suave y templada que le hizo tintinear los pendientes. Mientras se desperezaba le llegó un resuello profundo y suave, acompañado de un repetitivo chasquido de lengua. Conocía aquella forma de roncar, seguro que Ussop se había quedado dormido mientras hacía guardia en la torre de vigía. Se acercó al mascarón de proa y reposó tranquilamente los brazos sobre la barandilla, contemplando el hipnótico vaivén de las calmadas aguas del mar. No sabía como iba a hacer para comportarse con normalidad de ahora en adelante. Hacía tiempo que sabía que Sanji le provocaba reacciones desmesuradas, pero hasta ese momento le era fácil atribuirlas al enfado y a la estupidez del cocinero. Ahora era distinto, ahora sabía que era porque sentía algo por él, y le preocupaba que su cuerpo le traicionara sonrojándole, o haciendo que se quedara mirándole como un idiota, o simplemente le paralizase como le había ocurrido unos instantes atrás. Sanji no era tonto, no tardaría en darse cuenta de que pasaba algo, y le aterrorizaba pensar cual podía ser su reacción.

Zoro se sobresaltó cuando sintió algo cubriéndole los hombros y deslizándose por la parte superior de su pecho hasta tapar su torso desnudo. No se sorprendió cuando se giró y se encontró a Sanji contemplándole a poca distancia. El cocinero se había vuelto algo tan habitual y necesario en su entorno que ya ni notaba su presencia cuando se le acercaba. Miró con curiosidad la manta con que le había envuelto para luego dirigir al rubio una mirada interrogante.

-Estamos en una zona de choque climático- indicó el cocinero, repitiendo con voz pausada la explicación que Nami les había dado horas antes sobre aquel voluble tiempo-. Tan pronto tenemos una brisa suave como un aire helado. No deberías coger frío.

Zoro aceptó el consejo con un leve asentimiento de cabeza y se arrebujó en la manta, estrujándola con una mano a la altura del pecho. Debía de ser la que había estado utilizando Sanji para cubrirse esos días, porque estaba impregnada de su olor. Le gustaba que el cocinero tuviera esos pequeños detalles, aunque le dolía saber cual era el verdadero motivo.

-¿Te he despertado?- preguntó el espadachín. Pensaba que había sido lo suficiente silencioso, esperaba que esos días sin entrenar no le hubiesen disminuido demasiado sus habilidades.

-No, no podía dormir- respondió Sanji. Aquello sólo era parte de la verdad, lo cierto es que estaba durmiendo tranquilamente hasta que le había faltado a su lado el calor y la presencia de Zoro. Había intentado volver a conciliar el sueño, pero le había sido imposible. Quería creer que era porque una parte de él estaba inconscientemente preocupada porque el marimo hiciese alguna de sus locuras y le obligara a pasar más tiempo con él, porque si era por cualquier otra cosa iba a tener un problema cuando regresaran a la habitación de los chicos.

El espadachín no pudo evitar que sus manos se aferraran con fuerza a la barandilla. ¿Sanji había estado despierto todo el rato? ¿Se había dado cuenta de que casi le había acariciado? ¿Cómo se lo iba a explicar si le preguntaba algo? Todavía no estaba preparado para hablar de lo que sentía. Ni si quiera se atrevía a darse la vuelta para ver la reacción del cocinero, no quería ver reproche o asco en su mirada.

-Oe, ¿no estarás pensando en saltar de nuevo al agua?- preguntó Sanji con un punto de alarma, al ver que el peliverde no apartaba la vista del mar y se ponía en tensión.

-Tranquilo, no voy a causarte más problemas- le aseguró el espadachín, mientras dirigía un puchero de resentimiento al mar. Si Sanji se había dado cuenta de algo, esperaba que entendiera que su afirmación iba más allá de su gripe.

Sanji sonrió y se apoyó de espaldas a barandilla, descansando sobre ella sus codos y echando la cabeza hacia atrás. Lo cierto es que no le desagradaba tanto pasar el rato con él.

-¿Tienes hambre?- preguntó el rubio. Supo por intuición que el espadachín había negado con la cabeza a su lado- No importa, te comerás lo que te prepare- decidió, mientras se ponía en marcha hacia la cocina-. Como se te ocurra hacer alguna estupidez mientras no estoy te patearé el culo- le advirtió antes de perderse en el interior del barco.

Zoro se sentó en el suelo e intentó analizar el extraño momento. No había habido insultos ni gritos, ninguno había perdido la paciencia y había golpeado al otro. Sanji le había dado un par de advertencias, pero él no había respondido a ellas porque habían sido inusualmente suaves y sensatas. A una parte de él le gustaba aquella calma, a otra le parecía realmente alarmante. Se sentía vulnerable cuando el cocinero era amable con él, y no estaba dispuesto a dejarse llevar y cometer un nuevo error que diera a Sanji la excusa para apartarlo para siempre de su lado. Tendría que conformarse con seguir como hasta ese momento, peleando con él y contemplándole en la distancia. Suspiró resignado y puso sus manos tras la nuca con aspecto abatido. Sabía que preocuparse no tenía demasiado sentido, sólo era cuestión de tiempo que todo regresara a la normalidad. En cuanto Nami levantase a Sanji la obligación de cuidarle, volvería a ser invisible para él.

OoOoOoOoOoOoO

La rutina había vuelto al Merry después de la recuperación de Zoro. Luffy, Chopper y Ussop pasaban los días jugando, intentando pescar o vigilando el mar y escuchando las inverosímiles historias del tirador mientras comían cualquier cosa que el capitán hubiese robado en la cocina. Nami pasaba la mitad del día atendiendo a la navegación y la organización del barco, y la otra mitad tomando el sol o trabajando en su despacho. Zoro entrenaba o dormía por cualquier rincón, y Sanji y Robin pasaban horas encerrados en la cocina.

-¿Qué te apetece para el almuerzo, preciosa?- preguntó alegremente Sanji, mientras removía una masa de color claro en un gran cuenco.

-Cualquier cosa que hagas estará bien, cocinero-san- respondió la morena, sin dejar de prestar atención a su lectura.

-¡Oh, Robin-chan, me encanta esa confianza! Es la fuerza de mi amor que te da seguridad en mí- canturreó, mientras vertía la masa en un molde y la ponía en el horno.

Sanji empezó a pelar y cortar la fruta fresca con la que decoraría bizcocho que acababa de meter en el horno con movimientos ágiles y precisos, pero fueron perdiendo el ritmo conforme su mirada empezó a perderse por la ventana. Desde donde estaba podía ver a Zoro entrenando. Estaba levantando una y otra vez aquellas pesas inhumanas, tensando al máximo los músculos de sus brazos y apretando las mandíbulas por el esfuerzo. Parecía por completo ajeno al sol que brillaba sobre él, haciéndole transpirar en abundancia. ¿Ya bebía lo suficiente? El marimo era tan desastre que seguro que no prestaba atención suficiente a su hidratación, y él nunca se había dado cuenta de que podía necesitar más líquidos que el resto de la tripulación, posiblemente porque nunca había estado tan atento al espadachín como esos últimos días. Le parecía que se le había quedado la costumbre inconsciente de vigilar todos sus movimientos.

-¡Auch!- protestó Sanji, más de sorpresa que de dolor, cuando sintió el filo del cuchillo abrirse paso por su piel y producirle un pequeño corte en un dedo.

Apartó con presteza la mano de la encimera para no manchar de sangre la comida y metió la mano debajo del grifo. A penas era un corte superficial, no iba a necesitar ni una tirita, así que dejó correr el agua para que le limpiara la herida. Intentó recordar cuando había sido la última vez que se había cortado, pero hacía tanto tiempo de ello que le resulto imposible.

Robin esbozó una sonrisa divertida. Se había dado cuenta de cómo el metódico golpeteo del cuchillo contra la tabla de cortar se iba volviendo irregular hasta perder por completo la ágil cadencia que solía marcar el cocinero, así que había dejado de lado su libro para ver a que se debía. Sanji estaba mirando por la ventana, y sólo había dos cosas que pudieran atraer de ese modo su atención desde el lugar donde él estaba: Nami tomando en sol en bikini y Zoro entrenando unos metros más allá de la chica. Estaba casi segura de saber cual de ellos era el culpable, y si el cocinero lo admitía sería sin duda un paso adelante. Quería que Sanji pusiera en ella su confianza y que supiera que podía contar con ella para lo que necesitara, porque estaba segura que la realidad le iba a golpear con tanta fuerza que le haría falta un punto de apoyo.

-¿Te lastimaste, cocinero-san?- preguntó la morena con voz melosa.

-No fue nada, Robin-chan- se apresuró a tranquilizarla Sanji con una sonrisa, al tiempo que le mostraba el dedo índice que ya había parado de sangrar. Retomó su tarea de cortar la fruta con formas decorativas.

-Es normal tener la atención en el exterior con el buen día que hace, todos deberíamos estar disfrutando del sol- le quitó importancia la arqueóloga. Asintió satisfecha cuando la mirada del cocinero se dirigió de forma automática a la ventana. Era el momento de su primer movimiento-. Navegante-san lleva un precioso bikini verde- comentó con aire casual. Quería asegurarse de que no se equivocaba antes de presionar al pobre cocinero.

-Sí, precioso- coincidió Sanji, un poco distraído.

Robin curvó una sonrisa triunfante. El traje de baño de la pelirroja era de un rojo tan escandaloso que era imposible confundirse de color si le habías dado un sólo vistazo a la chica. Hizo florecer un brazo justo en el centro del pecho de Sanji y le tomó de la barbilla, obligándole a que girara la cara hacía la tumbona en la que descansaba Nami.

-Esa es navegante-san- puntualizó Robin, sin poder evitar una risita divertida. Volvió a girarle en rostro hacia Zoro-. Ese es espadachín-san- indicó con calma- Hay pequeñas diferencias entre ellos, pero deberían ser suficientes para que lo puedas distinguir- dijo de forma ambigua.

Sanji notó como le subían los colores. Le había preocupado tanto la atención que le estaba poniendo al marimo idiota, hasta el punto de perder de vista lo que hacía en la cocina, que ni si quiera había estado al caso de lo que le decía su preciosa arqueóloga.

-Lo lamento, Robin-chan- se excusó, sintiéndose realmente culpable por no escuchar a la chica como se merecía. Dejó escapar un suspiro y decidió que podía hablar con ella-. Últimamente la situación ha estado un poco tensa entre Zoro y yo- confesó, en un susurro tan suave que no estuvo seguro de que la chica le hubiera escuchado. Le avergonzaba admitir que su relación con el espadachín podía llegar a inquietarle- Supongo que los dos necesitamos desembarcar y dedicarnos algo de tiempo a nosotros mismos- intentó quitarle importancia. No quería que la morena sacase conclusiones cuando ni él sabía lo que significaba.

Robin se acercó hasta él con aquella sonrisa indescifrable, le guiñó un ojo con picardía y abrió la ventana con tranquilidad.

-¡Espadachín-san!- le llamó con un grito enérgico.

El corazón de Sanji se paró de la impresión. No iría a decirle nada… ¿verdad? Miró a la chica asustado, pero esta permanecía tan confiada que se tranquilizó al acto. Robin conocía perfectamente el complicado equilibrio de rivalidad-amistad que había en su relación y no haría nada que inclinara la balanza a favor de Zoro. Se reprendió mentalmente por dudar de ella.

El peliverde bajó las pesas y miró a la mujer con curiosidad, poco acostumbrado a que la arqueóloga fuera tan escandalosa.

-Cocinero-san y yo estamos recogiendo la cocina. ¿Podrías traernos esos platos?- preguntó, señalando con la cabeza la pequeña mesa que estaba al lado de Nami y que tenía algunos vasos y platos del refrigerio que Sanji había preparado hacía un rato para las dos chicas. Remató su petición con una sonrisa inocente.

Zoro enarcó una ceja con desconfianza. La arqueóloga no solía llamar a nadie a voces, y menos pedirle algo a alguien.

-Que los lleve Nami- protestó, dispuesto a darse media vuelta para seguir con sus ejercicios.

-Navegante-san está durmiendo, debe estar cansada porque esta noche ha estado comprobando el clima y la topografía de la isla a la que nos acercamos- indicó Robin.

El espadachín hizo una mueca de duda. Era imposible que Nami siguiera dormida después del grito de la morena, pero decidió desistir y acercarle los platos. La arqueóloga tramaba algo y sentía un poco de curiosidad.

-Robin-chan… ¿Qué haces?- preguntó en un susurro Sanji, que había seguido las acciones de la chica con creciente confusión. Era consciente de que hacía venir a Zoro expresamente hasta allí, pero no entendía para qué.

-Hay cosas que es mejor ponerlas en claro antes de que quemen por dentro- le respondió la chica- Porque a veces el fuego se deja ver tan poco a poco que cuando nos damos cuenta de él ya nos ha consumido.

Sanji sólo acertó a mirarla con cara de no entender nada, pero antes de que pudiera preguntar la puerta se abrió, dejando paso al espadachín.

-Aquí tienes- gruñó Zoro, dejando los platos en el fregadero. Pocas cosas le molestaban más que las interrupciones durante su entrenamiento y estaba seguro de que la arqueóloga también lo sabía.

-Espadachín-san, ¿te importaría terminar de recoger por mí?- preguntó la morena- Quisiera acabar de leer la historia de la isla antes de desembarcar- explicó con una sonrisa radiante.

-Ni hablar- se negó en rotundo el peliverde-. Ya me he encargado de la colada esta mañana, a mí no me…

-Eres muy amable, espadachín-san- le sonrió Robin, ignorando por completo su protesta. Se inclinó sobre Zoro y le besó en la mejilla, logrando que diera un asustado bote hacia atrás y que se quedara sin habla. Recogió el libro y salió con calma de la cocina.

Sanji, que había contemplado la escena con incredulidad, estalló en carcajadas al ver la cara de susto que se le había quedado al espadachín, inmóvil y agarrado al mármol de la cocina como si hubiera visto un fantasma.

-Parece que no soy el único que se deja dominar por las mujeres- se burló el cocinero- Al final resultará que eres un marimo pervertido.

Zoro pareció reaccionar al fin. Se frotó insistentemente la mejilla mientras una gruesa vena se le marcaba en la frente.

-Robin está aprendiendo las técnicas de arpía de Nami… Tendremos que separarlas de habitación- decidió, al darse cuenta de que la morena le había dejado su tarea con toda la tranquilidad y el descaro del mundo.

Zoro recibió una patada de Sanji que no se molestó en esquivar. No tardaron ni dos segundos en estar intercambiando golpes como era habitual.

-Vigila tus palabras si no quieres que te arroje por la borda, espadachín sin cerebro- le amenazó Sanji.

-Inténtalo si crees que puedes, cocinerucho faldero- le retó el peliverde, mientras paraba un golpe. En ese momento echó en falta sus katanas, que se habían quedado en cubierta. Se reprendió mentalmente, parecía que no supiera que estar en la misma estancia que Sanji significara necesariamente pelear con él.

-Marimo sin…

El cocinero no llegó a completar el insulto porque en ese momento algo le golpeó en la cabeza con tanta fuerza que le hizo perder el equilibrio. Se sujetó instintivamente en Zoro, quien tensó sus brazos para absorber el impacto y evitar que acabara en el suelo, olvidando que era él quien le atacaba segundos antes.

-Si queréis mataros por mí está bien, pero hacedlo en silencio- bramó Nami desde la ventana. Alzó una mano para recuperar la parte del Climatac que les había arrojado, que ya había terminado su vuelta y regresaba a ella por el efecto boomerang.

-Sí, Nami-san- aceptó Sanji con energía- Moriré en silencio por ti- aseguró, con sus ojos convertidos en dos corazones.

Zoro puso los ojos en blanco y empezó a fregar los platos con más energía de la necesaria. Estaba seguro que si no tuviera una relación tan sólida con la navegante la odiaría con todas sus fuerzas. Nami se limitó a ignorarles y a volver a tomar el sol. Sanji siguió con la mirada el hipnótico caminar de la pelirroja hasta que se tumbó en el mismo lugar en que estaba.

-Oi, oi, vigila- advirtió el cocinero a Zoro, quien estaba dejando los platos enjabonados con tanto ímpetu que podría partirlos en cualquier momento- No te servirá de nada esa fuerza desmesurada si no eres capaz de controlarla- le señaló, mientras le quitaba el siguiente plato de las manos antes de que acabara hecho pedazos- Un plato es frágil como una dama, lo has de tratar con cariño- indicó, con aquella expresión radiante que le iluminaba el rostro cada vez que explicaba cualquier cosa relacionada con la cocina. Daba igual si se trataba de una elaborada receta o de la presentación de la comida, él siempre cuidaba hasta el más pequeño detalle.

El plato se le escurrió al peliverde cuando Sanji lo tomó con tanto cuidado de sus manos que el gesto adquirió el cariz de una sensual caricia, haciendo que toda su piel se electrizara. Sin embargo el rubio no le quitó el plato, simplemente lo sostuvo junto a él, mientras la otra mano del cocinero se cernía en torno a la que sujetaba la esponjita enjabonada y le obligaba a describir lentos círculos sobre el plato. Los músculos del espadachín se movían para seguir los movimientos que marcaba el rubio con una rigidez antinatural, pero aquella inesperada caricia de sus suaves y cálidas manos le había tomado por completo desprevenido.

-Así, marimo torpe- le reprendió, ajeno a lo que estaba haciendo sentir al peliverde.

Zoro abrió la boca para defenderse del insulto, pero no le salió un solo sonido. Ni siquiera pensaba con claridad, simplemente era consciente del imperceptible temblor que sacudía sus manos y se propagaba en forma de corriente eléctrica por toda su piel. Su parte más racional le estaba gritando que se separase de aquel contacto, pero una vez más su cuerpo no le respondía, parecía que Sanji podía derribar con el más inocente de los gestos sus años de disciplina. Se dejó guiar con una docilidad del todo impropia en él.

Aquel gesto que en un primer momento se había hecho tan natural para el cocinero empezaba ahora a asustarle. Era la segunda vez que tocar a Zoro le parecía lo más normal del mundo hasta que se daba cuenta de que su tacto le quemaba y le producía una presión en el pecho que no debería estar ahí. Solamente estaba lavando los platos con el marimo, por favor, lo había hecho miles de veces. ¿Cómo podía provocarle semejante nudo en la boca del estómago? El movimiento de fregar el plato fue perdiendo velocidad hasta que sus manos se quedaron simplemente apoyadas sobre las del Zoro. Antes de que se diera cuenta, sus dedos habían empezado a juguetear con los del espadachín, separándolos y enredándose entre ellos.

Ante aquella nueva caricia Zoro sintió que todo su autocontrol pendía de un frágil hilo. Para Sanji no era más que una inocente forma de hacerle notar sus maneras desgarbadas, pero a él le estaba haciendo darse cuenta de hasta que punto deseaba más contacto con el cocinero.

-Suéltame- pidió el espadachín, con todo el aplomo que fue capaz de reunir.

Sanji se dio cuenta de que estaba cruzando la línea. El marimo siempre mantenía con todos una prudencial reserva, le molestaba que invadieran su espacio personal. Sólo tenía que recordar como había reaccionado ante el beso de Robin, una mujer a la que todo hombre le dejaría hacer cualquier cosa. Sabía que tenía que dejar aquello, pero necesitaba saber hasta donde era capaz de llegar todo aquel torrente de emociones que se agolpaban en su pecho.

-¿Y si no quiero?- le preguntó, curvando una sonrisa en un mudo reto.

Zoro se dio cuenta de que el cocinero había vuelto a entrar en el juego de llevarle en todo la contraría. No podía saber que el juego había cambiado por completo su significado para él.

-Te arrepentirás- le advirtió el espadachín, consciente de que una vez le hubiera demostrado lo que sentía no habría manera de recomponer su relación.

Zoro hizo un brusco gesto para deshacerse del agarre de Sanji, pero este ya se lo esperaba y tan sólo apretó más su presa. El cocinero sintió como el peliverde temblaba bajo sus manos, aquella vibración imperceptible que le sacudía cuando estaba a punto de perder el control pero que él había aprendido a percibir con tanta claridad. Le iba a golpear con todas sus fuerzas.

-Hazlo- le retó. Eso era precisamente lo que necesitaba, un buen puñetazo que le hiciera reaccionar de una maldita vez y sacarse toda aquella confusión de encima.

Zoro retorció una sonrisa macabra. El rubio no tenía ni idea de lo que le estaba pidiendo. Se liberó al fin y agarró al rubio de la camisa, atrayéndolo con brusquedad. Lo único que le impidió besarle fue la brutal intensidad de la pasión que intentaba reprimir, estaba seguro de que si se dejaba ir le haría hasta daño.

-Hazlo- volvió a insistir Sanji, aunque esta vez no estuvo tan seguro de lo que le estaba pidiendo. Había visto el brillo extraño en la mirada de Zoro y algo se había agitado en su interior con una calidez abrasadora.

A Zoro le temblaron ligeramente las manos mientas sostenía la retadora mirada del rubio.

-¡Tierra a la vista!- gritó Chopper desde algún punto del exterior- ¡Una isla, una isla enorme!- anunció con todas sus fuerzas.

El rostro despreocupado del capitán asomó por la ventana medio segundo más tarde, haciendo que el espadachín soltara a Sanji con tanta brusquedad que fue a parar al suelo.

-Pelead más tarde, ahora vamos a prepararnos para desembarcar- ordenó Luffy alegremente.

-Yo me encargo de la vela- rezongó Zoro, saliendo de la cocina sin dirigir una sola mirada al cocinero.

Luffy ladeó la cabeza y contempló como Sanji se ponía en pie con el rostro inusualmente inexpresivo.

-Mmm… ¿Ha pasado algo?- preguntó el capitán con inocencia. El ambiente estaba raro, lo notaba aunque no supiera nada de lo que estaba ocurriendo entre ellos.

-No lo sé- respondió el cocinero con sinceridad.

El capitán se encogió de hombros y se fue corriendo a los remos. Sanji comprobó como estaba el bizcocho del horno y trató de pensar en lo que le acababa de pasar. Algo había cambiado en su manera de interaccionar con Zoro, de reaccionar ante él. Algo tan imperceptible que no acertaba a identificar. Pero aunque no fuera más que una pequeña e inapreciable diferencia, como le había dicho Robin, debería ser bastante para que lo pudiera distinguir. Y no lograba hacerlo.


	7. Al descubierto

Basado en One Piece

One Piece y todos sus personajes son propiedad de Eiichiro Oda

OoOoOoOoOoOoO

**Al descubierto**

El sol brillaba sobre el Going Merry, donde sus tripulantes se encontraban sumergidos cada uno en sus propios pensamientos, en un ambiente silencioso y tranquilo, pero extrañamente pesado. Luffy estaba sentado en el suelo, abrazando sus piernas con los brazos y balanceándose hacia delante y hacia atrás con aburrimiento. En cuanto habían terminado de acercar el barco a tierra, Robin les había dicho que había algo extraño en la historia de la isla, así que había convencido al capitán para que le dejase bajar con Chopper a explorarla antes de desembarcar. No habían pasado ni diez minutos y ya se arrepentía de haber accedido a esperar. Nadie parecía dispuesto a pasar un rato con él, y Luffy no sabía estar sin hacer nada.

Intentando encontrar algo con que distraerse, miró a Ussop, pero este parecía demasiado concentrado en arreglar algunos listones sueltos de la cubierta del Merry. Sabía que el barco necesitaba algunas reparaciones, había sufrido mucho en los últimos viajes, así que prefirió dejarle hacer. Sanji no había salido de la cocina ni siquiera para ayudar en las tareas de acercar el barco a la cala, y Zoro se había sentado en un rincón a afilar sus katanas sin mediar palabra con nadie, desprendiendo un aura tan desagradable que no le apetecía nada estar cerca de él. Con un suspiro de resignación, se arriesgó a probar suerte con el explosivo carácter de Nami. Se acercó a la navegante, que tenía la expresión concentrada y la vista clavada en algún punto lejano del mar.

-Esas corrientes son muy extrañas- comentó la pelirroja en cuanto su capitán se sentó en la barandilla junto a ella.

-¿Eh? ¿Cuales?- Luffy giró la cabeza 180 grados para mirar a su espalda, retorciendo su elástico cuello de goma- No veo nada- protestó, mientras se colocaba una mano a modo de visera para tapar los molestos rayos de sol.

-Allí- indicó la chica. Extendió uno de los brazos para señalar un punto situado un poco más al norte de donde estaba anclado el Merry-. Es la primera vez que veo que el mar se mueva de esa manera… parece que las olas avancen y retrocedan sin ningún orden- reflexionó en voz alta-. Preguntaré en el pueblo en cuanto desembarquemos- decidió, mientras recargaba los brazos en la barandilla y continuaba estudiando el extraño fenómeno.

Luffy también miró el agitado oleaje durante un buen rato, pero no encontró nada digno de atraer su atención. No habían pasado mucho tiempo cuando se empezó a plantear la posibilidad de saltarse el consejo de la arqueóloga y salir a explorar. Sólo un poquito. Se colocó bien el sombrero y miró a ambos lados para asegurarse de que nadie estaba atento a él. Sus labios dibujaron una sonrisa de niño travieso mientras se empezaba a deslizar sigilosamente por la cubierta.

-¡Roooobin-chaaan!- canturreó de pronto Sanji, abriendo la puerta de la cocina con ímpetu. Luffy cayó de cabeza al suelo por el susto y se preguntó que clase de extraño radar de mujeres debía tener su cocinero. Él iba de camino a tierra y ni había reparado en la morena- ¡Que pronto has vuelto!- exclamó alegremente.

Sanji se secó las manos en el delantal que llevaba puesto y se arrojó desde la pequeña escalera sobre la arqueóloga. Nami y Luffy fueron más rápidos que él, así que pronto estuvieron rodeando a Robin para pedirle información de la isla. Sanji se frotó la frente que acababa de estrellar contra la dura cabeza de su capitán, sin que este diera signos de haber notado el golpe.

-Estamos en Freeland, una zona bastante grande de pequeñas islas interconectadas por las corrientes marinas - explicó Robin cuando toda la tripulación estuvo reunida a su alrededor- Es una de las pocas islas que está fuera del control del gobierno, muchos piratas la utilizan como base o como escondite temporal. Aquí reina la ley del más fuerte, por lo que cualquiera que tenga puesto precio a su cabeza es una presa interesante, perseguida y cazada para aumentar el prestigio. Es peligroso andar solo por estas calles.

-Eso quiere decir que vamos a estar en el punto de mira- hizo notar Nami con aspecto abatido- Especialmente Luffy y Zoro, que parecen tener un imán para los caza-recompensas… Bien, intentaremos pasar desapercibidos y no abandonaremos el barco si no es por parejas, ¿De acuerdo?- indicó en tono autoritario.

La tripulación asintió con un indiferente cabeceo, los únicos que mostraron ferviente entusiasmo ante la idea fueron Ussop y Chopper.

-Tranquila, mi enfermedad tengo-miedo-a-las-islas-sin-ninguna-ley me impide bajar a tierras gobernadas por piratas- aseguró el tirador con aspecto melodramático.

-¿Lo has entendido Luffy? No puedes salir solo- insistió la navegante, pues sabía que él era el más problemático de todos.

-Entiendo, entiendo- le respondió mientras dejaba caer descuidadamente el sombrero sobre su espalda y perdía su mirada en el serpenteante camino que se adentraba en el bosque- ¿Esta isla está llena de piratas?

-Así es, capitán-san- confirmó Robin.

-Bien, voy a decirles a todos que soy el futuro rey de los piratas- decidió con una sonrisa radiante. No había acabado de hablar que ya había saltado fuera del barco y corría lejos de allí.

-Tsk… ¿Por qué siempre hace lo mismo?- se lamentó Nami. Ya se veía huyendo de Freeland con una increíble flota de barcos persiguiéndoles- Espero que el resto salga acompañado y no arme alboroto- amenazó a los presentes- ¿Has podido averiguar cuanto tarda el log pose en cargarse?- preguntó desanimada a Robin.

-Ente tres y cinco días. Todas las islas de la zona graban el mismo magnetismo, pero dependiendo del tamaño tardan más o menos. Estamos anclados en la isla principal, así que no debería tomarnos más de tres días- aclaró la arqueóloga.

-Sanji, hemos traído agua- dijo Chopper, dando unos golpecitos a la gran bolsa de piel que Robin y él habían llenado en un riachuelo cercano- ¿Dónde quieres que la ponga?- ofreció, mientras adoptaba su musculosa forma semi-humana.

-En el depósito general- le indicó en cocinero, mientras le ayudaba a cargar el pesado bulto.

El rubio decidió que aprovecharía para regar en abundancia los mandarinos de Nami. Se había dado cuenta de que las hojas brillaban mucho más cuando utilizaba agua dulce que cuando los regaba con el agua extraída de la desalinizadora, y estaba convencido de que también afectaría al sabor de la fruta. Llenó un par de cubas y se dirigió a la parte superior del barco. Mientras avanzaba por las escaleras, su mirada se desvió de manera inconsciente hacia el espadachín. Estaba recostado descuidadamente contra el mástil, con los brazos cruzados a la altura del pecho y el ceño más fruncido de lo habitual. Sus labios apretados en una fina línea y el tamborileo insistente que empezó con su mano derecha sobre la empuñadura de una de sus katanas le indicaban que estaba teniendo alguna clase de lucha interior, intentando someter algo que escapaba a su riguroso control.

Acabó de vaciar el agua sobre el mandarino y se sentó en el suelo, pensativo. Normalmente era capaz de interpretar todas y cada una de las reacciones de Zoro, posiblemente le conocía mejor de lo que el marimo se conocía a si mismo, pero en la pelea que acababan de tener en la cocina se había perdido. Nunca había visto aquella intensidad en la dura mirada del espadachín, como si pretendiera absorberle de algún modo. Un escalofrío le subió por la columna vertebral y le erizó la nuca al recordar como había quedado atrapado en sus ojos, como el juego se le había ido de las manos y se había sentido por completo a su merced. Como, por un instante, había sentido el irracional deseo de que hiciera lo que quisiera con él.

Sanji se puso en pie, se sacudió el polvo de los pantalones, tomó el segundo cubo de agua y comenzó a verterlo sobre la tierra ya humedecida de los pequeños árboles. Se negaba a mantener a Zoro un segundo más en su cabeza, contra más pensaba en él más se convencía de que algo estaba fuera de lugar. Y no estaba seguro de querer saber el qué.

OoOoOoOoOoOoO

Nami había terminado de apuntar en su diario de navegación los datos que le había dado Robin acerca de la isla. Volvió a colocar todo en su lugar, tomó algo de dinero de los ahorros de la tripulación y se dirigió con paso decidido al lugar donde se encontraba el espadachín.

-Zoro- le llamó con voz melosa- Quiero ir al pueblo… ¿me acompañas, verdad?- inquirió con una expresión angelical.

-Hn- se limitó a responderle el peliverde, su atención puesta en otro lugar.

La navegante siguió la mirada del chico, que se perdía en la parte más alta del castillo del barco, y se preguntó si realmente la había escuchado. Decidió hacer la prueba.

-Estupendo… porque quiero hacer unas compras personales y necesito un chico fuerte que me cargue los paquetes. No te importa, ¿no?- comentó con tono casual.

-Claro, lo que tú digas…- le contestó Zoro, claramente distraído.

Nami negó con la cabeza. Definitivamente, no le estaba escuchando. Tomó aire y gritó con toda la fuerza de sus pulmones.

-¡Chopper! ¡Necesito un médico! ¡La fiebre le ha derretido las neuronas a Zoro!- exclamó. Le parecía realmente alarmante que le diera la razón de aquel modo.

Una gruesa vena apareció al acto en la frente del espadachín, que encaró a la pelirroja visiblemente enojado.

-¿Qué has dicho, bruja?- preguntó con los dientes apretados. No estaba precisamente del mejor humor para aguantar bromas de nadie.

-¿Ya tengo tu atención?- inquirió Nami con marcada ironía.

El reno asomó la cabeza por la puerta de los camarotes jadeando pesadamente por la pequeña carrera que acababa de dar.

-¿Qué pasa?- preguntó.

-Nada, nada, ya está todo controlado- dijo la chica, moviendo una mano para quitarle importancia.

Chopper se dijo una vez más que nunca entendería a las hembras humanas y regresó a lo que hacía. Nami recuperó su sonrisa angelical y se colgó del brazo de Zoro.

-Vamos- ordenó la chica, intentando tirar de él hacia tierra firme. El espadachín hizo fuerza para que no lograra moverle ni un milímetro, mirándola con desconfianza- Oe, me has dicho que me acompañabas- reclamó mientras hacía un puchero-. Otra vez presta atención antes de contestar- le reprochó.

El peliverde asintió con la cabeza. Se había dado cuenta de que había accedido sin estar muy al caso y era un hombre de palabra, pero los brazos de la chica enredados en el suyo no le gustaban nada.

-¿Y es necesario que me cojas así?- protestó molesto, mientras se intentaba deshacer de ella con la mayor suavidad que era capaz. No quería tener a Sanji golpeándole por tratarla bruscamente, al menos no hasta que lograra mantener bajo su control aquel maldito instinto que le despertaba el rubio.

-La última vez que salí a la cuidad contigo me pasé _tres_ horas buscándote- le recriminó con dureza-. Más te vale no soltarte de mí- advirtió, mientras le golpeaba en el centro del pecho con un dedo a modo de amenaza. Sonrió y lo arrastró tras ella enérgicamente.

Zoro frunció el ceño y se dejó guiar sin entusiasmo. Él no tenía la culpa de que Nami fuera tan escurridiza y desapareciese entre la gente sin más. Cuando se había querido dar cuenta, ya no había rastro de la navegante a su alrededor, debería ser él quien le reprochara. Enfilaron en silencio el caminito que se internaba en el bosque, que según había indicado Robin conducía directamente al pueblo.

-No sabía que te gustaran tanto mis mandarinos- comentó la pelirroja cuando se encontraron lo bastante lejos del barco.

Zoro abrió la boca para decir algo, pero no se le ocurrió nada apropiado con lo excusarse. Obligó a su cabeza a pensar con rapidez, pero lo único que logró fue que un sudor frío le bajara por la espalda. Nami sonrió con malicia al notar el ligero gesto de nerviosismo de su nakama.

-¿O tal vez se trata de cierto cocinero idiota?- ronroneó la navegante.

Zoro se detuvo en seco, con el corazón latiéndole tan violentamente que pensó que se le iba a saltar del pecho. ¿Había sido tan evidente? Cierto que le estaba costando un poco más de lo habitual mantenerse distante y calmado ante él, pero pensaba que había logrado disimular bastante bien. Desvió su asustada mirada hacia el Merry, que ya casi se perdía de vista tras la espesura del bosque. ¿Sanji también se habría dado cuenta? Tal vez por eso le había clavado aquella mirada distante y fría cuando le había sorprendido espiándole entre los mandarinos tras el grito de Nami.

-Oh, vamos, no pongas esa cara- rió la navegante-. Hace tiempo que me di cuenta, sólo estaba esperando a que lo hicieras tú también- le tranquilizó.

La primera reacción que pasó por la cabeza de Zoro fue ponerse a la defensiva y gritar a la chica que se había vuelto loca, pero entonces una lucecita hizo contacto en su cabeza y de pronto empezó a comprender las últimas acciones de la navegante.

-Hiciste expresamente que Sanji me cuidara- murmuró, más para él mismo que para su nakama.

Nami asintió con la cabeza mientras sacaba la lengua. Siempre le hacía gracia que llamase al cocinero por su nombre cuando no estaba, mientras que a él se dirigía con toda clase de insultos. Era como si cuando Sanji estaba presente necesitara mantener al máximo el nivel de defensas, aunque fuera de manera inconsciente.

-Te estás divirtiendo con esto- la acusó el espadachín, al ver el brillo infantil que reflejaban los ojos castaños de la chica.

-Mucho- confesó sin ninguna clase de pudor. Alzó las manos pidiendo paz cuando Zoro se preparó para decirle algo con expresión agria- Sólo intento ayudarte antes de que te atragantes con ese inmenso orgullo que tienes- explicó Nami con tono conciliador. Desvió el rostro hacia el suelo, sin atreverse a encarar al peliverde-. No quiero que te acostumbres a sufrir en silencio y te creas la falsa esperanza de que el tiempo te ayudará a olvidar… No dejes las cosas así, tú eres mucho más fuerte que yo- dijo, cargando las palabras de profunda tristeza.

Zoro entendió perfectamente que no se refería a la fuerza física y se revolvió incómodo, mientras recordaba la conversación que había tenido con Nami poco después de que regresaran de su intenso viaje por la isla del cielo.

_La navegante salió con paso irritado de la cocina farfullando algo incomprensible. Se acercó hasta el lateral de babor y dio un indignado puñetazo a la madera en forma de voluta blanca que remataba una de las barandillas. Ahogó un grito mordiéndose el labio inferior cuando la dureza de la madera le hizo crujir los nudillos._

_-Mierda- protestó mientras agitaba enérgicamente la mano adolorida._

_Zoro abrió un ojo y sacudió la cabeza para sacarse de encima el aletargamiento en que se había sumido._

_-¿Estás bien?- preguntó, tratando de reprimir un bostezo. _

_Nami le miró sorprendida. Estaba tan irritada que ni se había dado cuenta de que el peliverde dormitaba allí, abrazado a sus katanas. Hizo un rápido asentimiento de cabeza._

_-¿Seguro?- insistió el espadachín, entre curioso y escéptico. La mano de la chica, enrojecida y ligeramente hinchada, parecía contradecir su afirmación._

_La muchacha le miró indecisa. No tenía ganas de hablar con nadie, pero necesitaba sacar toda la angustia que a penas la dejaba respirar._

_-Sí, es sólo que… Luffy parece no darse cuenta que casi morimos en la isla del cielo- le explicó con un suspiro, mientras se sentaba a su lado y juntaba las rodillas contra su pecho._

_-Hemos regresado todos bien, no vale la pena darle más vueltas- le quitó importancia Zoro._

_Nami arrugó la frente claramente molesta. Ya sabía que habían vuelto todos bien, pero había estado tan preocupada mientras le veía luchar contra Enel y ella no podía hacer nada por ayudar que tenía que sacar aquella impotencia por algún lado._

_-Es que no entiende la suerte que ha tenido… Si no hubiera sido de goma estaría muerto, ¡muerto! Y lo único que hace cuando se lo digo es reírse y decir que tiene un talismán de la suerte. ¿Cree de verdad que ese estúpido sombrero le va a proteger de algo?- preguntó enojada._

_Zoro frunció el ceño, mientras intentaba entender a que venía aquel súbito arrebato de rabia en la chica. Cierto que Nami era posiblemente la más temperamental del grupo, pero todos tenían claro que intentar hacer entrar en razón a Luffy era una causa perdida._

_-Ya sabes como es- intentó apaciguarla el espadachín- No ve el peligro._

_-¿Y eso es excusa para preocuparnos así?- gritó frustrada._

_-Cualquiera diría que te gusta nuestro capitán- comentó Zoro divertido, y estalló en carcajadas ante su propia ocurrencia. La mirada asustada que le dirigió la pelirroja le hizo comprender que acababa de dar inesperadamente en el blanco. De inmediato recompuso su expresión en una más seria, frunciendo los labios en señal de culpabilidad- Lo siento- susurró, mientras ponía una mano sobre el hombro de Nami en un torpe intento de consuelo. Y es que por algún motivo, darle el pésame le pareció lo más adecuado._

Los ojos de Zoro se clavaron en su amiga pelirroja con seriedad, sin saber muy bien que decir. Ninguno de los dos había vuelto a sacar abiertamente el tema de Luffy, pero Nami le buscaba con su nerviosa mirada cada vez que el capitán hacía una de las suyas y se lo agradecía en silencio cada vez que velaba por el moreno. ¿Quién le iba a decir que él acabaría igual con el maldito cocinero? La navegante parecía demasiado optimista al respecto, por lo que Zoro le dedicó una sonrisa cínica. ¿Qué importaba lo fuerte que pudiera llegar a ser? Después de todo, hablaban de Sanji.

-¿Y crees que va a servir de algo?- le preguntó socarrón- ¿De verdad piensas que alguien como yo tiene la más remota posibilidad con alguien como Sanji?- punzó.

A Zoro le resultaba más fácil burlarse de si mismo que aceptar ante la chica que aquello le dolía profundamente. Escudarse en una resignada indiferencia era mejor que mostrarse vulnerable.

-Al menos no hay nadie ocupando el corazón de Sanji- le espetó Nami con sequedad. El espadachín abrió la boca, no supo si para protestar o para consolarla ante la derrotada desesperanza que implicaban sus palabras, pero la chica no le permitió hablar. Le molestaba la actitud que estaba tomando, casi como algo personal-. Si no quieres intentarlo está bien, pero acepta que eres un cobarde y no busques excusas baratas.

Zoro encajó las palabras de la navegante peor que si se tratasen de un brutal golpe físico. Le pareció que la dura coraza que había construido a su alrededor para protegerse de los sentimientos caía hecha pedazos y se vio obligado a aceptar que parte de lo que decía la chica era cierto. Insistía en auto convencerse en que no tenía posibilidades porque le daba miedo intentarlo, porque dejarse destrozar por el desprecio de Sanji era mostrar una debilidad que no estaba dispuesto a permitirse. Porque prefería sufrir en silencio que ser rechazado. Arrugó el ceño molesto. ¿Por qué tenía que andar dándole explicaciones a Nami? Que un comentario fortuito le hubiera desvelado los sentimientos de la pelirroja no le daba derecho a invadir de aquella manera su intimidad. Buscó desesperado la manera de recomponer su coraza, recuperar su cortante orgullo y simplemente pasar página, pero le resulto imposible, por lo que el momento de silencio se alargó de manera pesada.

Nami aguardaba pacientemente. Sabía que estaba caminando por el filo de una navaja al hablar así al peliverde, pero había hecho su apuesta y pensaba llevarla adelante.

-Vamos- dijo la navegante al fin, volviendo a tomar a Zoro del brazo y rompiendo la tensión del momento. Reanudó el camino hacia el pueblo para darle al espadachín el tiempo y el respiro que necesitaba.

-¿A buscar a un idiota irresponsable?- preguntó Zoro. No estaba dispuesto a ser el único que acabase con las defensas por los suelos.

-No, a comprarte algo de ropa al gusto de un idiota mujeriego- se la devolvió la pelirroja, sin dejarse intimidar.

-Nami… No me gusta que se metan en mi vida privada. Deberíamos olvidar esta conversación- sugirió con una voz tan seca que la pelirroja por un momento le miró asustada.

-Puedo fingir que no sé nada, pero eso no va a cambiar las cosas- le advirtió Nami con expresión severa- Déjame ayudarte, Zoro- pidió suplicante-. Tú no puedes manejarte con esto solo, y yo necesito creer que hay alguna esperanza en el amor- hizo un puchero de resignación- Aunque no sea en el mío.

El espadachín se tragó con esfuerzo las mil respuestas cortantes que tenía en mente. ¿En que maldito momento se le había ocurrido enamorarse de Sanji? No hacía más que darle un problema tras otro. Primero había destrozado el muro de reserva y distancia emocional que tanto le había costado construir, luego acababa de un simple gesto con su disciplinado autocontrol, y ahora le dejaba indefenso en manos de una arpía retorcida y maquiavélica. Ya sabía él que no podía salir nada bueno de ese amor.

OoOoOoOoOoOoO

Hacía bailar el cigarrillo descuidadamente sobre sus labios, rodándolo con la punta de la lengua en un nervioso compás. Se había vuelto a sentar entre los mandarinos porque allí no llegaban los sonidos del martillo de Ussop contra los listones de madera, ni el suave crujido de las hierbas que Chopper machacaba a conciencia en uno de sus cuencos. Incluso se había colocado en el lado opuesto a donde estaba leyendo Robin para sacar a la arqueóloga de su campo de visión. Ya tenía suficientes cosas por las que preocuparse sin estar al tanto de lo que podía necesitar la chica.

Sanji se colocó las manos tras la nuca y se dejó caer hacia atrás, perdiendo la mirada en el despejado cielo que se cernía sobre ellos. Se había hecho el firme propósito de dejar de pensar en Zoro, y casi lo había conseguido cuando vio como salía con Nami al pueblo. Verles juntos había logrado hacer saltar en él la chispa de la irritación, pero esta vez no le había molestado que Zoro le robase la atención de la chica. No le había molestado que Nami se olvidara de él. Esta vez, lo que le había dejado aquella sensación de incomprensible enojo había sido ver la confianza con la que la pelirroja se colgaba del marimo. Cogió el cigarrillo entre sus dedos y se pasó la lengua por los labios resecos, preocupado. En algún punto indeterminado, había dado la vuelta a la ecuación.

OoOoOoOoOoOoO

**Notas finales:** Una chica para cada uno… espero que sea para ayudar y no para liarme más a este par de cabezotas. Conste que no se sabe que piensa o siente Luffy, sólo sabemos lo que Nami cree de él… no sé si me explico, tampoco tiene mucha importancia.

Creo que el flash back ha quedado claro donde empieza y donde acaba, pero si os hacéis un lío decídmelo y lo marcaré más claramente.

Besos, nos vemos en el próximo capi!


	8. Cambio de estrategia

**Notas de Mayumi:** Tengo la costumbre, no sé si buena o mala, de ir alternando los capis más sentimentales con otras cosas que me parecen importantes para la trama... o al menos lo intento, para que no quede algo sin argumento y demasiado pasteloso. A ver que tal.

Basado en One Piece

One Piece y todos sus personajes son propiedad de Eiichiro Oda

OoOoOoOoOoOoO

**Cambio de estrategia**

Zoro contemplaba el reflejo que le devolvía el espejo con expresión de horror. No pensaba salir así. Ni se le había pasado por la cabeza que la pelirroja hablase en serio cuando le dijo que iban a comprar ropa. Bueno, lo cierto es que las prendas que continuaban enteras en su armario empezaban a escasear tanto como sus ahorros, eso de luchar contra espadachines tenía sus desventajas. Negó con la cabeza en un gesto de resignación. Desde que entraron en la Grand Line era Nami quien se encargaba de recordar a la mayoría que debían renovar de tanto en tanto su vestuario, Robin y Sanji eran los únicos con aquel discreto toque de coquetería que no necesitaban que les arrastrasen hasta una tienda de ropa.

-¿Sigues vivo?- inquirió la pelirroja al otro lado del probador, con un ligero toque de impaciencia en su voz.

El espadachín asomó la cabeza por un lateral de la cortina y miró a la chica con cara de circunstancias. Nami perdió la paciencia y dio un tirón de la tela, descorriéndola. Sonrió divertida cuando las mejillas de su nakama adquirieron un ligero tono carmín.

-No me pienso vestir así- sentenció Zoro con rotundidad, antes de que a la navegante se le ocurriera cualquier comentario estúpido.

La pelirroja lo resiguió de arriba abajo descaradamente. Le había obligado a probarse unos pantalones tejanos, informales pero que le daban un toque bastante más refinado que los piratas que el espadachín solía utilizar. Para acompañarlos había escogido una camisa negra sin mangas, que se ceñía lo justo para resaltar los trabajados músculos de Zoro. Nami le hizo voltear para que se mirase en el espejo y desabrochó estratégicamente un par de botones, descubriendo parte del torso.

-Así estás perfecto- afirmó complacida. Le daba un toque sensual sin perder su aspecto desenfadado y un tanto descuidado-. Esto también nos lo llevamos- indicó a la dependienta, ignorando las protestas de su compañero.

Nami miró con ojo crítico la pequeña pila de ropa que había escogido el espadachín, hizo un par de cálculos mentales y se dijo que por ahora ya era suficiente.

-Eso es todo- dijo la navegante, y Zoro suspiró aliviado. Temía que le hiciese probarse más modelitos por el estilo.

-Sabes que no me pondré eso en mi vida- afirmó el espadachín, y su voz sonó ahogada porque se estaba poniendo su gastada camiseta blanca. Jamás se había arreglado para nadie y dudaba que Sanji le diese la oportunidad de hacerlo por él.

-Lo harás- aseveró la chica- En una ocasión especial. Y le encantará.

Al espadachín le hubiese gustado tener algo de aquella confianza, pero él sabía mejor que nadie lo mala que era su relación con el cocinero. Además, parecía que a la pelirroja se le estaba olvidando el pequeño detalle de que él no era una mujer. Salió resignado del vestidor y miró el poco dinero que llevaba encima cuando la dependienta les dio el importe.

-¡Eso es un robo!- se indignó Nami, pero aun y así sacó su monedero y dio los bellies que le habían pedido- No me des las gracias, encontraré la manera de cobrármelo- aseguró a Zoro. Al espadachín no le quedó la menor duda al respecto.

Desembolsar aquel dinero la había puesto de mal humor, así que tomó airada el brazo del peliverde y salió a la calle con grandes zancadas. Todavía quería comprar algunas cosas para ella y preguntar por las curiosas corrientes marítimas de la isla. Vio en la esquina una librería bastante grande y se encaminó hacía allí, suponiendo que dispondrían de mapas y libros de navegación.

-¿No conoce el Jump Belt, señorita?- inquirió un tanto incrédulo el librero cuando Nami preguntó por el extraño oleaje- Los barcos que llegan a la isla tienen mucho cuidado de no adentrarse por el norte para evitar las corrientes que aún no han podido ser descifradas- explicó el anciano, mientras se subía a una pequeña escalera y tomaba un libro de una de las estanterías.

-¿Por qué siempre llegamos a los sitios por la parte peligrosa?- se lamentó la navegante, pero si Zoro la escuchó no se molestó en contestar.

-Aquí tiene- dijo el dependiente, mientras tendía a la chica un libro. Lo abrió por una de las primeras páginas y mostró a Nami un mapa de las diversas islas que componían Freeland- Nosotros estamos en esta isla- señaló un punto relativamente amplio en el mapa- Y aquí comienza el Jump Belt- indicó, tocando una zona preocupantemente cerca de donde tenían anclado el Merry-, que se extiende muchos kilómetros hacia el norte. Se trata de fuertes corrientes marinas que arrastran con violencia cualquier barco que se atreva a navegar por ellas. Las que están marcadas en azul están estudiadas y son rutas seguras entre las islas, pero el resto se trata de corrientes sin descifrar. En muchos puntos chocan unas contra otras y entonces se produce el fenómeno que denominan _salto_- hizo una pausa para asegurarse que tenía la atención de la pelirroja- Los barcos desaparecen para caer en cualquier otro punto del Jump Belt- explicó con tono lóbrego- Adentrarse en cualquiera de las corrientes sin estudiar es arriesgarse a aparecer en medio del océano, sin tierra a varios kilómetros a la redonda, o ser arrastrado por las corrientes de salto en salto hasta que la tripulación muere de hambre o cualquier cosa peor. He conocido a pocos incautos que hayan tenido el valor de navegar por la zona desconocida del Jump Belt. No he conocido a ninguno que haya regresado- sentenció, negando con la cabeza con pesar.

Nami tomó el libro y pasó las páginas con avidez. Hacía tiempo que no encontraba un fenómeno tan curioso, y sus ojos castaños brillaron con emoción. Podría ser la primera cartógrafa en dibujar el mapa de todas aquellas corrientes marinas. Podría ser la primera navegante en salir ilesa del Jump Belt, a fin de cuentas, con Merry y la tripulación, no había mar por el que ella no pudiese navegar. Pero su ilusión se diluyó hasta quedar convertida en una simple fantasía cuando vio el rostro grabe y preocupado del librero. Parecía estarle suplicando con la mirada que no se acercase allí.

-Parece conocer muy bien el tema- le halagó Nami, decidida a sacar toda la información que pudiese.

El anciano hizo un leve gesto de asentimiento con la cabeza y le dedicó una sonrisa cargada de pesar.

-Mi hijo y su esposa estudiaban las corrientes. Zarparon buscando el camino a la Isla de los Deseos… Su barco apareció destrozado y pocos días después una de las corrientes arrastró sus cadáveres tres islas más al este- hizo una larga pausa que Nami no se atrevió a interrumpir. El librero pasó unas cuantas páginas del manual de la chica y le mostró uno de los capítulos-. La leyenda afirma que está en el centro del Jump Belt, pero no se sabe de nadie que la haya encontrado. Estos días se habla mucho de ella porque una de las bandas de piratas de esta isla se jacta de haber encontrado un mapa que permite llegar hasta allí- hizo un leve encogimiento de hombros, denotando lo poco que creía en esa posibilidad.

La pelirroja le sonrió con amabilidad y empezó a leer lo que ponía sobre aquella isla con tan sugerente nombre. La leyenda explicaba que quien consiguiera dar con ella podría hacer realidad sus deseos de riqueza, fama y poder si resolvía los designios de su guardián. No entendía muy bien que significaba aquello, pero pronto empezó a perderse en ensoñaciones en las que ella se hundía en montañas de Bellies y piedras preciosas.

-¿Ese no era Luffy?- la sobresaltó de pronto la voz de Zoro.

El espadachín se acercó al escaparate para ver mejor. Nami le siguió con la mirada y efectivamente, allí fuera estaba su capitán, sujetándose con una mano el sombrero mientras miraba a ambos lados de la calle. Estiró sus brazos por encima de los edificios y se propulsó sobre los tejados con una amplia sonrisa. La navegante llevó una mano a la frente en actitud derrotada cuando vio el montón de piratas con espadas desenvainadas que pasaba corriendo junto al escaparate, con la vista puesta en lo alto de los edificios.

-Tenemos que ayudarle- instó al peliverde con cierta aprehensión. Sabía que no importaba mucho que los perseguidores fueran una cantidad tan alarmante, Luffy era capaz de hacer frente él solo a un millar de marines, pero eso no quitaba que la espinita de la ansiedad se clavara molesta en su pecho.

La chica pagó la cantidad que le pedían por el libro, por una vez en su vida sin protestar, y corrió junto a Zoro entre el montón de piratas que perseguían al moreno. Afortunadamente estaban tan atentos a su presa que no repararon en ellos. Apremió a su compañero para que se abriera paso entre la multitud.

-¿Subimos?- preguntó el espadachín, mirando hacia lo alto con una ceja enarcada.

-No, llamarías demasiado la atención- le indicó Nami-. Con un poco de suerte los pierde de vista y podemos volver al Merry sin pelear.

El peliverde se terminó de convencer que su nakama tenía mucha fe en imposibles. Sintió como una mano se enganchaba a la parte trasera de su camiseta y tiraba de él con irritación cuando intentó doblar una esquina.

-¿Cómo puedes perderte siguiendo a una multitud como esta?- le gritó Nami, con una vena marcada en la frente. Ya sabía que no podía soltarle ni un segundo-. No tengo tiempo para tus tonterías, tenemos que ayudarle.

-Gomu gomu no Gatling- se escuchó, al tiempo que Luffy saltaba entre la multitud.

Zoro y Nami tuvieron el tiempo justo de aplastarse contra una pared para no ser derribados por los cuerpos que su capitán enviaba volando en todas direcciones. La pelirroja intentó pensar rápidamente en una manera de salir de ahí sin que les persiguieran hasta el barco. Quería tener un poco de tiempo para investigar ese supuesto mapa de la Isla de los Deseos. Tal vez no fuera más que una leyenda, pero, después de todo, habían estado en el interior de una ballena y habían subido a la isla del cielo… ¿Por qué no podía ser aquello real? No iba a dejar pasar una oportunidad como aquella de aumentar sus ahorros personales. El animado ataque del moreno continuaba sin descanso, tumbando rival tras rival. La navegante pensó en las posibilidades que tenían de noquear a todos los piratas y hacer que Luffy subiera con ellos dos al tejado, para poder perderse entre las callejuelas de la ciudad antes de que se recuperasen. Casi había empezado a gritar el nombre de su capitán cuando captó una conversación de lo más interesante.

-Si capturamos al sombrero de paja estoy seguro de que el capitán nos permitirá acompañarle en la expedición a la Isla de los Deseos- aseguró un hombre castaño, intentando convencer a sus compañeros de que no huyesen.

-Hablamos de alguien con una recompensa casi igual a la de nuestro capitán- se defendió uno de sus compañeros-. No somos rivales para él.

-¿No queréis ser ricos y famosos?- les instó el castaño.

Nami no podía creerse la suerte que había tenido. Había ido a parar en medio de algunos hombres debiluchos de la banda que tenía el mapa hacia su tesoro. Sus ojos desprendían un brillo diabólico cuando se giró hacia el espadachín, que estaba de puntillas intentando distinguir a su capitán en medio de toda aquella confusión.

-Zoro- le llamó con voz melosa- Tráeme a ese hombre hasta el callejón- exigió, mientras señalaba al pirata que había hablado.

-¿Qué tramas?- preguntó este con desconfianza.

-Haz lo que te digo- gruñó con poca paciencia-. Acabó de encontrar el modo de cobrarme el préstamo que te acabo de hacer.

El espadachín hizo una mueca. Cuando sacaba a relucir cualquier tema relacionado con el dinero era mejor no discutirle nada, hasta Luffy lo había aprendido ya. Se escurrió entre los piratas y aprovechó la confusión para correr tras la chica con su sorprendida presa, que atrapada por la espalda no tenía la menor idea de que sucedía.

-¿Para que lo quieres?- preguntó Zoro, mientras dejaba caer al hombre ante ella con brusquedad. Se dijo que había tenido mucha suerte al no perder ninguno de los paquetes que cargaba en medio de tanto alboroto.

El castaño se intentó poner en pie y presentar batalla, pero Nami ya había armado su Climatac e hizo presión contra el cuello del hombre, obligándolo a quedarse tumbado si no quería asfixiarse con la dura barra de metal.

-Para interrogarle- respondió la chica, con una sonrisa que no tranquilizó nada al pobre pirata.

-¿Interrogarle?- repitió el espadachín, completamente perdido.

-Sobre su banda de piratas y el emplazamiento de su guarida- aclaró la navegante.

Zoro intentó deducir en que iba a ayudar aquello a su capitán, pero no tardó en ver que la cosa no iba por ahí.

-¿Y Luffy?- preguntó, sólo para asegurarse.

-Luffy puede arreglárselas perfectamente solo- aseguró la chica.

Zoro dejó escapar un suspiro. Únicamente se le ocurría una cosa en el mundo que pudiera hacer olvidar a Nami a su capitán. Pensó en lo que había dicho el viejo de la tienda sobre la isla y sobre las noticias que corrían últimamente por la ciudad, y de pronto comprendió cómo pensaba cobrarse la pelirroja su préstamo.

-¿Vamos a robar el mapa de la isla, verdad?- afirmó más que preguntó.

La sonrisa retorcida de la chica confirmó sus sospechas. El grito asustado de su prisionero les hizo saber que sabía perfectamente de que hablaban. Zoro se recostó contra la pared sin ningún interés. Por lo visto, tendría que encargarse de entretener a los guardias mientras Nami ejercía sus dotes de ladrona.

OoOoOoOoOoOoO

Paseaba arriba y abajo por la cubierta, encendiendo un cigarrillo tras otro. Continuaba con la mirada perdida en el caminito que se adentraba hacia el pueblo, esperando ver aparecer al marimo descerebrado y a su linda pelirroja. Había pensado en empezar a preparar la cena para deshacerse de la molesta sensación de malestar que rugía en su interior, cada vez con más fuerza conforme el tiempo pasaba y la parejita no regresaba, pero no tenía la menor idea de cuanto iban a tardar y no quería que la cena se quedase fría. Miró con el ceño fruncido el sol, que empezaba a declinar en el horizonte. A este paso iban a llegar a la hora de irse a la cama.

-¿Y si no vuelven a dormir?- se preguntó en un susurro.

La idea le revolvió el estómago a Sanji, que encendió molesto el enésimo cigarrillo de la tarde. Gruñó en un intento de sacarse aquellas sensaciones de encima. ¿A él que más le daba si no regresaban? Después de todo, sabía que el log pose tardaría varios días en cargarse, así que eran libres de hacer lo que les viniera en gana. Dio un par de caladas al cigarrillo y lo arrojó por la borda. ¿Qué le estaba pasando? ¿Por qué apagaba con fuerza la colilla cada vez que volvía a su cabeza la imagen de Nami colgándose cariñosamente del marimo? No podía evitar sentir cierto resentimiento, y no tenía muy claro hacia quien debía dirigirlo. Desvió una vez más la vista hacía el camino e hizo una mueca molesta al no ver aparecer a Zoro. ¿Qué se suponía que estaba haciendo ese idiota tanto rato por ahí? Se acercó la mano a los labios y sólo entonces se dio cuenta de que no había nada entre sus dedos.

-Mierda- protestó, al darse cuenta de que había lanzado por la borda el cigarro prácticamente intacto- ¿Dónde diablos se han metido?

-¿Esperas a alguien, cocinero-san?- preguntó una delicada voz a sus espaldas.

Sanji dio un bote, sobresaltado por la proximidad de la arqueóloga. Se volteó para encontrársela con una de sus indescifrables sonrisas y se revolvió incómodo. Empezaba a ser preocupante que todo el mundo le sorprendiera pensando en Zoro.

-No- se apresuró a negar- Es sólo que… nadie tiene en cuenta al pobre cocinero. Esos dos han salido de compras y ni se han tomado la molestia de decirme si piensan venir a cenar- protestó con resentimiento- ¿Ahora se supone que tengo que ser adivino?

A Robin no le pasó por alto el retintín molesto de su tono, ni tampoco que incluyese a Nami en la categoría "esos dos".

-Vendrán a cenar- aseguró la morena- Y también capitán-san, estoy segura que por nada del mundo se perdería una de tus comidas- añadió con cierta malicia. Estaba convencida que el rubio estaba tan preocupado por la navegante y el espadachín que ni se había dado cuenta de que Luffy aún no había regresado. Sonrió complacida al ver el nerviosismo del rubio.

-Eh… claro- coincidió Sanji, con la extraña sensación de que la morena era capaz de leerle el pensamiento-. Empezaré a prepararlo todo- informó, mientras daba media vuelta en dirección a la cocina.

-Te ayudaré- ofreció ella amablemente.

-No preciosa, puedo hacerlo solo- canturreó con su habitual energía, saltando por las escaleras-. Pero si quieres hacerme compañía será todo un honor- añadió con una graciosa reverencia.

A Robin se le escapó una suave risita y le siguió. A pesar de sus insinuantes comentarios, Sanji seguía sintiéndose cómodo en su presencia, y eso la animaba a estar a su lado cada vez que la preocupación ensombrecía el delicado rostro del cocinero. Ignoró sus protestas y le pasó los ingredientes, puso los platos y se encargó de otras tareas de menor importancia.

-¡Sanji!- la puerta se abrió con brusquedad, dejando paso a un Luffy que se escurrió sin fuerzas hasta el suelo- La cenaaa- pidió con la débil vocecita que tendría cualquiera antes de desmayarse.

El cocinero le miró con el ceño fruncido. Le estaba llenando el suelo de babas.

-No cenaremos hasta que estemos todos- dijo sin dejarse intimidar por aquellas exageradas muestras de hambre.

-_Todos_ está en la habitación de las chicas guardando las compras- anunció con aspereza una voz desde el umbral.

Tal vez había hablado con demasiada brusquedad, pero es que Zoro sabía perfectamente que Sanji se refería a la pelirroja. Siempre era lo mismo, si las chicas estaban bien, el resto de la tripulación podía caer bajo el filo de cualquier espada o morirse de hambre, y el cocinero no se inmutaría.

Sanji acababa de quitarse un insoportable peso de encima. Tanto que no le dio importancia al tono arisco del marimo. No sólo habían vuelto a tiempo para la cena, si no que lo habían hecho en compañía de Luffy. No sabía que absurda idea debía estar pasando por su subconsciente para que aquello le diese tanta tranquilidad.

-Así que habéis ido los tres de compras- comentó complacido, mientras apagaba el fuego y destapaba el recipiente para removerlo y oler el contenido.

-Que va- corrigió el capitán-. A Zoro y Nami los he encontrado en el camino de vuelta. He peleado toda la tarde yo solo contra una banda de piratas, por eso me muero de hambre- se lamentó, mientras alargaba una de sus manos hasta la comida.

Sanji tapó de golpe la olla, mientras aquella imprecisa sensación de enojo volvía a él. ¿Es que Luffy no podía ejercer de capitán y acompañar a su tripulación cuando estaban en una isla peligrosa? Dio un irritado golpe en la mano del moreno con el cucharón que sostenía.

-¡Lávate las manos!- espetó a Luffy.

Intentó justificar su enfado diciéndose que Nami podía haber estado en peligro si dependía de un marimo descerebrado, pero sabía que la seguridad de la chica no era lo que le preocupaba. Su mirada se desvió de manera inconsciente al espadachín, que pareció ponerse en tensión cuando sus ojos se cruzaron.

-También iré a lavarme las manos- se apresuró a decir Zoro.

No sabía que era lo que había hecho esta vez, pero por la expresión lúgubre que le acababa de dirigir Sanji estaba claro que él era el motivo del enfado. Posiblemente por pasarse la tarde con Nami. O quizás fuera simplemente por existir, el rubio le hacía sentir muchas veces como si no fuera más que una molestia.

El cocinero chasqueó la lengua, fastidiado. ¿Iba a acabar trastocado cada vez que estuviera con el espadachín? Pero es que se sentía tan impotente cada vez que se descubría mirándole… No quería que Zoro se diera cuenta de que le hacía bullir un montón de sensaciones desconocidas a las que no sabía como enfrentarse ni donde catalogar.

-¿Dónde dejo esto, cocinero-san?- preguntó con suavidad Robin, para sacarlo de su ensimismamiento. Los demás no tardarían en volver, y estaba segura de que a Sanji no le gustaría ser descubierto nuevamente mientras intentaba descifrar sus sentimientos. Le sonrió con dulzura. Sabía que cuando uno se acostumbraba a aislarse de algunas emociones, luego costaba reconocerlas. A ella le había costado un gran esfuerzo aceptar que estaba entre nakama a los que quería cuidar y que la cuidaran.

-Puedes ponerlo en la mesa- indicó, regalándole a la morena una amplia sonrisa- ¿Esta noche tienes guardia, verdad Robin-chan?- preguntó mientras bailaba alrededor de ella con un par de platos en las manos.

-Sí- confirmó la arqueóloga.

-Yo la haré por ti- ofreció Sanji. Le iría bien tener un rato para pensar sin que nadie le interrumpiera. Tal vez lograse poner en orden todos los irracionales pensamientos que tenía últimamente.

Dejó los platos en la mesa y repartió el resto. Miró la ración que había depositado en el sitio de Nami con ojo crítico, y luego la comparó con la de Robin. Por algún motivo le parecía que la de la pelirroja no estaba tan cuidada. Volvió con ella a la encimera y colocó de nuevo los ingredientes para conseguir una presentación perfecta, que siguió sin complacerle.

Robin le observaba re-distribuir los alimentos con aspecto divertido. Al tercer intento optó por quitarle el plato de las manos. Estaba claro que no estaba con la mejor predisposición hacia quien le quitaba la atención del espadachín.

-Yo me quedaré este plato- ofreció con una sonrisa-. Sería descortés por mi parte no aceptar algo en lo que te has esmerado tanto- antes de que Sanji pudiera protestar ya había colocado aquel en su sitio, y el suyo en el de la pelirroja. Guiñó un ojo al cocinero-. Será nuestro pequeño secreto.

El corazón de Sanji le dio un bote en el pecho, como si supiese que había un significado oculto tras aquel ofrecimiento. ¿A que se refería Robin exactamente?

OoOoOoOoOoOoO

Zoro luchaba por no quedarse dormido, pero las respiraciones rítmicas de sus compañeros y el pesado calor del ambiente no ayudaban demasiado. Cambió de posición en el sofá y bostezó. Los ojos empezaban a cerrársele cuando escuchó los golpecitos en la puerta, tan tenues que si no hubiese estado esperándolos le hubieran pasado por alto. Tomó sus katanas con cuidado de no hacer ruido y salió al pasillo. A fuera, Nami se llevó un dedo a los labios para pedirle silencio. El peliverde se limitó a asentir con la cabeza y a seguirla a cubierta, donde se detuvo un instante para desperezarse. Por lo que les había contado el pirata que habían capturado, en la base había bastantes guerreros, así que le esperaba una buena sesión de ejercicio nocturno. Dio unos golpecitos inconscientes a sus katanas, siguió a la chica hasta la barandilla y bajó de un salto.

La navegante no necesitó ni dos segundos para seguirlo con agilidad. Sacó del bolsillo un mapa esquemático que había hecho del pueblo para repasar una vez más el recorrido y enseñárselo al espadachín en un esperanzado intento de que lo recordara. Luego le dio la vuelta y le mostró a Zoro un burdo esbozo de la mansión que debían asaltar.

-La casa tiene dos plantas- indicó la pelirroja a media voz. A esas horas todo el mundo debía estar durmiendo, pero aún y así prefirió no hablar demasiado alto- Aquel chico nos dijo que los guardias están sólo en la de abajo, y que arriba únicamente tienen acceso los altos cargos de la banda- recordó mientras empezaba a andar-, así que si tú los…

-¿Dónde vais?- preguntó una voz desde lo alto del Merry, haciendo que los dos voltearan en seco.

Sanji se sorprendió de lo insegura que había sonado su propia voz, pero al parecer sus nakama estaban tan preocupados por haber sido descubiertos que no se dieron cuenta.

-¿Te ha despertado este idiota?- preguntó Nami, señalando con la cabeza el espadachín. Sin esperar a recibir respuesta, le dio un codazo por descuidado.

-No, estaba haciendo guardia- aclaró el cocinero, haciendo un esfuerzo por que la incompresible sensación de ansiedad que le embargaba no se traspasara a sus palabras. ¿Por qué salían a escondidas del barco? Paseó su inquieta mirada de uno al otro, intentando calmarse.

-Creí que le tocaba a Robin- dijo la pelirroja un tanto confundida.

Sanji asintió con la cabeza.

-Y como siempre tienes razón, Nami-san- se apresuró a confirmar el rubio de manera empalagosa-. Pero le he tomado el turno. Está leyendo en cubierta un rato antes de ir a dormir- aclaró.

La navegante suspiró. No había tenido en cuenta que Sanji les hacía la mitad de las guardias a ella y a la arqueóloga, y al no encontrar a Robin en su dormitorio había supuesto que estaría en el mástil, demasiado abstraída en su lectura como para repara en ellos. Se encogió de hombros y le hizo un gesto al rubio para que bajara junto a ellos. Tendría que explicárselo todo, y no quería despertar a nadie más. Le hizo un breve resumen del Jump Belt, de la Isla de los Deseos y del lugar donde se encontraba el mapa.

Sanji respiró más tranquilo al conocer la historia, pero aún y así seguía notando cierto recelo que no parecía dispuesto a dejarle tranquilo. ¿A que venía tanto secretismo por parte de la chica? Parecía que tuviese algún interés oculto en ir a solas con el marimo. Por primera vez en su vida miró a la pelirroja con cierta desconfianza.

-¿Y porque no nos lo habéis contado a todos?- la pregunta casi sonó a acusación. En cuanto se dio cuenta, se sintió horrorizado de si mismo. ¿Cómo podía hablar así a su linda pelirroja? Ella tenía todo el derecho de ir donde quisiera y con quien quisiera, para algo era una de las mujeres más increíbles del mundo.

-No quería que se enterase Luffy- confesó Nami mientras sacaba la lengua-. Seguro que se quiere apuntar a la pequeña excursión y me gustaría intentar grabar el magnetismo de la isla antes de salir en busca del tesoro. Por la poca información que he podido descifrar del libro de navegación, si nos vemos obligados a avanzar por las corrientes del Jump Belt parece más fácil continuar hacia el siguiente destino que volver a Freeland- indicó, mientras sacaba un lápiz y empezaba a trazar en su mapa el camino desde el barco hasta la casa.

-Así que era por eso- dijo el cocinero. Casi suspiró de alivio y sonrió a la chica sinceramente por primera vez desde la tarde.

-¿Y porque otra cosa iba a ser?- preguntó Zoro mientras enarcaba con curiosidad una ceja.

Sanji agradeció que en ocasiones el espadachín tuviese aquella tosca ingenuidad, y que la navegante estuviese demasiado concentrada recalculando su plan como para prestarle atención. No había querido decir aquel comentario en voz alta, pero es que por fin se sacaba aquella molesta espinita que había tenido en el pecho. Sus temores, fueran cuales fueran, eran infundados.

-Supongo que nos acompañas- dijo Nami.

-Por supuesto preciosa- afirmó el cocinero, como si la duda le ofendiera-. No pienso dejar tu seguridad a cargo de un marimo descerebrado- gruñó, mientras se decía a él mismo que no había ningún otro motivo oculto.

-¿No debería quedarse a vigilar el Merry?- preguntó Zoro con sequedad. Hasta ahora se había mantenido en un discreto segundo plano porque no quería más problemas con él. No tenía ánimos para aguantar sus coqueteos con la chica o su enojo injustificado sobre él, todavía le hacía hervir la sangre de un modo que no era capaz de controlar.

-No va a pasar nada- le quitó importancia la chica. A fin de cuentas, iban a tener entretenidos precisamente a los que pretendían hacerse con la cabeza de su capitán- Vamos- apremió. Estaba segura que a estas alturas Robin y su aguda percepción ya se habían dado cuenta de lo que tramaba, y no quería que acabase al tanto toda la tripulación. Entregó a Sanji el papel- Memoriza el recorrido y pásaselo a Zoro, con un poco de suerte si se pierde es capaz de encontrarnos.

Sanji se apresuró a seguirla mientras se mordía el labio inferior con preocupación. Si intentar no pensar en el peliverde no daba resultados, tal vez encontrase la respuesta dejándose llevar por el torbellino de emociones que le arrastraba hacía él. Tendió el papel al espadachín y se dio cuenta de que sus constantes vitales seguían disparándose ante el más leve roce con él. Entre toda aquella confusión sólo tenía clara una cosa: su cuerpo le pedía gravitar hacia Zoro, y estaba dispuesto a concederle el capricho en cuanto tuviese otra oportunidad.

OoOoOoOoOoOoO

**Notas finales: **Bueno, parece que Sanji se ha decidido a probar la técnica contraria: si alejarse de Zoro no le sirve para poner en orden lo que siente, a ver si se arrima lo bastante como para enterarse de una vez, que al final la pobre Robin le va a tener que sacar un cartel luminoso.

Espero que la explicación de lo que es el Jump Belt no se haya hecho muy liosa ni muy pesada, si no se ha entendido bien decidmelo, por favor. Por cierto, todo el rollazo de las corrientes y los saltos es inventado por mí.

Un besazo y mil gracias por leer


	9. Una incursión desastrosa

**Notas de Mayumi:** Uf, primero de todo, siento el retraso, he tenido algunos problemillas de tiempo que me han tenido alejada de algunas cosillas que quería hacer.

El capi me ha quedado un poco largo, espero que no sea pesado. Es más largo porque es un capi de acción, pero quería acabarlo con un toque ZoSan ^^

Por cierto... título horrible donde los haya, pero me lo perdonais, verdad?

Besitooos!!!

Basado en One Piece

One Piece y todos sus personajes son propiedad de Eiichiro Oda

OoOoOoOoOoOoO

**Una incursión desastrosa**

Se detuvieron ante el enrejado que marcaba el inicio de aquella enorme propiedad privada. Una casa ostentosa y recargada, con un cuidado jardincito y un amplio edificio de dos plantas, la superior ocupando sólo la mitad derecha de la planta baja. Los rostros de Nami y Sanji brillaban de expectación, y ambos se sonrieron con complicidad cuando sus miradas se cruzaron. Zoro, por el contrario, mostraba un aspecto serio y concentrado mientras estudiaba el silencioso y aparentemente tranquilo lugar. No se veía ningún guardia vigilando los alrededores.

-Nos están esperando- dijo el espadachín, desconfiando. No sólo se trataba de una de las bandas de piratas de más renombre en la isla, si no que el hombre al que Nami había interrogado debía haber dado la alerta. Aquella calma le parecía muy sospechosa.

-Que vengan los que quieran- replicó Sanji confiado, al tiempo que sacaba un cigarrillo y se lo colocaba con parsimonia en los labios. Introdujo las manos en los bolsillos y se volvió hacia la pelirroja-. No te separes de mí, princesa- le susurró.

Por toda respuesta, Nami trepó con el sigilo de un gato la verja y se dejó caer al otro lado. Luego armó con un movimiento experto su Climatac y se lo recostó descuidadamente contra un hombro, mientras esperaba a que sus dos nakama la siguieran.

No les salió nadie al paso, así que avanzaron por el jardín hasta la puerta de la casa. Nami apoyó dos manos sobre la gruesa madera y pegó la oreja, intentando escuchar algo en el interior. Tan sólo la recibió un silencio antinatural.

-Supongo que pasar desapercibidos era imposible después de la que lió Luffy esta tarde. Es una trampa- se lamentó la navegante en un murmullo a penas audible, mientras acercaba una de sus manos al pomo- Nos dejarán entrar y nos rodearán en la segunda sala- dedujo, mientras recordaba la disposición de las habitaciones.

Nada más entrar había una pequeña estancia que servía de recibidor, y después de ella se encontraba un amplio patio interior que hacía las funciones de habitación distribuidora, con puertas en todos los laterales que conducían a la zona baja de la casa y unas escaleras a la derecha que llevaban al piso superior. Un espacio perfecto para tender una emboscada, pero tendría que confiar en que podrían superarlo. No iba a dejar escapar un mapa que prometía tantos tesoros y riquezas. Cuando se disponía a girar la maneta sintió la mano de Sanji, que se colocaba de manera suave pero firme sobre la suya.

-Yo iré delante- ofreció. No estaba dispuesto a exponerla a peligros innecesarios dejando que abriese la marcha- Tú estarás más segura entre el marimo y yo.

Zoro emitió un quedo gruñido que no tuvo muy claro si era una protesta por el insulto o su acuerdo con la idea. Nami asintió con la cabeza y le dejó pasar delante. Avanzó por el recibidor y entró en la segunda sala. Habían caminado tan solo unos metros cuando la luz se encendió de pronto, obligándoles a cerrar momentáneamente los ojos, cegados por la repentina claridad. Entonces se escuchó el ruido de pasos y gritos de carga, y todo a su alrededor se sumió rápidamente en una considerable confusión.

Sanji dio instintivamente un paso atrás y escuchó el crujido de algo impactando contra el suelo que segundos antes pisaba. Parpadeó un par de veces y pudo ver que se trataba de una gruesa maza, cuyo robusto propietario volvía a blandir en un gesto amenazador. Propinó al pirata una patada en el estómago que le dejó doblado sobre las rodillas y otra en la cabeza que le hizo perder la consciencia, pero pronto había otros dos hombres ocupando su lugar. El cocinero los barrió de una patada giratoria y aprovechó la rotación para estudiar su alrededor. Hizo una mueca de disgusto al comprobar la situación. Estaban rodeados por unas cuantas docenas de hombres, y seguían uniéndose más por las tres puertas de la planta baja. Nami se encontraba a pocos pasos de él, esquivando ágilmente los ataques e intentando hacer girar el Climatac para modificar las condiciones atmosféricas de la estancia. Retrocedió para ayudar a la pelirroja y para tratar de localizar una cabellera de inconfundible color verde entre aquella confusión.

Sanji paró una espada con un pie y se inclinó a un lado para esquivar la segunda. Dio otra rápida ojeada a su alrededor. No veía a Zoro, pero el repiqueteo inconfundible de metal contra metal a su izquierda le hizo suponer que el peliverde luchaba por allí. Sonrió confiado al sentir el clamor que producía aquel rítmico tintineo de espadas, era un sonido que le daba una extraña sensación de seguridad. La momentánea distracción en busca de su compañero le supuso un golpe en la cadera que le hizo trastabillar y retroceder un par de pasos. Su hombro derecho chocó contra algo, pero antes de volverse para encararse al nuevo contrincante, el alarido asustado le hizo saber que se trataba de Nami. Encajó con estoicismo un segundo golpe, porque de haberse apartado hubiera dado de lleno a la navegante.

Les estaban acorralando con precisión, reduciendo el cerco en torno a ellos y quitándoles cada vez más espacio para dificultarles los movimientos. Sanji calculó sus posibilidades con preocupación. No podía atacar libremente porque tenía a la pelirroja espalda contra espalda, y temía dañarla con uno de sus golpes.

-No tengo tiempo de cargar aire caliente- se lamentó la navegante. Podía deshacerse de todos los enemigos con uno de sus rayos, pero el acoso incesante en todas las direcciones mantenía su arma ocupada en detener descensos de espadas y golpes contundentes.

-Al suelo, Nami-san- pidió Sanji, cansado de la molesta situación. Pensó en la cantidad de veces que Zoro y él se cubrían el uno al otro de modo similar, aunque con el marimo no le hacía falta mediar palabras.

Los piratas a los que se estaban enfrentando no eran muy fuertes, pero eran tantos que estaba resultando complicado deshacerse de todos ellos a la vez. Vio de reojo como la navegante le obedecía al acto, agachándose a su espalda y cubriéndose la cabeza con los brazos hasta hacerse una pequeña bolita. El rubio puso sus manos en el suelo, alzó sus mortíferas piernas y empezó a girar a velocidad vertiginosa, golpeando a todo lo que se encontraba a su paso. Completó una vuelta alrededor de Nami, consiguiendo un espacio relativamente despejado a su alrededor entre los hombres que había tumbado y los que huían de sus letales patadas. Volvió a ponerse de pie con un elegante movimiento y tendió una mano a la pelirroja para ayudarla a levantarse.

-¿Estás bien?- preguntó, y aunque realmente le preocupaba el estado de la chica más que cualquier otra cosa, su mirada se desvió involuntariamente hacia su izquierda.

-¡Oni… giri!- escucharon al fondo de la estancia, y Sanji se preguntó como demonios había ido a parar el marimo allí abajo en tan poco tiempo.

Zoro no tardó en abrirse camino hasta sus dos compañeros, a los que encaró malhumorado. No había sacado su atención de ellos y se había dado cuenta de que Sanji no daba lo mejor de si porque estaba demasiado preocupado por lastimar a la pelirroja. Miró alternativamente a los piratas que empezaban a reagruparse a su alrededor y a las escaleras que eran su objetivo. Sabía que el rubio terminaría lastimado si continuaban así, antes preferiría recibir cien golpes sin devolverse que arriesgarse a dar en medio de aquella confusión a Nami. Le fastidiaba tener que darle la razón al cocinero, pero luchar en un espacio tan reducido suponía cierto peligro para sus propios nakama. Hizo una mueca molesta, paró con sus katanas varios ataques, sin atreverse a devolverlos, y tomó una decisión.

-Oye cocinerucho, ábrete camino con Nami hasta las escaleras. Yo entretendré a todos los que pueda- aseguró- Si nos paramos a pelear con todos, esto puede durar una eternidad.

-No es mala idea- se mostró de acuerdo la navegante, que clavó en las escaleras su mirada, calculando a que distancia tendría que estar para llegar de un salto-. El problema no es su fuerza, si no que estamos tan apiñados que no nos dejan movernos- jadeó con los dientes apretados, pues uno de los piratas estaba presionándola con un grueso garrote de pinchos y empezaba a ganarle terreno por su superior fuerza física.

Sanji se deshizo del hombre y del garrote con un fuerte impulso de su pierna derecha, y por una vez en su vida no estuvo tan seguro de querer dejarlo todo atrás por proteger a la chica. Por supuesto, Nami seguía siendo su prioridad, aunque le hubiese gustado dar con una manera de hacerlo sin tener que romper el grupo. Pero antes de que pudiera decir nada, Zoro le había dado un empujoncito por la espalda.

-Aquí solo estorbas, pervertido- aseguró el espadachín con burla. Le quería lejos de él, no quería que el corazón continuara encogiéndosele en el pecho por cada golpe innecesario que recibía para cubrir a la chica. Aquello sólo estaba consiguiendo acabar con su concentración, y no pensaba permitirse semejante error.

Nami vio la vena que empezaba a palpitar de irritación en la frente del cocinero, así que se apresuró a cargar de electricidad el extremo de su Climatac y avanzar con decisión hacia la derecha, segura de que el rubio dejaría la pelea y correría a su lado. No se equivocó. El primero de los piratas que se encontró frente a ella no había terminado de caer al suelo fulminado por la descarga eléctrica que Sanji ya la había avanzado y despejaba el camino para ella, convertido en un enérgico remolino de golpes. A su espalda, el entrechocar de las armas se había reanudado con toda su fuerza, así que la chica concentró su atención en alcanzar las escaleras. Cuando calculó que con un pequeño impulso podía llegar al balconcito de la segunda planta llamó a su compañero.

-¡Sanji-kun!- el rubio se deshizo de dos piratas más y se acercó presuroso- ¿Puedes lanzarme hasta allí arriba?- preguntó, señalando el final de las escaleras.

El cocinero le dirigió una mirada un tanto confusa. Tuvieron que detener un instante su conversación para noquear a más de aquellos molestos rivales, que parecían no tener nunca suficiente de golpes y descargas.

-Pero si te impulso tardaré un rato en llegar hasta ti- murmuró dubitativo el cocinero. No estaba muy seguro de que la chica esperase que la siguiera.

-Me moveré más rápido sola, y también me será más fácil esconderme- le explicó Nami. Sanji negó con la cabeza, viendo que sus sospechas se confirmaban, pero antes de poder manifestar su desacuerdo Nami continuó hablando- Además, ya ves que arriba no hay nadie, sólo un par de altos cargos, y no tendrán tiempo de darse cuenta de que estoy allí- intentó tranquilizarle-. Estaré de vuelta antes de que Zoro y tú tengáis tiempo de tumbar a todos los piratas- le aseguró. Hubo otra breve interrupción, y las patadas y truenos se sucedieron con rapidez- Si te encargas de que nadie me siga arriba, estaré bien- dijo la pelirroja en cuanto pudieron estar de nuevo cara a cara.

El cocinero la miró dudoso por unos segundos, pero aquella determinación que le había robado el corazón se mostraba ahora con claridad en los ojos castaños de la chica. Desvió la mirada hacia arriba. La segunda planta estaba tranquila y calmada, era de lógica pensar que todo el ataque se había concentrado abajo. Realmente, Nami estaría mucho más segura si subía y él impedía que la siguieran. Además, tenía ganas de tumbar a más hombres que el marimo para así hacerle tragar sus palabras, y eso sería mucho más fácil si podía pelear solo.

Tras una breve lucha interior, Sanji asintió con la cabeza, se dejó caer al suelo, apoyó los brazos con firmeza e invitó a Nami a subir a su pierna derecha con un gesto. La pelirroja hizo gala de su buen equilibrio mientras se colocaba sobre ella, y el cocinero sonrió al notar su ligereza. Calculó la fuerza que debía ejercer y la lanzó por los aires con precisión.

La navegante se aferró con una mano a la barandilla y apretó los dientes cuando todo su cuerpo impactó contra la misma. Elevó la otra mano por encima de su cabeza hasta que consiguió lanzar el arma al otro lado, y entonces pudo trepar con facilidad. Se aseguró que no había nadie a su alrededor, desmontó el Climatac y lo colocó en el liguero que llevaba bajo la falda. Sólo entonces se atrevió a asomarse por el balconcito y ver que pasaba con los compañeros que había dejado atrás. Suspiró aliviada al ver que Zoro parecía tenerlo todo controlado cerca de la puerta por la que habían entrado, y que Sanji había llegado hasta el primer peldaño de las escaleras y las custodiaba con fiereza, impidiendo que nadie pusiera un solo pie en ellas. Ahora podía dedicarse con tranquilidad a buscar el mapa.

Se introdujo en el edificio y avanzó con la cautela que le daban sus años de experiencia moviéndose entre las sombras para robar. Pasó de largo un par de habitaciones que su instinto le advirtió que estaban ocupadas y finalmente llegó al pasillo que buscaba. Sonrió y se frotó las manos con codicia. En una de aquellas tres estancias había una gran caja fuerte, y dentro, su billete hacia el tesoro.

OoOoOoOoOoOoO

Sanji se sentó en el segundo escalón y se encendió con tranquilidad el cigarrillo que todavía llevaba en los labios. No entendía de donde diablos salían tantos hombres, había tumbado ya a tantos piratas que se había formado un pequeño montoncito de cuerpos inconscientes a sus pies. Dio una larga calada, mientras examinaba al semicírculo de temblorosos rivales que se había apretujado en torno a la escalera. Ninguno de ellos parecía dispuesto a acercarse, a pesar de la presión que ejercían desde atrás los relevos que iban llegando y que no eran conscientes de lo que podía hacer contra ellos un solo hombre. Así, pronto se encontró con que sus asustados rivales eran un muro de contención para sus propios compañeros, que no tenían valor para avanzar, pero debían temer demasiado a su capitán porque tampoco se atrevían a retroceder.

El cocinero se entretuvo intentando hacer figuritas con el humo, mientras aguzaba con disimulo su oído. El piso de arriba seguía en el más absoluto de los silencios, así que Nami no debía haber encontrado ningún contratiempo. Sanji se quedó largo rato en aquel curioso estado de inactividad, tentado a gritar un imprevisto "bu" que hiciese salir huyendo a los piratas para darle un poco de emoción al asunto.

-¡Ey marimo!- gritó al cabo de un rato. Se puso de pie y buscó por todo el patio, en un intento de localizar a su compañero. Una pelea podía llegar a ser terriblemente aburrida si no estaba él cerca para competir. Sonrió complacido cuando vio un remolino de aire cortante que lanzaba por los aires unos cuantos piratas- Parece que te está costando- le picó, alzando todo cuanto podía la voz para que se escuchase por encima del bullicio.

La primera fila de piratas cometió el error de creer que podía aprovechar la distracción de Sanji para atacarle y lo pagó recibiendo una considerable lluvia de patadas que los envió de nuevo contra sus compañeros o sencillamente los dejó inconscientes junto al montón.

-Simplemente los utilizo de calentamiento nocturno- fanfarroneó Zoro-. Aunque tampoco es necesario calentar para tumbar a un cejudo pervertido, pero así paso el rato- añadió, sin estar seguro que el cocinero le hubiese escuchado entre aquel barullo.

-Cinco minutos- le llegó ahogada la voz de Sanji.

-¿¡Qué?!- inquirió, consciente de que únicamente había escuchado la mitad.

-Que puedo tumbar a muchos más que tú en solo cinco minutos, alga sin cerebro- repitió el cocinero.

-Ja, empieza a contar- replicó Zoro, que se dejó arrastrar como un niño pequeño a la provocación.

No tardó en empezar una terrible avalancha de golpes, tanto junto a las escaleras como en la puerta situada al fondo de la estancia. Ambos atacaban sin ninguna clase de control, mientras iban contando en voz alta el número de enemigos que dejaban inconscientes. Pronto, los cuerpos tendidos en el suelo dificultaban los movimientos en la sala, y los piratas parecían más preocupados por huir despavoridos que en plantarles cara, pero Zoro y Sanji seguían absortos en su disputa personal, derrumbando a su paso a todo aquel que tenía la mala suerte de quedar demasiado cerca. Ninguno de ellos aminoró su avance hasta que ambos llegaron al centro de la estancia.

Los dos lo notaron antes incluso de verse. Un ligero aroma a tabaco y comida marina, el tintineo casi imperceptible de unos pendientes. Pequeños detalles que cualquiera pasaría por alto en medio de una refriega pero que los dos habían aprendido a identificar con claridad. Las katanas ya habían empezado su imparable ataque, pero a medio camino giraron para dar en su objetivo con el filo interior y no causar daños. La patada de Sanji se convirtió en un simple amortiguador del impulso de las espadas, sin golpear. Sus miradas se cruzaron y se encontraron con aquella sonrisa que habían intercambiado tantas veces, la del cocinero amplia y cálida, la del espadachín ligeramente curvada y burlona, pero ambas igual de sinceras.

Zoro frunció el ceño y se agachó para que el pie de Sanji pasara por encima de él, derribando al enésimo oponente.

-¿Es que les dan cuerda?- preguntó el peliverde, visiblemente molesto de tanta insistencia en contrincantes tan débiles.

-¿Se puede saber a que viene tanto escándalo?- preguntó una voz masculina en lo alto de las escaleras. Sonaba firme y autoritaria a pesar de tener un timbre un tanto adormilado.

Los dos chicos dirigieron su mirada hacia el propietario de aquella voz. Se trataba de un hombre de facciones angulosas, cuyo holgado pijama no era capaz de ocultar sus fornidos músculos. Tenía los cabellos del mismo rubio oscuro que su retorcido bigote, y debía haberse puesto medio dormido el cinto con las armas porque llevaba las espadas colocadas al revés. A pesar de llegar vestido con ropa de cama y descuidadamente despeinado, su porte altivo y la mirada de insolente impaciencia que dirigía a sus subordinados le daban un aspecto respetable. Sanji y Zoro aguardaron en un prudente silencio, ya que Nami todavía se encontraba en la misma planta que el recién llegado y parecía tratarse de la única salida.

-Son los Sombrero de Paja, Horio-san- respondió uno de los piratas que se encontraba más cerca de él, al tiempo que se inclinaba en una respetuosa reverencia.

El hombre enarcó una ceja y se frotó el mentón con una mano, como si aquella explicación no encajase en sus posibilidades.

-Pero me despertaron hace más de media hora para notificarme que ya habían irrumpido- murmuró Horio contrariado. A pesar de hablar en un susurro, su voz grave se propagó claramente por el patio.

-Así es, Horio-san, pero todavía no han podido ser reducidos.

-Tenía entendido que no eran más que siete chiquillos- comentó, con una mezcla de sorpresa y admiración- Sabía que erais inútiles, pero no hasta tal extremo- añadió a sus subordinados. Paseó su mirada por la sala, tratando de localizar a los intrusos y frunció el ceño al no ser capaz de lograrlo entre aquel caos.

Sus soldados captaron el ligero gesto de impaciencia y se apresuraron a señalar hacia los dos ladrones con un dedo acusador. A Sanji le resbaló una gota por la cabeza.

-Vaya, yo que pensaba que se habían olvidado de nosotros y podríamos escabullirnos con tranquilidad- se lamentó el cocinero.

-Un rival digno entre tanta basura y tú quieres huir- dijo Zoro con desprecio.

-No se trata de huir, si no de no exponer a Nami a peligros innecesarios- replicó irritado Sanji.

Zoro cerró los ojos por unos segundos, tragándose la molesta sensación que le sacudía cada vez que escuchaba el nombre de la pelirroja en sus labios.

-Cobarde- le dijo sin más.

Dos segundos más tarde se estaban golpeando en el centro del círculo, ante las atónitas miradas de los piratas. ¿Se trataba aquello de una maniobra de distracción? Más de uno dio un prudente paso atrás, desconfiando.

-Jóvenes, jóvenes- les llamó Horio desde arriba-. Por favor, no peleen. Veo que poseen una fuerza admirable, pero igualmente me siento un poco decepcionado. Tenía entendido que con ustedes viaja una linda gatita amante de objetos brillantes, y tenía la esperanza de que se encontrase aquí. Los…- pensó detenidamente que palabra utilizar- inútiles a mi cargo tenían orden de capturarla para poder divertirme un rato con ella.

Al instante la silueta de Sanji se cubrió de una especie de fuego llameante.

-Tienes razón, marimo. No podemos huir sin partirle la boca a este idiota- sentenció con convicción.

-La gatita pasó hace un rato hacia la caja fuerte- comentó una nueva voz.

Junto a Horio apareció una esbelta mujer, cuyos cabellos de intenso violeta le caían delicadamente sobre los hombros. Vestía un corto camisón semitransparente que dejaba bien poco de su voluptuosa figura a la imaginación.

-Yoko-chan- canturreó Horio, mientras sus ojos se transformaban en dos corazones y revoloteaba alborotadamente alrededor de la mujer.

Yoko pareció cansarse y le atizó un buen golpe en la cabeza. Ante el alarmante parecido entre la expresión de Horio y la de Sanji, Zoro no pudo menos que preguntarse si todos los rubios eran iguales.

-¿Y se puede saber porque no la detuviste? Sabes que la quería- se lamentó el hombre.

-Bien tendrá que salir por aquí, no voy a ponerme a seguirla por toda la casa- le espetó la mujer con arrogancia-. Si sigues pensando con lo que tienes entre piernas, nunca pasarás de segundo oficial- le recriminó.

-Ah, pero eso es porque me encanta tener a una mujer tan hermosa como primer oficial… Me encanta tener mujeres hermosas encima mío, Yoko-chan- respondió melodramáticamente Horio, lo que le valió un nuevo golpe en la cabeza.

-Me largo- sentenció Zoro ante el espectáculo, pero el cocinero le sujetó con firmeza del brazo.

-Tenemos que esperar a Nami.

Como si la mención de su nombre la hubiese invocado, la pelirroja apareció en la puerta que daba al balconcito, tomó impulso, saltó sobre la cabeza de Horio y de allí se dejó caer a la planta baja. En el extremo de su Climatac tenía condensada una oscura nube que descargó una lanza eléctrica entre los desprevenidos piratas, abriéndose camino hacia sus dos compañeros.

-Yoko-san- gritó Sanji, que todavía contemplaba a la mujer con sus ojos en forma de corazón-. Tengo que irme, ¿le importaría darme su número de den den mushi?

La pelirroja tomó al cocinero del cuello de la camisa y empezó a arrastrarlo en dirección a la salida, seguida de cerca por un ceñudo Zoro. No tuvieron demasiados problemas para abrirse paso hasta el exterior.

-Hay que traer el mapa de vuelta antes de que regrese el capitán- exigió Yoko a su compañero. Tomó al rubio de una oreja y le obligó a saltar con ella, sin importarle el que cayeran sobre un montón de los suyos, o que Horio se diera un buen golpe porque no le había permitido guardar el equilibrio.

-Yoko-sama… ¿nosotros que hacemos?- preguntó uno de los piratas.

-Quiero todo esto limpio y en orden para cuando vuelva- ordenó, sin disminuir su apresurada carrera tras los ladrones.

OoOoOoOoOoOoO

-Tengo el mapa- exclamó Nami con una sonrisa, mientras doblaba a toda velocidad una esquina. Parecía que habían conseguido despistar a sus perseguidores.

-Que menos- refunfuñó Zoro. Estaba molesto y no era capaz de discernir exactamente porque. Todo había ido aquella noche como era previsible: él preocupado por Sanji, Sanji por Nami y la pelirroja por si misma. No entendía porque aquella sensación de decepción, tampoco había esperado que cambiase nada.

-Por la derecha, marimo- le avisó el cocinero al ver que aceleraba el paso y se ponía en cabeza.

-¡La otra derecha!- gritó Nami, al borde de su paciencia entre el carácter enamoradizo de uno y la desorientación del otro. Se vio obligada a detenerse en seco porque del tejado cayó algo que le impidió el paso.

-Me temo que tiene algo que me pertenece- dijo Horio, ayudando a la pelirroja a recuperar el equilibrio tras el choque- ¿Me lo entrega o prefiere que le registre a fondo?- inquirió con una sonrisa cargada de segundas intenciones.

-Seguid adelante, yo me encargo de ese pervertido- dijo Sanji, que sacaba humo de lo enfadado que estaba. Pero una mano le sujetó con firmeza del hombro.

-Lleva espadas. Es mío- le dijo Zoro con seriedad.

-Pero…

-Es mío- insistió el peliverde con acidez. No iba a permitir que se enfrentara a él cegado por su estúpido instinto de proteger a Nami aun a costa de su vida. Además, quería ser el mejor espadachín del mundo, era lógico que quisiera derrotar a todos los que encontraba. Desenvainó sus armas con calmada lentitud.

Sanji se mordió el labio inferior y asintió. Le había parecido dar con la solución para aquella insistente necesidad de cuidar de la pelirroja sin dejar atrás a Zoro, pero ya debería haber supuesto que él era demasiado orgulloso como para permitírselo.

-Roronoa Zoro- dijo Horio, e inclinó ligeramente la cabeza en señal de reconocimiento- Permítame un momento, jovencita, enseguida estoy por usted- ronroneó con voz seductora a Nami, quien simplemente le ignoró y corrió junto a Sanji.

-¿Entonces debo suponer que uno de vosotros será mi rival?- inquirió Yoko, que en esos momentos aparecía por una estrecha callejuela lateral- Podéis atacarme los dos a la vez si queréis, igualmente no tenéis posibilidades.

Zoro se volteó asustado hacia sus dos compañeros. No creía que Nami pudiera contra aquella mujer, que según había entendido era el primer oficial de la tripulación, y estaba claro que Sanji no la iba a lastimar. Estaba a punto de tragarse el pequeño momento de orgullo de espadachín que había mostrado y sugerir un cambio de rival cuando escuchó el silbido de una katana peligrosamente cerca. Se apartó y contempló con preocupación el corte limpio que acababa de producir el arma en la pared.

-No tienes tiempo de estar pendiente de ellos- le reclamó Horio, pero en vez de volver a atacarle dirigió sus espadas a la pared, arrancando enormes pedazos de la fachada del edificio.

Zoro le contempló con incredulidad, sin saber si aquello tenía algún sentido o simplemente pretendía intimidarle.

-Yoko-chan- canturreó el espadachín rubio, y arrojó a su compañera los pesados trozos que había cortado. Una vez hecho esto volvió a atacar al peliverde, que estaba intentando comprender a que jugaban aquel par de locos.

-No necesito tu ayuda- le espetó la mujer con irritación. No obstante, tomó uno de los cuadrados que le había ofrecido, de más de medio metro, y lo levantó con sorprendente facilidad del suelo. Luego lo arrojó con todas sus fuerzas contra Sanji y Nami, en un movimiento increíblemente veloz teniendo en cuenta el considerable peso.

El cocinero tomó a la pelirroja entre sus brazos y saltó fuera de la trayectoria del proyectil. A pesar de su ágil reacción, el trozo de pared consiguió rozarle ligeramente el hombro. Sanji cayó tambaleante al suelo y se miró la parte golpeada con expresión de dolor. Había recibido otras veces el impacto de runas sobre su cuerpo y nunca había sido un impacto tan duro. Tuvo la certeza de que si le hubiese dado de pleno, le hubiese fracturado por completo el hueso. Miró horrorizado a la mujer, que simplemente le sonreía con superioridad. El segundo de aquellos cuadrados pasó rozándoles y se estrelló contra el edificio que había tras los chicos, haciendo que se derrumbase gran parte del mismo.

-Te has dado cuenta de que mis golpes no son normales, ¿verdad?- preguntó Yoko en tono socarrón.

-Nami…- llamó el cocinero con voz temblorosa- No sé si voy a poder protegerte- dijo, en una clara disculpa. No sólo contaba con el problema de que su rival era una mujer, si no que su velocidad hacía que sus ataques fueran casi imposibles de esquivar y parecían tener una fuerza terriblemente monstruosa.

Sanji tragó saliva cuando el siguiente proyectil inició su vuelo hacia él. Supo que no tendría tiempo de coger a la pelirroja y apartarse, y no estaba seguro de que ella fuera suficiente rápida para lograrlo por si sola. Así pues, hizo lo único que podía hacer, cerró los ojos en una acción instintiva y se preparó para recibir el impacto. Pero este no llegó.

Cuando volvió a abrir los ojos, vio a Zoro delante de él, aguantando el cuadrado con una de sus katanas. Sostenía el arma por la empuñadura y tenía la otra mano apoyada en el reverso del filo, haciendo tanta fuerza que los dientes le rechinaban. El impulso le empujó unos centímetros hacía atrás, pero el espadachín afirmó los pies, tozudo, e hizo más presión, decidido a cortar aquel maldito trozo de pared. Entonces sintió un leve chasquido, casi como un grito de protesta que llegaba directo a lo más profundo de su alma. Tardó unos segundos en comprender lo que significaba, y cuando lo hizo se dejó caer de espaldas al suelo con expresión de horror, derribando a Sanji y a Nami en el proceso.

-¿Pero que te pasa, marimo idiota?- gruñó el cocinero, apresurándose a liberar a la pelirroja de su peso. Sin embargo, no se sacó a Zoro de encima con una patada, como era lo habitual, simplemente le miró esperando una respuesta.

-No… no puedo cortarlo- murmuró shockeado el espadachín.

Zoro había escuchado la protesta de su Kitetsu, el grito aterrado que emanaba del metal al darse cuenta de que iba a quebrarse. Si no se hubiera tratado de la espada maldita, si no le hubiese lanzado aquel mudo llamamiento, ahora tendría una katana menos.

-Diamondo Diamondo no mi*- aclaró Yoko, al ver la confusión que había creado en el peliverde- Cualquier cosa que toco adquiere la dureza del diamante, convirtiéndose en un proyectil mortal- explicó con calma, completamente segura de sus habilidades.

-Ah, siempre me quitas el protagonismo- protestó Horio, que se había quedado a un lado. Era lo bastante listo como para no interponerse en el camino de nada arrojado por su compañera.

-Se me está durmiendo una pierna- comentó Sanji, y sólo entonces se dio cuenta Zoro de que estaba sentado sobre su regazo.

El espadachín se puso en pie de un bote y murmuró algo incomprensible que el rubio prefirió interpretar como una disculpa.

-Si nos toca con algo de la dureza de un diamante… o nos aplasta o nos atraviesa- dijo Nami, completamente aterrada.

-Correcto. Sea como sea, sois piratas muertos- coincidió Yoko con una sonrisa retorcida.

-No la podéis ganar- sentenció Nami, que había escuchado historias sobre la terrible usuaria de aquella fruta del diablo- Y si la llevamos hasta el Merry, lo hundirá con una de sus balas mientras nos preparamos para zarpar.

Aunque tenía la mirada en el suelo para que no se vieran sus ojos nublados de lágrimas, sus dos compañeros supieron que estaba a punto de llorar, de miedo e impotencia.

-Nami-san… No podías saber que pasaría esto. Prepara todo en el Merry, nosotros la entretendremos. No tendrá tiempo de alcanzarnos- la intentó tranquilizar Sanji. Le revolvió los cabellos anaranjados con cariño- Y si ves que no llegamos, parte sin nosotros.

-El Going Merry no deja a nadie atrás- replicó la navegante.

-Entonces prepara la huida más rápida que puedas imaginar- dijo Zoro secamente. Sanji y él tal vez podrían sobrevivir a unos cuantos golpes de Yoko, pero no el frágil cuerpo de Nami. Allí, la navegante sólo era un estorbo innecesario.

Tras dirigir a cada uno de sus compañeros una clara mirada de disculpa, Nami se escabulló ágilmente por una callejuela lateral.

-Ah, mi linda gatita, no puedo permitir que…- la protesta de Horio se vio interrumpida cuando una violenta patada lo arrojó por los aires.

Sanji se sacó un cigarrillo del bolsillo y lo encendió, dejando que su rival se pusiera en pie para encararle limpiamente.

-No puedo dejar a Nami-san en manos de un pervertido como tú- se excusó con calma.

Horio rió con ganas.

-Sois unos jóvenes de lo más interesantes- aseguró, mientras se ponía en guardia.

No tardaron en estar envueltos en una ardua pelea. Horio estaba admirado por el modo en que su contrincante era capaz de hacerle frente sin un arma, y aunque el chico estaba recibiendo bastantes cortes, no conseguía que ninguno de ellos fuera de gravedad. Sanji, por su parte, estaba teniendo serios problemas para concentrarse. Zoro le había cedido en silencio su rival para que no tuviera que enfrentarse a la mujer, pero no podía decir que el marimo tuviera la situación controlada. Se le veía entre molesto y nervioso. El cocinero sabía que no estaba acostumbrado a que le forzaran a mantener una posición evasiva, y aunque había conseguido asestarle un par de golpes, tan solo había logrado que su katana quedara temblando contra la dura piel de diamante de la mujer. Zoro no estaba seguro de encontrar el modo de derrotarla, Sanji lo veía porque no se había atrevido a desenfundar la Wadou Ichimonji. Tenía miedo de quebrarla. Soltó un gruñido al sentir como la espada de Horio le abría un nuevo corte en la espalda y reaccionó lo bastante rápido como para evitar que fuera profundo, rodando sobre si mismo. Detuvo la rotación cuando tuvo a su adversario lo bastante cerca y se impulsó con las dos manos, mientras clavaba los dos pies en el pecho del espadachín y se ponía en pie en un solo movimiento. Tenía que pensar en algo rápido, o ninguno de los dos saldría de esta. El derrumbamiento que produjo otro de los cuadrados arrojadizos de Yoko le dio la idea que necesitaba.

Zoro volvió a esquivar la trayectoria del proyectil de Yoko y gruñó molesto. Le dolía todo el cuerpo por haber detenido un par de impactos que iban en la dirección en la que se encontraba el cocinero, y una pequeña piedrecita le había atravesado el hombro derecho. No era una gran herida, pero creía que el guijarro se le había quedado dentro, porque sentía algo punzante cada vez que movía ese brazo. Frunció el ceño, intentando concentrarse. Tenía que hallar el modo de cortar el diamante si quería vencer a aquella molesta mujer. De pronto se encontró rodando por el suelo, tan imprevistamente que estuvo a punto de perder el arma que tenía desenvainada. A su alrededor había una tremenda polvareda que le impedía ver a un palmo de su nariz. Sintió como alguien le tomaba de la mano y lo arrastraba apresuradamente calle abajo. Se dejó guiar, consciente de que se trataba de Sanji, que sólo se detuvo a tomar aire cuando dobló una esquina a varias calles de distancia.

-¿Qué ha pasado?- preguntó Zoro con curiosidad.

-He derrumbado el edificio para que pudiéramos salir de allí en la confusión. Y no protestes- advirtió, al tiempo que le daba un golpecito en el pecho. No tenía ganas de empezar ahora una discusión de orgullo.

El peliverde sintió un tirón en su codo al mismo tiempo que el dedo de Sanji picaba en su pecho, y sólo entonces se dio cuenta de que su mano continuaba unida a la del rubio. La miró como si aquello no pudiera estar sucediendo, y el cocinero no tardó en seguir la dirección de su mirada, sin entender que contemplaba con tanta incredulidad. También Sanji se extrañó al descubrir sus manos entrelazadas. Cierto que solía guiar a Zoro cuando corrían por las calles de cualquier isla, para evitar que se perdiese, pero nunca le había cogido de un modo tan… íntimo. Se dio cuenta de que aquello se había vuelto normal para él cuando había estado cuidándole, pero no le parecía el modo adecuado de sujetar a otro chico. Su primer impulso fue soltarle bruscamente, pero entonces se dio cuenta de que aquel contacto no le molestaba. Se había propuesto no huir de él. Se había propuesto comprobar hasta donde le pedía llegar su cuerpo, y estaba dispuesto a cumplirlo.

-No quiero que te pierdas- comentó con la mayor naturalidad que fue capaz.

Por un instante creyó que espadachín iba a decir algo, pero sin saber cómo se vio con los fuertes brazos de Zoro rodeándole la cintura y aplastándole contra la pared. Tuvo que hacer un esfuerzo para contener un gemido, mitad de alivio, mitad de satisfacción, al verse de nuevo atrapado por aquel firme abrazo que había creído que no volvería a sentir. Vio la expresión seria con que le contemplaba Zoro y sintió como el corazón se le desbocaba por completo. Se humedeció con lentitud el labio inferior. No sabía qué exactamente, pero esperaba que pasara algo. Y estaba dispuesto a dejarlo surgir.

Entonces las manos del peliverde se apoyaron en la pared, los músculos de sus brazos se tensaron con toda su fuerza, y Sanji escuchó el horroroso crujido que se produjo contra la espalda del espadachín. El corazón volvió a saltarle en el pecho, pero esta vez de miedo y no de expectación, al comprender que acababa de protegerle de uno de los brutales ataques de Yoko.

Zoro había sentido como se activaba de pronto una alarma en su interior, ese instinto que se pone en funcionamiento cuando la vida de otra persona te importa más que la propia. No sabía de donde ni como, pero aquel sexto sentido le hizo saber que estaban en peligro. Volteó a Sanji para que quedase protegido entre su cuerpo y la pared, y se rió silenciosamente de si mismo al pensar en las veces que se había burlado del cocinero por hacer eso mismo por alguna de las chicas. El golpe que recibió le dejó mareado por unos segundos.

-¡No necesito que me protejas!- le gritó frustrado Sanji. El peso de Zoro cedió y quedó recostado contra el suyo, haciendo que el cocinero se asustara todavía más.

El espadachín alzó con esfuerzo la cabeza, que casi había quedado enterrada contra el hombro del rubio.

-Lo sé, pero…- curvó una de aquellas sonrisas socarronas y un tanto torcidas, y una gota de sangre resbaló con una lentitud grotesca por la comisura de su boca- un cuerpo tan flacucho como el tuyo no hubiera aguantado el golpe- se burló, para ocultarle al rubio su preocupación.

Sanji alzó una mano temblorosa y le limpió la sangre, refregándola luego sin ningún cuidado contra su pantalón. Ayudó al espadachín a recostarse contra la pared y le encaró con dureza.

-Ahora no me sirves de nada, marimo idota- le regañó, aunque su tono sonó más preocupado que molesto.

Sin esperar a que Zoro le contestara, se separó algunos pasos de él, intentando localizar a sus atacantes entre aquella oscuridad, mientras se mordía el labio inferior en una señal de confusión que últimamente repetía mucho. Por un instante había pensado… No, había _**esperado**_que Zoro le besara. Desde luego, cuando llegase al Merry tenía muchas cosas en las que pensar. Pero antes de eso tenía que encontrar el modo de llegar hasta el barco.

OoOoOoOoOoOoO

**Notas finales:** Supongo que podría haber utilizado personajes antagonistas de los ya existentes en el mundo de One Piece, pero como Oda tiene por costumbre no repetir malos, y en el fic sólo tienen un papel circunstancial, he preferido inventarlos. Pero no le van a robar el protagonismo a los niños para nada ^^ Besos y nos vemos en el siguiente capi!

*Diamondo diamondo no mi: Fruta diamante, diamante, otorga la capacidad de dar a cualquier objeto la dureza de un diamante, así como a su propio usuario. Los objetos modificados conservan su peso y tamaño, pero para el usuario resultan ligeros como una pluma, permitiendo que sean arrojados con facilidad y a velocidades vertiginosas. Evidentemente, una habilidad tan cutre es inventada por mí ^^


	10. Aceptar lo evidente

**Notas de Mayumi:** bueno, esta semana llego un día antes, que mañana voy a estar muy liada con la fiesta y otras cosas y no creo que tenga tiempo de actualizar. ¡Hemos llegado a los 10 capis! Estoy muy contenta, jeje, gracias por acompañarme hasta aquí. ¡Besos!

Basado en One Piece

One Piece y todos sus personajes son propiedad de Eiichiro Oda

OoOoOoOoOoOoO

**Aceptar lo evidente**

Robin estaba recostada en la butaca que solía utilizar Nami para tomar el sol, con un libro entre las manos. Hacía una noche despejada y tranquila, con una gran luna que iluminaba la cubierta del Merry y una brisa templada y suave que jugaba traviesa con sus oscuros cabellos. La arqueóloga había decidido aprovechar la esplendida calma que reinaba en el barco para terminar el libro que estaba leyendo y cumplir así con su turno de vigilancia que Sanji había dejado olvidado.

Frunció ligeramente el ceño y agudizó el oído cuando algo irrumpió el calmado murmullo de las olas. Se puso en pie y se acercó a la barandilla, paseando su atenta mirada por los alrededores. No se veía nada fuera de lugar, pero aquel leve chasquido era inconfundible: el sonido que producen las olas al chocar contra la madera. Se inclinó hacia delante, entrecerrando los ojos en un intento de ubicar el barco, mientras se preguntaba si sería necesario despertar a los demás. Decidió esperar, no tenía ganas de justificar la ausencia del cocinero, el espadachín y la navegante. Tal vez se tratase únicamente de un carguero que pasara junto a ellos sin más.

Diez minutos más tarde, Robin empezaba a estar preocupada. Anclados a unos quinientos metros a su derecha se encontraban tres barcos que lucían la misma bandera pirata, y bastante más lejos, a la izquierda, podía distinguir la silueta de dos más. Aunque todos ellos se habían detenido a una distancia prudencial, era demasiado sospechoso para pasarlo por alto.

-¡Robin!- escuchó entonces el grito de la navegante.

Nami subió de un salto al Merry y se dobló ligeramente hacia delante, apoyando las manos sobre las rodillas, en un intento de recuperar aire tras su alocada carrera.

-Despierta a los chicos, que recojan el ancla y vengan a verme. Tenemos que prepararlo todo para salir de aquí en cuanto lleguen Sanji y Zoro- explicó mientras se encaminaba al puente.

La arqueóloga la siguió sin molestarse en hacer preguntas.

-Tenemos compañía- indicó Robin, y señaló a su izquierda con un gesto de la cabeza, pero la pelirroja estaba demasiado ocupada revisando algunos de los mapas de navegación.

-Lo sé, los he visto cuando venía hacia aquí. Retrocederemos por donde entramos y daremos la vuelta a la isla…

-También hay barcos por ese lado. La única zona que nos han dejado libre es mar abierto- la interrumpió la morena.

Nami alzó la mirada de los papeles para dirigirla a través de la ventana. Efectivamente, la difusa silueta de dos grandes navíos se recortaba contra el cielo nocturno. No se podía distinguir su bandera desde aquella distancia, pero no le quedó la menor duda de que se trataba de los mismos piratas. Robin se dio cuenta de que su compañera se había quedado paralizada al comprender el alcance de la banda a la que habían provocado y se mordía el labio inferior con aspecto culpable. Si tenían que huir de allí, necesitaban a su navegante en plenas facultades.

-Creen que nos tienen acorralados. No contemplan la posibilidad de que nos adentremos en el Jump Belt- comentó la morena con tranquilidad.

Nami volteó para encararla con el rostro completamente serio. Sus manos se cerraron en un acto reflejo, arrugando el mapa que había sobre la mesa de navegación.

-Pues está claro que no nos conocen- sentenció con acidez.

-Iré a despertar a los chicos- indicó Robin con una sonrisa complacida. No tenía ninguna duda de que saldrían de esta.

OoOoOoOoOoOoO

Tras un aparatoso ataque de tos que le había hecho escupir una buena cantidad de sangre, Zoro se había deslizado por la pared hasta quedar sentado en el suelo y ahora permanecía con los ojos cerrados. Sanji se había asustado en un primer momento, pero no tardó en darse cuenta de que el marimo sólo dormía y suspiró aliviado. Zoro se recuperaba a una velocidad ridículamente anormal con un poco de sueño, así que sólo tenía que deshacerse rápido de sus perseguidores y llevarle con Chopper. Sabía que estaría bien, el espadachín era capaz de soportar mucho más, pero no se quedaría tranquilo hasta que el doctor de a bordo se lo confirmara.

El ojo visible de Sanji se movía con nerviosismo de un lado a otro, intentando localizar a sus oponentes. Avanzaba unos metros hacia la salida del callejón y no tardaba en volver sobre sus pasos, maldiciendo mentalmente. En condiciones normales, ya se hubiera perdido entre los edificios y hubiera tomado a sus atacantes por sorpresa, pero no podía dejar de pensar en Zoro, así que se limitaba a pasear sin perderle de su campo de visión.

-Supongo que pedirle a la gatita amablemente que nos devuelva el mapa no servirá de nada- susurró con calma la voz de Horio.

Sanji se giró rápidamente para encararlo y se lo encontró bostezando sin ningún disimulo. Llevaba las espadas descuidadamente envainadas, aunque ya se había colocado el cinto en la posición correcta, y se intentaba sacudir sin éxito una mancha en los pantalones de su pijama. Al cocinero le resultó terriblemente irritante aquella tranquilidad.

-Eso debería preguntárselo a Nami-san- le respondió secamente-. Claro que antes tendrá que pasar por encima mío, pervertido.

-Ah, que se le va a hacer…

Horio desenvainó sus dos espadas en un rápido movimiento y se lanzó a la carga con un encogimiento de hombros. A pesar de su aparente desinterés, la estocada resultó sorprendentemente rápida y precisa, por lo que Sanji se vio obligado a apartarse en lugar de contraatacar. Cayó a un lado del espadachín y aprovechó el impulso que llevaba para dar un segundo salto y descargarle el talón sobre la mandíbula. Horio cruzó sus espadas sobre la cabeza y sintió como le temblaban los brazos al intentar detener la patada. Se dio cuenta de que el cocinero estaba atacando con mucha más fuerza que antes.

-Jovencito- utilizó toda la fuerza de sus brazos para dar un empujón a sus armas y lanzar al cocinero a algunos metros de él- Cualquiera diría que tiene prisa- le dijo en un tono que parecía sonar a reprimenda. La capacidad de aquel muchacho de hacer frente a sus espadas le parecía tan sorprendente que quería explorarla con tranquilidad.

La mirada de Sanji se desvió de manera inconsciente a la pared que estaba tras él. Se dio cuenta demasiado tarde de que con ello había dirigido la atención del Horio hacia Zoro, pero este no parecía tener interés en aprovecharse de la aparente indefensión del marimo.

-Comprendo. Tu nakama- se limitó a decir mientras lo examinaba con ojo crítico-. No parece muy grave. Haremos una cosa, tú me enseñas todo lo que puedes hacer con esas maravillosas piernas y a cambio permitiré que le revise nuestro médico cuando os capturemos- ofreció generoso.

Sanji curvó una sonrisa arrogante mientras extraía del bolsillo de su camisa el paquete de cigarrillos, dejando una pausa mientras meditaba la respuesta.

-Das demasiadas cosas por supuesto- apuntó al fin-. La primera de ellas es que me preocupa el marimo idiota que hay junto a la pared- prendió el cigarro mientras daba una larga bocanada-. La segunda es que necesita atención médica- dejó el pitillo despreocupadamente en un lateral de su boca mientras guardaba el encendedor y el paquete de tabaco-. Y la tercera es que vas a lograr capturarnos. Lamento informarte que no has acertado ni una.

Horio le dedicó un nuevo encogimiento de hombros antes de volver al ataque. Las patadas y los sablazos se entrecruzaban sin ninguna clase de orden, y Sanji se encontraba tan pronto dominando el combate como saltando de un lado a otro para esquivar aquellas condenadas espadas. Así no iba a ninguna parte. Tenía que coger al marimo y salir de allí. Se sacó el cigarrillo de los labios y lo lanzó lejos, mientras calculaba el espacio que le dejaba la estrecha callejuela en la que se encontraban para girar sobre si mismo. Suficiente. Golpeó el suelo varias veces con la punta de su pie, esperando a que su rival se acercara. Pero una tos estentórea y entrecortada le hizo volverse a un lado y buscar con su asustada mirada al espadachín.

-Oh, primera suposición acertada- indicó Horio complacido- Y parece que la segunda también- añadió al ver la sangre que acababa de expulsar el peliverde- ¿Quieres apostar cuanto tarda en cumplirse la tercera?- preguntó, aparentemente divertido con todo aquello.

-Cinco segundos- anunció una voz femenina desde en inicio del callejón, y al instante se escuchó el silbido de algo al ser lanzado a alta velocidad.

Horio se dejó caer contra el suelo y notó el aire que produjo el proyectil al pasar rozándole. Sanji le hubiera imitado con gusto, pero tras él se encontraba Zoro. Dudó unos instantes, pero finalmente giró sobre si mismo para golpear el proyectil cuando pasaba junto a él. Este fue a parar contra una de las paredes laterales, abriendo un considerable agujero y dejando a la vista parte de lo que parecía una acogedora sala de estar. El cocinero se dejó caer sobre una rodilla, apretando los dientes y palpándose el tobillo de la pierna que había detenido el impacto. Le parecía un milagro no haberse roto nada.

-¡Yoko-chan!- exclamó Horio mientras se ponía en pie de nuevo- Casi consigues darme a mí- le reprochó con un puchero a su compañera- ¡Ah, te has vestido!- se lamentó al darse cuenta de que ya no lucía su camisón semitransparente- ¿Cuándo te has vestido?- lloriqueó.

-Hace un rato, cuando he dado orden de que nuestra flota rodee el barco de los Sombrero de Paja. Para tener un barco tan ridículo arman bastante revuelo- indicó la mujer.

Sanji frunció el ceño, molesto por el comentario sobre Merry. Tuvo la certeza de que si Ussop hubiese estado ahí, ahora le tendría que estar salvando de alguno de sus tontos intentos de hacerse el héroe. Sacudió la cabeza con energías. Si habían acorralado el Merry, estaba claro que tenía cosas más importantes por las que preocuparse. Ya había perdido suficiente tiempo allí. Aprovechó la pequeña conversación entre los piratas para intentar acercarse a Zoro y comprobar su estado, pero el pie derecho, resentido por el golpe, le falló y le hizo perder aparatosamente el equilibrio.

-Oh… Protegerle ha sido un gesto noble, pero estúpido- comentó Horio.

-Siempre ha sido bastante estúpido- concedió Zoro con cinismo.

Sanji volteó como una exhalación y vio que el peliverde se había puesto de pie. Se aguantaba pesadamente contra la pared y tenía uno de los antebrazos manchados de haberse limpiado la sangre de la cara, pero su expresión volvía a ser despierta y confiada. Le pareció que le quitaban un terrible peso de encima, y cuando sus miradas se cruzaron vio en la del espadachín algo que no habría esperado encontrar jamás. Agradecimiento. Sabía que no lo diría en voz alta, pero tampoco lo necesitaba. Ellos estaban conectados más allá de las palabras.

-¿Puedes moverte?- le preguntó Zoro.

-¿Eso no debería preguntarlo yo?- le reprochó Sanji, mientras enarcaba una ceja con fingida ofensa. Apretó los dientes, se puso en pie y avanzó decidido hasta donde se encontraba su nakama. Sabía que iba a ser difícil, pero tenía que convencer a Zoro de olvidar aquella pelea e ir junto al resto de la tripulación- Han rodeado…

-Lo sé, ¿Crees que podía descansar con el ruido que estabas haciendo?- le cortó el espadachín- El capitán nos va a necesitar- añadió, cediendo a su manera en abandonar la lucha. Vio que Sanji le miraba sin poder disimular la sorpresa- No exponer a las personas que te importan a peligros innecesarios- murmuró, repitiendo las palabras que había dicho él en referencia a la navegante.

Y antes de dejarle tiempo al cocinero para pensar lo que aquello significaba, desenvainó dos de sus katanas e hizo trizas la pared que había tras ellos, pasando por el hueco a toda velocidad. No tardaron en salir por el otro lado del pequeño restaurante, que tras un par de sablazos de Zoro se desplomó con un gran estruendo.

-Oi, podría haber gente dentro- le reprendió Sanji, mientras corría en dirección a la cala.

El peliverde se encogió de hombros, aparentemente sin ver demasiado problema a que a alguien le cayesen unas pocas piedras encima.

-Había que entretenerles- dijo con simpleza.

-Iremos por…- empezó a explicar el cocinero, pero no le había comentado aún la ruta de escape que pensó que sería inútil.

Tomó aire y sin dejar de correr atrapó la mano de Zoro al vuelo y aguardó a ver su reacción. El espadachín dio un pequeño sobresalto, pero después de eso se limitó a desviar la mirada y seguirle en silencio. No tardaron en divisar el Merry, que continuaba en el mismo lugar de la costa en que le habían dejado.

-¡Zoro! ¡Sanji!- les llamó a voces Luffy tan pronto como aparecieron en su campo de visión. Les saludó con una sonrisa y estiró uno de sus brazos para cazar al cocinero, que iba primero, y propulsarlo hacia el barco.

Sanji sintió como la mano de su capitán se enredaba alrededor de su cintura, así que afirmó el agarre sobre el peliverde y no tardaron en encontrarse los dos hechos un revoltijo sobre la cubierta del Merry.

-¡Nami, les tengo!- gritó Luffy, que parecía de lo más animado con todo aquel juego.

-¡Chopper, ahora!- indicó la navegante.

El reno asintió y giró bruscamente el timón. El barco crujió y se inclinó violentamente hacia un lado, virando en dirección norte. Había preferido mantener en secreto cual sería su rumbo de escape hasta el final, y como siempre, el Merry respondía a sus expectativas y se ponía a toda velocidad en la dirección indicada. No necesitó pedir a los muchachos que se pusieran a los remos, y pronto dejaban atrás la costa y los barcos enemigos, que a pesar de los gritos que se escuchaban en ellos no parecían ponerse en marcha.

-Nami, por favor… recapacita- suplicaba Ussop, viendo que mantenían el rumbo fijo hacia el Jump Belt- No podemos arriesgarnos a vagar eternamente por esos saltos.

-Tranquilo Ussop, he encontrado una ruta segura. Un par de corrientes, un salto, y llegaremos a poco más de un kilómetro de la última isla- respondió la navegante muy segura.

-Pero…

-Ussop, uno de sus capitanes dijo que nuestro barco era ridículo- dijo Sanji, sin disminuir el ritmo que llevaba al remar- ¿Quieres darles la razón?

El tirador parpadeó un par de veces antes de inflar en pecho con orgullo.

-Hay veces, en la vida de un hombre y un barco, que no se puede hacer nada más que encarar el peligro. Esto me recuerda a una vez que yo, el valiente capitán Ussop-sama…

-¡Rema!- le gritaron todos sus compañeros a la vez.

Avanzaron directos hacía la corriente marina que les indicó Nami. Pronto fueron atrapados por la misma y propulsados por su increíble fuerza, dejando atrás cualquier intento de persecución. Nadie se arriesgaría a perseguirles por una ruta suicida.

-¡Lo conseguimos!- exclamó alegremente Luffy, que seguía sin ser consciente del peligro que habían corrido. Se asomó por la borda para que cayeran sobre él las gotas que la corriente hacía saltar contra el barco.

Chopper salió del puente de control frotándose los brazos, doloridos de haber mantenido el rumbo del timón en contra del oleaje. Se alarmó y empezó a gritar como loco por la cubierta cuando vio los cortes de Sanji y la camiseta empapada de sangre de Zoro. El doctor insistió en cubrirlos de vendas a pesar de que ambos aseguraban encontrarse perfectamente. Y entonces la calma volvió al barco. Luffy se sentó sobre el mascarón de proa, riendo feliz por la velocidad a la que viajaba su barco. Robin subió al puesto de vigilancia. Nami se fue a su despacho a revisar una vez más la ruta, todavía con la culpabilidad oprimiéndole el pecho. Ussop y Chopper se fueron a la habitación, demasiado agotados para hacer nada. Sólo Sanji y Zoro permanecieron silenciosos en cubierta, como si ambos fueran conscientes de que tenían algo que decirse pero ninguno de ellos se atreviera a hablar.

El espadachín desenfundó unos centímetros la hoja de una de sus katanas y se contempló en el reflejo que le devolvía. Era la primera vez que dejaba una pelea a medias. Si hubiese estado solo no le hubiera importado morir en el intento de acabar con sus rivales, pero no estaba dispuesto a arriesgar también la vida de Sanji. Volvió a envainar el arma con un enojado golpe seco y pasó su mano por la funda de la Wadou Ichimonji, con melancólica delicadeza. ¿Había faltado a su promesa? Había dejado a sus espaldas un espadachín sin derrotar. Lo único que le había importado en ese instante era mantener al cocinero a salvo, pero ahora que lo pensaba con más sangre fría se daba cuenta de que aquello era el signo de debilidad más grande que había cometido en su vida. No se arrepentía de su decisión, pero sentía un profundo sentimiento de culpa.

-¿Te he fallado, Kuina?- preguntó en un apagado susurro que se perdió en al noche.

Le pareció que el viento le traía la risa alegre de su amiga. Se volteó, buscando de donde provenía aquel sonido, pero lo único que se encontró frente a él fue la mirada enojada del cocinero.

Esperaba que le dijera algo. No sabría decir el que, pero desde el momento en que sus nakama les habían dejado involuntariamente a solas en la cubierta, esperaba que Zoro se dirigiera a él para decirle… cualquier cosa. Le había paseado de la mano por media ciudad, maldita sea, algo tenía que pensar al respecto. No podía ser que aquello hiciese bullir mil emociones en su interior y en cambio dejase indiferente al marimo. Pero en lugar de hablar con él se dedicó, como siempre, a juguetear con sus katanas. Sanji se puso en pie y avanzó con paso decidido hasta donde estaba sentado el espadachín. Zoro debió escucharle, porque enseguida se giró para encararle. Le hubiese gustado explicarle todo lo que le pasaba, le hubiese gustado decirle que cuando estaba cerca de él su cuerpo y su mente parecían tomar caminos distintos, le hubiese gustado pedirle que hablara con él, sin embargo cuando abrió la boca simplemente dejó salir un reproche. No sabía acercarse a él de otra manera.

Antes de darse cuenta de lo que sucedía, se encontró peleando contra Zoro, simplemente dejando fluir toda la confusión y frustración que le embargaba. Sólo fue plenamente consciente de lo que pasaba cuando se encontró sobre el espadachín, aprisionando su fuerte cuerpo contra sus rodillas. Le dedicó una mirada dolida.

-No confías en mí, ¿verdad?- inquirió, mientras bajaba la cabeza y dejaba que el flequillo le ocultase la mayor parte del rostro.

La pregunta tomó por sorpresa a Zoro e interrumpió su intento de revolverse. ¿Confiaba en él? Conocía la fuerza que ocultaba su grácil figura y había visto la determinación en su mirada más de una vez, pero también sabía que todo aquello podía derrumbarse por una mujer. Cerró los ojos en una mueca de pesar. Tenía que hacerle entender lo frágil que podía llegar a ser, aunque le odiara el resto de su vida. Por que no soportaría perderle.

-A veces no te das cuenta de lo fácil que resultaría matarte- murmuró en un susurro. El peliverde acompañó su calmada respuesta de un movimiento de sus katanas, que se posaron con suavidad a los lados del esbelto cuello de Sanji-. En un combate, no puedes bajar la guardia por nada.

El cocinero sintió como el filo de las armas se deslizaba sobre su piel. Sabía que si hubiese querido, el espadachín le hubiese podido cortar. Se aferró con tanta fuerza a los vendajes que cubrían el abdomen de Zoro que los aflojó. Le odiaba. Estaba intentado hacerle entender lo importante que era para él, pero el marimo simplemente pensaba en sus combates. ¿Cómo se le había ocurrido pensar que les podía unir algo más? Apretó todavía más los puños, descolocando las vendas que tan cuidadosamente había anudado el doctor. ¿Cómo podía querer algo más? ¿Cuándo había empezado a sentir aquella extraña necesidad de ser algo en el mundo del marimo? Pero Roronoa Zoro no tenía sentimientos, simplemente vivía para pelear. Cerró los ojos y contuvo un grito de frustración. ¿Por qué no podía pensar en él, aunque fuera sólo un poco?

No fue consciente de en que momento su mano había abandonado las vendas para ir a estrellarse en el rostro de Zoro. Sanji tuvo la impresión de que lo único que le había librado de recibir de vuelta el puñetazo fue la expresión de incredulidad con la que miraba su propia mano, como si no acabara de creerse que la había utilizado para golpear al espadachín. Abrió la boca para musitar una disculpa, pero las palabras se le atragantaron en la garganta.

-¿Es que no habéis tenido bastante pelea por hoy?- sonó la reprimenda de Nami, su voz ahogada en un intento de contener la ira. No estaba de humor, se le notaba en el ligero temblor que recorría su cuerpo- Tú, a la cocina- ordenó a Sanji secamente, y luego se volvió hacia Zoro y le fulminó con la mirada- Y tú, a… a mi despacho- decidió. No quería dejarlo rondando por cubierta y que encontrasen cualquier excusa para que empezaran de nuevo-. Este barco necesita un poco de tranquilidad- refunfuñó, antes de encaminarse irritada al puente de mando y asegurarse de que llevaban la dirección correcta.

OoOoOoOoOoOoO

Robin entró en la cocina en silencio. Sanji estaba sentado con los codos apoyados sobre la mesa y el rostro enterrado entre las manos. El cocinero dejó escapar un suspiro y miró largamente su mano derecha, mientras la abría y cerraba repetidamente, como si no fuera capaz de reconocerla como propia. La morena encajó la puerta con un intencionado chasquido para hacer notar su presencia. Cuando Sanji se volvió hasta ella, vio que tenía los ojos enrojecidos de intentar contener las lágrimas. Le dedicó una sonrisa y se acercó a él con parsimonia.

-¿Quieres café, Robin-chan?- se apresuró a preguntar, forzándose a devolverle a la chica el gesto animado. Hizo ademán de ponerse en pie, pero la morena le detuvo poniendo una de sus delicadas manos sobre su hombro.

-Yo misma me lo haré, cocinero-san. Tú ya has recibido hoy suficientes golpes.

El rubio negó con la cabeza, tozudo, apartó la silla situada junto a la suya e invitó a la arqueóloga a sentarse.

-Mientras yo esté en este barco, no permitiré que una señorita se ensucie las manos con algo que es parte de mi trabajo- insistió.

Robin le miró mientras rebuscaba el café en uno de los armarios, preparaba la cafetera y la ponía al fuego. Tenía un aire bastante desanimado.

-¿Ya te diste cuenta, cocinero-san?- preguntó.

Sanji se sujetó en el mármol de la cocina y bajó la cabeza, mientras exhalaba un largo suspiro. Sabía que a Robin no podía ocultarle nada. No tenía sentido seguir negándose lo evidente.

-¿De que me he enamorado de Zoro?- preguntó con desanimo. Se volvió al fin para dedicarle a la chica una sonrisa amarga- Hace tiempo que me di cuenta, pero pensaba que si no le hacía caso a ese sentimiento terminaría por desaparecer.

Robin cruzó las manos y apoyó la barbilla sobre ellas.

-Es lo bueno y a la vez lo malo de las verdades. No pierden valor cuando uno deja de creer en ellas. Puedes patalear y llorar, puedes intentar negarla con todas tus fuerzas… pero no por ello será menos cierto.

Sanji hizo un leve asentimiento con la cabeza y se quedó con la mirada perdida en algún punto del suelo hasta que la cafetera empezó a chisporrotear, indicando que estaba lista. Sirvió una taza del humeante líquido para la chica y se sentó junto a ella. El silencio los envolvió durante varios minutos, tan denso como el vapor que se desprendía de la taza de la morena.

-¿Es la primera vez?- preguntó Robin. No solía hacer muchas preguntas, pero el cocinero se veía tan abatido que pensó que le iría bien sacar un poco de todo lo que se estaba guardando.

-¿Qué me fijo en un hombre?- preguntó Sanji, como si le costase asimilar el hecho.

-Que te enamoras- corrigió la arqueóloga con voz suave.

El cocinero volvió a asentir con la cabeza. Sentía una presión asfixiante en el pecho y en la garganta que convertía cada palabra en un verdadero esfuerzo. Tenía la impresión que de un momento a otro rompería a llorar.

-Siempre he sido de los que, antes si quiera de empezar a enamorarse, está preparado para huir- hizo un gesto de burla dirigido contra si mismo- Pero de Zoro no he podido escapar- dejo una larga pausa que la morena se cuidó de no interrumpir- No quiero este sentimiento, Robin-chan- sollozó con aspecto desvalido.

La arqueóloga frunció los labios con pesar. Le hubiese gustado que todo saliera entre los chicos de otra manera, pero parecía que para el cocinero había barreras que no estaba dispuesto a tirar.

-¿Por qué espadachín-san es un hombre?- indagó con un triste suspiro. Se sorprendió cuando el rubio hizo un gesto negativo.

-Porque el hombre es espadachín-san- murmuró Sanji en un susurro a penas audible que reflejó toda la angustia que le consumía por dentro.

A Robin se le caía el alma a los pies de ver así al cocinero, quien siempre tenía una sonrisa y una palabra amable a punto para ella. En un impulso que hacía años que no sentía, envolvió a Sanji con sus esbeltos brazos y lo arrulló en un silencioso abrazo.


	11. Cuestión de interpretación

**Notas de Mayumi:** Y aquí regreso a intentar que la relación de estos dos avance un poco, que mira que lo hacen difícil! Muchas gracias por el apoyo que me estáis dando, de verdad me anima mucho. Besitos!!

Basado en One Piece

One Piece y todos sus personajes son propiedad de Eiichiro Oda

OoOoOoOoOoOoO

**Cuestión de interpretación**

Se levantó de su hamaca, incapaz de conciliar el sueño, y salió a tomar un poco de aire. No obstante, no se atrevió a salir más allá de la puerta que daba a la cubierta exterior. Zoro no había dormido en la habitación de los chicos, y no tenía ganas de encontrárselo en el rincón menos esperado, dormitando con aspecto descuidado pero siempre alerta bajo aquella apariencia despreocupada. Los primeros rayos del sol empezaban a despuntar en el horizonte, así que Sanji se encaminó a la cocina, dispuesto a preparar un buen desayuno para la tripulación. El penetrante olor a comida marina, el agradable chisporroteo de los alimentos al fuego y la vistosidad y colorido que se esforzaba en dar a sus platos siempre le abstraía de todo lo demás. Por un instante olvidó que no había logrado dormir en toda la noche, olvidó el cansancio, la pesadez de sus músculos y la sensación de angustia que albergaba en su pecho. Sonrió satisfecho del resultado obtenido: un perfecto arroz con curry y un apetitoso plato de carne asada con verduras. Seguro que Luffy estaría encantado.

Tarareando alegremente fue a despertar a su capitán y al resto de los chicos, que se levantaron con el alborozo habitual. Luego, siguiendo sus costumbres, preparó una aromática taza de té, acompañada de un pequeño y elegante recipiente con una única flor, y llamó a la puerta de la habitación de las chicas. Robin estaba de guardia, así que luego le subiría su café y su flor al puesto de vigilancia.

-Navegante-san no fue a dormir a nuestro cuarto- susurró la suave voz de la arqueóloga a su espalda-. Creo que se quedó revisando las rutas de navegación toda la noche- indicó con una leve sonrisa.

-Gracias Robin-chan. Ah, no sé que haría sin ti- canturreó exageradamente Sanji, y se encaminó hacia la pequeña estancia que Nami utilizaba como despacho haciendo gala de su increíble equilibrio a la hora de mantener todo el líquido dentro de su taza.

El rubio llamó un par de veces a la puerta y esperó unos minutos. Sonrió al pensar que posiblemente su pelirroja se había quedado dormida intentando asegurarse de que no corrían ningún peligro en aquel impredecible mar de corrientes. Golpeó con más energía, y al no recibir respuesta abrió con la mano libre.

-Nami-saaan- la llamó sin alzar mucho la voz, mientras entraba con cuidado en la estancia.

La chica se había quedado dormida sobre uno de los enormes mapas que se encontraban desplegados sobre la mesa. Sus largas piernas estaban juntas y ligeramente inclinadas hacia la izquierda, sin dejar a la vista nada indecoroso por debajo de la falda. Tenía las manos cruzadas sobre un libro y la cabeza apoyada sobre estas, en una postura que debía resultarle de lo más incómoda. Aún y así, conservaba aquella delicadeza y aquel encanto que le habían cautivado desde el primer momento, esa mezcla de dulzura y determinación en cada una de sus acciones. Sanji se acercó, dispuesto a despertarla con una sutil sacudida, pero de pronto pareció darse cuenta de que había algo fuera de lugar en aquel cuadro. Su mirada se dirigió de nuevo hasta las piernas de Nami, y sus ojos se abrieron con sorpresa.

Debajo de la mesa, despatarrado y con los brazos desmañadamente estirados sin ningún cuidado, con la boca abierta y con una de sus manos agarrotada en torno a la funda de una de sus katanas, estaba Zoro. Lo primero que pensó Sanji fue en la suerte que tenía el marimo, ya le gustaría estar en su lugar y disponer de aquella perspectiva de las piernas de Nami. Después negó con la cabeza, sin poder creerse que hubiese acabado perdidamente enamorado de alguien tan desgarbado y torpe como era Zoro, teniendo a su bella y delicada pelirroja. Finalmente pareció darse cuenta de que los dos habían dormido en la misma habitación y dio un bote, sobresaltado. Tuvo que hacer unos cuantos equilibrios para no derramar el té de la chica. Dejó la bandeja sobre una de las sillas y pateó sin ningún miramiento las costillas del desprevenido espadachín.

-¡Tú, marimo pervertido!- le gritó, mientras se ponía en cuclillas para encararle, visiblemente enojado.

Zoro se despertó dando un bote, sintió el dolor punzante en sus costillas y se incorporó tratando de desenfundar la katana, todo ello en a penas una décima de segundo. Lo siguiente que notó fue como su cabeza chocaba contra algo duro que se tambaleó con el impacto. Estaba completamente perdido, siempre había pensado que tenía un sexto sentido para despertarse cuando había un peligro cerca, pero parecía que acababa de fallarle estrepitosamente.

-¿Se puede saber que le has hecho a Nami-san?- inquirió la airada voz de Sanji, cuando él todavía parpadeaba intentando adaptarse a la luz mientras palpaba el suelo en busca de sus otras katanas.

Al menos la voz del cocinero le hizo saber que no había ninguna amenaza cerca, así que soltó su sable y se refregó la adolorida cabeza mientras miraba molesto al rubio causante de tanto alboroto.

-¿Nami?- repitió, enarcando una ceja y todavía más desubicado.

La mueca le pareció sumamente graciosa a Sanji, porque en ese mismo instante le asaltó un bostezo que el peliverde no intentó en absoluto reprimir. Le costó mantener su aspecto enojado.

Zoro pareció entonces ser consciente de que se encontraba encogido bajo una mesa y salió gateando de allí. Al parecer se había quedado dormido mientras hacía compañía a la navegante. Su primera reacción fue pensar que la muy descarada le había dejado sin miramientos sobre el duro suelo, pero entonces se dio cuenta de que ella estaba todavía sentada en la misma silla del día anterior, restregándose los ojos con aspecto adormilado.

-Nami-san¿te despertó este bruto descerebrado?- preguntó Sanji con dulzura, al tiempo que acompañaba el insulto a Zoro con una patada sobre su cabeza en una inconcebible combinación de actitudes-. No te preocupes, ahora mismo se disculpa.

-Oye, ero-cook, porque no te metes el pie por…- empezó a quejarse el espadachín, pero Sanji le acalló con una contundente patada y una sonrisa encantadora dirigida a Nami.

-Te he traído el té- indicó con amabilidad a la pelirroja.

Nami hizo una mueca ante el alboroto que armaban los chicos, se puso una mano sobre la frente en señal de cansancio y salió sin molestarse en decir nada a ninguno de los dos, directa a darse un baño que despejase un poco la pesadez de su cabeza.

-Espero que no se te haya ocurrido hacerle nada a Nami mientras estaba durmiendo- advirtió Sanji, poniendo los brazos en jarras en señal de enfado.

-¿Quién querría hacerle algo a esa arpía?- preguntó con burla, mientras lograba por fin localizar su tercera katana y se la anudaba en la faja junto a las otras dos.

Zoro se volvió hacia el cocinero, enarcando una ceja con desconfianza al no recibir el cuarto golpe de la mañana por llamar de ese modo a la pelirroja. Se extrañó aún más cuando vio la sonrisa radiante que bailaba en los labios de Sanji.

-El desayuno está listo, si tardas se quedará frío y no pienso calentártelo- se limitó a decirle antes de salir de la estancia.

El espadachín se dijo que, definitivamente, nunca iba a entenderle.

OoOoOoOoOoOoO

El día transcurrió en la calma relativa que podía reinar en el Merry los días de navegación. Así, olvidando el intento de Luffy de pescar un enorme calamar que tuvo la mala idea de nadar junto al casco del barco, y que había terminado con el capitán y Chopper medio ahogados; el disparo que se le había escapado accidentalmente a Ussop mientras limpiaba uno de los cañones y que casi había arrancado de cuajo uno de los mandarinos de Nami, y el pequeño remolino que habían tenido que bordear, podía decirse que había sido un día tranquilo.

La navegante había insistido en que debían estar todos descansados porque al anochecer tendrían que enfrentarse a uno de los misteriosos y desconocidos saltos, así que todos estaban reunidos junto al mascarón de proa, esperando expectantes la aparición del curioso fenómeno. Tal y como Nami había predicho, la corriente no tardó en acelerar vertiginosamente y arrastrarles con fuerza creciente.

-Allí- exclamó feliz Luffy, mientras extendía la mano hacia un punto del mar donde el agua caía como si se tratase de un precipicio.

-¡Ah! Eso es un agujero en medio del mar… Nos va a tragar… ¡Vamos a morir!- lloriqueó Ussop.

-No digas tonterías, no se llamaría salto si fuésemos a caer- objetó Sanji mientras se encendía tranquilamente un cigarrillo-. Además, Nami-san dijo que es una ruta segura.

-¡No quiero morir!- gimió Chopper, enganchándose a las piernas de su capitán como si fueran una tabla salvavidas.

La corriente se volvió tan rápida que todos se tambalearon peligrosamente. Ussop gritó aterrado y se abrazó histéricamente a la barandilla. El agua chocaba contra la quilla del barco con tanta fuerza que les salpicaba. Faltaban a penas cincuenta metros para que llegasen a aquella especie de agujero. Podían ver con claridad la corriente al otro lado, que se precipitaba en dirección contraria a ellos por el interior de la abertura.

-¿Habéis amarrado bien las velas?- preguntó la pelirroja- ¿El timón está trabado¿La carga está sujeta?- prosiguió, haciendo que su tono de voz sonara cada vez más agudo por la ansiedad.

-Todo está controlado- le aseguró el cocinero.

-Deberías relajarte y disfrutar- sugirió Luffy con entusiasmo.

El Merry continuó implacablemente su avance. Llegó hasta el final de la corriente, donde el ruido de las olas era tan ensordecedor que dejaron de escucharse los gritos aterrorizados de Ussop, los lloriqueos de Chopper y la risa alegre de Luffy. Por un segundo en el que todos contuvieron la respiración, el barco empezó a inclinarse hacia adelante, como si fuera realmente a caer por el agujero.

-¡Sujetaos!- ordenó Nami.

Toda la tripulación se afianzó con fuerza a la barandilla, exceptuando a Chopper que trepó por el cuerpo de Luffy y se abrazó a él con tanta fuerza que si el capitán no hubiese sido de goma posiblemente hubiera terminado asfixiado. El barco continuó inclinándose peligrosamente hacia abajo. El cuerpo de Nami empezó a sobresalir por encima de la barandilla. Robin hizo aparecer un par de brazos extras en la valla y sujetó de la cintura a la navegante. Y de repente se escuchó un ruido sordo, como si el barco hubiese caído sobre algo duro. El Merry se mantuvo unos segundos suspendido en el aire, flotando suavemente, antes de que la popa empezara a descender con velocidad.

El inesperado cambio de peso hizo que la parte delantera del barco se alzara bruscamente, quedando a más de 75 grados. Y entonces todo pasó tan deprisa que ninguno de ellos fue realmente consciente de lo que estaba pasando. Ussop notó como sus hombros crujían, el dolor en sus articulaciones y como sus manos se escurrían de la barandilla hasta soltarse. Gritó y se aferró a lo primero que encontró, que resultaron ser las rodillas de Nami. La navegante no pudo sostener el peso de ambos y se precipitó cubierta abajo.

-¡Nami-san!- gritó Sanji, perdiendo por primera vez la calma.

El cocinero no pensó lo que hacía y se soltó para intentar atrapar a la chica. Se dejó rodar por cubierta, protegió a Nami entre sus brazos y se las apañó para amortiguarle el golpe contra el castillo del barco, consiguiendo no aplastar a Ussop por pocos centímetros.

-¿Estáis bien?- preguntó Luffy, mirando hacia la popa, que ahora se encontraba mucho más abajo que él. El movimiento hizo que el sombrero se le cayese, empezando a descender directo hacia el fondo del agujero- ¡Mi sombrero!- exclamó, estirando una mano hacia él en un inútil intento de atraparlo.

-¡Lo cojo!- gritó Zoro, dándose impulso para seguir al tesoro de su capitán.

El espadachín era plenamente consciente de que Luffy era capaz de soltarse para ir detrás del sombrero, sin importarle si aquello le precipitaba de cabeza al agua. Al menos él sabía nadar. Braceó con dificultad en el aire y finalmente consiguió alcanzar el objeto. El Merry nunca le había parecido un barco tan largo como en esos momentos, que se precipitaba dando tumbos por toda la cubierta hasta que fue a chocar, como el resto de sus nakama caídos, contra el castillo, quedando transversalmente sobre la puerta de la cocina.

El brusco movimiento de Luffy para intentar cazar su sombrero al vuelo había hecho que Chopper cayese, pero afortunadamente Robin reaccionó rápido.

-Doctor-san- exclamó, y soltando una de las manos de la barandilla, hizo florecer un brazo tras otro hasta conseguir atrapar al reno a la altura del mástil, ahorrándole el contundente golpe.

El capitán contemplaba la escena parpadeando varias veces. Había visto como, en unos pocos segundos, más de la mitad de su tripulación descendía rodando por la improvisada rampa en que se había convertido la cubierta. Y le había parecido un divertido tobogán.

-¡Vamos, Robin!- exclamó alegremente, y antes de que la arqueóloga tuviera tiempo de reaccionar, Luffy ya había alargado uno de sus brazos para enrollarlo en torno a la cintura de la mujer y se había dejado caer, riendo y rodando hasta para sobre el confuso revoltijo en que se habían convertido sus nakama.

Cuando finalmente el barco recuperó su posición habitual y se hundió algunos metros para luego ser propulsado hacia arriba por la incontenible fuerza de las corrientes, la tripulación del Merry se encontraba demasiado mareada y adolorida como para darse cuenta de que habían sido impulsados por los aires y aterrizaban a miles de metros del lugar donde había empezado el salto.

Zoro fue el primero en ponerse en pie, sacudir la cabeza en un intento de despejarse, saltar a la cubierta desde el pasillo exterior de la cocina y colocar el sombrero sobre la cabeza de su capitán. Luffy empezó a reír con todas sus fuerzas, aparentemente feliz con lo que acababa de pasar, aunque la mayor parte de la tripulación le estaba dando la consecuente bronca. Ussop comenzó a repetir obsesivamente algo sobre una enfermedad a los agujeros marinos y los saltos. Sanji empezó a revolotear nerviosamente en torno a las chicas hasta asegurarse de que las dos se encontraban bien. Chopper permanecía con los ojos girando en espiral e inconsciente. Nami pareció de pronto caer en al cuenta de que ya no debían estar en el mismo lugar que a penas unos minutos atrás y trepó apresuradamente al mástil. Oteó a su alrededor y sonrió ampliamente al divisar a cierta distancia las luces de una isla. Empezó a dar instrucciones sobre que dirección debían tomar y que preparativos hacer para acercarse a tierra. Esa noche la pasarían atracados en el muelle de la novena isla de Freeland. Cuando un recuperado Chopper echó finalmente el ancla, todos se dejaron caer exhaustos alrededor del mástil.

-¿Estás contenta?- preguntó Luffy a su navegante, al darse cuenta de la expresión radiante y casi infantil que adornaba su rostro.

La pelirroja asintió con la cabeza y dio un par de cariñosas palmaditas a los listones de madera que les servían de suelo, agradeciendo al Merry su aguante.

-Podemos navegar a través de los saltos. Ahora que ya sé como es el fenómeno, será mucho más fácil organizarnos para viajar por ellos. Mañana el log pose estará cargado y podremos partir hacia la Isla de los Deseos.

-¡Estupendo¡A buscar el tesoro!- clamó el capitán-Vamos a hacer la fiesta del tesoro- decidió impulsivamente, y empezó a corretear de un lado a otro en un intento de organizar la fiesta.

-N… nn… No pensarás… pasar por otro de esos saltos infernales¿verdad?- tartamudeó Ussop, palideciendo ante la idea.

-Por supuesto- replicó Nami, estrechando sus ojos en un reto a contradecirla.

-¡Pero si no tienen ninguna clase de lógica!- se lamentó el tirador.

-Estamos en la Grand Line… ¿Algo de lo que hay aquí tiene lógica?- preguntó Sanji- ¡Ay!- se quejó cuando algo se le colgó por la espalda.

-Prepara una buena cena para la fiesta. ¡Y bebida!- soltó un alborozado Luffy, tan cerca de su oreja que casi le dejó sordo.

Una media hora después todos estaban disfrutando de una animada cena al aire libre, cantando, bailando, y recordando muchas de sus otras aventuras entre risas y bebidas. Finalmente el capitán se había puesto a explicar por enésima vez porque decidió hacerse rey de los piratas, hablando con velado respeto de la tripulación de El Pelirrojo y asegurando como un crío enfurruñado que le restregaría a Shanks el haber conseguido ser el mejor pirata del mundo.

Sólo Zoro se dio cuenta de que, conforme Luffy iba animándose él solo al contar la historia, el rostro de Nami se iba ensombreciendo, hasta que sus labios se convirtieron en una tensa línea. La pelirroja se puso discretamente en pie y se alejó del gentío. Robin se dio cuenta, pero prefirió no hacer nada. En un primer momento Zoro también pensó que lo mejor era dejarla sola, pero finalmente suspiró y salió tras ella. La encontró en la zona en la que solía utilizar él para entrenar, paseando descuidadamente su mano por la superficie de una de sus pesas.

-Estoy bien- dijo. Sus ojos aguados desmentían claramente sus palabras, pero Zoro no le dijo nada-. Pero… duele ver la sonrisa involuntaria que esboza cada vez que habla de él. Lo hace tan a menudo…

-Luffy es como un niño pequeño. No creo que se de cuenta de esas cosas- comentó despreocupado el espadachín. Estaba seguro que si su capitán supiera que sus historias sobre Shanks entristecían a la pelirroja, se las guardaría para él mismo.

-Lo sé pero… eso no lo hace más llevadero- hipó Nami, dejando al fin que sus lágrimas afloraran.

Zoro se puso en tensión. No se sentía cómodo al compartir una situación tan íntima. No se sentía cómodo ante las lágrimas de la chica. Le gustaría poder hacer algo para que se sintiera mejor, pero no tenía la menor idea de cómo reconfortarla.

-Yo…- balbuceó el espadachín torpemente- No se me dan bien estas cosas Nami… No sé que te tengo que decir.

La navegante apreció el intento de consolarla. Viniendo de Zoro, sabía que era mucho. Se arrojó contra el pecho de su nakama y sollozó con más fuerza.

-Sólo dime que estarás a mi lado, Zoro- le pidió. Se conformaba con tener alguien que la entendiese y reconfortase, se conformaba con saber que, si le hacía falta, tenía un hombro sobre el que llorar.

La rigidez de Zoro aumentó durante unos instantes al sentir a la chica pegada a su cuerpo. Estuvo tentado a separarse de manera impulsiva, pero entendía como se sentía Nami.

-Claro- le prometió, mientras le devolvía el abrazo con algo de rudeza y dejaba que la pelirroja se desahogara con él.

OoOoOoOoOoOoO

Sanji se encerró en la cocina y se recostó contra la puerta, mientras se cubría la boca con una mano. El corazón le palpitaba con tanta fuerza que notaba los latidos retumbando por todo su cuerpo, llegando a marearle. Sentía como las fuerzas le fallaban. Intentaba no llorar, pero parecía que su cuerpo había decidido actuar por decisión propia.

No había querido espiar a Nami y a Zoro, simplemente había aprovechado que Luffy le había enviado a buscar algo dulce para asegurarse de que los dos estaban bien. Y entonces les había escuchado. Al espadachín excusándose con su habitual falta de gracia porque no se le daban bien esas cosas. A Nami pidiéndole que estuviera a su lado, a Zoro aceptando y dándole un cariñoso abrazo.

En ese instante todas las piezas habían encajado en su mente. Nami pidiéndole que cuidara día y noche del marimo a pesar de que no tenía más que un tonto resfriado. Nami, que conocía más cosas de Zoro que ningún otro miembro de la tripulación. Nami escogiendo a Zoro para que la acompañase a solas a todas partes. Nami dejando que Zoro durmiera tranquilamente debajo de la mesa en la que ella estaba. ¿Cómo no se había dado cuenta de que su pelirroja estaba enamorada del marimo? No había querido molestar y había salido huyendo antes de que alguno de los dos notara su presencia. Tampoco habría tenido fuerzas para resistir mientras se daban su primer beso.

Su corazón pareció encogerse ante la idea, dejándole la sofocante sensación de falta de aire. Una parte de él se sentía dolido y traicionado. De una manera irracional, siempre había pensado que Zoro estaría ahí para él antes que para cualquier otro miembro de la tripulación. Pero otra parte de él sabía que no tenía derecho a reclamarle nada. No sólo porque Zoro era un hombre y era normal que se sintiese atraído por su preciosa pelirroja, es que además él siempre lo trataba, literalmente, a patadas. Se secó las lágrimas con la manga, pero resultó inútil, en seguida tuvo otras para remplazarlas.

-¡Sanji!- se apartó de la puerta justo a tiempo para que esta no le golpeara al ser violentamente abierta por su capitán- ¿Y esos dulces?- preguntó, dando saltitos.

-Ya voy, ya voy- respondió, consiguiendo controlar a duras penas el temblor de su voz-. No hace falta que te preocupes, en seguida preparo una bandeja enorme.

-¡Bien!- exclamó el moreno, quien creía que, después de un atracón de carne, lo mejor para bajar la cena era una ración doble de postre- ¿Te ayudo?

-No hace falta- le aseguró Sanji, que había empezado a buscar algo en uno de los armarios más altos para tener una excusa con la que mantenerse de espaldas a su capitán. Agradeció el carácter infantil y despistado de Luffy más que nunca.

-No tardes- pidió antes de desaparecer con el mismo bullicio con el que había llegado.

Sanji se obligó a tragarse su angustia, a tragarse el peso que sentía en el corazón y la presión que le oprimía al pecho, a tragarse las lágrimas y los sollozos, y a preparar unos cuantos dulces para la fiesta, antes de que su hiperactivo capitán regresara de nuevo.

Forzó una de sus alegres sonrisas y regresó con sus nakama. Sintió un doloroso nudo en la garganta cuando vio que Nami y Zoro también habían vuelto, y estaban discretamente sentados uno junto al otro. La bandeja casi se le escurrió de las manos, así que se apresuró a dejarla en el centro del corro que habían formado para la fiesta y a fingir interés en la falsa aventura que estaba explicando un emocionado Ussop. Pero no pudo evitar que su mirada se desviara continuamente hacia Zoro, quien reía divertido de las tonterías que estaba diciendo el tirador. Sanji sonrió con tristeza. El marimo se veía radiante. Se convenció de que no tenía derecho a interferir. Intentó creerse que le alegraba por sus dos nakama, se prometió que cuando lo anunciaran oficialmente les felicitaría con su mejor cara. Después de todo, siempre había sabido que él con Zoro nunca podría tener nada, por eso había intentado convencerse de que no sentía nada por él.

-Sanji… ¿te encuentras bien?- le preguntó con preocupación Chopper, que se había dado cuenta del aura abatida y sombría que rodeaba al cocinero. Se puso de puntillas sobre sus pezuñas en un intento de tomarle la temperatura- ¿Te duele algo?

El rubio le miró con una expresión que el doctor no logró identificar, antes de dar la mejor de sus sonrisas.

-Por supuesto, doctor- le aseguró, fingiendo una alegría que no sentía. No podía seguir con ellos, o todos acabarían por darse cuenta de que algo no andaba bien. Siempre había sido bastante expresivo-. Sólo estaba pensando en lo mucho que me gustaría salir a dar una vuelta- mintió, intentando ganar algo de tiempo.

-Supongo que no se le pude negar- comentó Luffy con un suspiro-. En las dos últimas islas no le hemos dejado desembarcar, y a Sanji le gusta salir libremente- siguió, hablando consigo mismo a pesar de estar reflexionando en voz alta- ¡Bien! Esta noche puedes salir, Sanji. Ussop se encargará de la vigilancia- decidió, contento de ser un capitán tan comprensivo.

-¿Yo¿Por qué yo?- protestó el tirador, que bastante había tenido con la huida del día anterior y su casi muerte hacía un par de horas.

-Porque te lo ordena tu capitán- dijo Luffy con un puchero- ¡Hasta mañana, Sanji! Tienes que estar aquí para la hora del almuerzo¿eh?- le recordó. Podía ser muy generoso, pero había cosas que no se perdonaban, y sus siete comidas diarias eran una de ellas.

-Por supuesto- aseguró el rubio.

No le apetecía para nada buscar compañía esa noche, pero estaba contento de tener una excusa para alejarse de sus nakama y poder dar libertad al malestar que le embargaba. Sanji sintió la penetrante mirada de Robin sobre él y no se extrañó cuando vio la interrogación claramente marcada en sus angulosas y elegantes facciones. Seguro que la arqueóloga ya se había dado cuenta de que algo no estaba bien con él, pero no estaba seguro de si debía decirle algo que había descubierto por casualidad. Se encogió de hombros ligeramente, dándole a entender que se lo explicaría a su regreso, y bajó del Merry, rumbo al pueblo.

Conforme iba avanzando y adentrándose en el bullicio del puerto por la noche, lleno de tabernas, marineros con ganas de fiesta y señoritas que ofrecían sin pudor su compañía por unas pocas monedas, se dio cuenta de lo poco acostumbrado que estaba a sufrir. Podía aguantar perfectamente el dolor físico, pero aquello era diferente, tenía la impresión extraña de que el corazón le pesaba toneladas, provocándole una intensa sensación de ahogo, hasta el punto de que más de una vez se encontró con la mano sobre el pecho, en un intento de aliviar aquel malestar.

Pasó por delante de una bodega más concurrida que el resto, y tuvo que saltar para esquivar un pirata que salía tambaleante de su interior. No tardó en seguirle un segundo, que le cogió de la muñeca y le miró ceñudo.

-Nuestro barco está por allí- le recriminó, indicando la dirección contraria.

Sanji sintió como los ojos le escocían y se le aguaban ante aquella escena que le resultaba tan familiar.

-Hay que ver…- prosiguió el segundo pirata- Cada vez que desembarcamos acabas tan borracho que no recuerdas ni donde hemos anclado- le reprendió, mientras le guiaba por la dirección correcta con una insistente negación de cabeza.

El cocinero les contempló alejarse hasta perderlos de vista, y entonces clavó su mirada en las puertas de madera de la taberna. Eso era precisamente lo que necesitaba, beber hasta no recordar nada.


	12. Sueño de una noche

**Notas de Mayumi:** Y vuelvo con el capi 12. Puede que a partir de ahora me tarde un poquito más en actualizar, porque tengo muy poquito tiempo para mí y muchas cosas por hacer, aunque haré lo que pueda. Un beso y mil gracias a todos y todas los que leéis esta historia.

**AVISO:** Hacia el final, escenas un tanto subidas de tono, eso sí, sin necesidad de ser vulgar. O al menos eso he intentado.

Basado en One Piece

One Piece y todos sus personajes son propiedad de Eiichiro Oda

OoOoOoOoOoOoO

**Sueño de una noche**

La fiesta continuó animada en el Merry, entre las tonterías de Luffy, los regaños de Nami, las mentiras de Ussop y los gritos emocionados de Chopper. Incluso Robin se había apuntado a una extraña competición por ver quien de ellos conseguía trepar al mástil sin la ayuda de las cuerdas y a la vez comerse uno de los pastelitos de Sanji, todo ello en el menor tiempo posible. Ussop iba por su segundo intento, y a mitad de camino pareció atragantarse, empezó a toser y a gesticular hasta que acabó cayendo sobre cubierta, produciendo un considerable estruendo.

-Sólo les faltaba que les animes- refunfuñó Nami a la arqueóloga, mientras daba unas nada consideradas palmadas al tirador para que se despabilara.

-Tranquila navegante-san, yo pondré cuidado en no caerme- le aseguró Robin, guiñándole un ojo. Luego tomó uno de los pastelitos con una mano y empezó a trepar entre los gritos de ánimo del resto de participantes.

La pelirroja rodó los ojos, no era cuidado lo que le estaba pidiendo, si no que le ayudara a poner un poco de sensatez en ese trío de irresponsables. Consiguió despabilar a Ussop y se fue a sentar junto a Zoro, que contemplaba el concurso con una jarra de licor entre las manos y una mirada más sombría de la que era habitual en él.

-¿Preocupado?- preguntó Nami. Sabía que no había necesidad de añadir nada más.

El espadachín volteó a mirar a tierra durante unos segundos y se encogió levemente de hombros. En circunstancias normales diría que no, pero teniendo en cuenta como acabó el estúpido cocinero la última vez que salió solo, no podía negar que tenía un pequeño nudo de nervios en la boca del estómago. Esperaba que no se le ocurriera hacer ninguna tontería otra vez, mientras no se dejase arrastrar por sus revolucionadas hormonas o por su caballerosidad sin límites, sabía que no le pasaría nada.

Nami sonrió divertida al ver como el peliverde le devolvía una mueca indiferente. Sabía que no estaría tranquilo mientras el cocinero estuviera solo por ahí, y también sabía que su orgullo le impediría salir a buscarlo por cuenta propia. Negó con la cabeza. Todos los chicos de la tripulación eran demasiado simples o demasiado complicados. Se puso en pie y estiró los brazos, curvando ligeramente la espalda en un gesto tan exagerado que Zoro la miró con desconfianza.

-Yo sí estoy preocupada, la última vez que Sanji salió de noche acabó con una costilla casi fracturada- comentó la pelirroja en un tono demasiado alto para el gusto del espadachín-. Zoro… ¿Por qué no sales a dar una vuelta y asegurarte de que no hace ninguna locura esta vez?- preguntó, con aspecto inocente. Acababa de darle al espadachín la excusa que necesitaba para correr tras el rubio, aunque sabía que la única muestra de agradecimiento que iba a recibir sería un gruñido y una cortante protesta.

-Si tanto te inquieta puedes ir tú misma a ver como está- replicó Zoro, mientras se llevaba la bebida a los labios con indiferencia. Aunque una parte de él quisiera asegurarse de que el cocinero no había escogido malas compañías de nuevo, no quería salir y torturarse viéndolo con una mujer.

Nami le asestó un topetazo en la cabeza y le quitó la jarra de las manos, depositándola en el suelo con un airado golpe que hizo derramarse una gran parte del licor.

-No pretenderás que una dulce, encantadora y desvalida señorita como yo deambule por las calles a media noche… ¿Verdad?- preguntó, de manera teatral. Le conocía bastante bien como para prever sus reacciones. Se negaba y se intentaba hacer el desinteresado porque el resto de sus nakama estaban pendientes de la conversación, pero precisamente por ello había alzado la voz, porque así, a ojos de los demás, se iba obligado.

Zoro abrió la boca para decirle a Nami que ella tenía de dulce y encantadora señorita lo que él de doncella fina y remilgada, pero se calló al ver como la navegante estrechaba sus ojos y los hacía brillar de manera tenebrosa.

-¿Tenemos que pasar cuentas, Zoro?- preguntó con voz tétrica, mientras se rodeaba de un aura amenazante.

El espadachín se puso pálido ante la idea. ¡Cielos, como odiaba esa condenada deuda! La próxima vez que tuviese un día libre atracaría a algún rico comerciante para dejar de escuchar a la pelirroja. A desgana, se levantó, se anudó las katanas y se encaminó hacia la pasarela.

-Bruja- susurró al pasar junto a Nami.

-Idiota- le replicó la navegante.

Zoro supo, por la manera en que la chica lo dijo, que le devolvía la ofensa por su cabezonería y no por el insulto en si. Se prometió a si mismo que de ahora en adelante se cuidaría mucho de que arpías pelirrojas y usureras no se enterasen del menor detalle de su vida privada y bajó con pasos enfurruñados del barco.

-¡Ah, espera! Le di la noche libre a Sanji- escuchó que gritaba Luffy tras él, pero la mano de Robin posada suavemente en el hombro del capitán y la ligera sonrisa que le dirigió le hicieron saber que, de algún modo, aquello era lo correcto- ¡Pasadlo bien!- le gritó, agitando una de sus manos con entusiasmo- Y que nadie se olvide de mi almuerzo- recordó.

Zoro curvó una sonrisa. Seguía sorprendiéndole lo fácil que era manejar a Luffy para conseguir casi cualquier cosa de él, un simple gesto o una mirada podían hacerle comprender que algo se le escapaba y no era momento de interferir. Su capitán tenía plena confianza en todos y cada uno de ellos. Prefirió no pensar en porque Robin se había unido a la iniciativa de que saliera a buscar a Sanji, pero si Nami se había dado cuenta, seguro que tampoco le había pasado por alto a la perspicaz arqueóloga. Frunció el ceño, molesto. ¿Qué esperaban que hiciera¿Qué vagara como un idiota por los bares buscando a alguien que no quería verle¿Y que se suponía que debía hacer si le encontraba? Suspiró resignado, mientras se preguntaba en que maldito momento se le había ocurrido enamorarse del cocinero, y sin mucho entusiasmo entró en la primera taberna que encontró.

Dio un vistazo, tomó un par de bebidas y tras convencerse de que allí no había rastro de Sanji salió y entró en el siguiente local, repitiendo la misma operación a lo largo de la concurrida callejuela. No pensaba que fuera a dar con el cocinero, pero así al menos podría decidir donde servían el mejor licor para terminar de pasar la noche. Dedicó una mirada tosca a una jovencita que se acercaba coqueta hasta él, traspasó las puertas de la cuarta taberna, sin ningún entusiasmo, y se encaminó directamente a la barra.

El espadachín se paró a medio camino y dirigió una incrédula mirada a una gran mesa redonda situada al fondo del local. Parpadeó un par de veces, como si así fuera a conseguir que la imagen cambiara, pero allí continuaba Sanji, rodeado de media docena de piratas que conversaban y reían animadamente. Aquella escena no hubiese tenido nada de extraño de no ser porque Sanji conversaba y reía animado sin ninguna mujer a su alrededor. Se había dicho que si por casualidad daba con él se limitaría a asegurarse desde una discreta distancia de que no escogía una mala compañía, pero antes de darse cuenta se encontraba parado junto a la mesa con una mirada interrogante clavada en el rubio.

-¡Zoro!- gritó el cocinero a modo de saludo, y la tonta alegría en su tono de voz, junto con el torpe intento de ponerse en pie y la considerable cantidad de botellas vacías que se apiñaban en el centro de la mesa, le dieron una idea bastante clara de lo que estaba haciendo.

-¿Has estado bebiendo?- preguntó, mientras enarcaba una ceja un tanto sorprendido. Había participado en muchas celebraciones y fiestas de piratas junto a sus compañeros, pero no recordaba haber visto beber en exceso a Sanji en ninguna de ellas.

-Un poco, mamá- respondió con algo de burla al captar un poco de preocupación en aquella pregunta-. Estamos haciendo una competición- informó, alzando un pequeño vaso para mostrárselo.

-¿Quieres participar, muchacho?- preguntó a Zoro un hombre barbudo y rechoncho que debía rondar la cincuentena. Sin esperar respuesta, se giró para tomar una silla libre de la mesa más cercana y hacerle un hueco al recién llegado.

-No gracias- reclinó Zoro-. Y lamentablemente él tampoco, nos volvemos al barco- informó. No sabía si sentirse molesto por esa inexplicable irresponsabilidad del cocinero o sentirse aliviado porque no estaba en los brazos de cualquier mujer.

-Ah, pero papá me dio permiso para salir, mami- replicó Sanji con un puchero infantil. La vena que saltó en la frente del espadachín le hizo saber que no le hacían ninguna gracia las nuevas denominaciones que había escogido para él y el capitán- Así que siéntate y diviert…

-Déjale- le interrumpió con desdén un segundo pirata-. Si tu amigo cree que no puede resistir si quiera una ronda con unos veteranos, no se le puede obligar…

Zoro dio un golpe sobre la mesa que hizo botar a más de uno de los presentes.

-¿Cuánto habéis bebido?- preguntó secamente. Si al parecer no iba a conseguir sacar a Sanji de allí, desde luego que lo mejor que podía hacer era quedarse y asegurarse de que no hiciese más tonterías.

-Eh… ¿dos botellas?- preguntó uno de los concursantes, con una mueca de duda, al tiempo que alzaba tres dedos de una mano.

-Casi unas dos botellas de ron por persona- indicó el hombre barbudo.

Zoro miró al cocinero con incredulidad. No dejaba de sorprenderle, dos botellas sin estar habituado y todavía aguantaba con relativa lucidez. Para lo poca cosa que parecía a primera vista, no podía negar que tenía una resistencia considerable. Alzó una mano y pidió a la camarera cuatro botellas de ron, dos para él y dos para continuar con aquel estúpido juego. Teniendo en cuenta la pequeña fiesta que habían celebrado en el barco y su ronda por las tabernas del puerto, él ya había bebido mucho más, pero no iba a darles a esos viejos piratas el gusto de creer que jugaba con ventaja. Además, parecía ser que a él el alcohol no le afectaba como a la gente normal, por lo que tan pronto como tuvo el licor, vació dos de las botellas de un trago, ante los animados vítores de los presentes.

-Sigamos- indicó el peliverde, al tiempo que sacaba el tapón de la tercera botella con la boca y lo escupía a un lado sin ningún cuidado.

Los vasos se llenaron y vaciaron con rapidez. Zoro observó con desagrado como el licor dorado era vertido de nuevo en el vaso de Sanji por la temblorosa mano de uno de los piratas.

-Oi cocinero, no deberías beber más… Mañana a primera hora tendrás que jugar a tus cocinitas y no quisiera que nos indigestes a todos- punzó el espadachín. Con un poco de suerte provocaría una pelea y les acabarían echando de allí.

Sanji le miró unos segundos, su ojo visible refulgiendo con un inusual brillo travieso, para seguidamente sacarle con la lengua con todo el descaro, como si se tratara de un mocoso malcriado. Zoro no supo si caer al suelo del susto o darle un topetazo por ese gesto tan infantil, así que se limitó a apurar de nuevo su vaso.

Desde que Zoro había llegado, dos de los concursantes se habían dormido con las cabezas apoyadas sobre la mesa o el respaldo de la silla, y un tercero perdió el equilibrio y se escurrió hasta el suelo, sobre el que se acomodó y empezó a roncar sonoramente, provocando las risas de los que aún conservaban la conciencia. Sanji había apoyado los codos sobre la mesa y ocultaba el rostro entre las dos manos, con aspecto agotado.

-Oi cocinero… ¿Te encuentras…?- empezó a preguntar el peliverde.

-Me encuentro mareado- se le adelantó el rubio, que no tenía ganas de escuchar un sermón-. Creo que iré a tomar un poco el aire- se excusó, mientras se encaminaba hacia la salida tambaleante.

Zoro se puso en pie, alzó la botella medio llena en un gesto que pretendía ser un brindis y bebió a morro lo que quedaba. Luego salió tras su compañero, decidido a no perderlo de vista en ese estado, por mucho que protestara. Se lo encontró medio inclinado, con una mano apoyada en la pared de la taberna y la cabeza hacia abajo. No le pareció la mejor postura que adoptar en ese estado, pero prefirió no decirle nada.

-Ya no me acordaba de cómo da vueltas la cabeza…- comentó Sanji con tranquilidad. Se había emborrachado una vez con quince años y se había llevado tal bronca de Zeff y el resto de cocineros que se le habían quitado las ganas de volver a pasarse con el alcohol- ¿Tú no te sientes como si fueras a vomitar?- preguntó, algo decepcionado al ver el buen aspecto de Zoro.

-No- fue la escueta respuesta del espadachín.

-¿Por qué? Apostaría a que has bebido más que yo- se lamentó.

-Porque soy mejor que tú. En todo- añadió con cierto retintín. Quizás no fuera el momento, pero esa tonta rivalidad que le llevaba a competir con el cocinero por todo le había dicho que no podía dejar pasar la ocasión. Se preparó para atrapar a Sanji cuando intentara golpearle y perdiera el equilibrio, pero en lugar de ello el rubio le dirigió una intensa mirada que no consiguió interpretar.

-Menos en la cocina- se limitó a puntualizar, mientras le miraba esperanzado porque admitiera que era bueno en su trabajo.

-Me… menos en la cocina- balbuceó Zoro con torpeza, demasiado sorprendido por aquella repentina aceptación de derrota. Se produjo un silencio entre ellos, largo y extraño aunque no resultó incómodo para ninguno de los dos- Anda, vamos al barco- añadió finalmente el espadachín.

Sanji estalló en sonoras carcajadas, volviendo a sostenerse en la pared para no ir a parar al suelo.

-¿Qué?- preguntó Zoro con aspereza. No sabía como tratar con un Sanji que no se molestaba por cualquier cosa que dijese y que no intentaba provocarle.

-Yo estoy borracho y tu sentido de la orientación es una mierda… está claro que esta noche dormimos en la calle- comentó el cocinero, aparentemente divertido con la situación.

-Yo siempre llego a los sitios- se defendió ofendido el espadachín, que empezaba a preguntarse cual de aquellas facetas era más irritante. Puede que fuese un poco despistado, pero él siempre encontraba los sitios. Tarde, exasperado y tras haber dado vueltas de más, pero llegaba. Además, estaban en el puerto, el muelle lateral en el que habían amarrado no podía estar a más de diez minutos.

Casi dos horas más tarde, y tras comprobar que la isla tenía un bonito y colorido ayuntamiento, una gran plaza repleta de fuentes y un hospital tan grande que sin duda habría entusiasmado a Chopper, consiguieron dar con el Merry, entre los reniegos de Zoro y las risitas ahogadas de Sanji.

-Shhh- instó el espadachín, al ver que todo el barco se encontraba a oscuras. Sus nakama debían estar ya descansando-. No te caigas por la pasarela- advirtió.

-No tengo cinco años- refunfuñó el cocinero al tiempo que gesticulaba exageradamente.

Zoro se apresuró a cogerlo de la cintura, temiendo que tanto alboroto le llevase de cabeza al agua.

-Te aseguro que esta noche lo dudo- le respondió, mientras empezaba a subir con el rubio firmemente sujeto contra su cuerpo.

Sanji cerró los ojos y recostó la cabeza contra el hombro del peliverde, disfrutando de aquel inocente y calmado contacto que tan pocas veces tenía el lujo de recibir. Su aroma, tan parecido al del metal de las katanas que siempre le acompañaban, inundó sus fosas nasales, haciendo que girase ligeramente la cabeza hasta su cuello y aspirase más profundamente. Era un olor áspero y un tanto salvaje que podría identificar en cualquier lugar. Sonrió con cariño hasta que de pronto recordó porque había acabado en aquella tonta competición de bebida y la sensación de malestar que había olvidado durante algunas horas recayó con todo su peso sobre él. Se mordió el labio inferior con fuerza para reprimir cualquier otro gesto delatador, como unas furtivas lágrimas o una mano posada con pesadez sobre el corazón. Zoro estaba con Nami y él lo recordaba perfectamente. O se le estaban pasando los efectos del alcohol, o no había servido absolutamente para nada, y a juzgar por el revuelo que estaba alojado en su estómago y la quemazón de su garganta, se inclinaba más por la segunda opción. Habían llegado ya a cubierta, por lo que no había motivos para que el espadachín continuara sujetándole. Sintió como el brazo que le rodeaba la cintura empezaba apartarse de él y se aferró en un impulso irracional a la camiseta de Zoro. Notó la sorpresa que su gesto producía en el espadachín y sólo acertó a sujetarse con más fuerza. Aunque estaba con Nami, esa noche estaba cuidando de él, esa noche estaba ahí para él. Tenía la impresión de que cuando le soltara, le perdería definitivamente. Se había prometido que les apoyaría y felicitaría, pero tal vez esa noche… sólo por esa noche… mientras no le soltara, Zoro se quedaría a su lado.

Sentía la oscura mirada del peliverde sobre él, inquisitiva, así que bajó la cabeza, ocultando su rostro tras el dorado flequillo. Se sentía medio mareado por el alcohol y por el torrente de emociones contradictorias que estaba sintiendo, por la incompatibilidad entre lo que quería y lo que debía hacer. La cabeza le había empezado de nuevo a dar vueltas y tenía la inexplicable sensación de no encontrarse dentro de su propio cuerpo, la impresión de que lo que hacía y lo que pensaba se entremezclaban en una confusa maraña que no le dejaba distinguir con claridad que pasaba en realidad y que era parte de su imaginación. Estaba perdiendo de vista los límites que se había marcado.

-¿Has bebido mucho, Zoro?- inquirió con un hilo de voz.

El espadachín torció el gesto, sin saber exactamente a que venía aquella pregunta. Posiblemente a que Sanji se encontraba peor de lo que aparentaba y se sentía ligeramente culpable por ello.

-Bastante- respondió, en un intento de tranquilizarle. No estaba mintiendo, a pesar de encontrase casi en perfectas condiciones, había bebido más que el rubio.

-¿Lo suficiente?- insistió el cocinero, todavía sin alzar la vista.

-¿Para qué?- preguntó Zoro, confundido.

La respuesta que recibió fue la suave caricia de los labios de Sanji posándose cuidadosamente sobre los suyos. Su cuerpo se estremeció de pies a cabeza ante aquel inesperado roce, la nuca se le erizó con un escalofrío y su cabeza olvidó cualquier clase de pensamiento coherente, dejándole completamente paralizado. Se preguntó si el alcohol acumulado en su sangre le había afectado de golpe, pero las manos del rubio firmemente sujetas en su camiseta, a la altura del pecho, aferrándolo con fuerza contra él como si no quisiera dejarlo escapar, eran demasiado reales. No fue capaz de reaccionar hasta que sintió como la boca del cocinero se movía sobre la suya, para atrapar de manera tentadora su labio inferior. Su primer impulso fue rodear con desesperación la cintura del rubio y abandonarse a aquel beso, pero se obligó a mantener la cabeza fría y, a desgana, deshizo aquel leve contacto antes de que se profundizara y se llevara la poca cordura que le quedaba. No obstante, no hizo nada por romper aquella sugestiva cercanía entre sus cuerpos. Esbozó una sonrisa amarga y llevó una mano a los cabellos dorados, para enterrar la cabeza del cocinero contra su hombro.

-No sabes lo que haces- le reprochó con cariño, consciente de que aquello se debía a su estado de embriaguez. No podía aprovecharse de aquella situación, Sanji no se lo perdonaría, y él tampoco podría volver a mirarse a la cara a si mismo.

-Es que no quiero saberlo- la voz le salió a Sanji acompañada de un sollozo lastimero. Cerró los ojos un instante, intentando armarse de valor para confesarle a Zoro aquella angustia que le carcomía por dentro-. Os vi… a Nami y a ti cuando ella se declaró… Te prometo que mañana aceptaré lo vuestro, te prometo que no me entrometeré ni te diré que te alejes de ella, pero por favor… quédate conmigo esta noche.

Zoro tardó unos segundos en asociar ideas y darse cuenta de que había malinterpretado el abrazo que le había dado a la chica. Le pareció que el corazón se le hacía añicos en el pecho. Así que todo ese numerito era por ella, porque no podía soportar imaginar a su pelirroja en brazos de otro. Sintió ganas de romper a llorar, o de estallar en carcajadas burlándose de si mismo, o tal vez simplemente descargar toda aquella frustración de un puñetazo, pero aquello solo duró el segundo que tardó en desechar las emociones y colocarse su máscara de impasibilidad. Lo único que le quedó fue una amarga sensación de vacío. Apretó más contra él el cuerpo del rubio.

-No has entendid…- intentó corregirle, pero el cocinero le acalló poniendo uno de sus esbeltos dedos sobre sus labios.

-Tú huyes de la realidad machacándote a entrenar hasta acabar exhausto… yo lo hago a través del placer- murmuró el rubio con un encogimiento de hombros- Por favor…- volvió a posar su boca sobre la de Zoro- por favor- repitió sin separarse ni un milímetro- por favor- insistió, mientras mordisqueaba el labio inferior del espadachín de manera tentadora. Zoro era un hombre, no podía ser tan difícil revolucionarle las hormonas.

No estaba bien. Definitivamente, aquello no estaba bien y Zoro lo sabía. Aunque una parte de él se alegraba de saber que la idea de estar con otro hombre no escandalizaba tanto al rubio como había temido, sólo se estaba comportando así por la combinación explosiva del alcohol, de haber sido apartado de su mundo de curvas y faldas y de sentir el dolor insoportable por la supuesta pérdida de Nami. Tenía que contarle a Sanji que todo era un malentendido, pero su cuerpo parecía negarse a obedecer, las palabras se quedaban atoradas en su garganta antes de conseguir articularlas. Y mientras, el rubio continuaba con su implacable ataque, jugueteando con los labios del peliverde a pesar de que este no le respondía y empezando a tantear bajo la camiseta con las yemas de sus dedos. Le estaba ofreciendo en bandeja de plata la fruta prohibida, y a penas encontraba fuerzas para rechazarla.

La boca de Zoro se separó para dejar escapar un leve jadeo cuando la lengua del cocinero le acarició lentamente, y supo al instante que aquel había sido su mayor error. Sanji estaba acostumbrado a estar siempre alerta ante él, a reaccionar con una rapidez endiablada ante cualquiera de sus acciones, y tan pronto como sintió que su boca se entreabría para dejar salir el casi imperceptible suspiro, introdujo su lengua en la húmeda cavidad que acababa de dejar expuesta. La cordura de Zoro se perdió en algún lugar lejano, junto con su moral y su disciplina. Enredó sus fuertes brazos en torno a la cintura de Sanji, en un abrazo rudo y primitivo que intentó apegarlo todavía más contra su cuerpo, al tiempo que intentaba devorarlo con aquel simple beso.

El cocinero sintió la lengua de Zoro irrumpir en su boca con tanta intensidad que le arrancó un gemido. Sabía que aquello sólo era el sueño de una noche, que sólo estaba accediendo por la desesperación que había en sus actos, pero era mucho más de lo que se había atrevido a esperar. Empezó a caminar poco a poco hacia atrás, sin romper el contacto, y el espadachín le siguió de inmediato como un cazador que no está dispuesto a soltar a su presa. Entre besos desesperados, jadeos mal reprimidos y algún que otro tropiezo consiguió llevarlo hasta la cocina. Se le erizó por completo la piel cuando Zoro se recostó contra la puerta que acababan de atravesar y pasó el cerrojo con lentitud, con aquella mirada salvaje y decidida clavada en él. Definitivamente, acababa de ser cazado por Zoro, y nunca había pensado que la sensación de estar a su merced fuera tan excitante.

Ambos mantuvieron el electrizante contacto visual unos instantes, hasta que sus cuerpos se movieron como si fueran atraídos por un imán. Sus bocas chocaron ansiosas, y las manos del rubio buscaron con impaciencia la sujeción de la faja de Zoro para desanudarla y dejarla caer al suelo junto con las katanas. Las piernas de Sanji temblaron cuando notó el mordisco en su clavícula, sobre la tela. Se deslizó con suavidad hasta sentarse sobre sus rodillas en el suelo, tirando de la muñeca del peliverde para que bajara con él.

Zoro tragó saliva cuando Sanji empezó a desabrochar con sensualidad y elegancia cada uno de los botones de la camisa que llevaba, descubriendo poco a poco aquella piel inmaculada de apariencia tan suave y perfecta. Esperó a que se despojara de la prenda para saltar sobre él y acomodarse sobre sus caderas. Colocó sus manos temblorosas sobre el cuello del cocinero y las deslizó por los delicados hombros, por los costados hasta llegar aquella cintura, grácil a la vez que masculina. Sintió como la presión en los pantalones de Sanji crecía conforme sus manos iban descendiendo por la tersa piel, como se tensaba notablemente cuando sus manos de deslizaban por el firme vientre y se estremecía cada vez que recorría el borde del pantalón, sin atreverse aún a colar sus manos bajo él. La respiración que se iba acelerando y volviendo entrecortada contra sus labios era una provocación demasiado tentadora como para no volver a cazar aquella boca de textura suave, con aquel sabor entre dulce y amargo que le había hecho olvidar por completo todo lo demás. Las manos de Sanji tras su nuca, apretándolo más contra él en un intento desesperado de profundizar aquel beso era más de lo que podía resistir. Empujó con su peso el cuerpo del rubio hasta tenerlo cómodamente recostado contra el suelo, y tanteó los botones del pantalón de Sanji mientras peleaba por desabrocharlos.

Un largo gemido nació en la boca del cocinero para morir ahogado en la de Zoro cuando sintió las manos del espadachín moverse con impaciencia sobre su entrepierna, desabotonando con aquellos movimientos impacientes y rudos el pantalón, que no tardó en ser retirado junto al resto de la ropa que le quedaba. Estaba demasiado ofuscado por la bebida como para pensar con claridad y demasiado extasiado de sentir el tacto de Zoro sobre su piel como para atinar a reaccionar, así que se limitó a cerrar los ojos y a dejarse hacer. Notó el peso del peliverde retirarse ligeramente hacia un lado para poder acceder a la creciente erección con libertad, y percibió como terminaba de endurecerse cuando notó la calidez de los dedos de Zoro, que se paseaban arriba y abajo por el miembro recién expuesto. Tuvo que romper el beso para buscar con desesperación el aire que parecía llegar de manera insuficiente a sus pulmones. Sentía aquellas manos curtidas y un tanto ásperas buscar con impaciencia toda su piel. Una recorría su cuello en un roce tan leve que le producía un intenso cosquilleo, la otra había envuelto su endurecido miembro y se movía con una lentitud que le estaba desesperando.

-Zoro…- jadeó, tintando su voz a partes iguales de deseo e impaciencia.

El espadachín sintió un pinchazo en su entrepierna al escuchar su nombre envuelto en lujuria saliendo de los labios de Sanji. Por unos segundos se sintió tan extasiado que no acertó a reaccionar.

-Zoro…- volvió a apremiar el cocinero- ¿Quieres… que te suplique?- preguntó, un poco asustado ante la idea de tener que tragarse de ese modo el poco orgullo que le quedaba.

El espadachín curvó una sonrisa al darse cuenta de lo poco que le agradaba al rubio tener que pedirle algo. Le acalló con un beso que fue desplazándose poco a poco hasta el cuello. Ellos siempre se habían entendido sin necesidad de demasiadas palabras, aunque fuese una idea tentadora, no iba a hacerle suplicar por nada.

Sanji contuvo la respiración al notar los dientes del peliverde arañar y morder cerca de la clavícula. Ladeó de manera inconsciente la cabeza, permitiéndole pleno acceso a su cuello, y contuvo la respiración cuando la mano derecha de Zoro empezó a moverse de nuevo sobre su erección, acrecentando el ritmo acorde con los gemidos mal reprimidos que se escapaban traviesos de sus labios. Paseó sus manos inquietas por la espalda de Zoro, temblando ligeramente cada vez que el espadachín aumentaba la succión sobre su piel.

El peliverde tenía todos sus sentidos atentos a las reacciones de Sanji, dejándose llevar por las indicaciones que le daba su cuerpo, por su entrecortada manera de respirar y por las contracciones que estremecían su piel al hacer presión en determinadas zonas. Pronto sintió como el cocinero se arqueaba hacia atrás, se aferraba con fuerza a su espalda y un líquido tibio se derramaba en su mano, acompañado de un largo jadeo. Se retiró hacia un lateral para liberar al rubio de su peso y permitirle normalizar sus constantes vitales. Clavó la mirada en el techo mientras escuchaba la respiración pesada y acelerada del rubio. Sólo en ese instante fue plenamente consciente de lo que estaba pasando. Se cubrió el rostro con una de sus manos, sin acabar de creerse lo que acababa de hacer. Acababa de destruir la relación que tenía con el rubio por un estúpido impulso, estaba convencido de que cuando Sanji estuviera por completo sobrio iba a huir aterrado de él.

El cocinero abrió los ojos y se sentó en el regazo de su compañero. Sólo entonces se dio cuenta de que tenía una expresión bastante sombría, y sintió pánico al pensar que ya se estaba arrepintiendo de lo que había hecho. Después de todo, él estaba con Nami. Sintió un nudo en la garganta y aquella presión tan molesta en el pecho. Había pensado que tal vez, aunque solamente fuera esa noche, podría dormir entre sus brazos. Se inclinó un poco para rozarle la mejilla y preguntarle, o quizás disculparse, pero al hacerlo notó el bulto en los pantalones de Zoro, y se sintió culpable por haberse abandonado a su placer sin pensar en él. Pero es que el peliverde le nublaba por completo los sentidos, le perdía en un mar de sensaciones como no había experimentado jamás en su vida, le hacía olvidar cualquier cosa que no fuera su tacto, su calor, su esencia. Desabrochó con destreza los pantalones que aprisionaban la erección que ya debía resultar dolorosa y retiró las prendas de ropa. La tomó entre sus manos, sintiendo el intenso calor que desprendía y su dureza, y se movió para aproximarla de manera temblorosa hacia su entrada. Tenía la vaga idea de que aquello, sin preparación y sin ninguna clase de lubricante que facilitara la penetración, iba a ser doloroso, pero estaba demasiado ofuscado como para pensar con claridad. Ya había sido demasiado egoísta aprovechando el alcohol y la amistad que le unía a Zoro para acabar de aquella manera, lo menos que podía hacer era devolverle el placer. Unas manos se posaron con firmeza sobre sus caderas y lo retiraron ligeramente hacia atrás.

-No- se negó Zoro de manera categórica

Sanji le miró sorprendido unos instantes.

-Pero… yo no sé estar con alguien sin darle placer- murmuró en un débil susurro. Siempre se había desvivido por complacer a las mujeres con las que estaba antes que a si mismo, no iba a ser diferente con la única persona que amaba.

-Esas cosas… deben hacerse con alguien que te importa- añadió el espadachín con más suavidad, al captar la angustia en la voz del rubio. Ese era un paso demasiado importante para Sanji para darlo en una noche de borrachera.

Observó como el cocinero se mordía con fuerza el labio inferior y asentía levemente con la cabeza, como un niño pequeño que se da cuenta del error que ha estado a punto de cometer. El corazón de Zoro se le encogió en el pecho. Aunque no le hubiera dejado hacerlo de todas maneras porque el cocinero no era plenamente consciente de sus actos, había albergado la vana esperanza de que le dijese que sí le importaba.

Sanji apretó con fuerza los párpados para evitar las lágrimas. Ya tendría que haber imaginado que Zoro no era como él, que sólo se acostaría con alguien por quien sintiera algo, y le acababa de dejar bien claro que él no le importaba lo suficiente. Dejó transcurrir unos segundos antes de levantar la camiseta del espadachín e inclinarse sobre él para delinear con su lengua el comienzo superior de la gran cicatriz que lo cruzaba. Se sintió aliviado al comprobar que no le rechazaba y empezó a besar y lamer la marca, siguiendo su recorrido descendente. Se detuvo dubitativo a la altura del ombligo, sintiendo como los nervios se acumulaban en la boca de su estómago.

-No tienes porque hacerlo- murmuró el espadachín.

Sanji negó con la cabeza.

-Quiero hacerlo, es sólo que… nunca he hecho algo como esto- aclaró.

Zoro sintió un agradable calambre en la parte baja del vientre al escuchar las palabras de Sanji, juntadas a la caricia que produjo el aliento del rubio sobre su entrepierna. Emitió una especie de gemido al sentir la húmeda lengua del cocinero trazar de manera tímida e indecisa la punta de su erección.

Sanji no pudo evitar una sonrisa al escuchar aquel jadeo que resultó tan parecido a un gruñido al intentar ser reprimido. Había notado como Zoro se estremecía por completo con aquel leve roce que le había proporcionado, así que se atrevió a recorrerlo por completo para finalmente introducirlo en su boca. Esta vez sí, el espadachín no pudo contener el ronco gemido que Sanji deseaba escuchar. Algo más confiado, empezó a desplazar su boca por aquella longitud, abarcando todo cuanto podía, para luego ascender y repetir el movimiento en una cadencia enloquecedora, jugueteando con su lengua en búsqueda de los puntos más sensibles. Las manos del espadachín se movían ansiosas sobre el suelo de madera, buscando algo con lo que mantenerse ocupadas, así que Sanji atrapó una de ellas y la apretó con fuerza. Se le erizó por completo la piel cuando sintió que el cuerpo de Zoro empezaba a arquearse bajo él y se rendía en su intento de contener sus gemidos, dejándolos fluir libremente. Maravillado por los sugerentes sonidos, aumentó el ritmo de lo que hacía hasta que Zoro se liberó de su agarre y tiró de él hacia arriba. Intentó resistirse, pero el espadachín logró apartarle y atraerle hasta sus labios para darle un beso animal, tan intenso que consumió todo el aire de sus pulmones.

-Yo…- jadeó el peliverde de manera entrecortada cuando logró recordar como se respiraba tras el orgasmo- No… no aguantaba…- intentó explicar, repentinamente avergonzado.

-Ya me había dado cuenta- respondió Sanji, haciendo que se acentuase el color carmín en las morenas mejillas al insinuar que no le importaba.

Los dos se miraron intensamente unos instantes, y de pronto un silencio incómodo llenó la cocina, haciendo que cada uno de los chicos desviara la vista hacia uno de los lados. Sanji sólo deseaba poder acomodarse en el amplio torso de Zoro y poder dormir aquella noche entre esos brazos trabajados y fuertes que eran su único refugio, pero no se atrevía a pedírselo. Esperaba con un nudo en el estómago y creciente ansiedad el momento en que el espadachín se levantara y le dejara solo, pero el tiempo transcurría lentamente y ese angustiante momento parecía no llegar. Se atrevió a mirar a Zoro y durante una fracción de segundo le pareció ver que el dolor empañaba su rostro normalmente imperturbable. ¿Se arrepentía de lo que había pasado¿Se sentía culpable por traicionar a Nami¿Tan fuerte era ya la relación que tenía con la perlirroja¿Zoro le odiaría por la mañana cuando se despertara y no quedaran rastros de alcohol en su sangre? Tenía que decir algo que rompiera aquel insoportable silencio, pero no acertaba a articular nada coherente y la sensación de malestar iba aumentando en su pecho, hasta casi asfixiarlo.

-Pareces cansado…- acertó a decir Zoro, que estaba perdido en su propia lucha interior- Mañana recogeré todo esto- añadió, intentando adoptar una posición cómoda para dormir sin obligar a Sanji a salir de encima de él. Tal vez se quedara a dormir con él, aunque solo fuera por sentir el calor de su cuerpo.

El cocinero aceptó la propuesta de esperar hasta el día siguiente. Le dolía tanto la cabeza que estaba seguro que no llegaría al cuarto de baño ni siquiera arrastrándose. Se acurrucó contra el espadachín con algo de timidez, pero al ver que no hacía nada por apartarse ni le daba la espalda, esbozó una amarga sonrisa y se dejó vencer por el sueño. Aunque sólo fuera por esa noche, Zoro había suyo antes que de cualquier otra persona.

A diferencia del cocinero, Zoro era consciente de que iba a pasar una larga noche de insomnio, esperando temeroso el momento en que Sanji despertase y huyese aterrorizado de su lado. Sabía que aquello no había estado bien, pero esa noche… sólo por unas horas, había conseguido borrar las amargas lágrimas del cocinero y podía tener entre sus brazos a la persona que amaba. Era un bonito sueño de una noche que atesoraría junto a sus más preciados recuerdos.


	13. Ponte en mi lugar

**Notas de Mayumi:** Uf, siento tantísimo el mega-retraso… he estado completamente agobiada y liada con miles de cosas, y no puedo con todo, siempre queda algo que se me va de la cabeza. Además que el agotamiento y el estrés no son buenos compañeros para la inspiración, así que no sé como voy a seguir con esta historia… os pido un poco de paciencia, por favor, porque no quiero dejarla abandonada, pero tampoco quiero escribir algo que no me convenza. Gracias por entenderlo. Muchos besos!

Basado en One Piece

One Piece y todos sus personajes son propiedad de Eiichiro Oda

OoOoOoOoOoOoO

**Ponte en mi lugar**

Entreabrió los ojos perezosamente, tratando sin demasiado éxito de reprimir un bostezo. Ni si quiera recordaba la última vez que había dormido tan cómodo, a pesar del martilleante dolor que parecía querer taladrarle la cabeza. Pero la sensación general era agradable, por el aroma acerado que se colaba lentamente por su nariz, por la calidez embriagadora del cuerpo que tenía bajo él y por los brazos que le sostenían con firmeza contra los trabajados pectorales. Era como si los últimos rastros de sueño se negaran a desaparecer y mantuvieran a Zoro a su lado con tanta claridad como si fuera real. Se desperezó cómoda y lánguidamente, como si se tratase de un gato, y sólo entonces se dio cuenta de que algo se removía a su lado, con un leve suspiro de protesta ante su agitación.

Sanji abrió los ojos con terror y los clavó en el espadachín que todavía dormía, ladeado y reteniéndole a medias sobre su pecho desnudo. Se incorporó de un asustado bote mientras las confusas imágenes de la noche anterior se intentaban abrir paso hasta su conciencia. Se cubrió la boca con una mano, mientras negaba insistentemente con la cabeza, sin poder creer lo que había hecho.

-¡Mierda!- masculló, mientras sentía como el miedo aceleraba los latidos de su corazón. Por mucho que hubiera bebido… ¿Cómo había podido hacerle eso a las dos personas más importantes de su vida¿Cómo se había podido interponer entre ellos tan egoístamente?- Mierda- volvió a farfullar, mientras se ponía en pie con la mayor suavidad posible, intentando no despertar al peliverde.

Sentía el peso de la culpabilidad como algo casi físico, haciendo que sus movimientos fueran torpes y acelerados. Nami no se merecía aquello, seguro que se sentía dolida si descubría lo que había pasado, y Zoro… prefería no pensar en su reacción. Buscó su ropa con la escasa luz que se colaba por la ventana y se vistió rápidamente, para descorrer el cerrojo y salir como una exhalación hacia la ducha. Todavía era temprano, la hora a la que solía despertar él para tener el desayuno a punto cuando el resto de la tripulación empezase a ponerse en pie, así que resultaba improbable que alguien entrase en la cocina a esas horas. Ya despertaría al espadachín cuando estuviese un poco más calmado. Tal vez el agua fría le despejaría un poco y le ayudaría a encontrar el modo de disculparse.

OoOoOoOoOoOoO

Zoro escuchó el chasquido que produjo la puerta al ser encajada con prisas y sólo entonces se atrevió a sentarse, con las piernas ligeramente flexionadas y la cabeza enterrada entre ellas. No es que se esperase una reacción diferente por parte de Sanji, pero anticiparla no la hacía menos dolorosa. Por las maldiciones que había dejado escapar al ser consciente de la situación y la manera aterrorizada en la que había huido, era evidente que se arrepentía de lo que había pasado entre ellos. Soltó un suspiro resignado y estiró los brazos tanto como pudo, intentando recolocar los huesos y músculos adoloridos de haber dormido en el suelo con casi todo el peso de Sanji sobre él. Por suerte, estaba acostumbrado a dormitar sobre la dura cubierta del Merry, así que no resultaba tan terrible como podría parecer.

Una vez hubo ladeado su cuello a derecha e izquierda, se puso en pie, se vistió y recogió un poco la cocina. Él también necesitaba una ducha, pero no le pareció buena idea irrumpir en el cuarto de baño mientras Sanji todavía se encontraba en él, así que se entretuvo poniendo la mesa y guardando algunas ollas y cazuelas que el cocinero había dejado escurriendo la noche anterior. Finalmente optó por salir a cubierta y hacer algo de tiempo levantando pesas en el rincón más alejado de proa. No tenía muy claro que era lo que iba a encontrar en la mirada del rubio, pero fuera lo que fuera no tenía fuerzas para enfrentarlo a solas. Únicamente cuando empezó a escuchar el sonido de los cacharros siendo revueltos en la cocina fue a buscar algo de ropa limpia a la habitación de los chicos y se metió en el baño. Se aseguró de que el Merry ya bullía en su habitual alboroto matutino cuando se dignó a salir de la ducha. No quería pensar, así que volvió a tomar sus pesas y a levantarlas con más brío del usual hasta que Chopper se acercó a él para indicarle que el desayuno estaba listo.

Tomó su asiento de siempre junto al capitán. Luffy golpeteaba alegremente sobre la mesa con los cubiertos, mientras decía algo sobre reunirse al mediodía en un buen restaurante.

-¡Quieres estarte quieto!- gritó Sanji, con una falta de paciencia tan poco habitual en él que todos se voltearon a mirarle sorprendido- Me duele la cabeza…- añadió de manera lastimera, en un intento de disculparse por descargar su inquietud sobre la persona equivocada.

Zoro se puso en tensión cuando el cocinero se situó entre Luffy y él para dejar su plato sobre la mesa. Notó perfectamente el anormal nerviosismo de Sanji cuando se inclinó y le rozó accidentalmente el hombro al servirle, por lo que se envaró todavía más de un sobresaltado bote. El resultado fue que el arroz y los encurtidos fueron a parar sobre la mesa y el pantalón del espadachín con un considerable estrépito. Los dos se quedaron mudos e inmóviles durante unos instantes, contemplando el estropicio bajo la extrañada mirada de sus nakama, hasta que Zoro sintió el intenso calor que desprendía la comida sobre su muslo.

-Tsk- protestó mientras se ponía en pie arrastrando la silla-. A ver si pones más cuidado, cocinero estúpido. Que no tenga curvas no significa que sea insensible- espetó con más resentimiento del que pretendía. Se arrepintió al acto de dejar que las palabras salieran de su boca sin procesarlas, consciente de que lo que había dicho poco tenía que ver con la aquella trivial quemadura.

Sanji reprimió con dificultad el impulso de morderse el labio inferior ante la acidez en el tono del peliverde. Se habían causado cientos de veces heridas más graves que aquella y nunca le había hablado con esa rabia mal contenida. Además, había sido el brusco gesto de Zoro para apartarse de su leve contacto el que había provocado aquello, no lo había hecho de manera expresa. Simplemente el pulso le había fallado al darse cuenta de cómo le evitaba deliberadamente, simplemente las manos le habían temblado por la desilusión ante las implicaciones de su gesto, simplemente su corazón se había hecho añicos y su cuerpo había dejado de responderle, perdiendo momentáneamente todas las fuerzas.

-Esto no hubiera pasado si pensaras un poco en vez de reaccionar por puro instinto- consiguió escupir desdeñosamente, sin ser consciente del efecto que aquellas palabras tendrían sobre el peliverde.

Zoro apretó las mandíbulas al interpretar aquello como un hiriente reproche por lo que había pasado la noche anterior. Se empezó a sacudir lenta y metódicamente los granos de arroz que habían quedado adheridos a su pantalón.

Hecho un ovillo de nervios y malestar, Sanji acertó a agacharse para recoger el plato tirado. El velado reproche del espadachín le dolía en lo más profundo del alma, de manera tan candente que consiguió arrancarle los últimos restos de resaca y dejar en su lugar un vacío tan profundo que por un instante perdió de vista todo lo que le rodeaba.

El ruido seco de la puerta al cerrarse de un golpe le devolvió a la realidad. Cerró los ojos un instante para recuperar la compostura y enfrentó las miradas de incomprensión de la tripulación con una sonrisa forzada. El momento de tensión entre él y Zoro había sido tan evidente para el resto que había dejado un ambiente enrarecido y la sensación de haber estado de más. Luffy parecía ser el único que no se había dado cuenta de que algo no estaba como siempre entre ellos dos.

-Sanji, si no te encuentras bien deberías quedarte en la cama- indicó su capitán con sincera preocupación, aunque ello no le impidió seguir tragando sin parar.

-¡Luffy, no te comas lo que ha caído al suelo!- le regañó Nami, con más brusquedad de la que había pretendido.

El resto del desayuno trascurrió en un tenso silencio, sólo roto por el extraño ronroneo que emitía el capitán al engullir con su desbordante entusiasmo. El rato pasaba y el espadachín no se dignaba a volver, lo que aumentaba la sensación general de incomodidad. No obstante, parecía que alguna fuerza extraña obligase al resto de presentes a permanecer en un silencio antinatural en la cocina, y cuando por fin Luffy suspiró satisfecho y se puso en pie mientras se frotaba con una risita el abultado vientre, Ussop y Chopper salieron despedidos tras el capitán, como si se hubiera abierto por fin la veda para huir de aquella embarazosa situación.

-Nami-san- llamó Sanji a la pelirroja, quien hacía girar distraídamente el contenido de su taza de té- ¿Te importaría llevar esto a ese marimo idiota? No creo que se lo coma si se lo doy yo- indicó con un encogimiento de hombros, intentando convencerse de que no le importaba.

Los grandes ojos castaños de la navegante parpadearon un par de veces, un tanto confundidos, antes de asimilar las palabras.

-¿Yo? Está bien- aceptó dudosa.

Tomó el plato recién preparado y salió con un suspiro a cubierta. No importaba cuanto se esforzara por ayudar, parecía que cada paso que daban adelante era automáticamente anulado por dos grandes saltos hacía atrás. Encontró al espadachín en su lugar de entrenamiento habitual y se tomó unos segundos para estudiarlo. Balanceaba sus katanas con energía y precisión, con los ojos cerrados y aparentemente concentrado. Eso era normal, lo que ya no era tan habitual era la mueca de malhumor que lucía, o lo cortantes y violentos que resultaban sus movimientos a pesar de sólo surcar el aire, o la escalofriante impresión que daba de estar descargando la rabia de aquella manera por no hacerlo contra alguien. Por un instante no se atrevió a acercarse a su compañero, hasta que sus airados movimientos le llevaron a estrellar una de sus katanas contra la barandilla del Merry, dejando un profundo surco a su paso. Entonces tuvo que contener una risita ante aquella inesperada torpeza.

Zoro abrió los ojos sorprendido y miró a ambos lados con expresión de culpabilidad, temiendo que Ussop le hubiese visto. Soltó un gruñido molesto al ser consciente de la situación. Había vuelto varios años atrás en su estado de autocontrol, había vuelto a la época en la que las emociones le desbordaban y le impedían centrarse en los nimios detalles de su entorno que le convertían en el espadachín que era. Necesitaba toda su atención para olvidar los sentimientos, y eso le llevaba a perder su aguda percepción de cuanto le rodeaba y el control de sus movimientos. No se había dado cuenta de cuando se había desviado tres pasos del lugar que ocupaba, quedando tan cerca de la baranda, ni cuando Nami se había acercado hasta la popa, tan cerca de él que si se hubiese despistado en sentido contrario podría haberla herido de gravedad.

-¿Vas a contarme que pasa?- inquirió la pelirroja con aburrimiento. Sabía que iba a tener que sacarle una a una las palabras.

-No me pasa absolutamente nada.

-Claro, Roronoa Zoro ha encontrado como nuevo pasatiempo convertir el Merry en un puzzle- replicó la pelirroja con marcada ironía, dejando claro que se había dado cuenta de que había cometido un error. No se amedrentó ante la mirada ceñuda que le dirigió el peliverde, se limitó a ofrecerle el plato con un gesto displicente.

-No tengo hambre- dijo el espadachín con sequedad.

-Sanji se enfadará si no te lo comes. Ya sabes como detesta desperdiciar la comida- le recordó.

-Tenemos un cubo de basura con un bonito sombrero de paja- replicó, al tiempo que se daba media vuelta decidido a ignorar a la chica y centrarse en sus entrenamientos.

Durante unos segundos, Nami no fue capaz de reaccionar ante el mordaz comentario que había soltado Zoro, pero tan pronto como desapareció su sorpresa inicial estrechó los ojos con suspicacia y sujetó al peliverde de su camiseta, obligándole a encararla de nuevo. Nunca antes le había escuchado hablar en esos términos de su capitán, definitivamente algo estaba realmente mal, y estaba decidida a averiguar que era antes de que la pelota se hiciera más grande.

-Suéltame- ordenó Zoro.

Nami tragó saliva de manera involuntaria ante la diabólica expresión que le dirigió Zoro, pero se forzó a mantenerse impasible ante aquella amenazadora actitud. Dejó el plato a un lado y sostuvo aquella peligrosa mirada.

-¿Tengo que darte un sermón de nuevo?- preguntó sin paciencia, mientras colocaba una de sus manos sobre su cadera en un gesto irritado.

Zoro sopesó sus opciones. En condiciones normales, no le supondría ningún esfuerzo ignorar por completo a la pelirroja, pero su capacidad de concentración parecía haber caído en picado. Su voz chillona le taladraría los oídos insistentemente hasta hacerle perder la paciencia. Soltó un suspiro resignado y empezó a relatarle lo sucedido la noche anterior.

Pocos minutos después, Sanji y Robin comprobaron como la navegante entraba hecha una furia en la cocina. Se acercó hasta el cocinero, le dedicó una mirada de resentimiento y sin mediar una palabra le asestó un bofetón en la mejilla, ofendida porque se atreviera a tratar a Zoro como un mero objeto. Podía llegar a aceptar que nunca le correspondiera, pero no era capaz de consentir que jugase de esa manera con sus sentimientos por un simple calentón.

Sanji sabía que se merecía aquello y mucho más, así que solamente acertó a contemplar como la chica se encaminaba hacia la salida con los ojos vidriosos por culpa de las lágrimas. No podría perdonarse el daño que le había hecho a su pelirroja, el haberla traicionado. Se suponía que él tenía que cuidar de ella, velar por su felicidad, no intentar acostarse con su pareja. La culpabilidad le oprimía la garganta hasta casi dejarlo sin aire, pero lo que más pesaba en su atormentado corazón era que Zoro no había dudado en contárselo a la chica.

-Lo siento- murmuró el rubio con voz ahogada, posando una de sus manos sobre la mejilla ardiente.

Nami ya había cruzado de nuevo la puerta. Se quedó inmóvil un instante, para finalmente hablar sin dejar de darle la espalda.

-Me parece que no es precisamente a mí a quien deberías pedir disculpas- dijo cortante, antes de salir por donde había llegado.

Robin chasqueó la lengua, consciente de que algo no terminaba de encajar. Desde que había decidido apoyar al cocinero se había mantenido alejada expresamente de Zoro, temiendo que su curiosidad innata por descubrir la verdad y su lengua irremediablemente afilada le revelase al espadachín algo indebido, pero ahora empezaba a pensar que tal vez había sido un error. Sus ojos azules se posaron apesadumbrados sobre el rubio, que había enterrado el rostro entre las manos para romper a llorar.

-Oh, Robin-chan… ¿Qué haré si Nami-san también me odia?- sollozó.

El corazón de la arqueóloga se encogió un poco ante la desesperanza implícita en esas palabras. Estaba dando por supuesto que ya no había por donde sostener su relación con Zoro.

-Hablaré con ella- ofreció con dulzura.

Sanji no podía hablar. Se sentía demasiado miserable y demasiado dolido, una mezcla nada fácil de sobrellevar. Asintió levemente con la cabeza y agradeció el reconfortante abrazo que le brindó la arqueóloga antes de ponerse en pie y dejarle desahogarse a solas.

Robin encontró a Nami revolviendo en su caja fuerte con movimientos más enérgicos de lo necesario. Era bastante obvio que estaba ofendida, así que la morena esperó pacientemente a que se diera media vuelta. La pelirroja se sobresaltó al encontrar allí a la arqueóloga con aquella expresión de gravedad.

-Cocinero-san no pretendía hacerte daño- comentó con suavidad.

-¿A mí?- inquirió la pelirroja, confusa. También Sanji se había disculpado con ella, así que empezaba a sospechar que algo fallaba.

Robin asintió lentamente, y su expresión de confusión fue en aumento. Las dos chicas se miraron largamente, sin cruzar palabra, cada una sacando sus propias conclusiones. Nami dejó que la cabeza le cayese pesadamente sobre el pecho y exhaló un agotado suspiro.

-No hay nada entre espadachín-san y tú… ¿verdad?- la pregunta sonó claramente a afirmación en aquella voz apacible y calmada.

-Por supuesto que no- se apresuró a contestar Nami, como si la simple idea la ofendiese- Y Sanji…- balbuceó, temerosa de no obtener la respuesta que esperaba.

-Perdidamente enamorado de él- afirmó con una sonrisa cargada de picardía.

-¿Y se puede saber como han llegado entonces a esto?- quiso saber, mientras golpeteaba el suelo con un pie en señal de irritación.

-Son hombres- fue cuanto dijo la morena, con un ligero encogimiento de hombros, como si eso fuera explicación más que suficiente- Son cabezotas, y poseen un sentido del orgullo que a veces ralla en lo ridículo- añadió al ver que aquello no parecía convencer a su nakama.

Nami chasqueó la lengua con patente fastidio, se guardó el dinero en el bolsillo interior de su chaqueta tejana, cerró la caja fuerte y se encaminó con paso decidido hacia cubierta. La delicada mano de Robin la retuvo por la muñeca con una curiosa mezcla de suavidad y firmeza.

-No te metas, navegante-san- sugirió, aunque con su voz calma sonó casi como una orden.

-Pero ellos se quieren- protestó la pelirroja.

-Pero a ellos les corresponde decidir cuando admitirlo. Hay lecciones que sólo puede aprender uno mismo.

Por un instante, Nami estuvo tentada a objetar, pero la intensa mirada que le dirigió la arqueóloga consiguió disuadirla. Después de todo, Robin tenía mucha más experiencia que ella.

OoOoOoOoOoOoO

Sabía que no podía quedarse encerrado eternamente en la cocina, aunque lo único que deseara en esos momentos fuera lamentarse hasta desaparecer. Pero aquel iba a ser el último día en tierra antes de la partida definitiva hacia la Isla de los Deseos, isla que nadie sabía a ciencia cierta a cuantos días de navegación quedaba. Aunque se sintiera destrozado y avergonzado, seguía siendo el cocinero de abordo, y era su obligación velar por la alimentación de todos los miembros de la tripulación. No iba a fallarle a Luffy. A desgana, se puso en pie y abrió la puerta con cansancio. Llevaba los hombros caídos sin ningún cuidado y la cabeza baja, por lo que no vio lo que había al otro lado hasta que chocó contra él. Se quedó momentáneamente pálido, inmóvil e incapaz de articular la maldición que hubiera sido habitual en esa circunstancia. ¿Es que el destino se había decidido a hacerle la vida imposible?

-Mira por donde vas, pervertido- gruñó Zoro con aspereza, tan pronto como se recuperó de su sorpresa inicial.

Hacía ya mucho rato que el espadachín había abandonado la cocina, por lo que no esperaba encontrar a nadie en ella. Simplemente se había acercado hasta allí para dejar el plato que le había llevado Nami, pues en su deplorable estado de ánimo, algo tan simple como eso no hacía más que llevarle el recuerdo del cocinero una y otra vez, su voz ronroneando su nombre de aquella manera tan sensual, su brillante ojo velado de deseo, sus manos recorriendo todo su cuerpo. Un sueño que se había desvanecido con las primeras luces del alba, haciéndole ver lo estúpido que era por seguir albergando vanas esperanzas.

Sanji finalmente alzó la mirada para encararle con toda la ira que era capaz de demostrar. ¿Por qué no había podido guardar aquella noche para ellos¿Por qué tenía que ser tan jodidamente honesto? Él nunca iba a poder tenerle, al menos podía haberle permitido conservar aquel momento íntimo entre los dos, un secreto que les unía de algún modo especial, un recuerdo sólo para ellos que pudiera acariciar en los momentos de tristeza, en las largas noches de insomnio, o frente a la cruda realidad. Pero Zoro y su sentido del honor tenían que arrebatarle aquel único privilegio, dejando bien claro que lo consideraba un error al sincerarse de aquella manera con Nami.

-¿Cómo… cómo has podido decírselo?- consiguió reprocharle al fin, al tiempo que apretaba con fuerza los puños, demostrando su enojo.

Las manos de Zoro viajaron de manera instintiva hasta sus katanas, mientras cerraba los ojos para despojarse del punzante dolor que le había atravesado el pecho por un segundo. Era evidente que Sanji consideraba humillante lo que había pasado entre ellos y no quería que nadie se enterase. Pero por mucho que se lo hubiese estado repitiendo a si mismo, su corazón no estaba preparado para el rechazo. Necesitaba recuperarse a él mismo, necesitaba recuperar el control de la situación. Desenvainó lentamente uno de sus sables, mientras adoptaba aquella expresión macabra que le había dado su terrible reputación a lo largo de todos los mares que cruzaban.

-No tengo porque darte ninguna explicación- le recriminó con tranquilidad.

Ninguno de los dos tuvo muy claro quien había dado el primer golpe, quien atacaba y quien sostenía la posición defensiva, de que garganta había salido aquel grito gutural y encolerizado, o cual de ellos había sido el que empujaba al otro y les hacía caer al suelo, rodando por las escaleras y destrozando parte del pasamanos a su paso. Tampoco fueron conscientes de en que momento sus nakama les rodeaban a una prudente distancia, sorprendidos y asustados por la fiereza y el odio que parecían destilar el uno hacia el otro. Parecían realmente dispuestos a matarse.

Finalmente fue Nami la primera en reaccionar. Tragó saliva y se adentró aterrorizada en el pequeño espacio sobre el que estaban dando vueltas, para separarlos con brusquedad.

-No te metas en esto- advirtió Zoro entre dientes.

Sanji, por su parte, se limitó a ignorar la presencia de la navegante y seguir midiendo al peliverde, como si fuera alguna clase de animal descontrolado buscando el momento para dar el golpe mortal.

Los dos chicos parecieron volver en si ante el grito de impotencia de la pelirroja. Aquel alarido le había salido desde el fondo del alma. Nami no podía creerse que realmente estuvieran llevando eso tan lejos simplemente por ser demasiado orgullosos como para admitir abiertamente lo que sentían.

-Ya es suficiente¿no os parece?- gritó, más que preguntó- Hay cosas más importantes que el orgullo- exclamó frustrada.

Inspiró en profundidad, tratando de calmarse. Había prometido a Robin que no se iba a entrometer en su relación, pero eso no significaba que permitiera que causaran estragos en el barco por cualquier estúpida razón. Curvó una sonrisa un tanto funesta.

-Bien… creo que el problema está en que no os habéis entendido, así que a partir de hoy…- la pausa de la navegante provocó más de un escalofrío- vais a cambiar vuestros papeles.

Sanji y Zoro la miraron confundidos durante un instante, sin acabar de comprender que implicaban sus palabras.

-Zoro será el cocinero de abordo, se encargará de las provisiones y la cocina, así que prepárate porque ahora mismo sales a reabastecer la despensa- ordenó. El espadachín abrió la boca, con expresión de horror y la clara intención de protestar, pero Nami le dio la espalda para encararse al rubio-. Sanji será el primer oficial, así que vete a entrenar, o a dormir en un rincón, o a desesperarte en un inútil intento de ser la niñera de Luffy, o cualquier otra cosa estúpida que suela hacer Zoro.

Sanji boqueó como un pez fuera del agua, sin acertar a decir las palabras que expresaran lo que estaba pasando por su cabeza. ¿Era esa su venganza por haberle quitado a Zoro una noche¿Iba a cambio a quitarle lo único que le quedaba? La cocina era su pasión, su ilusión, un mar de calma que siempre lograba dibujarle una sonrisa en los labios. No merecía semejante castigo, no cuando ya había perdido a Zoro.

-No puedes hacer eso, Nami-san- suplicó con voz lastimera.

-No pienso seguir tus tontos caprichos- advirtió el espadachín al mismo tiempo, al límite de su paciencia.

Los ojos de la navegante se afilaron al acto.

-Puedo hacerlo y los dos me vais a obedecer sin chistar- señaló.

-Nami-san…- lloriqueó el rubio.

-No pienso hacerlo- se obstinó Zoro.

Nami puso los brazos en jarras y se volvió hacia Luffy, que contemplaba la escena mientras se mordisqueaba el pulgar con aspecto incómodo.

-Capitán- le llamó-, ordénales, por favor, que se pongan en el lugar del otro, hasta nueva orden.

El moreno estaba demasiado sobrecogido por la pelea que acababan de protagonizar como para negarse. No entendía muy bien que era lo que estaba pasando, pero sabía que Nami era lista, y si aquello podía ayudar a que todo volviera a ser como antes, no iba a dudar en ordenarlo.

-Ya habéis escuchado a Nami- indicó con seriedad-. Además, será divertido, quizás yo también me cambie con alguien- añadió con su habitual despreocupación, pasando la mirada por el resto de sus nakama e intentando decidirse por uno de ellos.

Tanto el espadachín como el cocinero iniciaron al unísono una larga lista de protestas.

-Pues parece que funciona- exclamó alegremente Luffy- No ha pasado ni un minuto y ya estáis de acuerdo en algo- apuntó. Por algún motivo que no comprendió, recibió fulminantes miradas de sus dos nakama.

-Zoro, ves a buscar el carrito, te acompañaré a comprar- dictaminó la navegante. Pensaba que lo mejor iba a ser tenerles separados mientras digerían el cambio en sus responsabilidades, así que se resignó a aguantar todo el enfado del espadachín mientras lo llevaba por la lonja y el mercado. Inició decidida la marcha junto al peliverde.

Ussop había bajado refunfuñando a las bodegas de carga para encontrar algunos listones con los que reparar los últimos destrozos del Merry, y Robin se había ofrecido a acompañar a Chopper hasta la librería del pueblo, así que en cubierta sólo quedaban Sanji y Luffy, contemplando como el resto se alejaba lentamente.

-Sanji… ¿está todo bien entre tú y Zoro?- preguntó ladeando la cabeza en un gesto de duda. El sombrero le cayó y quedó colgando a su espalda por la cuerdecita que lo sujetaba.

-Todo lo bien que puede estar- respondió de manera ambigua. No quería preocupar innecesariamente a Luffy.

-Estupendo, entonces iremos con Nami y Zoro a comprar comida. Sé que te apasiona- dijo, mientras le guiñaba un ojo como si fueran a hacer alguna travesura.

Sanji sonrió con amargura.

-No creo que sea buena idea… Ellos querrán estar solos.

Luffy hizo un puchero contrariado, mientras se frotaba la cabeza.

-¿Por qué?- quiso saber.

-Porque son compañeros- le respondió, dudando que su capitán entendiera el doble significado que quería darle a la palabra.

-Todos somos compañeros- dijo con una gran sonrisa.

-Uh… pero ellos…- maldijo mentalmente, mientras se preguntaba como diablos explicarle aquello al moreno- Son compañeros especiales.

-¿Especiales?- repitió Luffy con aspecto tan inocente que el rubio empezó a preguntarse si no lo haría expresamente.

-Digamos que… entre ellos son compañeros más importantes que el resto de nakama.

Luffy empezó a reír de buena gana, y Sanji le miró enarcando una de sus curiosas cejas sin acabar de entender aquel acceso de risa. ¿Qué diablos había interpretado su capitán?

-Que tonterías dices, Sanji. Conozco a Zoro mejor que cualquiera en este barco, y no hay nadie que le importe más que tú- dijo con su habitual desenfado. Luego tomó la mano del estupefacto cocinero y empezó a tirar de él hacia la pasarela-. Acompáñame al pueblo- pidió- Zoro siempre me acompaña.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

* * *

**Notas finales**: Menos mal que Luffy tiene las cosas claras como él solo... a ver si puede poner un poco de orden en el desbarajuste que me lleva este par. ¿Conseguirán salir adelante uno en el puesto del otro¿Zoro indigestará a toda la tripulación¿Acabarán todos en cualquier lío porque Sanji está más pendiente de las chicas que de la vigilancia? Esperemos que la idea de Nami, aunque sólo sea un poco, suavice las cosas entre ellos. Gracias por leer!


	14. De vuelta a la normalidad

**Notas de Mayumi:** Hola

No sé si todavía os apetecerá seguir leyendo este fic después de tanto tiempo, pero no quería dejarlo a medias. Ahora que por fin he tenido un momento, me he puesto a ello con muchas ganas, y creo que debo continuarlo hasta el final.

Puede que esté un poco oxidada después de tanto tiempo sin escribir, pero el capi está hecho con toda mi ilusión.

Gracias por leer, y mil disculpas por el enorme retraso.

Basado en One Piece

One Piece y todos sus personajes son propiedad de Eiichiro Oda

OoOoOoOoOoOoO

**De vuelta a la normalidad**

Sanji intentó encender el enésimo cigarrillo de la mañana a la carrera, mientras trataba de no perder de vista a su capitán. Soltó una maldición cuando el mechero se le cayó al suelo con un tintineo metálico a penas perceptible en medio de la abarrotada callejuela. Se detuvo unos segundos, dudando entre volver sobre sus pasos para recuperarlo o continuar con la huida. Los marines estaban ya muy cerca, y una fugaz ojeada de nuevo hacia delante le hizo darse cuenta de que Luffy ya había doblado la esquina. Con un nuevo reniego, continuó corriendo, mientras se preguntaba de donde sacaba el marimo la paciencia para aguantar esas locas persecuciones con el capitán en cada una de las islas en las que desembarcaban.

Giró por el mismo recodo que había tomado Luffy sólo para darse cuenta de que estaban dando un rodeo y volviendo hacia la retaguardia del considerable grupo de la marina. Se llevó una mano a la frente con aspecto derrotado y maldijo su mala suerte. Estaba convencido de que eran los primeros piratas de la historia perseguidos por la justicia en una isla sin ley. Los marines habían atracado simplemente para reponer víveres, según les había contado el camarero del pequeño local donde estaban almorzando, y se irían como siempre sin molestar, pues tenían ese acuerdo tácito con los gobernadores de la isla. Pero Luffy había tenido que emocionarse al ver su cartel de "se busca" en una pared de las recientes adquisiciones de Freeland y alardear emocionado y sin ninguna mala intención de cómo había escapado ya varias veces de la marina. Obviamente, el teniente al cargo del escuadrón, un hombre de bastante edad que lucía un poblado bigote grisáceo, no había podido pasar por alto la ofensa y había ordenado la captura del "Sombrero de Paja".

Y allí estaba él, huyendo detrás de Luffy entre la asombrada multitud, con el cigarro sin encender en los labios y una considerable ansiedad por entrar algo de nicotina en sus pulmones para reprimir los impulsos asesinos contra su capitán. Aceleró la carrera hasta alcanzar al moreno y evitar que los continuase guiando hasta los marines situados en la retaguardia. Logró sujetar la muñeca de su capitán justo cuando estaba a punto de doblar el último recodo. Luffy continuó corriendo un par de metros hasta darse cuenta de que algo le retenía, impidiéndole avanzar con normalidad. Volvió la cabeza con curiosidad para darse cuenta de que se trataba de Sanji, así que frenó en seco, y su brazo estirado le propulsó violentamente hacia atrás, haciéndole rodar hecho un ovillo junto al cocinero.

-Luuuffyyyy- llamó el rubio sin paciencia. Inspiró profundamente en un infructuoso intento de calmarse, pero cuando iba a empezar a soltar la bronca a su capitán algo frío se colocó debajo de su mentón, obligándole a alzar la barbilla.

-No se muevan- indicó una voz autoritaria. Los dos piratas se voltearon para encontrarse cara a cara con el oficial de la marina que había ordenado su persecución-. Si permiten que les atemos y escoltemos hasta nuestra base más cercana, prometo no buscar al resto de su tripulación mientras se encuentren al amparo de la protección de Freeland, Sombrero de Paja Monkye D. Luffy.

El moreno le sonrió ampliamente mientras se ponía en pie y se sacudía el polvo de sus pantalones tejanos. Se dispuso a ofrecer una mano a Sanji para ayudarle a levantarse, pero este ya se había alejado de un veloz movimiento del arma y se había puesto en pie, se había aflojado ligeramente la corbata y se preparaba para pelear.

-Supongo que pasar desapercibidos no casa con nuestra bandera- suspiró resignado el cocinero. Al menos, la parte positiva de acompañar a su capitán era que no le dejaba tiempo para pensar y auto lamentarse-. ¿No tendrá usted fuego, teniente?- preguntó con fingida inocencia.

Por toda respuesta recibió un contundente sablazo que consiguió esquivar por muy poco. Entornó los ojos con enojo ante la falta de modales del marine y no tardaron en estar absortos en un intercambio de golpes. Entretanto, Luffy estaba barriendo a todos los soldados que tenían la mala idea de acercarse al alcance de su gatling.

Sanji saltó hacia atrás para esquivar un golpe y sonrió con burla, mientras se metía las manos en los bolsillos. Ese hombre no tenía ni idea de cómo manejar una espada si le comparaba con… negó con la cabeza, decidido a mantener al marimo alejado de sus pensamientos, y reformuló la frase. Simplemente, no tenía ni idea de cómo manejar una espada. Inclinó el cuerpo ligeramente hacia atrás, preparado para tomar una pequeña carrerilla, pero un sutil carraspeo llamó la atención de los dos combatientes. El cocinero se volteó para encontrar a pocos pasos de ellos a una joven de largos cabellos negros, lisos y dejados caer en una cascada azabache hasta la cintura. Vestía un sencillo kimono de algodón de color verde claro que cubría sus esbeltas formas hasta los tobillos.

-Supongo que estoy presenciando alguna clase de pelea de orgullo masculino, o una disputa por ver quien se queda con el mejor pescado de la lonja, ¿verdad, teniente Kyoke-san?- preguntó la recién llegada con una voz engañosamente melosa. La manera calmada de cruzar sus brazos sobre el pecho, la tranquilidad con la que echó hacia atrás un mechón revoltoso y la sonrisa dulcemente artificiosa que danzaba en sus labios dejaban entrever que no auguraba nada bueno para el marine si la respuesta distaba de sus suposiciones.

-Mo… Mo…- empezó a tartamudear el marine, mientras hacía un torpe intento de reverencia- Moegi-san2- logró articular finalmente, mientras se mantenía cordialmente inclinado con patente nerviosismo- No sabía que se encontraba en la Novena Isla, de lo…

-¡Cuidado!- gritó Sanji, interrumpiendo la disculpa del teniente. El rubio no había quitado ojo de encima de su atolondrado capitán, que seguía divirtiéndose con los soldados sin haberse percatado de la nueva visita, así que no se sorprendió del todo cuando uno de los rebotes del ataque del moreno salió directo hacia donde se encontraban ellos. Con una agilidad sorprendente, tomó a la chica en brazos y la apartó del peligro, no sin antes dedicar una mirada ceñuda a su capitán- Mira lo que haces, Luffy- le gruñó con indignación- ¿Se encuentra usted bien, jovencita?- preguntó con caballerosidad a la chica- No me lo podría perdonar si una delicada doncella saliera herida por un descuido de mi capitán.

La joven le dedicó una sonrisa encantadora que hizo que sus ojos se convirtieran al acto en un par de bombeantes corazones. La muchacha era tan liviana que Sanji no parecía tener ninguna prisa por depositarla de nuevo en el suelo.

-Estoy perfectamente, muchas gracias- le respondió con una ligera inclinación de cabeza-. Aunque lamento quitarle la ilusión… soy un chico- añadió con cara de circunstancias, como si realmente le apenara destruir los castillos de arena del cocinero.

La mandíbula de Sanji cayó varios centímetros, y se apresuró a depositar al joven en el suelo con movimientos cuidados aunque un tanto rígidos por la impresión. No tardó en notar como un ligero rubor acudía a sus mejillas. ¿Cómo había podido confundirse? Un nuevo vistazo al recién llegado le confirmó que ciertamente su apariencia era ambigua.

-Lo lamento- se excusó el cocinero.

-No te preocupes, me ocurre a menudo. Mi primer oficial suele decir que resulto más femenina que ella- indicó con un encogimiento de hombros, dando a entender que no le preocupaba demasiado el asunto- Son viejas costumbres, Sombrero de Paja- añadió mientras le guiñaba un ojo. La forma en que se había referido a él por el nombre de su tripulación y la entonación que había utilizado le hicieron pensar por un segundo que tal vez estaba relacionado de algún modo con ellos.

-¿Primer oficial? ¿Eres una pirata?- preguntó Luffy, que acababa de llegar hasta ellos y sólo había escuchado esa última parte de la conversación.

-Jarlax Moegi, capitán de los "Mordedura de serpiente" y co-gobernador de Freeland- se presentó formalmente- ¿Tenéis algún problema con la marina, Luffy-kun?

-Oh, no, no, no- se apresuró a responder el teniente Kyoke- Solamente se trataba de un pequeño malentendido, pero no es necesario seguir adelante con esta insignificante disputa. Ya nos retiramos. Con su permiso, gobernador- se excusó pomposamente. Impartió un par de órdenes a pleno pulmón y los marines no tardaron en iniciar una organizada retirada.

-Sí que te tienen respeto- comentó Luffy divertido.

-Cuando se es gobernador de una isla sin ley, hay que hacerse respetar por todos- añadió, y durante un instante su dulce sonrisa adquirió un punto macabro que provocó escalofríos en el cocinero-. Kyoke no es mala persona, pero es demasiado visceral. Hemos tenido que pararle los pies en un par de ocasiones. La última vez el consejo gubernamental decidió llevarlo hasta su barco arrastrado por el bigote- comentó con tranquilidad, mientras iniciaba una lenta marcha que los otros dos siguieron por puro acto reflejo-. Resultó bastante problemático, porque el ejecutor le arrancó la mayor parte a base de tanto estirar y decidieron mantenerlo en una jaula hasta que le volviese a crecer y se pudiera completar la sentencia. No hemos vuelto a tener problemas con él desde entonces- terminó de explicar.

-Disculpe… Moegi-kun… ¿A dónde nos dirigimos?- preguntó Sanji con educación. Solía ser algo más rudo con los hombres, pero las delicadas maneras de Moegi le llevaban a tratarle como si se tratase de una chica, y además se había dado cuenta de que la multitud que abarrotaba las calles, a pesar de estar formada por toscos piratas, se apartaba con educación para permitirles el paso.

-Al hotel donde estoy alojado- indicó-. He pensado que podría disculparme en nombre de Freeland por la persecución a la que os habéis visto sometidos con un pequeño refrigerio- añadió, logrando que los ojos de Luffy brillasen con emoción-. Y así, de paso, podéis contarme que tal está Nico Robin- añadió con una de sus encantadoras sonrisas.

Los ojos de Sanji se estrecharon con desconfianza.

-¿De que conoces a Robin?- inquirió, mientras sin darse cuenta adoptaba una posición defensiva.

-Es una vieja amiga- comentó con vaguedad, y adquirió una expresión tan cándida y de ligera nostalgia que el cocinero no se atrevió a preguntar más.

OoOoOoOoOoOoO

Zoro paseaba con fastidio por la cubierta del barco, contemplando como el sol empezaba a descender por el horizonte. Hacía ya un par de horas que todos habían regresado al Merry, a excepción de Luffy y Sanji, quienes todavía no daban señales de vida. Más le valía a ese cocinero estúpido que su irresponsable capitán estuviera bien, porque de lo contrario…

-Oi, Zoro… ¿Cuándo vas a preparar la cena?- inquirió Ussop, interrumpiendo sus pensamientos. Las tripas del tirador habían empezado a sonar hacía rato. Había esperado a ver si el peliverde se acercaba a la cocina, pero no parecía dispuesto a ello, y la mirada asesina que le dirigió no contribuyó demasiado a sus esperanzas- Es que… como eres el nuevo cocinero…- se apresuró a explicarse, mientras notaba como un sudor frío le empezaba a bajar por la espalda.

El espadachín chasqueó la lengua con fastidio. Por poco que le agradase, había sido una orden directa de su capitán, así que tenía que hacerse cargo de la alimentación de la tripulación.

-Voy- dijo con pesadez. Se puso en pie y se encaminó a la cocina, que había estado evitando deliberadamente.

Nada más abrir la puerta notó ese olor a comida marina que solía impregnar la ropa de Sanji, y que le produjo un cosquilleo por todo el cuerpo. Su mirada se desvió al punto del suelo donde había pasado la noche junto al cocinero y sintió un desagradable vacío en el lugar donde debería estar su corazón. Sólo con esforzarse un poco podía notar la calidez agridulce de aquellos jugosos labios, el trazo que marcaban sus manos sobre su cuerpo, un tanto entorpecido por el alcohol pero igualmente decidido y entregado, la manera enloquecedora en la que había suspirado su nombre… Todo fragmentos de un sueño que se había hecho añicos con las primeras luces del alba. Cerró los ojos un instante para armarse de valor y se introdujo con decisión en la estancia. Se acercó a la nevera y empezó a renegar al darse cuenta de que estaba cerrada con candado. Tenía dos opciones, cargarse la cadena de un sablazo o hacer uso de las dotes de Nami. Todavía no se había decidido por ninguna de las dos cuando la puerta se abrió y la silueta de Robin se recortó contra el marco a la luz del atardecer.

-¿Qué quieres?- preguntó con aspereza. Por mucho que lo intentara, no conseguía confiar plenamente en esa mujer, tenía la sensación de que si le permitía acercarse sacaría a relucir todo lo que ocultaba en su interior.

La arqueóloga se acercó hasta él y rebuscó dentro de su escote, para sacar poco después una pequeña llave plateada que ofreció al peliverde. Zoro la tomó con cierto recelo, para comprobar que encajaba a la perfección en el candado de la nevera.

-Cocinero-san suele confiármela, para que no pase hambre si él ha salido a buscar provisiones- explicó. Se abstuvo de añadir el "o si ha salido a buscar compañía" que pasó por su mente. Paseó la mirada por la pulcra y ordenada cocina y se preguntó por cuanto tiempo continuaría en esas mismas condiciones- Además, a capitán-san nunca se le ocurriría que puedo tenerla yo- explicó mientras sacaba la lengua en un gracioso puchero.

Zoro ignoró el gesto que pretendía arrancarle una sonrisa cómplice, sacó algunos ingredientes del refrigerador y volvió a cerrar con candado. Se guardó la llave en el interior de su faja, mientras miraba desafiante a la morena. Esta se limitó a dedicarle una sonrisa y a avanzar con decisión hasta una de las estanterías.

-¿Qué haces?- preguntó con desconfianza.

-Suelo ayudar a cocinero-san, así que pensé que igual me correspondía ayudarte a ti- le aclaró con paciencia, al tiempo que ponía agua a hervir.

-No necesito tu ayuda.

Robin sonrió de nuevo, mientras se preguntaba porque el espadachín tenía que ser tan complicado. Pero ahora que sabía toda la verdad, ya no tenía reparos al intentar acercarse a él. Aunque no fuera a interferir en la complicada relación entre los dos chicos, sí podía suavizar las cosas entre ellos. Y si no, siempre se aseguraría de que no les indigestaba. Ignorando su protesta, añadió un poco de sal y empezó a revolver entre las especias.

-Tampoco cocinero-san, pero ya se dio cuenta de que su opinión me trae sin cuidado- le dijo con decisión- ¿Tenpura?3- indagó, al ver lo que un enfurruñado espadachín depositaba sobre el mármol de la cocina. Zoro asintió con la cabeza- Lo acompañaremos de bolas de arroz- decidió.

Pasaron más de veinte minutos cocinando en silencio. Robin contemplaba divertida el aspecto concentrado que ponía el espadachín a la hora de cortar los ingredientes o preparar la masa para el rebozado. Se notaba que se estaba esforzando, y estaba casi segura de que quería impresionar al cocinero, aunque su poca experiencia y su falta de paciencia le llevó en más de una ocasión a desenvainar una de sus katanas e intentar cortar las verduras con ella. Únicamente cuando Robin hacía algún sutil ruidito para recordarle que no estaba solo recuperaba la compostura y seguía peleándose con la cocina de un modo más tradicional.

-¡Zorooo!- se escuchó de pronto el grito de su capitán, que abrió la puerta de un porrazo y entró como una exhalación hacia la nevera. Intentó abrirla, pero comprobó con fastidio que seguía cerrada con candado- La cena- lloriqueó-. Me muero de hambre…

-Luffy, has estado engullendo sin descanso hasta hace quince minutos- le reprendió Sanji, que no pudo evitar pasar su asustada mirada por la cocina, esperando encontrarse cualquier desastre. Pero cuando sus ojos toparon con la morena, se sintió mucho más tranquilo- ¡Oh, Robin-chwaaan! ¿Has estado vigilando que el cabeza de marimo no haga ninguna desgracia?- canturreó con los ojos en forma de corazón.

Una zanahoria salió disparada de las manos de Zoro para impactar justo en la frente del rubio, tan improvistamente que no tuvo tiempo de apartarse.

-Oe, la comida no es para jugar- exclamó Sanji con indignación. Iba a añadir algo acerca de desperdiciar de esa manera una zanahoria, pero antes de que tuviese tiempo de abrir la boca Luffy ya se la había quitado y se la había tragado de un solo bocado.

-No sabe a carne- dijo el capitán un tanto decepcionado.

-Porque no es carne, idiota- le aclaró Sanji al tiempo que le daba un golpe en la cabeza.

-¡Fuera de mi cocina!- bramó Zoro sin paciencia. Bastante le estaba costando sacar algo decente de unos trozos de pescado y verdura como para tener a Luffy intentando robarle todo lo que era comestible y a Sanji metiéndose con sus infructuosos intentos de cocinar.

-No sabía que te lo tomases tan en serio, Zoro- se sorprendió Luffy-, de haberlo sabido te hubiera nombrado segundo cocinero de… a bordo- añadió en un murmullo, al ser empujado fuera de la estancia y encontrarse con la puerta cerrada delante de sus narices.

Poco rato después, Robin llamó a la tripulación, indicando que la cena estaba preparada. Todos se sentaron en sus lugares habituales, y cuando el espadachín fue sirviendo los platos, ninguno de ellos parecía atreverse a ser el primero en probarlo. No fue hasta que Luffy tuvo el plato de Chopper al alcance que estiró su brazo y se comió lo primero que pilló. Todos le miraron expectante.

-Es comestible- anunció, haciendo el intento de robarle una nueva porción, pero el renito se apresuró a poner su plato a buen recaudo.

-Luffy, tú encuentras comestible hasta la pelota del Davy Back Fight- le recordó Nami, indicando que su criterio no era demasiado fiable.

-Está bueno, espadachín-san- colaboró Robin, que también se había animado a probarlo. Después del esfuerzo que le había visto ponerle, era lo menos que le debía, y el resultado era mucho menos desastroso de lo que había esperado.

Uno tras otro se fueron atreviendo a llevarse una porción de tenpura a la boca, y comprobando que, efectivamente, no tenía mal sabor. El último en empezar a comer fue Sanji, a quien Zoro no le había sacado la vista de encima esperando silenciosamente obtener su aprobación.

-No está mal- concedió el rubio-. Se nota que Robin-chan te ha ayudado- clamó con gestos exagerados- aunque deberías…

-¿A quien le importa tu opinión, cocinero de pacotilla?- gruñó Zoro, que se sentó y empezó a engullir enojado, a una velocidad que podía competir con la de Luffy.

-Vaya, y yo que pensaba que acabaríamos todos indigestados en la enfermería…- comentó Ussop con alivio-, pero parece ser que se puede confiar en ti.

-No te hagas ilusiones, es lo único que sé cocinar- advirtió antes de que se hicieran falsas esperanzas.

-Bueno, podemos alimentarnos a base de tenpura de carne cada día- le quitó importancia Luffy-. Siempre y cuando lleve carne, no me importa comer siempre lo mismo- añadió en tono jovial.

-No voy a consentir que mis chicas lleven una alimentación tan poco equilibrada- se alarmó Sanji- Nami-san… déjame ocuparme de nuevo de la cocina- pidió suplicante, pero la pelirroja se limitó a ignorarle y a indagar como les había ido el día al resto de sus nakama.

-Conocimos a una vieja amiga de Robin que nos dio de comer cosas deliciosas- explicó el capitán alegremente.

-Luffy… era un chico- corrigió Sanji, mientras se preguntaba como no se había dado cuenta si todo el rato se refería a él con el género masculino.

-¿Ah, sí?- preguntó confundido el capitán- Pues mira que era guapa…

-Un… ¿amigo?- preguntó Robin, sin poder evitar que su voz se tiñera con una nota de pánico. Antes de estar con los Sombrero de Paja, nunca había tenido a nadie que pudiese llamar de ese modo, así que sólo podía desconfiar.

-Moe-kun nos explicó que estuvisteis en la misma tripulación pirata hace unos doce años, pero cuando la marina asaltó vuestro barco en tu busca, dieron a todos los integrantes por muertos- aclaró Sanji, que no había pasado por alto la preocupación de la morena-. No cree que le recuerdes, porque por entonces no erais más que adolescentes…

La arqueóloga pareció hacer un esfuerzo por rememorar aquella época.

-¿Moe-kun?- inquirió Robin- ¿Jarlax Moegi?- volvió a preguntar con incredulidad, al caer en la cuenta- pero él… yo vi como la marina le disparaba y lo dejaba hundirse en el fondo del mar- indicó confundida.

-Pues está viva y con muy buen aspecto- contradijo Luffy, que no podía sacarse la manía de referirse al capitán en femenino- Te manda recuerdos. Quería que os vieseis, pero ya le he dicho que partimos esta noche. La invité a cenar, pero tenía una reunión de… algo- añadió despreocupado, al no recordar las palabras formales que había utilizado- y no podía venir.

-Moe-kun… está vivo- repitió la arqueóloga, y por un instante una expresión de alivio cruzó su semblante-. No destruyo todo lo que toco- murmuró con descanso, sin darse cuenta de que lo decía en voz alta.

La tripulación no pasó por alto la contradictoria sensación de desesperanza e ilusión que había en esas palabras, aunque ninguno de ellos se atrevió a decirle nada, conscientes de lo mucho que había sufrido Robin por su pasado. Siempre traicionada por aquellos en quienes confiaba y viéndose obligada a dejar a su suerte a aquellas personas a quienes tomaba cariño. Saber que una de aquellas personas continuaba con vida y aparentemente no le tenía resentimiento era como un bálsamo de calma. No pudo evitar que las lágrimas se agolparan de manera involuntaria en sus ojos. Embarcarse con los Sombrero de Paja era la mejor decisión que había tomado en su vida, con ellos cada día descubría algo nuevo y maravilloso.

-Venga, démonos prisa que hay que partir cuanto antes a buscar el tesoro- exigió Nami, rompiendo el momento-. No quiero pasar ni un segundo más del necesario alejada de las maravillosas montañas de bellies- añadió, llevándose las manos a las mejillas sonrojadas y con los ojos convertidos en el símbolo de la moneda.

La cena se acabó con el alboroto habitual, y cuando todos los platos estuvieron vacíos Sanji y Zoro se levantaron a un tiempo para empezar a recogerlos.

-Lo lamento…- se excusó el cocinero al caer en la cuenta de que ya no le correspondía esa tarea- Es por costumbre- murmuró, mientras se sentaba con una expresión nostálgica reflejada en el rostro. No había pasado más que una comida y ya añoraba esos momentos que dedicaba a mimar a sus chicas, a canturrear mientras hacía lo que más le gustaba y a preocuparse de toda la tripulación a su manera.

-Está bien, alguien debería ayudarle a recoger- comentó Robin con indiferencia. Solían turnarse para ayudarse a recoger los platos, así que no veía inconveniente en que lo hiciera el cocinero.

-Los demás, vamos a prepararlo todo para zarpar- exclamó Nami, todavía perdida en su ensoñación sobre el tesoro-. Os daré las instrucciones sobre el rumbo a tomar y os dejaré al cargo, todavía hay algunos puntos de nuestro viaje que tengo que terminar de descifrar- indicó, mientras les aprestaba a todos para salir y les iba mandando sus respectivas tareas.

Antes de que fueran realmente conscientes de lo que estaba pasando, Sanji y Zoro se habían quedado a solas en la cocina, cada uno en una punta de la mesa, con un plato o un vaso en la mano, y sin atreverse a mirarse el uno al otro.

Sanji empezó a voltear la vajilla entre sus manos, con creciente nerviosismo. Las locuras de Luffy y su posterior encuentro con Moegi le habían mantenido la mente ocupada durante todo el día, pero ahora recordaba todo lo que había pasado la noche anterior, tan cerca del lugar donde ahora se encontraba Zoro, de una manera tan clara y vívida que era ciertamente dolorosa. También las palabras de Nami resonaban en su mente como un mantra de culpabilidad, diciéndole una y otra vez que no era a ella a quien debía una disculpa. Y en lo más profundo de su corazón sabía que tenía razón, aunque sus actos afectaran a su pelirroja, a quien había enredado y engatusado hasta hacerle ceder había sido a Zoro. Era él quien estaba cargando con el peso de la culpa y de haber hecho algo que iba contra sus principios. Se mordió el labio inferior con nerviosismo. Sólo se trataban de unas pocas palabras, de un sencillo "lo siento" que nunca había tenido problema en pronunciar cuando se equivocaba, pero al tratarse de Zoro, la disculpa se atascaba en su garganta sin tener muy claro el motivo. ¿Era por su constante rivalidad? ¿Por orgullo? ¿O porque, de una manera egoísta e inconsciente, quería que el espadachín sufriera parte de lo que estaba sufriendo él? Tenía que acabar con aquello y librarse de aquel sentimiento insano que sólo les hacía daño a los dos. Pero lo que realmente le forzó a hablar fueron las despreocupadas palabras de su capitán, asegurando que él era la persona más importante para Zoro. Si aquello era verdad, aunque para el espadachín sólo se tratase de una inocente amistad, no podía seguir empeorando las cosas. Era lo mínimo que le debía.

-Ey marimo- empezó a hablar, sintiendo como le raspaba la garganta con cada palabra que dejaba escapar-. Yo… anoche... creo que bebí demasiado, así que no era muy consciente de lo que hacía- hizo una incómoda pausa y apiló un montón de platos y cubiertos para llevarlos hasta el fregadero, donde los dejó con un cuidadoso tintineo. Abrió el agua y la dejó fluir unos instantes, dejándose arrullar por su calmado murmullo-. Lo siento si hice algo que te incomodara- añadió, casi encadenando una palabra con otra. Se sacó un cigarrillo del paquete que llevaba en la americana y se lo llevó a los labios con gestos alterados y torpes. No tenía por costumbre fumar en la cocina, pero no podía decirse que él pidiendo disculpas a Zoro fuera una situación acostumbrada. Solamente después de haber rebuscado por todos los bolsillos recordó que había perdido el encendedor, así que con una mueca de hastío apretó el botoncito que hacía saltar la chispa del fogón y se encendió el pitillo sobre el mismo.

Zoro le había escuchado sin estar muy seguro de haberle entendido bien. Después de todo, había sido él quien se había aprovechado de su confusión y vulnerabilidad, a él le correspondía pedir disculpas. Y no obstante, era Sanji quien estaba dando ese paso. ¿Era cosa de Nami? Pero la pelirroja no había estado en todo el día con el rubio. ¿Era la manera de Sanji de decirle que todo estaba olvidado? ¿Significaba eso que tenía su permiso para seguir como antes? ¿Para pelear tontamente y seguir apresando su cuerpo entre sus katanas y sus brazos, sintiendo aquella calidez que le enloquecía y le hacía perderse a él mismo? ¿O era aquello una nueva manera de burlarse de él? Temeroso de lo que pudiera hallar en su mirada, se dio la vuelta para encarar a Sanji, pero todo lo que encontró fue al cocinero intentando prender el cigarrillo con el fuego del fogón. Exhaló largamente, sin saber si sentirse aliviado o preocupado por el nerviosismo que demostraba el rubio. Palpó por dentro de su faja, buscando entre los bolsillos interiores. Lo primero que encontraron sus dedos fueron las puntiagudas aristas de la llave de la nevera. La dejó caer y siguió rebuscando hasta dar con el pequeño objeto rectangular. Lo extrajo y lo contempló unos segundos con una sonrisa satisfecha. Ya sabía él que se trataba del mechero de Sanji. Lo había recogido cuando volvía con la pelirroja después de pasar por el mercado, y aunque Nami había dicho que lo dejase ahí porque podía ser de cualquiera, él estaba seguro de que era el del cocinero. No había detalle de él que no tuviera grabado a fuego en su ser.

-Ero-cook- le llamó, y en cuanto el rubio se volvió le lanzó el pequeño objeto-. Deberás tener más cuidado cuando salgas a escoltar al capitán, o acabarás perdiendo hasta la cabeza- le advirtió con sorna.

Sanji hizo rodar un par de veces el objeto entre sus esbeltos dedos antes de guardarlo en el pantalón. No ocultó la grata sorpresa que le había producido que Zoro reconociera una de sus pertenencias, así que su ojo visible reflejó por primera vez en muchas horas un amago de sincera sonrisa.

-Y tú deberás dejar que te ayude a cocinar si no quieres tenernos a todos enfermos por malnutrición- se devolvió, mientras se remangaba la camisa y empezaba a fregar los platos. Si las palabras de Luffy tenían parte de ciertas, tenía una pequeña esperanza de que le permitiese hacer lo que más le gustaba, y a su lado.

-¿Y quien querría la ayuda de un cejas de remolino?- ironizó Zoro.

Sanji curvó una de sus sonrisas, un tanto infantil pero cargada de picardía. Conocía lo suficiente al espadachín como para saber que, si no quisiera saber nada de él, ya se lo hubiera sacado de encima con un par de respuestas cortantes y unos certeros cortes. A su manera, dura y cargada de orgullo, el peliverde estaba intentando que las cosas volviera a ser como antes entre ellos dos, estaba intentando quitarle importancia a lo que había pasado entre ellos y dejando entrever que estaba perdonado. Y era mucho más de lo que Sanji se había atrevido a esperar. Aunque no fuera del modo que él desearía, tal vez sí que fuera importante para Zoro de un modo u otro, y estaba decidido a conformarse con eso. Al menos por ahora.

* * *

Gatling, o gomu gomu no gatling: ataque de Luffy que consiste en lanzar varios puñetazos hacía delante, aprovechando la fuerza y velocidad de los rebotes para atacar con más fuerza. Se crea una ilusión óptica en la que parece que hay más de un puño.

2 En japonés, ge y gi se pronuncian gue y gui, así que la lectura correcta del nombre sería Moegui.

3 Tenpura, o tempura: comida tradicional japonesa, que consiste en cortar verduras, pescados o cualquier ingrediente en trozos pequeños, rebozarlos con una masa de harina, agua y en ocasiones especias, y freírlo en aceite muy caliente. Suele servirse acompañado de salsas.


	15. Más importante que el orgullo

**Notas de Mayumi:** Bueno, hace días que quería subir este capi, pero cuando intentaba cargar el documento me daba error. Por fin me lo ha permitido, así que a leer

Basado en One Piece

One Piece y todos sus personajes son propiedad de Eiichiro Oda

OoOoOoOoOoOoO

**Más importante que el orgullo**

El Merry había emprendido su travesía por el Jump Belt en cuanto el log pose estuvo cargado, tomando la ruta directa que debía llevarles a la Isla de los Deseos. Según las indicaciones del cuaderno de navegación, y las anotaciones que había añadido Nami, no podían estar demasiado lejos. Habían tomado la corriente indicada como punto de partida y habían estado navegando entre saltos durante tres días. Si los cálculos de la pelirroja no fallaban, en breve tendrían que encontrar una serie de tres saltos consecutivos que les llevarían hasta la entrada a la isla.

-Lo que no entiendo es que quiere decir esta parte- murmuró la navegante, mientras paseaba arriba y abajo por la cubierta-. "Si en tres veces tres minutos el barco no se ha vuelto el ojo del huracán, las corrientes al punto de partida de nuevo os llevarán"- recitó de memoria la frase que la traía de cabeza.

-Tres veces tres minutos son nueve minutos- dijo Luffy, como si fuese la cosa más obvia del mundo.

La pelirroja dedicó a su capitán una mirada fulminante, pero al ver la orgullosa sonrisa que lucía, como si hubiese desvelado un gran misterio, simplemente rodó los ojos en señal de paciencia.

-Supongo que lo entenderemos una vez lleguemos allí, Nami-san. No hay nada que nuestra preciosa navegante no pueda hacer- canturreó Sanji, ignorando la afirmación de su capitán.

Se esforzaba por hablarle a la pelirroja con el ánimo de siempre, pero no podía evitar que su mirada adquiriese un ligero punto de nostalgia. Cada vez que la tenía delante, recordaba que la persona que amaba no le correspondía, y que intentar cambiar eso implicaba dañar a la pelirroja. Y también sabía que, por egoísta que fuese, tarde o temprano el remordimiento terminaría desapareciendo y haría alguna locura. Por Zoro.

Echó la cabeza hacia atrás y dejó escapar el aire lentamente, con los ojos cerrados. Escuchó un ligero crujido que dibujó de manera automática una sonrisa en sus labios. Era el leve chirrido que producía la puerta de su cocina al cerrarse. Antes de darse cuenta, sus pasos ya le habían dirigido hasta la parte de la cubierta donde solía entrenar el marimo. Se apoyó contra el castillo del barco y clavó su mirada en él, sin ninguna clase de vergüenza. Irónicamente, el castigo que les había impuesto Nami le permitía pasar más tiempo con Zoro, punzarle por nimiedades hasta hacerle perder la paciencia y acaparar como nunca su atención.

Curvó una sonrisa de burla cuando el espadachín reparó en él y chasqueó la lengua, molesto por la costumbre que tenía de controlar todos sus movimientos cada vez que entraba o salía de la cocina, como si no se fiase lo más mínimo de él.

-¿Terminaste de preparar la comida, marimo?- inquirió- Me sorprende que todavía no hayas incendiado la cocina.

Contrariamente a lo que esperaba el rubio, Zoro le miró con calma.

-¿Te aburres?- preguntó.

Sabía que todas las horas que Sanji dedicaba cuidadosamente a planificar el racionamiento del barco, a decorar de manera especial los platos de las chicas o a idear nuevas trampas en contra de su capitán, eran ahora horas muertas en las que no sabía que hacer.

Sanji desvió la mirada, un tanto avergonzado. Era obvio que el espadachín se había dado cuenta de que su interés en él había aumentado de manera considerable, aunque lo atribuyese a motivos equivocados. Abrió la boca, con la intención de decir algo, pero el tacto de algo frío apoyado en su mentón le hizo cambiar de opinión.

La parte plana de la kitetsu de Zoro le obligó a alzar la cabeza para encontrarse cara a cara con la mirada provocadora y cínica del espadachín. Por un instante, sus constantes vitales dejaron de funcionar, dejándolo sin aire y con una sensación de ahogo que le pareció extrañamente placentera. Hacía días que no veía esa expresión radiante en el peliverde, aquel brillo desafiante y salvaje de sus ojos oscuros que prometía un buen combate sin ninguna otra preocupación. Aquella sonrisa de medio lado que dejaba entrever que todo volvía a ser como antes.

Zoro hizo un gesto con la cabeza, señalando a un lateral. Una clara invitación a aceptar el combate, un mudo reto. Sanji le devolvió la sonrisa al tiempo que se aflojaba el nudo de la corbata y daba un ágil salto atrás, quedando lejos del alcance del letal filo de la espada. Con premeditada calma, empezó a arremangarse la camisa. Intentaba mantener la actitud de mordaz superioridad y fingido orgullo, pero no podía evitar que un atisbo de sonrisa sincera asomase a sus labios. Porque aquel volvía a ser el Zoro de siempre, el que se picaba por todo y no dejaba de proclamar su superioridad, el que con una simple mirada o un imperceptible gesto era capaz de transmitirle lo que estaba pensando, el que conocía tan bien, el que estaba conectado con él más allá de todo lo que pudiese pasar entre ambos.

Zoro se sintió aliviado al ver como el cocinero encendía con calma un cigarro y le miraba con aquella expresión traviesa y un tanto infantil reflejada en su semblante. La larga calada que dio le dejó muy claro que estaba relajado en su presencia. Algo que tenía la impresión de que no sucedía desde que se había dado cuenta que estaba enamorado de él.

Los dos se movieron a un tiempo, lanzando estocadas y patadas sin intención de herir. Simplemente bailaban al ritmo de aquella danza, peligrosa y mortal, pero también íntima y cuidadosamente calculada para no dañar al otro, sin que ninguno de ellos consiguiera borrar la sonrisa cómplice de sus rostros. Porque todo lo que no eran capaces de expresar con palabras, sabían como transmitirlo a través de su eterna lucha.

Zoro saltó hacía delante y Sanji dio un elegante paso atrás, dejándose acorralar. No tenía miedo a la cercanía de la Wadou Ichimonji, ni si quiera mostró el más leve cambio en su expresión cuando topó lateralmente contra la barandilla del barco, finalmente atrapado. Hasta que repentinamente notó como el Merry temblaba violentamente y se inclinaba a toda velocidad hacía la proa, haciendo que ambos perdieran el equilibrio y que el peliverde, con todo su peso, se precipitara contra él.

En una fracción de segundo, Zoro se encontró propulsado hacia al frente, sin ningún punto de agarre y con la katana que sostenía en la mano derecha, y que ya había iniciado el ataque, por delante de él. Intentó apartar el filo del cuello expuesto e indefenso de Sanji, quien tenía puesta toda su atención en no caer por la borda, pero la fuerza de la gravedad le obligaba a seguir el curso natural de la estocada que había lanzado. Palideció hasta tal punto que tuvo la sensación de que toda la sangre de su cuerpo había abandonado sus venas. Cerró los ojos, como si con ello lo que iba a hacer dejase de ser real, y sin pararse a pensarlo más, soltó su arma. Libre de su sujeción, la Wadou Ichimonji siguió la inclinación natural del barco y se precipitó hacía adelante, rozando a penas la mejilla de Sanji.

El cocinero ahogó un grito, no por el pequeño corte, si no porque acababa de ver pasar la más preciada de las posesiones de Zoro dando tumbos en dirección a la parte delantera del barco. Nada le aseguraba que una vez llegase al extremo de la proa, no se precipitase hacia el fondo del salto, perdiéndose en aquel extraño fenómeno del océano para siempre. En un movimiento felino, dejó de intentar mantenerse en pie para rodar sobre si mismo y aprovechar la voltereta para retomar el equilibrio siguiendo la nueva inclinación del Merry. Corrió por la improvisada rampa en que se había convertido la cubierta, soltó una maldición cuando vio como el arma se estrellaba a un lateral del mascarón y, dando tumbos en el aire, salía despedida por encima de la barandilla. ¿Acaso al marimo idiota no se le había pasado por la cabeza que podía pasar aquello?

Dándose impulso con las piernas, apoyó las manos en el mismo lugar por el que había desaparecido la Wadou y dejó caer su peso en una voltereta, atrapando la espada entre sus pies. Sonrió satisfecho cuando vio que el arma estaba segura y se preparó para el impacto que recibiría su espalda contra la cubierta de madera.

Aguantó con estoicismo el golpe sólo para que una lividez mortal le asaltase un instante después. No había calculado bien la inclinación antinatural del barco ni la extraña gravedad del salto, así que sintió como sus dedos se deslizaban de la barandilla sin que toda su fuerza pudiera sostenerlo. A lo lejos escuchó el grito angustiado de Robin.

-Cocinero-san- le llamó la arqueóloga, que sin saber que había pasado simplemente había visto a Sanji precipitarse hacia el mar. Se inclinó peligrosamente sobre el puesto de vigilancia y cruzó los brazos sobre el pecho, dispuesta a hacer florecer varios brazos que sujetaran al rubio. Pero no fue necesario. El suspiro de alivio escapó de los labios de la mujer sin que pudiese evitarlo.

Las décimas de segundo que tardó en empezar a caer le parecieron eternas a Sanji, mientras se preguntaba que sucedería si caía a la rugiente vorágine que era el corazón del salto. Hasta que sintió la firmeza del agarre sobre su muñeca.

-Tsk, pero mira que eres idiota- gruñó Zoro, con los dientes apretados por el esfuerzo de sostenerle- ¿Es que quieres dejarme sin mis katanas, cejas de sushi?

Sanji le dedicó una sonrisa entre burlona y triunfal, consciente de que si no fuera por su reacción instintiva, no tendría arma por la que reprocharle. Iba a responderle con un comentario igualmente mordaz, pero entonces la proa inició su vertiginoso ascenso, y el espadachín tiró de él para devolverlo a cubierta. Guiados por la inercia del balanceo, los dos se deslizaron dando tumbos por toda la superficie. Sanji consiguió sujetarse a una de las cuerdas del mástil, Zoro siguió rodando hasta llegar a la barandilla de la cocina, y allí permanecieron mientras el barco volaba por los aires y, sin darles descanso, repetía el mismo proceso de inclinarse hacia delante y hacía atrás en otros dos saltos consecutivos, antes de quedar sumido en una calma total.

Sanji ya se había puesto en pie y le había lanzado la katana a Zoro cuando la puerta de los camarotes se abrió, dejando paso a un tembloroso Ussop, un Chopper que, con las pezuñas sobre la boca y los ojos llorosos, corrió a subirse a la barandilla para vomitar por causa del ajetreo, un Luffy que no paraba de protestar porque Nami le había obligado a ponerse a buen recaudo en el castillo del barco y una pelirroja que analizaba la escena con los brazos en jarras. Habían llegado a la parte más complicada de su viaje, y estaba decidida a llegar hasta la isla de los deseos costase lo que costase.

-Si en tres veces tres minutos el barco no se ha vuelto el ojo del huracán, las corrientes al punto de partida de nuevo os llevarán- dijo la navegante con firmeza- Hay que averiguar inmediatamente que significa- gritó mientras se dirigía a estribor y atisbaba el mar que se extendía ante ella.

Pero lo único remarcable de aquella infinita extensión azul era la calma absoluta y antinatural del agua, que no se movía para nada. Ni si quiera la llegada del barco a su superficie había logrado arrancarle la más pequeña de las ondas, provocando en el ambiente una sensación de asfixiante quietud.

-¿Ves algo, Robin?- preguntó Nami a su compañera, que continuaba subida al puesto de vigilancia.

-Nada- respondió la arqueóloga con extrañeza. Y es que mirase donde mirase, nada rompía la completa monotonía azul que les envolvía.

-Nueve minutos…- murmuró la navegante con impaciencia. ¿O tal vez fuesen tan sólo tres? No podía perder más tiempo. Se volvió a sus nakama con la decisión reflejada en los ojos- Hay que encontrar algo que parezca un huracán- les dijo- ¡Ahora!- les apremió.

La tripulación reaccionó de inmediato ante la indicación de Nami, empezando a otear el horizonte en busca de alguna señal.

-Nami- la llamó de pronto su capitán, que se había subido a uno de sus mandarinos propulsado por sus brazos de goma- ¿Te sirve un remolino?- preguntó, ladeando la cabeza dudoso.

-¿Un remolino?- repitió la pelirroja algo confundida, mientras corría hasta el lugar donde se encontraba Luffy- ¿Dónde está?- preguntó tan pronto como llegó.

-Acaba de aparecer allí- indicó mientras señalaba hacia su derecha- ¡Arg, se ha movido!- gritó, poniéndose en pie de un salto y colocando una de las manos a modo de visera para ver mejor- ¡Ahora está más lejos!- dijo un tanto enfurruñado, sin dejar de gesticular exageradamente.

Nami asintió con la cabeza. No era un huracán, pero era lo más parecido con lo que contaban. Les mandó a todos a los remos, sin dejar de dar instrucciones para que tomasen el rumbo correcto. El Merry empezó a moverse pesadamente hacía el remolino, impulsado por la fuerza de sus nakama. Habían salvado la mitad de la distancia cuando de pronto el remolino volvió a desaparecer, para surgir nuevamente unos metros más lejos.

Los ojos de la navegante se abrieron mucho ante el hecho. Tres minutos debía ser aproximadamente lo que había tardado Luffy en localizar el remolino y ella llegar hasta los mandarinos. Y el huracán se había movido. Alrededor de otros tres minutos habían transcurrido desde que todos tomaban su puesto en los remos y se ponían en marcha hacía él. Y había saltado de nuevo.

-Hemos llegar allí antes de tres minutos- gritó la navegante- o ya no estará a nuestro alcance.

Luffy se puso de pie y miró en dirección al remolino, para empezar a avanzar hacia la barandilla con aspecto ofendido.

-¡A mi no se me escapa ningún maldito remolino!- sentenció, y antes de que nadie tuviese tiempo de detenerlo, estiró sus brazos para hacerlos desaparecer en el centro del ciclón- ¿Eh?- preguntó extrañado al notar un ligero tirón- ¡Aaaaah!

-¡Luffy!- exclamó la navegante asustada, al ver que su capitán metía parte de su cuerpo en el agua sin ninguna clase de cuidado, pero antes incluso de que hubiera acabado de pronunciar su nombre, el moreno había sido arrastrado hacía el interior de aquella rugiente espiral. Se quedó mirando el lugar petrificada, sin acertar a reaccionar.

-¡Remad más rápido!- pidió Robin, desde su puesto en las alturas.

Los chicos pusieron todo su esfuerzo en alcanzar el lugar en el tiempo marcado, tensando los músculos al límite de sus fuerzas para mover el barco. La arqueóloga empezaba a creer que no lo conseguirían cuando el Merry fue atrapado por el giro vertiginoso de las olas y arrastrado igual que su capitán.

Lo primero que vieron al llegar al interior del remolino fue la silueta de Luffy girando en su interior, cada vez más hacia abajo, mientras no dejaba de gritar y maldecir. En cuanto vio aparecer el barco lanzó uno de sus brazos para agarrarse al mástil y volver a él.

-¡Maldito remolino!- gritaba- ¿Qué maneras son esas de sacudir a alguien antes de comer?- decía indignado, mientras daba irritados saltitos.

Se detuvo en seco cuando la pelirroja le asestó un contundente topetazo.

-¡Deja de preocuparme de esas maneras!- le reprendió, para al acto mirar a su alrededor emocionada- Estamos en el ojo del huracán… un huracán en medio del océano- dijo al ver que realmente parecía que fuera el viento lo que hacía girar el barco en el interior de aquella masa acuática- La Isla de los Deseos es nuestra- exclamó con estrellitas en los ojos, olvidando por completo su enfado.

Entre giros y alguna que otra sacudida, el Going Merry fue descendiendo con relativa calma hasta llegar de nuevo a la superficie del agua. Todos contemplaron asombrados a su alrededor. Al resguardo de la presión del océano por aquellas potentes paredes de viento, en el fondo del huracán se formaba una especie de mar subacuático, lo suficientemente profundo como para que un barco pudiese surcar su superficie sin problemas.

El agua era tan cristalina que podía distinguirse el fondo de suave arena dorada y las piedras de colores cálidos y formas imposibles. Juguetonas olas chocaban contra el barco desde todas direcciones, haciendo que el Merry se balancease con suavidad como si estuviera al arrullo de una cariñosa madre. En el ambiente reinaba una calmada quietud y un sereno silencio, roto solamente por el agradable crepitar de las olas al romper contra la quilla, que daba un aire místico y etéreo a la escena.

-Allí está la isla- indicó Robin a media voz, cuando se recuperó de la impresión del paisaje. Extendió uno de sus esbeltos dedos para señalar a sus nakama la dirección correcta.

Y de pronto Luffy rompió toda la magia del momento dejándose caer contra el suelo con considerable estruendo.

-Me muero de haaambreee- lloriqueó- Ese huracán me ha dejado sin fuerzas… necesito carne…

-Acabas de tomar el segundo desayuno- le reprendió Sanji. Aunque temporalmente la cocina no fuese su obligación, no podía evitar estar al tanto de todo cuanto concernía a ella.

-Zoro…- le llamó suplicante el moreno, tironeando reiteradamente de la parte baja del pantalón de su primer oficial. Como única respuesta el espadachín enarcó una ceja con suspicacia- Zorooo- insistió lastimeramente.

-Tsk… está bien- gruñó. No entendía porque, pero siempre acababa consintiendo a Luffy de más. Sin demasiado entusiasmo, se encaminó hacia la cocina.

-¡Vamos, vamos!- exclamó Nami alegremente, y empezó a dar instrucciones para poner el barco en movimiento sin perder ni un segundo más.

-Nami-san…- llamó Sanji a la navegante una vez el rumbo estuvo marcado y el timón fijo- Puedo… ¿Puedo ayudar a Zoro en la cocina?- preguntó con cierta timidez. Por mucho que deseara estar con el marimo, jamás haría nada que molestase a su pelirroja, y sin duda tenía derecho a decretar una orden de alejamiento.

La chica no le respondió, con la mirada perdida en la silueta de la isla que empezaba a perfilarse ya ante ellos.

-Me portaré bien- añadió al ver que no parecía muy predispuesta.

Nami se giró hacia él con las manos puestas en las mejillas y envuelta en radiantes brillitos.

-Claro Sanji, haz lo que quieras- respondió con voz cantarina, perdida en la ensoñación de lo que iba a encontrar en la isla.

El cocinero le sonrió agradecido y entró en la cocina silenciosamente. El marimo estaba de espaldas a él, mirando con aspecto concentrado dos trozos de apio mal cortados.

-¿Por qué no quedan iguales?- preguntó para si mismo, sin ser consciente de que ya no se encontraba solo.

Volvió a tomar el cuchillo y a cortar un par de trozos más, sin conseguir ni de lejos la cuidadosa uniformidad que era evidente en los platos de Sanji. Una vena apareció en su frente al cortar un nuevo trozo irregular y, perdida la paciencia, empezó a acuchillar la indefensa verdura.

El rubio no pudo contener una risita ante la reacción del espadachín y se acercó hasta él, caminando con las manos metidas en los bolsillos del pantalón y la elegancia natural que le caracterizaba.

-Ya te lo dije en una ocasión… la cocina es como una delicada dama. Si quieres obtener resultados con ella la has de tratar con mimo- susurró, mientras extraía lentamente la mano derecha del pantalón para depositarla sobre la mano de Zoro que sostenía el cuchillo.

Con la misma cuidadosa delicadeza, sujetó con la otra mano la del peliverde para hacerle aguantar la verdura contra el mármol de la cocina, y empezó a cortar el apio con precisión y soltura, consiguiendo trozos finísimos e idénticos.

-Si lo cortas laminado, dejan suavemente su sabor en el guiso sin necesidad de encontrar esos trozos fibrosos y ásperos, pues prácticamente se deshacen en la salsa- le aleccionó sin detener sus movimientos.

La mandíbula inferior de Zoro tembló sin control al escuchar el susurro sobre su hombro. No sabía si su cuerpo quería dejar de respirar o empezar a hiperventilar descontroladamente ante la calidez y la cercanía de Sanji. No importaba cuanto se esforzase en parecer indiferente, el más inocente de los gestos, la más insignificante de las palabras, era capaz de desmoronar su rígida coraza de disciplina. Ante él, de nada servía su fuerza, su entrenamiento, sus katanas… de nada servía ser el temido cazador de piratas. Ante él, solamente era Zoro.

-Sanji…- dijo con una voz tan trémula que le costó reconocerla como propia- Yo… sé que… para ti lo que pasó la otra noche no significó nada- maldijo una y mil veces el momento en que se dejó llevar. Si se hubiera mantenido firme, ahora no tendría que estar pasando ese momento de humillante vergüenza, pero era algo que debía aclarar. Sanji no entendía cuanto significaban sus inocentes juegos y esos roces accidentales para él-, pero para mí… para mí…- la voz se le quebró. Nunca en su vida se había sentido tan vulnerable ante alguien, y era una situación en la que no sabía como reaccionar.

El cocinero contuvo el aliento. Sabía que no tenía esperanzas, que Zoro simplemente se estaba sincerando porque era demasiado honorable como para que todo aquello no le afectara… que quería decirle que le había hecho sentir culpable por traicionar a su pelirroja y por haberse dejado arrastrar por el alcohol… posiblemente hasta querría disculparse con él… pero una parte, una pequeña parte de su inconsciente quería creer que le diría algo más.

-¿Para ti?- preguntó con la vista clavada en el suelo y, a falta de un cigarro con el que juguetear con nerviosismo, mordisqueando compulsivamente su labio inferior.

Zoro cerró los ojos e inspiró en profundidad. Tenía que decirle la verdad, no podía dejarle que siguiera provocándole sin saberlo o al final sería incapaz de mantener su control y haría alguna locura.

-Para m…- empezó, pero el grito aterrado de Nami resonando desde la cubierta hizo que los dos dieran un leve salto, tensándose alerta.

Sanji se atrevió finalmente a enfrentar la mirada del espadachín, con la disculpa marcada claramente en sus ojos. Sabía que a Zoro le estaba costando decir lo que le fuera que tuviera que decir, pero no podía luchar contra su instinto. Lo que debía hacer ahora era salir ahí fuera y proteger a su pelirroja. No tenía tiempo de hacerse tontas e infundadas ilusiones.

Zoro curvó una sonrisa cínica, burlándose una vez más de si mismo. Sabía que no tenía armas para luchar contra Nami, la mirada de Sanji suplicaba por que le diese su silencioso permiso para salir. Daba igual cuan importante para el espadachín fuera lo que tuviera que decirle, la navegante siempre estaría en primer lugar.

-Ve- se limitó a decir el peliverde. Luego se tragó sus emociones, guardó sus sentimientos bajo llave y salió a cubierta tras él, llevando de manera instintiva sus manos a las katanas.

No tardaron en localizar a la pelirroja, que había caído al suelo y permanecía en él con las rodillas juntas y las manos apoyadas hacia atrás, mirando con expresión asustada la figura de una mujer que se encontraba a pocos pasos de ella.

-¡Nami-swan!- gritó Sanji, mientras se dirigía presuroso hasta la pelirroja y la ayudaba a ponerse en pie- ¿Te encuentras bien?- inquirió con preocupación.

-Sí, sólo… me he asustado un poco. Apareció de repente en cubierta- explicó, mientras miraba a la recién llegada.

Era una mujer alta de exuberantes curvas, ataviada en un vestido de corte medieval. El cabello rubio le caía en cascadas doradas, resaltando sobre el negro de la prenda, casi hasta rozar el suelo. Por sus facciones debía rondar la treintena, aunque la profundidad de su mirada azabache parecía querer decir que había vivido mucho más. Su expresión era tranquila pero severa, como si estuviese analizando a la tripulación.

-Bienvenidos a mi isla- dijo con calma y una voz musical-, La Isla De Los Deseos, donde aquello que queráis en lo más profundo de vuestro corazón puede hacerse realidad… si sois merecedores de ello.

Nami rememoró rápidamente todo cuanto había leído acerca de aquella mística isla.

-Tú eres el guardián- afirmó, al recordar lo que contaba la leyenda.

La mujer inclinó levemente la cabeza a modo de asentimiento.

-Y concederé vuestro deseo, si superáis mis pruebas. Pero antes de nada debéis escoger el sacrificio.

-¿Qué sacrificio?- preguntó Luffy, que en ese momento salía de la cocina con una hogaza de pan y un trozo enorme de queso.

-Aquel de vosotros que se quedará prisionero junto a mí y sufrirá las consecuencias de todas aquellas pruebas que no podáis superar- indicó la mujer con seriedad.

-¿Qué clase de consecuencias?- preguntó Ussop, tirando más de la goma del tirachinas con el que no había dejado de apuntarla con manos temblorosas desde el momento en que apareció en el barco.

-Terribles y dolorosas consecuencias- aclaró, con tanta calma que más de uno sufrió un escalofrío.

Ussop dejó escapar un grito ahogado y Chopper empezó a lloriquear. Robin bajó de un salto a la cubierta, mirando a la mujer con los ojos entrecerrados y una mueca de desconfianza. Nami se había aferrado con fuerza al borde de la camisa de Sanji y Luffy se había colocado el sombrero sobre la cabeza con el ceño fruncido.

-¿Quieres hacer daño a mis nakama?- preguntó con severidad el capitán.

-Para nada- le tranquilizó la guardiana de la isla-. Solamente quiero quedarme a uno de vosotros en prenda, os lo devolveré… si conseguís navegar hasta el otro extremo de la isla por el río que la atraviesa.

-No- respondió el moreno con obstinación. No le gustaba esa mujer y no iba a dejar a ninguno de sus compañeros con ella.

-No te corresponde a ti decidirlo, Monkey D. Luffy. Esta es mi isla y para salir de ella debéis acatar mis normas- en respuesta a su amenaza, las paredes del remolino que protegía la isla se estrecharon, cerrando más el cerco sobre ellos y haciendo que el viento huracanado hiciera zozobrar el barco con violencia-. Puede ofrecerse un voluntario para venir conmigo… o puedo llevarme al que me plazca- dijo con voz macabra.

-¿Y si no conseguimos llegar hasta el otro extremo?- preguntó Robin.

-En ese caso lo que menos debería preocuparos es vuestro nakama, pero si quieres saberlo… si aún continua con vida, se quedará para siempre en esta isla.

Luffy se ajustó el sombrero sobre la cabeza, bajándolo de manera que le cubrió los ojos, dándole un aspecto de total resolución.

-Esa no es una opción que debamos contemplar. Juntos podemos navegar por cualquier mar y superar cualquier obstáculo. Así que…

-Tú no irás- le acortó Zoro, adelantándose a lo que iba a decir el moreno-. Eres el capitán de este barco, y se te necesita aquí. ¿Qué crees que pasaría si te ocurriese algo?

-Pero…- intentó protestar, aunque la mirada del espadachín le hizo dudar unos instantes- Pero ha dicho consecuencias terribles y dolorosas…

-El marimo tiene razón, Luffy- dijo Sanji. Miró a Robin y a Nami, que permanecían en silencio con expresiones entre tensas y apenadas. Se mordió el labio inferior. Aquella dama había dicho que si no había ningún voluntario escogería ella. No podía arriesgarse a que hiciese daño a ninguna de sus chicas.

-Iré yo- decidió Zoro. Luffy negó tozudamente con la cabeza- Iré yo- sentenció el peliverde, con aquella entonación funesta que incluso su capitán había aprendido que era irrevocable-. Quiero hacerlo yo.

-¿Por qué?- preguntó el capitán. Sabía que si su primer oficial estaba tan decidido era porque tenía un buen motivo para ello.

-Porque tengo algo que proteger…- respondió con pesar. Sabía perfectamente que Sanji era lo suficiente idiota como para ofrecerse a ir sólo para asegurarse que aquella mujer no escogiese a ninguna de las chicas. Su mirada se dirigió durante un instante al cocinero, contemplándole con pesar- algo más importante que el orgullo- dijo, recordando las palabras de Nami.

Luffy asintió con solemnidad, dándole su aprobación. Nadie parecía ser capaz de reaccionar mientras el peliverde se encaminaba decidido hasta el lugar donde se encontraba la mujer. A un gesto de la guardiana, un puente de luz azulada se extendió desde el barco hasta la isla. Sin volver la vista atrás, Zoro se dispuso a seguirla.

Su corazón se había parado en su pecho, para volver a latir instantes después con una fuerza atronadora. Zoro había dado a entender… ¿lo que él creía? Y de pronto todas las piezas parecieron encajar, de manera tan absolutamente sencilla y obvia que Sanji sintió ganas de reír por no haberse dado cuenta antes. Obligó a su cuerpo a salir del letargo en que se había sumido para correr tras el marimo y sujetarle de la muñeca justo antes de que subiera al puente.

-Eso que quieres proteger… no es Nami, ¿verdad?- preguntó el cocinero con la voz temblorosa.

Zoro se volvió lentamente y le miró en silencio unos instantes antes de responder.

-Nunca ha sido Nami- aclaró, dedicándole la sonrisa más triste que Sanji había visto en su vida. El espadachín carraspeó ligeramente, incómodo por acabar de dejar sus sentimientos al desnudo de manera tan clara- Nami- llamó a la navegante-, sé que te pido algo prácticamente imposible, pero… no le dejes hacer ninguna estupidez.

No quería esperar a que el cocinero reaccionara, no quería ver la esperanza en sus ojos al saber que no había nada entre él y su pelirroja. Y menos aún la decepción, el desprecio ante sus sentimientos. De un salto presuroso, subió a aquel haz de luz que resultó tan sólido y resistente como si se tratase de hormigón.

-Roronoa Zoro… no pudo permitir que me acompañes con tus armas- dijo la guardiana. No le pasó por alto la mueca de terror que durante un instante cruzó por el semblante del espadachín- ¿Aún y así quieres venir?

Zoro posó una de sus manos sobre la Wadou Ichimonji, acariciando su funda con infinita ternura. Miró alternativamente a sus katanas y al cocinero, para finalmente asentir, y empezar a deshacer el nudo que las mantenía sujetas a su faja. Buscó con la mirada a Nami. Después de su capitán, era la persona en quien más confiaba, pero ella era mucho más responsable.

La pelirroja asintió y dio un paso adelante, decidida a cuidar de aquellas armas como si fueran uno de sus valiosos tesoros.

-Yo las guardaré- dijo Sanji.

Zoro le miró con clara desconfianza.

-No te he pedido nada a cambio- repuso con sequedad. No necesitaba la compasión del cocinero, bastante patético se sentía sin que además le tuviese lástima.

Una vena apareció en la frente del rubio, que le fulminó con la mirada. ¿Por qué Zoro tenía que ser tan condenadamente orgulloso y complicado?

-Es porque tú pareces incapaz de cuidarlas por ti solo, alga sin cerebro- gruñó mientras se las arrebataba de un enojado tirón y volvía junto al resto de la tripulación con pasos airados.

-Os espero al anochecer- anunció la guardiana, que había observado la escena en silencio.

El puente de luz empezó a replegarse en dirección a la isla, llevándose a la mujer y a Zoro cada vez más lejos del barco.

-¡Más te vale aguantar hasta que te saquemos de ahí!- gritó de pronto Sanji, cuando estaban a punto de perderlos de vista en el interior de la isla.

-¡Y a ti más te vale que no le pase nada a mis katanas!- gruñó Zoro en respuesta.

Robin dejó escapar una animada risita.

-Parece que todo vuelve a ser como antes- comentó la arqueóloga a Nami.

-Mejor- corrigió la pelirroja-. Vamos a salir todos juntos de aquí… y todo será mejor de lo que era antes- aseguró.


	16. Lazos entre nakama

Basado en One Piece

One Piece y todos sus personajes son propiedad de Eiichiro Oda

OoOoOoOoOoOoO

**Lazos entre nakama**

Seguía con paso tranquilo a la mujer, caminando prudentemente unos cuantos pasos tras ella para que no se sintiese amenazada. Desde que poco después de llegar a tierra firme la guardiana se hubiese presentado como Mihona, y que tras perderle de vista dos veces seguidas hubiera optado por esposarlo a ella con una larga cadena, no habían vuelto a cruzar una palabra. Llevaban ya más de veinte minutos caminando en un silencio que empezaba a ser pesado, y a su cabeza no hacían más que volver una y otra vez los últimos momentos que había pasado con Sanji.

Soltando un imperceptible suspiro, Zoro se pasó una mano por el cabello, revolviéndolo con energía. No acababa de creerse que realmente le hubiese confesado lo que sentía al idiota pervertido del cocinero. Aunque prácticamente no había nada que confesar, Sanji no era tonto y simplemente le había pedido una confirmación de lo que él ya sospechaba. Frunció el ceño con desagrado al recordar como el rubio se había sentido forzado a cuidar de sus armas. No era lástima lo que esperaba de Sanji, ni un sentimiento de obligación que le hiciese sentirse en deuda con él. Lo único que quería era aclarar todos aquellos malos entendidos que parecían no tener fin y que simplemente enredaban todavía más su ya de por si precaria relación. Solamente había sentido la necesidad de sacar de una maldita vez todo aquello que le estaba atormentando por dentro. La calmada voz de la mujer le sacó de sus pensamientos.

-Hemos llegado, Roronoa-kun- anunció la mujer.

El peliverde enarcó una ceja en una mezcla de curiosidad y suspicacia. Nada había cambiado desde que empezaron a caminar por aquella monótona y desértica isla, lo único que se mostraba ante ellos era una vasta inmensidad de campos áridos a pesar del río que fluía a su izquierda. La rubia sonrió ante la confusión del espadachín y chasqueó los dedos, haciendo que su inmensa fortaleza se hiciera visible a los ojos de cualquier ser vivo.

-Bienvenido a mi hogar- dijo con amabilidad-, espero que te sientas… lo menos incómodo posible- finalizó tras pensarlo un instante, con una inquietante sonrisa.

La guardiana avanzó y las puertas se abrieron ante ella, franqueándole el acceso con un quejumbroso chirrido. Zoro la siguió contemplando con curiosidad como a su paso, las paredes del edificio se iban volviendo translúcidas, permitiendo ver a la perfección los alrededores del enorme castillo. No tardaron en llegar a una pequeña estancia aparentemente vacía.

-Lo lamento, pero debo atarte. Por precaución- explicó Mihona, señalando una barra metálica que colgaba del techo.

Zoro asintió con gravedad y avanzó hasta el lugar indicado. Cuando la mujer abrió la esposa que les unía, alzó los brazos hasta la barra, que quedaba situada unos treinta centímetros por encima de su cabeza, y observó con desconfianza como la rubia levitaba mientras le anudaba las muñecas en cruz, tan separadas como le daban sus brazos. Anudó las cuerdas firmemente y contempló largamente el espadachín.

-No me mires así, Roronoa-kun- pidió con un mohín-. No voy a matarte, al menos no intencionadamente- le aseguró-. Aprecio mi vida, y pelear con otro guardián nunca es agradable.

-¿Otro guardián?- repitió Zoro, cada vez más receloso.

-Taka no Me Mihawk, ¿no me dirás que no te has dado cuenta que ha puesto sus ojos en ti? Que sigas vivo es una prueba más que clara de ello- aclaró con ironía. Dejó que una de sus manos se deslizase por la mejilla del peliverde- Y no me extraña- añadió en un susurro.

Rió divertida al ver como el espadachín huía de forma instintiva de su contacto. No sabía que encontraba más gracioso, si aquel recelo al contacto físico o la clara confusión que reflejaban las duras facciones de su invitado. Por el contrario, Zoro no parecía encontrarle nada divertido al asunto, pues la miraba con el ceño fruncido y los morros ligeramente apretados.

-Mihawk es el guardián de la isla de los muertos- aclaró con paciencia- ¿O tampoco te has dado cuenta de que navega en un ataúd?- inquirió con burla- No importa, si queréis finalizar vuestro viaje por el Grand Line, inexorablemente, sigáis la ruta que sigáis, llegareis hasta su isla. Y entonces comprobarás que todo cuanto digo es cierto. Siempre y cuando seáis capaces de salir de aquí con vida- añadió, con tanta tranquilidad que la frase adquirió un punto macabro.

La expresión de Zoro pasó en unos instantes del desconcierto a la más absoluta dureza. Sus ojos oscuros se estrecharon en una clara amenaza, que resultó imponente a pesar de su aparente estado de indefensión.

-No seas tan duro conmigo, Zoro-kun- pidió la mujer con un mohín-, soy inflexible, pero no soy cruel. Sólo quiero asegurarme de a qué clase de personas concedo un deseo. Ya cometí una vez el error de no comprobarlo y cien años de la historia desaparecieron por ello- dijo, sonriendo con tristeza-. Los guardianes debemos velar por la humanidad y su historia, no destruirla con nuestra irresponsabilidad y nuestra confianza ciega en los humanos. Pero bueno, no voy a aburrirte con cuentos de viejas. ¿Qué quieres comer?- preguntó con amabilidad.

Zoro cerró los ojos de manera casi inconsciente. Con la continua charla de Mihona y sus curiosas revelaciones, se había olvidado prácticamente de Sanji. Pero aquellas simples e inofensivas palabras le habían devuelto dolorosamente la imagen del rubio a su cabeza. Un suspiro casi inaudible escapó de sus labios.

-No tengo hambre- respondió apático.

-Pero debes comer, o mañana no tendrás fuerzas. Y te aseguro que vas a necesitarlas- Mihona se interrumpió al ver como el hombre negaba tozudo con la cabeza. Se encogió de hombros y se dirigió con calma a la puerta-. Volveré cuando la tripulación del sombrero de paja llegue. Hasta entonces- se despidió, con una ligera inclinación de cabeza.

Zoro contempló inexpresivo como desaparecía la mujer, dejándole solo con unos pensamientos que prefería no tener que afrontar. De sus mandíbulas crispadas escapó un suspiro imperceptible cuando la imagen de un rubio elegante y apuesto le volvió de manera insistente a la mente.

OoOoOoOoOoOoO

El sol había empezado a salir en lo alto del horizonte, produciendo una extraña sucesión de sombras imposibles sobre aquel pequeño oasis en el fondo del mar. El viento que giraba incesante alrededor de la isla había adquirido un tinte rojizo que parecía teñir el mar del color de la sangre.

-Es un mal presagio… es una señal de muerte- murmuraba Ussop, que abrazado a sus propias rodillas, se balanceaba hacia delante y hacia atrás como si estuviera dirigiendo a su propia ejecución.

Chopper dejó escapar un gemido y se escondió tras las piernas de Robin, al revés como era costumbre en él. La arqueóloga le acarició con aspecto distraído, sin tan siquiera mirarle, mientras hacía aparecer una mano extra para pasar una página del libro que leía.

-¡Eh, hemos llegado, bruja de mie…!- empezó a gritar Luffy, pero el puñetazo que le asestó Nami en la parte trasera de la cabeza le interrumpió de golpe.

-Esa mujer tiene a Zoro, haz el favor de no insultarla- le gruñó la pelirroja con visible mal humor.

A su lado, Sanji retorcía nerviosamente entre los dedos un cigarrillo a medio consumir. A penas había pegado ojo aquella noche. No tanto por la preocupación por el marimo, que a fin de cuentas seguro que se encontraba bien, como por el cambio que iba a dar su vida de ahora en adelante. Porque ya no había vuelta atrás, Zoro ya no era un sueño inalcanzable por el que lamentarse en silencio, ahora era una realidad que tendría que enfrentar en cuanto regresara al barco. Y aunque ello le agradaba y le llenaba de calor el pecho, también era cierto que le aterraba. Con un suspiro, se llevó el cigarro a los labios y dio una profunda calada, llenando sus pulmones con el conocido sabor de la nicotina que tanto conseguía tranquilizarle.

-Luffy, no la líes más- apoyó las palabras de su pelirroja, dirigiendo una mirada preocupada a la árida isla que se extendía ante ellos. No pudo evitar fruncir el ceño con cierta preocupación. ¿Cómo podía aquella mujer vivir sola en un sitio como ese?- Señorita guardiana...- llamó alegremente a la rubia- Hemos venido a cumplir todos sus deseos- anunció con voz cantarina.

En respuesta al animado grito de Sanji, la figura de la mujer se proyectó, flotando con elegancia a pocos metros del barco. Dirigió una mirada a toda la tripulación y asintió complacida al comprobar que todos se encontraban en cubierta.

-Bienvenidos. Para recuperar a vuestro compañero y salir de aquí con vida las reglas son sencillas. Navegaréis por el río que atraviesa la isla hasta que aparezcan ante vosotros cada una de las seis pruebas. Las pruebas son individuales y cada uno de vosotros sólo puede realizar una. No importa el orden, el recinto de pruebas se adapta al participante- explicó con voz la voz metódica y calmada de quien ha dicho lo mismo cientos de veces-. Si superáis la prueba, podéis seguir adelante, si falláis, vuestro sacrificio pagará el precio para que podáis proseguir- anunció calmada. No había en ella el menor rastro de crueldad, pero tampoco ninguna compasión-. Si alguien interviene durante el transcurso de una de las pruebas, lo consideraré un fracaso- continuó implacable, ignorando los suspiros ahogados y miradas nerviosas-. Supongo que estaréis preocupados por Zoro-kun, así que permitiré que estéis en contacto todo el tiempo- concedió.

A un gesto de la mano de Mihona, en el cielo apareció una esfera en la que se podía ver una sala vacía. En el centro se encontraba el espadachín, atado con los brazos en cruz.

-¡Zoro!- gritó Luffy, saludando con la mano como si no fuera del todo consciente de la situación en la que estaban- ¿Te encuentras bien?- preguntó con una amplia sonrisa.

-Perfectamente capitán- les llegó con claridad la voz del peliverde.

La translúcida figura de la guardiana se volvió a mirar a su invitado con reproche unos segundos. A pesar de haber pasado en su castillo casi un día entero, Zoro se había negado tozudamente a comer o beber nada. Ni si quiera cuando le había sugerido que si tomaba algo para cenar le permitiría dormir en una pose más cómoda había conseguido hacerle cambiar de idea. No tenía muy claro si era por simple desconfianza o por alguna extraña clase de autoimpuesta penitencia, pero desde luego el espadachín era una de las personas más tercas que había conocido en su vida.

Zoro desvió su atención de Mihona, que parecía querer recriminarle algo, para buscar a Sanji con la mirada. El cocinero lanzó por la borda el cigarrillo que sostenía despreocupado entre los labios cuando sus ojos se cruzaron, para depositar sus esbeltos dedos sobre las katanas que llevaba sujetas a la cintura. El corazón de Zoro le dio un vuelco en el pecho. ¿Qué quería decir aquella inusitada intensidad en la mirada del rubio?

Frunciendo de manera imperceptible los labios, Mihona llamó la atención de la tripulación.

-Que comience la prueba- indicó, al tiempo que su proyección desaparecía y la guardiana real se colocaba junto a Zoro con el rostro inexpresivo.

El Merry reanudó su avance sin que nadie hubiese movido el timón o los remos. La cubierta quedó sumida en un tenso silencio, ya que ninguno de ellos sabía a que clase de peligros se iban a enfrentar. Avanzaron algunos minutos hasta que del fondo del río se elevó una pequeña esfera negra, que fue aumentando hasta tener el tamaño de una casa grande. Una vez completó su crecimiento, el borde de aquel espacio circular prácticamente rozaba la quilla del barco. Con un ruido como de succión, una puerta de madera apareció a la altura del mascarón.

-Bien, vamos allá- anunció Luffy, decidido a meterse allí de cabeza. Sanji y Nami le habían hecho prometer que esperaría tranquilamente y sin hacer ninguna tontería, pero ya había estado demasiado tiempo sin hacer nada.

-Espera Luffy… iré yo primero- resolvió Ussop, para sorpresa de los presentes.

-¿Eeeh?- gritó el capitán, y más pareció un niño al que le acababan de castigar sin jugar que una preocupación sincera.

Ussop sonrió con una extraña mezcla de tristeza y nerviosismo.

-Si veo lo que hay ahí dentro… si me hago una idea de la clase de pruebas que tendremos que pasar… estoy seguro que saldré aterrorizado a esconderme debajo de la cama. Por eso, antes de que me afecte mi enfermedad no-puedo-enfrentarme-a-pruebas-mortalmente-peligrosas… creo que debo entrar- dijo.

La solemnidad de sus palabras contrastaba con la palidez mortal de su rostro y el violento temblor de sus piernas. Aún y así, Luffy asintió con orgullo y rió, mientras le daba unas palmaditas en la espalda.

-Venga Ussop, vamos a demostrarle a esa bruja de que estamos hechos los Sombrero de Paja- le animó.

El tirador tragó saliva, asintió y, sin poder controlar el temblor que sacudía su cuerpo, entró en la esfera. El ruido de la puerta al cerrarse, como el de una ratonera que acaba de atrapar a su presa, le hizo encogerse con un gemido, cerrando los ojos y cubriéndose la cabeza con las manos. Aguardó unos instantes y sólo al convencerse de que no había explotado en mil pedazos se atrevió a mirar temeroso a su alrededor.

Estaba en una especie de bosque por el que se abría un camino serpenteante. De entre las gruesas ramas colgaban dianas de distintos tamaños. Miró a su alrededor, como esperando que algo le atacase en el momento menos esperado, pero seguía sin suceder nada. Algo más tranquilo, puso su atención en las dianas. Aquella mujer había dicho que las pruebas se adaptaban a los participantes, así que no tenía duda acerca de que tenía que hacer. Rió, lleno de una repentina confianza.

-Espera y verás lo que es capaz de hacer el increíble capitán Ussop-sama- dijo lleno de orgullo, mientras sacaba una bola de su bolsa y la colocaba en su gigantesco tirachinas.

Apuntó con precisión y dio sin problemas en el blanco. Dejó escapar un alarido cuando sobre la siguiente diana apareció un reloj que marcaba 30 segundos y empezó una inexorable cuenta atrás. Avanzó corriendo mientras colocaba una nueva bala en el saquito y disparaba a unos tres segundos de que el cronómetro marcase cero. Sobre el espesor del bosque apareció una nueva señal luminosa con el tiempo restante, y Ussop corrió para llegar en el límite de tiempo establecido.

Todo parecía ir bien. Había repetido la misma operación muchas veces sin que su puntería hubiese fallado, a pesar de que cada vez estaba más agotado. Casi se había convencido de que podía superar sin problemas la prueba cuando se escuchó un sonido extraño. Se detuvo un momento, mirando a su alrededor, y los ojos casi se le salieron de las órbitas al ver como algo avanzaba en dirección a él, derribando los árboles a su paso.

Gritó aterrorizado y empezó a correr. El tiempo que se detuvo para disparar a la nueva diana le permitió ver a su perseguidor: era una especie de lagarto gigante con unos dientes enormes, demasiado parecido para su gusto a un dinosaurio carnívoro.

-¿¡Pero que demonios es eso?!- lloriqueó, para acto seguido empezar a amenazarle con una larga lista de fanfarronadas, sin detener para nada su alocada carrera.

Escapaba, se lamentaba y disparaba todo a un tiempo, lo que le estaba dejando sin aliento. Dio una rápida ojeada atrás y la diana a la que debía disparar casi se le pasó por alto. No se atrevió a volver, así que disparó desde aquella incómoda posición, retorciendo el cuello y forzando uno de los hombros. La bala rozó la diana por el borde, haciendo que se tambaleara ligeramente, y se estrelló contra una de las ramas.

Sintió como un sudor frío le bajaba por la espalda, pero parecía ser que no había nada que hacer. El siguiente contador de tiempo había aparecido ya. Cinco minutos y tres fallos más tarde, una puerta idéntica a la que había utilizado para entrar apareció ante él. No le importó el hecho inexplicable de que se encontrase en medio del bosque, casi sentía ya el aliento de la gigantesca criatura, así que sin pensar si quiera tiró del pomo y cruzó el portal.

Casi se cae de bruces al encontrarse en precario equilibro sobre el mascarón de proa del Going Merry. Tras él, la esfera se encogió nuevamente hasta desaparecer. Ante él, Luffy parecía retorcerse de risa por el suelo, sujetándose la tripa con las manos.

-Casi te conviertes en comida de dinosaurio- reía su capitán, sin ninguna clase de consideración.

La sorpresa de que hubiesen estado observando lo que hacía le duró tan sólo los segundos que tardó en aparecer el enfado.

-Oi, no tiene ninguna gracia Luffy… ¡Casi me muerooooo!- gritó con alarma.

-Tienes razón, no tiene ninguna gracia…- dijo su capitán con seriedad- ¿Se puede saber por qué no lo has traído como cena?- se lamentó- Tenía muy buena pintaaaaaa…

-Cuatro fallos…- les interrumpió la voz de Mihona- realmente son pocos, pero no puede decirse que haya sido una prueba impecable- comentó con aspecto contrariado. Parecía dudar sobre cual sería su veredicto, pasando alternativamente la mirada del barco al hombre que permanecía atado junto a ella-. Está bien, el sacrificio recibirá las cuatro balas perdidas- dictaminó finalmente.

El pesado silencio que siguió a su sentencia y las distintas expresiones con que le miraban los Sombrero de Paja fue una respuesta más que clara a su sentencia. Ussop había abierto la boca sin llegar a dejar escapar ningún sonido, para dejarse caer hasta el suelo con horror. Luffy había fruncido el ceño, pero no se le veía en exceso preocupado. Chopper lloriqueaba suavemente, los labios de Robin se había tensado, Nami se llevaba las manos a la boca con expresión asustada y Sanji se había limitado simplemente a desviar la mirada para ocultar su expresión. Sabía tan bien como su capitán que aquello era algo que el marimo podía aguantar, pero no estaba preparado para ver como se dejaba maltratar por él. No vio como Mihona alzaba su mano para recuperar las balas, y las enviaba a una velocidad considerable contra el cuerpo de Zoro. Tampoco vio como el espadachín apretaba con fuerza las mandíbulas, conteniendo el grito de dolor para no preocupar a sus compañeros, pero aún y así Sanji no pudo evitar apretar con fuerza los puños mientras un golpe seco tras otro resonaba en sus oídos.

Sintió una mano que se posaba con cariño sobre sus manos crispadas, y volvió la mirada hacia Robin. La arqueóloga le sonreía con ternura y sus ojos azules parecían transmitirle en un cálido silencio todo el apoyo que no llegó a expresar con palabras. Sanji le devolvió el gesto agradecido, sintiéndose algo más tranquilo. Hasta que el alarmado grito de Chopper le hizo palidecer de nuevo.

El renito corría alterado de un lado a otro de la cubierta. Las tres primeras balas habían rebotado contra los músculos de acero de Zoro, pero aquella última llevaba demasiada velocidad. El proyectil había atravesado el muslo del espadachín y se le había clavado limpiamente.

-¡Un médico! Es urgente que un médico extraiga la bala- explicaba a voz en grito. Se detuvo repentinamente al caer en la cuenta que él era el médico y miró a la mujer con temor- Señorita guardiana… ¿puedo ir donde está usted y atender a Zoro?- quiso saber, en una extraña mezcla de timidez y desesperada súplica.

-Lo lamento, doctor Chopper, pero no podéis ver a vuestro sacrificio hasta que hayan finalizado todas las pruebas. Si os preocupa vuestro compañero deberíais continuar cuanto antes- respondió implacable.

Ante esas palabras, el Merry se puso nuevamente en marcha. En pocos minutos la segunda prueba se presentó ante ellos, cortándoles el paso en forma de otra esfera gigante. Luffy giró los brazos como si fueran molinillos, intentando desentumecerse, y sin dar tiempo a los demás a decirle nada entró en el interior de la burbuja.

Le recibió una enorme extensión de plataformas que flotaban sobre el agua, de distintas formas y tamaños, situadas a diferentes alturas. Se rascó la cabeza sin entender muy bien que se suponía que debía hacer y, tras encogerse de hombros, empezó a avanzar por ellas. A penas había pisado la primera que se empezó a resquebrajar bajo sus pies. Luffy se dio impulso y aterrizó en la siguiente justo cuando la que acababa de dejar se hacía añicos y se precipitaba hacia el agua.

El capitán rió animado ante el juego y empezó a avanzar estirando los brazos y haciendo volteretas. El tiempo que tardaban las plataformas en desintegrarse a su contacto era cada vez menor, pero la expresión divertida de Luffy dejaba muy claro que no le preocupaba. Lanzó su látigo de goma para engancharse en la siguiente y se balanceó por debajo de ella, como si se estuviese columpiando. Llegó sin dificultad a la siguiente parada… que desapareció al acto bajo sus pies.

-Ups- dijo el moreno al darse cuenta de que estaba cayendo. Estiró rápidamente el brazo, pero al intentar sujetarse al siguiente nivel, la plataforma se convirtió en arena entre sus dedos. Y cayó.

OoOoOoOoOoOoO

-¡Luffy!- el chillido asustado de Nami rompió de manera quejumbrosa la calma de la isla.

La navegante se inclinó tanto sobre la barandilla que Sanji, temiendo por su seguridad, la sujetó de la cintura. Todos comprobaron horrorizados como el capitán chapoteaba torpemente en el agua un par de veces, antes de empezar a hundirse.

-¡Luffy!- le llamó también Ussop, aunque no sabía si su voz le llegaría- Intenta agarrarte al nivel inferior- dijo a voz en grito.

Robin clavaba las uñas en la barandilla, Chopper daba atolondrados saltos sin saber que hacer, y Sanji retenía con fuerza a Nami, que intentaba deshacerse de él y parecía dispuesta a tirarse de cabeza al agua.

-¡No puede nadar!- gritó impotente la navegante, con lágrimas en los ojos y luchando por deshacerse del firme agarre.

Sanji le dirigió una mirada llena de duda y culpabilidad. No creía que la guardiana les dejase morir allí. ¿O sí?

-Pero si alguien interviene… Zoro…- dijo con un hilo de voz.

-Ve a buscarle de una puta vez, cocinero de mierda- les interrumpió con acritud la voz del espadachín, resonando por toda la cubierta- ¿Es que piensas dejar que se ahogue?

-Si salvan a tu capitán consideraré la prueba fallida. Y deberás pagar por completo las consecuencias- recordó Mihona a su prisionero.

-¿Y?- inquirió Zoro despectivo- ¿Quieres que baje a darte una paliza a ver si así reaccionas, ero-cook?- gritó a Sanji al ver que todavía vacilaba.

El rubio le miró dolido unos instantes antes de soltar a la pelirroja, abrir la puerta y saltar por la borda. Tomó aire durante la caída y se sumergió directamente buceando en busca de su capitán. Lo agarró con fuerza y tiró como pudo de aquel peso muerto hasta salir a la superficie.

Luffy tomó aire en una escandalosa bocanada.

-Sanjiiii- dijo, y su voz sonó como ahogada por burbujas- pensaba que me moríaaa- añadió teatralmente, para ser interrumpido por un ataque de tos- ¿Por qué me has venido a buscar?- preguntó un tanto enojado, al parecer recuperado completamente ahora que había sacado toda el agua de los pulmones- Ahora Zoro…

-Díselo al marimo idiota- gruñó molesto-. Además, que querías, ¿Qué te dejásemos en el fondo del río para toda la eternidad?- inquirió con demasiada brusquedad.

En cuanto llegaron a la orilla Luffy estiró su brazo para regresar al barco, arrastrando a Sanji sin ninguna clase de consideración. Los dos rodaron por la cubierta en un desordenado amasijo.

-Prueba no superada- anunció con calma la mujer.

El capitán se puso en pie y miró a la guardiana con los brazos en jarras y el ceño fruncido.

-¡Tú, bruja tramposa! No puedes decidir eso tú sola, yo no he pedido que me vengan a ayudar- gritó enfadado.

-Eso no es relevante- respondió Mihona inexpresiva.

-¿Qué no es…? Está bien, ya me he cansado de esto, ahora mismo voy a buscarte y a darte una paliza- decidió, mientras escudriñaba a su alrededor en busca del lugar donde se encontraban Zoro y la mujer.

-No puedes llegar hasta mí. Si deseas recuperar a tu nakama, lo único que puedes hacer es seguir adelante- replicó con tranquilidad.

-Pero será…- exclamó el capitán, irritado.

-Está bien, Luffy- le tranquilizó Zoro-. Me he ofrecido para pagar por las pruebas que no superéis y voy a cumplir mi palabra- dijo con decisión- Haz lo que tengas que hacer- indicó a la mujer.

-Así que eres un hombre de goma capaz de estirar su cuerpo… pero aún y así, tu brazo de goma no fue lo suficiente rápido como para salvarte. Debería estirar el brazo de Zoro-kun a ver cuanto puede dar él de si- ignoró con su habitual frialdad los gritos y protestas-. No obstante, como ha sido el mismo sacrificio el que ha forzado la intervención en la prueba, sin preocuparse por su propia seguridad, os voy a permitir pagar una prenda en lugar de castigarle.

-¿Qué es lo que quieres que te demos?- preguntó Luffy con aspereza.

-Tú has fallado la prueba, así que deberás pagar con tu mayor tesoro- contestó tras pensarlo unos instantes-. Debes entregarme tu sombrero.

Aquella petición tuvo un efecto extraño. Nunca en todo lo que llevaban de viaje juntos habían visto a su capitán con aquella mueca de desconcierto, tartamudeando sin acertar a decir las palabras.

-Mi… mi… mi…- repetía, apretando con fuerza el sombrero entre las manos.

-No- interrumpió entonces Zoro. Luffy le miró confundido-. Ese sombrero representa tu sueño, no puedes deshacerte de él.

El peliverde comprendía muy bien lo que representaba para el moreno ese sombrero. Quizás no era su sueño en sí, pero el simbolismo y el cariño que le tenía era demasiado grande como para permitir que lo abandonara.

-Pero…

-¡Capitán!- le llamó Zoro- ¿Recuerdas cuando nos vimos por primera vez? Estaba atado como ahora- rememoró con una sonrisa de nostalgia. Luffy asintió con seriedad-. Prometiste que me soltarías. Dijiste que debía unirme a ti porque tenías un sueño… y te creí. Sigo creyendo en ti, capitán. Así que haz lo que debes hacer.

-Zoro…- dijo Luffy. Aunque el peliverde fuera su mejor amigo, nunca le había dicho nada como aquello.

-¿Te han dicho alguna vez que eres la persona más terca y estúpidamente orgullosa de la faz de la tierra, Zoro-kun?- preguntó Mihona. No había ninguna intención ofensiva en sus palabras, simplemente enunciaba un hecho.

El espadachín sonrió de medio lado, con burla.

-Más a menudo de lo que me gustaría- dijo, dedicando a Sanji una significativa mirada.

La guardiana negó con la cabeza.

-Supongo que entonces no hay alternativa- dedujo.

Tomó la muñeca de Zoro y tiró de ella con fuerza sobrehumana. El espadachín notó como los músculos de su brazo se tensaban de forma involuntaria, en un intento de contrarrestar la insoportable presión. Cerró los ojos y giró el rostro hacia el lado contrario, mientras se mordía el labio inferior en un intento de no gritar al notar como sus ligamentos estaban empezando a llegar a su límite.

En el barco bajo ellos, Ussop repetía algo de manera insistente, como si rezara. Chopper intentaba contener el llanto y Nami se había acercado a su capitán para taparle con las manos los ojos llorosos. Luffy no necesitaba torturarse viendo el dolor reflejado en el rostro de Zoro. La mirada de la navegante se desvió preocupada hacia Sanji. El cocinero permanecía de espaldas a ella, con la cabeza enterrada en el hombro de Robin que le dirigió una significativa mirada.

El grito del espadachín, parecido al gruñido de un animal al que hubieran herido mortalmente, les heló la sangre. El hombro se acabada de dislocar haciendo que un dolor punzante le recorriese todo el cuerpo hasta casi marearlo.

-Suficiente- decidió Mihona-. El brazo está inmovilizado por las cuerdas, así que mientras no hagas movimientos bruscos no es peligroso.

Y como si nada hubiese ocurrido, se quedó aguardando con tranquilidad a que el barco iniciase una vez más su avance. La siguiente prueba no tardó en aparecer. Los chicos se miraron unos a otros, dudando en ofrecerse para entrar. Ninguno quería ser responsable del sufrimiento de Zoro. Sanji sacó su paquete de tabaco del bolsillo de la americana y prendió con lentitud un cigarrillo.

-Esta vez es mi turno- anunció con desgana.

Ese marimo descerebrado y ridículamente noble necesitaba algo de respiro, y estaba decidido a dárselo. Miró los cambios que se habían producido en el entorno. Estaba en una especie de valle árido e increíblemente pedregoso. El río había desaparecido, y a ambos lados se divisaban las paredes rocosas, llenas de cuevas y agujeros, de aquel yermo cañón. El suelo bajo sus pies era irregular y lleno de aristas. Hizo una mueca de fastidio cuando dos figuras de aspecto humanoide salieron de una de las aberturas y avanzaron hacia él.

No le sorprendió cuando intentaron atacarle. Con un salto ágil y calculado, esquivó las garras que le acometían y los tumbó de una patada. Los dos seres se desintegraron en puñados de polvo, pero otros dos habían ocupado su lugar. Repitió su contra ataque. Esta vez eran tres los humanoides que le atacaban. Acabó con ellos sin problemas y se enfrentó a los siguientes. La señorita guardiana tendría que ponérselo algo más complicado si quería verle en aprietos.

Como si le hubiesen leído el pensamiento, aquellos seres empezaron a aparecer por decenas de los distintos agujeros, atacándole desde todos los ángulos imaginables. Sanji esquivaba los ataques de sus garras y era capaz de hacer que se desintegrasen de una sola patada, pero conforme su número iba aumentando le iba faltando el espacio para maniobrar. Empezaban a acorralarle de manera lenta pero imparable, y su elegante traje empezaba a desgarrarse por los certeros manotazos y a cubrirse de la sangre que manaba de los arañazos.

Se sacó el cigarrillo de la boca y miró con fastidio el suelo bajo sus pies. Rocas puntiagudas y salientes cortantes por todos lados. Apoyar allí sus manos desnudas era un suicidio, pero se daba cuenta de que era el pago que exigía la señorita guardiana. Suspirando resignado, lanzó el cigarrillo y lo apagó con tranquilidad.

-Estar enamorado… es una mierda- se dijo a si mismo.

Nunca había imaginado que dañaría sus preciadas manos por otro hombre, y sin embargo se dio impulso y se apoyó sin dudarlo en el suelo irregular. Las piedras se le clavaban en la piel y le abrían corte tras corte cada vez que giraba, pero no estaba dispuesto a dejar que Zoro cargase con todo. Apretando los dientes, imprimió más velocidad a su giro, volatilizando a los humanoides con sus letales patadas. En poco rato había acabado con todos ellos y la puerta de salida apareció ante él.

Aterrizó con elegancia en el Merry, donde Nami saltó sobre él para abrazarle animadamente. Chopper y Luffy no tardaron en unirse en un abrazo colectivo, pero Sanji les ignoró por completo, sólo con ojos para la navegante.

-Oooh, ¿estabas preocupada por mí, Nami-swan?- preguntó contento a su adorada pelirroja.

-¡Aaah, cuanta sangre!- se alarmó Chopper al reparar en sus manos. Adoptó su forma semi humana y se valió de su fuerza para arrastrarlo hasta la enfermería.

Justo antes de que la puerta se cerrase tras él, dirigió una mirada de complacida superioridad a Zoro.

-Me debes una marimo- le punzó.

El espadachín estaba tan sorprendido que no acertó a replicar. Sanji… ¿Acababa de lastimar sus manos por él? El corazón le latía desbocado en el pecho en una mezcla de emoción y enojo. Puede que el cocinero se sintiera en deuda, al fin y al cabo se encontraba allí atado por él, pero aquello había sido demasiado. Cuando regresara al barco tendría una conversación muy seria con él.

Chopper y Sanji todavía no habían salido de la enfermería cuando la cuarta prueba hizo su aparición. Nami y Robin se miraron en silencio.

-¿Quieres que vaya yo?- ofreció la arqueóloga.

-No, iré yo- respondió tranquila.

El hecho de que Sanji hubiese pasado la prueba había traído una tranquila calma al resto del grupo. Al menos parecía que las pruebas no eran insuperables. Inspirando en profundidad en un intento de llenarse de coraje, la pelirroja entró en la esfera.

Dio un bote cuando la recibió un rayo que caía con toda su potencia. Aunque en la misma entrada estaba seco y despejado, a escasamente un metros de ella llovía a mares, y los truenos y rayos caían en rápida sucesión. Todo el ambiente estaba cargado de una especie de electricidad estática que le puso de punta los pelos de la nuca.

Nami se agachó y recogió una pequeña piedra que había a sus pies. La lanzó al lugar donde empezaba la cortina de lluvia y al instante fue fulminada por un rayo que cayó con potente precisión. Sonrió satisfecha de haberse dado cuenta de ello, pero no era algo que la dejase tranquila. Se levantó un poco la falda para sacar el climatac del liguero que lo sujetaba. Lo armó sin demasiada convicción. Cuando lo hizo girar, no se produjo ningún efecto. Chasqueó la lengua con fastidio. Ya se había imaginado que al ser una atmósfera controlada artificialmente no la podría alterar.

-Señorita guardiana- llamó, sin estar demasiado convencida de si recibiría respuesta- ¿Debo avanzar por ahí?- inquirió, señalando la furiosa tormenta.

-Así es- respondió la voz de Mihona.

-Y supongo que los rayos intentarán abatirme- quiso confirmar.

-Cada diez segundos exactamente- informó la rubia.

Nami negó con la cabeza. Calculó todas sus opciones, pero ninguna parecía viable. Ella no era de goma, por lo que uno de esos rayos la dejaría inconsciente… o algo peor. Ella no poseía una resistencia sobrehumana ni una velocidad demoníaca. No era más que una débil e indefensa jovencita.

-No puedo superar esta prueba- anunció tras meditarlo bien- ¿Puedo yo también pagar como Luffy?

-Esa opción la ha ganado la tripulación al completo- confirmó Mihona-, pero… ¿estás dispuesta a deshacerte de todos tus tesoros?

La pelirroja asintió y salió por la puerta por la que había entrado. Chopper y Sanji ya habían regresado, y como el resto de la tripulación la miraban con curiosidad.

-No son más que joyas y bellies- dijo Nami con exagerada calma- Además…- alzó el rostro para mirar a Zoro con una sonrisa para nada tranquilizadora- No es más que un préstamo con intereses, ¿verdad, Zoro?- inquirió con expresión angelical.

-Tsk- protestó el peliverde. Ya le parecía extraño que Nami se mostrase tan desinteresada, a fin de cuentas no era más que una arpía usurera y manipuladora. Le hubiese gritado que no necesitaba para nada sus tratos injustos, que no estaba dispuesto a convertirse en su guardaespaldas personal mientras ella robaba sólo dios sabía que, pero el hombro le dolía horrores y la herida de la pierna le escocía tanto que empezaba a creer que se había infectado. La perspectiva de recibir en aquellos momentos la descarga eléctrica de un rayo no le resultaba demasiado atractiva-. Verdad- respondió entre dientes.

-_Todos_ me ayudaréis a recuperar el _doble_ de lo que acabo de perder- añadió la navegante, mirando a sus nakama en actitud desafiante. Asintió satisfecha cuando vio que nadie protestaba y miró a la guardiana con actitud triunfante-. Trato hecho. Mis tesoros por superar la prueba- anunció.

Mihona tuvo que reprimir una mueca de sorpresa. Era la primera vez que alguien salía ganando algo de una de sus pruebas. Sin lugar a dudas, toda la tripulación de los Sombrero de Paja era peculiar, de una u otra manera.

El barco continuó con su lento avance por aquella isla completamente desértica. El río hizo una pronunciada curva a la derecha y les permitió ver, a lo lejos, la desembocadura al mar. Robin colocó una mano bajo la barbilla, pensativa. Le parecía extraño no haber visto absolutamente nada a lo largo de su travesía por la isla, solamente el río, las esferas de las pruebas y enormes extensiones de tierra yerma. ¿Dónde se encontraban guardiana-san y espadachín-san? En otras circunstancias le hubiese gustado quedarse a investigar un poco más sobre aquella isla misteriosa. Tuvo que dejar a un lado su curiosidad cuando la quinta esfera apareció ante ellos.

-¿Quieres que vaya yo, doctor-kun?- ofreció con una sonrisa.

Chopper dudó unos instantes antes de hacer un gesto negativo. Miró la puerta ante él y se acercó temeroso hasta el mascarón. No iba a negar que estuviera aterrorizado. No tanto por lo que pudiese pasarle a él, si no por lo que pasaría con Zoro si fallaba. Él no era lo suficiente valiente como para seguir adelante fuera cual fuera la prueba. Tampoco tenía ningún tesoro que ofrecerle a la guardiana, como habían hecho Nami… o Sanji. Se volvió para mirar al resto de la tripulación como pidiéndoles disculpas antes de cerrar la puerta tras él.

Robin le vio desaparecer con cierta preocupación. Sabía que el pequeño renito era una persona bastante insegura, y que muchas veces no se valoraba a si mismo como debiera. De todas maneras, ella había llegado a confiar en él y a tenerle un cariño casi maternal, por eso estaba segura de que podría superar su prueba.

-No… no se ve el interior- comentó Nami un tanto intranquila.

La arqueóloga alzó la vista y se dio cuenta de que la efectivamente la esfera continuaba siendo de color negro. En todas las anteriores pruebas se había tornado transparente, mostrándoles lo que ocurría en su interior como si se tratase de una pantalla gigante.

-¡Aaah, pero eso es muy aburrido!- protestó Luffy, como un niño pequeño al que le han apagado el televisor.

-Podrías fingir al menos que te preocupas un poco- le reprendió Nami con una gruesa vena en la frente.

-Si me preocupo…- contradijo Luffy- Mi cocinero de mentira está prisionero de la bruja esa y mi cocinero de verdad tiene las manos destrozadas… así que voy a tener que comerme a Chopper cuando tenga hambre, por su puesto que me preocupa que vuelva- explicó con simplicidad. Supo que no era la respuesta que la pelirroja esperaba cuando recibió uno de sus contundentes golpes- Jooo, pero si aún no me he quejado porque nadie se ha acordado de mi segundo desayuno- intentó defenderse.

Nami se limitó a rodar los ojos sin paciencia e ignorarle.

-¡Robiiiiiin!- se escuchó de pronto la voz de Chopper, que había abierto atropelladamente la puerta y nada más ver a la morena se había arrojado sobre ella- ¡He pasado mucho miedo!- lloró, mientras refregaba los mocos en la falda de la arqueóloga.

-Ya está…- le tranquilizó Robin- ¿Qué es lo que ha pasado ahí dentro?

-No lo sé- sollozó aferrándose con fuerza a la mujer-. Había muchos monstruos… y renos… y humanos…- murmuró de manera incomprensible.

-Entonces… ¿ha pasado la prueba?- preguntó Sanji, mirando con ansiedad el reflejo de Zoro.

En respuesta a la pregunta el Merry continuó navegando para detenerse justo ante la desembocadura del río.

-Esta vez es mi turno- dijo Robin, intentando sin éxito deshacerse del reno que todavía temblaba abrazado a sus piernas- Necesito que me sueltes, doctor-kun- añadió con paciencia.

Tan pronto como se vio libre entró resuelta en la esfera. La última prueba. Sólo tenía que superarla y todos podrían olvidarse de aquella isla de pesadilla. Estrechó sus ojos azules contemplando recelosa la pared de acantilado que se alzaba ante ella. Rocosa y con algún que otro arbusto reseco, se elevaba un centenar de metros. El ascenso sería duro, pero no excesivamente complicado. Avanzó hasta el acantilado y se agarró al primer saliente, haciendo fuerza con los brazos para subir hasta él. Tan pronto como sus pies dejaron de tocar el suelo, este se desintegró dejando en su lugar el suave vaivén de las olas del mar.

Robin sonrió. Ya sabía que no podía ser tan fácil. Asintió, consciente de lo peligroso que resultaría caerse, y continuó trepando con dificultad. Avanzaba lenta pero segura, cerciorándose de que estaba bien afianzada antes de dejar su cuerpo colgando sobre el vacío. Había trepado más de la mitad cuando empezó a escuchar un ruido sobre su cabeza. Era una especie de lamento, un crujido extraño, como si el mismo acantilado se estuviese desgarrando. De pronto una lluvia de rocas de diferentes tamaños empezó a desplomarse desde la parte de arriba de la pared.

Ahogó un grito cuando las piedras empezaron a golpearla: en los hombros, en la mano, en la cadera. Una que debía tener el tamaño de un puño le dio en la frente, abriéndole una herida. Robin cerró los ojos y se aferró con más fuerza, intentando resistir la avalancha. Sólo tenía que esperar a que parase, y entonces podría reanudar su marcha. Otra roca le golpeó la muñeca, arrancándole un alarido de dolor. Sintió como su mano se entumecía rápidamente y sus dedos perdían fuerza, hasta que se deslizaron lentamente de la roca. No podía aguantar su peso con sólo un brazo, así que empezó a caer dando tumbos contra la escarpada pared.

Tragándose el dolor, Robin trató de sujetarse con desesperación a las grietas de la pared, pero la velocidad que llevaba y el continuo golpeteo de los pedazos que se desprendían la arrastraban irremediablemente hacia abajo. Bajo ella, unos metros a su derecha, vio un saliente relativamente grande. Si llegaba hasta él podría aguardar allí hasta que cesara la avalancha. Hizo florecer un brazo tras otro, tan rápido como podía. Tenía que sujetarse allí. Casi lo había alcanzado cuando una piedra le golpeó en el centro de la espalda. El inesperado dolor hizo desaparecer la cadena de manos que tanto esfuerzo le había costado hacer. Sólo tuvo tiempo de inspirar una gran bocanada de aire antes de hundirse en el lecho del río.

A penas había llegado al fondo que sintió los brazos de Sanji rodearla delicadamente y tirar de ella hacía arriba. El cocinero nadó como pudo hasta la orilla y subió a la morena con todo el cuidado. No pudo reprimir una mueca de dolor. A pesar de tratarse de una especie de río, el agua que había empapado las vendas de sus manos continuaba siendo salada, y le escocía mordazmente en sus manos despellejadas.

-¿Estás bien, Robin-chwan?- inquirió con un dolorido siseo.

-Sí…- le tranquilizó la arqueóloga, para luego añadir con voz ahogada- Lo siento.

-Otra prueba que no habéis superado- dijo Mihona con su calma habitual-. He sido benévola con vosotros hasta ahora, pero esta vez exijo un castigo proporcional- siguió con voz gélida-. Nico Robin, has fallado por un brazo… y es lo que exijo como compensación- continuó inmisericorde.

La gran espada medieval que apareció en sus manos dejó más que clara sus intenciones. Los ojos de todos los miembros de la tripulación se abrieron con horror. Incluso Zoro, que hasta ese momento había estado dispuesto a aceptar con estoicismo todos sus castigos, contempló a la mujer con una mezcla de incomprensión y terror. Mihona, impasible, alzó la espada. Varias cosas pasaron en ese momento.

Nami se dejó caer al suelo con la mirada desorbitada. Chopper empezó a sollozar incontrolablemente. Sanji simplemente dejó de respirar, con la boca abierta e incapaz de reaccionar.

-¡Espera!- gritó Robin asustada, intentando llamar la atención de la guardiana- Yo también puedo ofrecerte mi precio.

Luffy se colocó el sombrero sobre la cabeza, con resolución. Parecía el único que conservaba la sangre medianamente fría. Se dio impulso con los brazos hacia atrás, como si fuesen las gomas de un tirachinas, y se propulsó hasta la orilla.

-Hasta ahora hemos estado jugando a tu juego- dijo el capitán con calma-, pero se ha acabado. Te voy a encontrar, te voy a dar una paliza y voy a traer a Zoro de vuelta sano y salvo- anunció, sin ningún rastro de duda en su voz.

-¡Luffy!- sollozó Nami, viendo como empezaba a correr sin ninguna dirección concreta- No tienes ni idea de donde están, todo en esta isla obedece a esa mujer. No la encontrarás si ella no lo desea. Luffy- le llamó suplicante, pero el moreno no le hizo el menor caso.

La guardiana ignoró por completo el repentino acto de rebeldía del capitán para mirar a Robin con renovado interés.

-Tus conocimientos- dijo-. Borraré todo cuanto sabes de arqueología, de historia, de lenguas antiguas y olvidadas- aclaró al ver que la morena le miraba con confusión-. No podrás recuperarlo nunca más. ¿Vas a pagar ese precio?

El silenció que siguió a aquella pregunta fue asfixiante e incómodo. Robin miró a su alrededor. Todo le parecía a cámara lenta y por completo irreal. Luffy se había convertido en una lejana humareda de polvo. Desde donde se encontraba no podía ver a los compañeros que se encontraban en el Merry, pero les escuchaba gimotear de manera lastimera. Volvió el rostro hacia Sanji. El cocinero hacía esfuerzos por no dejar caer las lágrimas, por completo desbordado por la situación. No se atrevía a mirar a Zoro.

-Está bien- aceptó. Dos lágrimas ardientes se deslizaron por las mejillas de la morena-. Está bien, quédate con mis conocimientos, pero devuélvenos a Zoro y déjanos marchar a todos de una vez- dijo con voz ahogada. Cada una de sus palabras reflejaba el dolor que le suponía aquella decisión.

-No puedo aceptar eso- la voz del espadachín sonó algo triste, aunque calmada-. Yo puedo ser el mejor espadachín del mundo aunque sea con un solo brazo- dijo cargando sus palabras de vanidad-, pero…

-¿Es que no has aprendido aún cuando dejar de lado el orgullo?- preguntó Nami llena de angustia.

-Pero- prosiguió Zoro ignorando la interrupción de la pelirroja- tú no serás nunca más nuestra arqueóloga si olvidas todo lo que sabes.

La guardiana aceptó las palabras del peliverde con un leve asentimiento. La espada se elevó de nuevo sobre su cabeza.

-¡Espera! No hay nada en mí más importante que un nakama- suplicó Robin con desesperación en el mismo momento en que la espada iniciaba su descenso.

* * *

**Notas finales:**

Cosas varias ^^

Primero, espero que no se haya hecho muy pesado. Al principio pensaba dividir este capi en dos partes, pero no encontraba el momento de cortarlo y he optado por soltar toda la parte de la isla de los deseos del tirón. Así en el próximo me centro en cuando Zoro vuelva al barco.

Igual hay gente que a la que le extraña que haya dedicado un poco el capi a toda la tripulación, pero es que yo los veo como una familia, con lazos muy fuertes entre ellos, y creo que todos se merecían su momentito.

Lo de los guardianes... no tiene mucha relvancia. Simplemente quería darle a la isla un poco de lógica en el universo One Piece, así que he decidido entrelazarlo con algunos de los cabos sueltos que quedan en él: Mihawk y su extraño medio de transporte y los 100 años que nadie sabe como lograron hacer desaparecer.

Y por último, al fic no le queda ya mucho para terminar. Acabar de cerrar la relación de los dos protas y atar algunos cabos sueltos que han quedado por el camino y no voy a dejar colgados, pero ya estamos llegando al final ^^ Así que a ver si me pongo las pilas y me pongo con él con regularidad.

Muchas gracias por seguir leyendo.


	17. Mi deseo

Basado en One Piece

One Piece y todos sus personajes son propiedad de Eiichiro Oda

OoOoOoOoOoOoO

**Mi deseo**

La espada de la guardiana se detuvo en el mismo instante es que Robin gritó su súplica desesperada, a escasamente unos milímetros del hombro de Zoro. Mihona se volvió para mirar con expresión seria a la arqueóloga.

Robin se abrazó a si misma mientras bajaba la mirada y negaba con la cabeza.

-No tengo nada… que valga más que mis nakama- insistió. Su voz sonaba ahogada por el esfuerzo de contener el llanto, pero también cargada de una firmeza y decisión que parecían irrevocables-. Por ello, si mis conocimientos son el precio por recuperar a Zoro a salvo...- la voz le tembló de manera violenta, pero haciendo un esfuerzo se tragó todo el dolor y la angustia y prosiguió- son tuyos.

-Robin-chwan…- dijo Sanji, entre admirado y conmovido.

No acertó a hacer nada más que posar una de sus manos cubiertas de vendajes sobre el hombro de la chica, dándole en silencio el apoyo que necesitaba, como tantas veces había hecho ella por él.

En el rostro regio de la guardiana apareció un atisbo de sonrisa.

-Está bien… habéis superado mi prueba- anunció Mihona, y por primera vez sus palabras sonaron cálidas y cercanas, no con la calculada impasibilidad que había estado mostrando hasta ese momento-. Si tenéis un deseo, yo os lo concederé. Sois merecedores de ello. Pero primero permitidme que os devuelva a vuestro sacrificio- dijo, mientras se acercaba con paso lento al espadachín.

Sonrió de manera más amplia al ver que la tripulación la miraba desconcertada unos instantes, para poco a poco darse cuenta de que todas aquellas pruebas no habían sido más que su manera de comprobar que había en lo más profundo de sus corazones. Alzó una mano para hacer aparecer una puerta dimensional entre su fortaleza oculta y el barco de los piratas, y empezó a desatar las cuerdas que mantenían inmovilizado a Zoro. Tan pronto como liberó su brazo derecho, éste cayó por su propio peso, sin a penas fuerzas para sostenerse.

Zoro contuvo un gruñido. No notaba en absoluto el brazo lastimado, lo tenía totalmente insensibilizado del hombro hacia abajo, pero el hombro propiamente le dolía horrores. El latigazo que había subido desde su omoplato hasta la nuca había sido tan punzante que le había dejado medio mareado. Tozudo y orgulloso, apretó los dientes y se acercó a aquella especie de puerta sin pedir ayuda. Se detuvo ante ella y se volvió para mirar a Mihona con una ceja enarcada. Tenía la sensación de que debería decirle algo a modo de despedida, pero no se ocurría nada apropiado.

-No te preocupes, es imposible que te pierdas- informó la guardiana divertida al ver su vacilación-. No has de seguir ningún camino, en cuanto lo cruces te encontrarás junto a tus compañeros.

-Tsk- bufó Zoro, al tiempo que una gruesa vena aparecía en su frente.

-No subestimes las excepcionales habilidades del marimo para perderse en cualquier sitio- punzó Sanji sin poder evitarlo. Tomó a la arqueóloga de la cintura para darle impulso, ayudándola a subir al barco, y seguidamente trepó al Merry tras ella- Son absolutamente sorprendentes- añadió mientras se apartaba el cabello empapado de la frente. Se encontraba de visible buen humor ahora que habían recuperado a Zoro sin que Robin hubiese tenido que pagar por ello.

-Yo le he visto perderse en un camino recto sin desviaciones- añadió Ussop, recordando la carrera del Davy Back Figth.

-¡Pero no le des coba!- gritó Zoro indignado, olvidando por un momento el dolor que recorría su cuerpo.

Mihona rió animada, dando rienda suelta a sus emociones ahora que podía quitarse su máscara de guardiana imparcial y distante.

-Está bien, le acompañaré para que os quedéis más tranquilos- decidió, siguiendo aquella broma entre nakama.

Cruzó el portal junto a Zoro, que iba refunfuñando algo entre dientes, para aparecer entre los Sombrero de Paja.

-¡Zorooo!- gritó Chopper, corriendo lloroso hasta el espadachín tan pronto como le vio materializarse en cubierta, sujetándose con fuerza el hombro derecho en un inútil intento de inmovilizarlo- ¿Cómo te encuentras?- preguntó con ansiedad en cuanto se encontró ante él.

El peliverde le dedicó una de sus sonrisas ladeadas y llenas de seguridad. Ahora que la ansiedad por sus compañeros había desaparecido y la adrenalina había dejado de recorrer su cuerpo, sentía profundamente todas y cada una de las heridas.

-Fatal- contestó cargando la palabra de burla hacia si mismo, justo antes de desplomarse aparatosamente.

Chopper entró en pánico, gritó, se transformó a su forma semi humana y sujetó al espadachín, todo ello en a penas una décima de segundo. Pidió alterado la ayuda de Ussop y desapareció en dirección a la enfermería dando voces.

La guardiana les siguió con la mirada hasta que desaparecieron en el interior del barco. Hizo una profunda reverencia ante los tres Sombrero de Paja que había en cubierta.

-Lo lamento sinceramente, pero era necesario- se disculpó.

-Aaah, no tiene importancia, señorita guardiana- la tranquilizó Sanji, revoloteando alrededor de ella con los ojos en forma de corazón. Paró de repente para desviar su mirada hacia el horizonte-. Además, esa alga torpe y descerebrada puede aguantar mucho más…- murmuró mientras intentaba sin demasiado éxito prender un cigarro. Chopper había sido tan exagerado vendándole las manos que ni si quiera podía girar bien la ruedecilla del mechero.

La guardiana asintió en señal de muda comprensión. Tomó con sus dedos de porcelana el encendedor y dio fuego al rubio. Los ojos de Sanji no tardaron en volver a ser dos palpitantes corazones mientras danzaba animadamente canturreando cosas sin sentido. A su lado, Nami negó con la cabeza. Podría estar perdidamente enamorado de Zoro, pero Sanji siempre iba a ser Sanji.

-Traeré de vuelta a vuestro capitán…- ofreció Mihona- Puede pasarse días enteros corriendo a través de la nada. La isla entera me protege, así que no le permitirá llegar a ningún lugar.

A otro de sus elegantes gestos, apareció un nuevo portal.

-¿Are?- preguntó Luffy desubicado, mirando a un lado y a otro- ¡Tú!- exclamó en cuanto vio a la guardiana, y sin ser consciente de nada más a su alrededor, se lanzó a por ella con cara de poco amigos- ¡Te encontré, bruja de…!

La contundente patada de Sanji interrumpió el calificativo que le estuviese pasando por la mente y detuvo en seco su intento de ataque, lanzándole contra el mástil. El capitán se puso en pie enfurruñado para encarar a su cocinero con el ceño fruncido. Sanji tenía uno de los brazos cruzado sobre el vientre y con el otro se llevaba el cigarrillo tranquilamente a los labios, en una actitud de completa calma.

-Me da igual que sea una mujer, Sanji. Tiene a...

-Zoro está en la enfermería, Chopper le está atendiendo- indicó el rubio con parsimonia-. Y como pongas una mano sobre la señorita guardiana cerraré la cocina con llave y la lanzaré por la borda- amenazó.

-¿Eeeh? ¡Traidor!- acusó con los ojos bien abiertos.

-Ella no ha querido hacernos daño en ningún momento, Luffy- aclaró Nami.

-¿A quién le importa ella?- gritó indignado el capitán- Arrojar la llave de la cocina por la borda se considera alta traición en este barco, ¿está claro?- preguntó, poniendo morros y con los ojos llorosos sólo de imaginarse el viaje hasta puerto sin nada que llevarse a la boca.

Mihona sonrió al verles discutir de aquella manera, tan acalorada pero al mismo tiempo tan íntima e inofensiva.

-Luffy-kun, vosotros habéis superado mis pruebas, así que yo también cumpliré mi parte del trato- interrumpió la mujer, poniendo paz- ¿Qué es lo que deseas?

El moreno dejó de zarandear a Sanji para mirarla con renovado interés.

-¿Cualquier deseo?- preguntó, con sus ojos convertidos en emocionados brillitos.

La mujer asintió con seriedad.

-No se te ocurra pedir toneladas de carne- amenazó Nami, viéndole venir. Rodó los ojos sin paciencia la ver que Luffy hacía un puchero desilusionado-. Si quieres pedir toneladas que sean de bellies- gruñó- Aaah, si pides toneladas de bellies te compraré toda la carne que quieras cuando lleguemos a puerto- prometió la pelirroja con voz melosa.

-Eh… Bruja… ¿es verdad que es tan difícil salir de esta isla como cuenta la leyenda?- inquirió el capitán.

Mihona asintió con seriedad.

-Así es. Yo puedo controlar el interior del remolino, pero no las corrientes del Jump Belt. Y la más fuerte e imprevisible de todas ellas está a la salida de mi isla, por lo que los pocos barcos que salen de aquí son atrapados por ella… y despedazados en la mayoría de los casos.

Luffy se colocó una mano bajo el mentón con aspecto pensativo. No tenía miedo a una corriente marina, sabía que tenía a la mejor navegante del mundo, pero ni si quiera ella podía manejar el barco sola. Zoro estaba en estos momentos siendo operado de urgencia por Chopper, y Sanji tenía las manos tan lastimadas que ni si quiera podría utilizarlas para arriar las velas. Sonrió ampliamente, satisfecho con su decisión.

-Deseo llegar con toda mi tripulación a una zona del mar segura- anunció.

Sanji y Nami, que habían aguardado expectantes, no pudieron ahogar una exclamación de sorpresa. Robin sonrió con cariño ante la decisión. Mihona le miró con curiosidad.

-Creí que deseabas ser el rey de los piratas- comentó la guardiana.

-Claro, ese es mi mayor deseo. Por eso voy a hacerlo realidad por mí mismo… junto a mis nakama- explicó extendiendo sus brazos en un intento de abarcar todo el Merry, mientras su rostro lucía una enorme sonrisa, amplia y radiante-. Es parte de la diversión.

La mujer asintió con calidez. No tenía poder sobre las corrientes marinas, pero sí podía conceder cualquier deseo. Podía transportarlos hasta una zona de aguas en calma, fuera de los peligros del Jump Belt.

-Así sea- dijo con tono solemne.

A penas había terminado de pronunciar aquellas palabras que la guardiana y su isla empezaron a desdibujarse y a alejarse del barco lentamente. Luffy dio un bote sobresaltado. No había pensado que todo sucediera tan rápido. El barco se alejaba a una velocidad de vértigo. Corrió hacía estribor, donde la mujer ya no era más que un punto pequeño y difuso, y se recargó en la barandilla.

-Ey, Bruja- la llamó- Volveré a verte cuando sea rey de los piratas- prometió en un impulso-. Para ese entonces seremos tan fuertes que superaremos tus pruebas sin dudar. Y entonces me concederás toneladas de carne.

El suave susurró de la mujer les envolvió con su calidez, a pesar de la distancia.

-Esperaré impaciente, Sombreros de Paja- aseguró.

Luffy se sujetó con fuerza el sombrero y rió, feliz.

OoOoOoOoOoOoO

Hizo una mueca de desagrado, sin abrir los ojos. Otra vez había pasado varios días en cama. Lo sentía perfectamente en sus músculos medio entumecidos, en la pesadez de sus huesos y la extraña sensación de agotamiento a pesar de no haber hecho nada.

Abrió los ojos sin atreverse a mover más. Era la misma habitación de carga que había ocupado poco antes, durante su gripe. Aquella mancha de humedad en el techo era inconfundible. Sonrió, todavía con la vista puesta en los listones de madera sobre él. También era inconfundible el ligero peso posado sobre su estómago, aquella respiración pausada, el olor y la calidez que emanaba. Bajó la mirada para encontrarse con la cabeza de Sanji recostada sobre él, sumido en un tranquilo sueño. Intentó llevar su mano derecha hasta la dorada cabellera, pero lo único consiguió fue que un latigazo de dolor le dejase la mente en blanco por unos segundos.

Recordó entonces que antes de caer inconsciente tenía el hombro dislocado. Ahora no sentía dolor en esa parte de su cuerpo, por lo que suponía que Chopper la había recolocado y estaba perfectamente, pero su muñeca derecha parecía querer estallar en mil pedazos. Seguramente se había forzado demasiado cuando Mihona tiró de ella.

Resignado, utilizó su otra mano para zarandear suavemente a Sanji. Éste alzó el rostro para mirarle con somnolencia. Zoro se armó de valor. Sabía que sería pasar un mal rato, pero después de todo lo que había pasado, de todo lo que había dicho y lo que había callado, tenían que hablar. Y aunque fuese estropear aquel preciado momento de calma entre los dos, posiblemente no encontrase mejor ocasión de hablar a solas con él.

-Joder…vaya suerte la mía- se lamentó el espadachín con burla- Seis personas haciendo guardia para velar al enfermo y tengo que despertarme durante tu turno.

Sanji le miró confundido unos instantes, se acomodó como pudo contra la pared lateral en el poco espacio de la habitación y finalmente negó con la cabeza.

-No hemos hecho turnos, yo he estado aquí todo el rato- le aclaró-. Sólo he salido a preparar las comidas.

El espadachín no pudo si no reflejar su sorpresa ante ello.

-¿Cuánto tiempo he estado inconsciente?- preguntó con extrañeza.

-Casi cuatro días- sonrió con ironía, dispuesto a soltarle un comentario mordaz al respecto, pero Zoro se le adelantó con el rostro visiblemente pálido.

-Joder… ¿Tan mal aspecto tengo?- preguntó asustado.

-¿Eeh?- inquirió Sanji, por completo perdido.

-Llevas aquí cuatro días y no hay rastro de tabaco en la habitación- apuntó Zoro. Dio un rápido vistazo a su alrededor, como queriendo certificar algo-. Y no caen rayos ni truenos, por lo que supongo que no es el fin del mundo.

-Idiota- refunfuñó Sanji al caer en la cuenta de porque lo decía. Cuando el espadachín había pasado la gripe le había asegurado que si dejaba de fumar por él, o era su entierro o era el fin del mundo-. Sí- dijo sin misericordia-, tienes un aspecto lamentable. Chopper me ha dicho que estarás aquí, tranquilito y en reposo, hasta que te de el alta, y que como le vuelva a perder un paciente me capa. Así que ni se te ocurra hacer el idiota- amenazó.

Zoro giró el rostro y renegó algo incomprensible entre dientes, aparentemente disconforme con las indicaciones del doctor de a bordo. No entendía porque Chopper insistía en tratarle como cualquier otro paciente. Fue entonces consciente de lo que representaban las palabras del cocinero. ¿Otra vez había estado todo el tiempo recluido junto a él? Dejó escapar el aire con pesadez.

Sanji bajó la vista, sin poder evitar que los nervios se le acumulasen en la boca del estómago. Cogió el pequeño mechero que llevaba en el bolsillo de la camisa y empezó a juguetear con él, rodándolo entre sus dedos de forma compulsiva. Tenía tantas cosas que decirle… Mientras Zoro había estado inconsciente, le había dado mil vueltas a lo que le diría cuando despertara, pero ahora que lo tenía cara a cara, no era capaz de acertar con ninguna de las palabras. Le amaba, de eso no tenía dudas, pero era un sentimiento tan nuevo y tan grande, tan absorbente, que en cierta manera le aterraba. No tenía miedo de quererle, pero… ¿Qué iba a hacer con todos aquellos sentimientos si lo intentaban y algo salía mal? Porque eran demasiado intensos para engañarse diciendo que podría relegarlos al olvido. Siempre estarían allí, recordándole cuanto necesitaba a aquel marimo torpe y dormilón. Cuanto necesitaba sus gritos, sus golpes, su protección, su calidez, su aprobación…

-Lo siento- sonó la voz del espadachín, interrumpiendo sus pensamientos.

Sanji enarcó la ceja de su ojo visible con suspicacia. Que el marimo le pidiese disculpas ya era de por sí un hecho suficiente como para que Sanji le mirase con aquella mezcla de desconfianza e incomprensión, pero es que además no entendía a que venía.

-Porque Nami te haya hecho estar aquí- aclaró al ver que le miraba receloso, con un atisbo de tristeza en su voz que no consiguió del todo ocultar. Zoro chasqueó la lengua con fastidio. ¿Dónde estaba su coraza de cazador impasible cuando más la necesitaba? No quería que el rubio supiera cuan vulnerable era ante él.

Sanji sonrió para si mismo, siguiendo el hilo de sus pensamientos.

-¿Y que te hace pensar que mi preciosa pelirroja me ha hecho estar aquí?- inquirió burlón. Sonrió más aún cuando Zoro torció imperceptiblemente el gesto al escuchar el modo en que se refería a la navegante.

-Ya sabes como es Nami… pensará que mi estado es culpa tuya y por tanto debes responsabilizarte de él- dijo con un encogimiento de hombros. Intentó mostrar indiferencia, pero no pudo evitar que se le escapara una pequeña nota de amargura, convencido de que no podía haber otros motivos.

-Estoy aquí porque quiero- aclaró el cocinero.

Zoro le miró sorprendido unos instantes para después fruncir el ceño.

-Ya te he dicho que no espero nada a cambio, no necesito que me tengas lástima, ero-cook- le reprochó entre la amargura y el sarcasmo.

Sanji apretó las mandíbulas, mientras una vena palpitaba en su frente mostrando su irritación.

-A veces pienso que realmente eres un alga sin cerebro- le espetó, esforzándose por contener su primer impulso de golpearle. En lugar de ello, saltó sobre Zoro, en un movimiento propio de agilidad felina, para quedar a horcajadas sobre él-. Estoy aquí- susurró suavemente, al tiempo que sujetaba la camiseta del peliverde y tiraba hacía arriba para acortar la distancia entre ellos- porque quiero estar contigo- repitió.

¿Estaba delirando? Zoro tuvo que reprimir el impulso de llevarse una mano a la frente para asegurarse de que no estaba ardiendo. Había creído que su corazón estallaría de tanta presión cuando, con la última palabra, los labios de Sanji se habían posado lentamente sobre los suyos, en una caricia tan sutil que era fácil creer que lo estaba imaginando.

-Para mí tampoco fue Nami- susurró Sanji con suavidad, a una distancia tan escasa que su aliento parecía acariciarle lentamente-. Nunca- murmuró sobre sus labios.

A pesar de la sorpresa inicial, el cuerpo de Zoro respondió de inmediato al contacto, rodeando la esbelta cintura del cocinero en un intento de atraerlo más contra su cuerpo. Pero lo único que consiguió es que le escapara un gemido adolorido.

Sanji le miró con el ceño fruncido antes de darle un suave golpecito en la frente con el dedo índice, a modo de advertencia.

-Estate quietecito y no me obligues a golpearte. Chopper dice que tienes un esguince en la muñeca derecha y los últimos restos de una infección en el muslo, así que debes hacer reposo ab-so-lu-to- indicó, asegurándose de remarcar cada una de las sílabas.

Zoro torció el gesto con desagrado. Nunca había sido buen paciente, y no le parecía el momento más indicado para empezar a serlo. Iba a replicar, pero el cocinero se le adelantó.

-Así que déjamelo todo a mí- susurró Sanji al tiempo que entrelazaba sus manos tras la nuca de Zoro, de una manera tan irresistiblemente sensual que al espadachín le subió un escalofrío por la espalada- ¿De acuerdo?

El peliverde ni tan siquiera acertó a asentir. ¿Cómo iba a negarse si se lo pedía de aquella manera tan sexy? Sanji le besó de manera suave, mordisqueando ligeramente el labio inferior para que Zoro le concediera paso y profundizando lentamente con su lengua en la húmeda cavidad. Aquella calma duró lo que tardó el espadachín en reaccionar. Se incorporó para hacerle quedar completamente sentado sobre su regazo, atrayéndole más hasta él. Esta vez se cuidó de hacerlo sólo con el brazo izquierdo, aún y así la fuerza con la que le estrechó mostraba tan claramente su deseo que Sanji no pudo reprimir un gemido. Sintió la lengua de espadachín irrumpir con ímpetu en su boca, como si quisiera devorarlo, sin poder contener por más tiempo aquella necesidad que tanto había estado reprimiendo.

El cocinero se dejó contagiar por aquel deseo instintivo y casi animal. Con Zoro no había término medio, era todo o nada, y estaba dispuesto a tenerlo todo con él. Llevó con presteza las manos hasta el borde de la camiseta del espadachín y tiró con impaciencia hacia arriba, queriendo sentir la calidez de aquellos músculos perfectos sobre su piel. El peliverde protestó con una especie de gruñido cuando Sanji le obligó a liberar sus labios, pero dejó que le retirase la prenda alzando los brazos. Aguardó expectante mientras el rubio se iba desabrochando uno a uno los botones de la camisa, sin perder de vista los movimientos cargados de sensualidad de los esbeltos dedos. El torso pálido y proporcionado quedó por completo al descubierto cuando Sanji dejó caer la camisa hacia atrás con un lánguido y delicado movimiento.

Intentaba estarse quieto. Estaba poniendo toda su fuerza de voluntad en dejar hacer al rubio para no hacerle enfadar, pero le resultaba cada vez más difícil. Parecía que Sanji estuviera disfrutando en torturarle haciéndolo todo con una lentitud que sólo conseguía hacerle desear más. Su respiración se disparó cuando el cocinero empezó a recorrer con las puntas de los dedos sus marcadas abdominales, perdiéndose cada vez más abajo. Sus manos juguetearon en el borde del pantalón, buscando temblorosas los botones.

Sanji alzó la cabeza para mirar a Zoro con una expresión mezcla de súplica y duda.

-Esta vez… sí que me dejarás, ¿verdad?- preguntó con el corazón latiéndole con violencia- Eres lo más importante para mí- añadió con cierto nerviosismo. No soportaría que le rechazara de nuevo.

-Idiota- fue todo cuanto acertó a decir el espadachín, ladeando ligeramente la cabeza para ocultar el repentino sonrojo.

Sanji sonrió divertido ante aquella reacción a la defensiva. Sabía que lo que más detestaba Zoro era sentirse vulnerable ante alguien, y que una respuesta directa equivalía a admitir en voz alta que el rubio también era lo más importante para él.

-Si no te has dado cuenta aún de que eres lo que más me importa… eres más idiota de lo que pensaba- añadió el peliverde.

Tras bajar en una caricia por los costados, las manos del cocinero, firmes y sin un ápice de duda, desabrocharon finalmente los botones. De un ágil tirón, se deshizo de las prendas que cubrían al espadachín, liberando la abultada erección. La sintió cálida y palpitante entre sus manos, que habían empezado a acariciarla con lentitud.

Zoro alzó la vista atento a todos los movimientos del rubio. Le subió un escalofrío por la espalda cuando su mirada se cruzó con la de Sanji, llena de deseo e impaciencia. Sin poder aguantar más buscó el broche del pantalón del cocinero, pero este le apartó de un airado manotazo. El rubio estrechó sus ojos en una muda amenaza, sin ceder. Le conocía demasiado bien, empezaba comportándose y utilizando únicamente su mano buena, para acabar impacientándose y perdiendo el control, sin importarle si con ello agravaba la lesión.

-Tengo un esguince, no estoy inútil- protestó el espadachín.

Zoro borró por completo su expresión enfurruñada cuando el rubio se puso en pie y se deshizo poco a poco de la ropa que le quedaba, dejando por completo al descubierto su cuerpo proporcionado de músculos ágiles y esbeltos. Jadeó bajito cuando Sanji gateo lentamente hasta posicionarse sobre él y se acercó hasta su oído humedeciéndose los labios.

-Lo sé, pero… te he dicho que yo me encargo de todo, marimo- susurró a media voz-. Pórtate como un buen convaleciente y deja que cuide de ti.

Zoro contuvo el aliento mientras los labios del rubio se deslizaban con suavidad sobre su cuello, y lo soltó de golpe cuando notó la succión sobre la sensibilizada piel. Las manos de Sanji se habían enredado tras el fuerte cuello y sus caderas se movían de forma casi instintiva, buscando el contacto de su excitada entrepierna con la del espadachín. El calor y la ansiedad empezaban a resultar insoportables para el rubio. Se había negado a si mismo aquel deseo por tanto tiempo que ahora que por fin le daba rienda suelta le estaba desbordando. Quería sentir a Zoro en aquel preciso instante, necesitaba fundirse en uno con él y asegurarse de que todo aquello era real.

Inhalando pesadamente, Sanji se incorporó un poco sobre las rodillas, llevó una mano temblorosa a su entrada y la tanteó dubitativo. Sin demasiado cuidado introdujo un dedo, sintiendo como los latidos de su corazón retumbaban con violencia en todos los rincones de su cuerpo. No quería esperar más, así que sin aguardar a que su cuerpo se acostumbrara del todo se movió un poco en su propio interior, dejando escapar suaves gemiditos conforme su entrada se habituaba a la invasión y el placer sustituía el nerviosismo y la incomodidad.

Jamás en toda su vida, ni si quiera en la más dura de sus batallas, había necesitado Zoro tanta fuerza de voluntad. La imagen de Sanji sobre él, jadeando de placer de aquella manera y con todo el fuego de su mirada clavada en él, era demasiado erótica como para mantener la cordura.

-Sanji…- dejó escapar de manera entrecortada.

El rubio sintió un calambre abrasador en la parte baja del vientre al escuchar su nombre envuelto en aquella lujuria mal contenida. Se dejó caer suavemente sobre el peliverde, tomando la erección para posicionarla en su entrada. Sintió como entraba en él de manera lenta y punzante. Se mordió el labio inferior con fuerza. No había pensado que doliera tanto, pero su orgullo le impedía soltar un solo quejido ante Zoro. Notó una mano que se posaba bajo su mentón y le alzaba el rostro con una suavidad impensable en el desgarbado espadachín. No le dijo nada, pero como siempre consiguió transmitirle todo cuanto pensaba con una sola mirada. Podía leer con claridad su preocupación, podía escuchar el susurro silencioso que le aseguraba que estaba allí para lo que necesitara… incluso si se esforzaba un poco hasta podía captar el brillo de arrogante orgullo en sus ojos, como si quisiera decirle que todo hubiera ido mejor si le hubiese dejado hacer a él. Sonrió ante este último pensamiento. Conocía tan bien a Zoro que a veces le asustaba, pero era algo que no cambiaría por nada.

Más tranquilo, empezó a moverse con lentitud. Poco a poco el dolor fue dando paso al calor, y el calor al placer, y el placer a la necesidad. Sus caderas se movían en armonía con las del espadachín, que se había incorporado un poco para besarle de manera demandante. Sus manos se aferraron con fuerza a los bien formados hombros, apretando de manera involuntaria cada vez que Zoro le embestía en profundidad. El aire parecía a punto de estallar en llamas, y por mucho que respirase de manera acelerada no le parecía suficiente.

De pronto el mundo a su alrededor pareció ponerse del revés, y le llevó unos segundos darse cuenta de que el peliverde le había hecho voltear y se encontraba ahora sobre él, mirándole como un cazador que por fin ha atrapado a su presa. Le recorrió un escalofrío al ver el fuego y el deseo en su mirada, al sentir como empezaba a moverse asumiendo el control de la situación, como la mano izquierda de Zoro descendía por su costado en un camino sinuoso. Una débil vocecita en su mente le decía que no debería permitir al espadachín sostener su peso de aquella manera sobre el brazo derecho, pero quedó completamente ahogada cuando la mano del espadachín envolvió su erección y empezó a estimularla, aumentando de velocidad acorde con el ritmo de sus caderas.

Sanji jadeó y enredó sus piernas bajo las caderas del espadachín, al tiempo que enroscaba sus manos tras la nuca de Zoro y le besaba en un desesperado intento de silenciar sus gemidos cuando el orgasmo se extendió en una oleada de calor y placer por todo su cuerpo, haciéndole arquearse hacia atrás con la mente prácticamente en blanco. La especie de gruñido que soltó Zoro al llegar al clímax, a penas unos segundos después, hizo que se le erizase la nuca. Cuando consiguió recordar como se respiraba, el rubio se encontró con el espadachín completamente recostado sobre él, el rostro enterrado en la curvatura de su hombro en un intento de recuperar el dominio de su cuerpo tras semejante fogonazo de placer. Sanji negó con la cabeza. En aquella posición le resultaba un poco incómodo mover bien las piernas, así que, al más puro estilo Nami, le dio a Zoro un topetazo en la cabeza.

-¿¡Y ahora porque me pegas, cocinero de mierda?!- protestó el peliverde, incorporándose al acto mientras se frotaba la parte lastimada y le dedicaba una mirada dolida.

-Te dije que nada de esfuerzos, marimo descerebrado- le regañó con fingida seriedad. Sonrió satisfecho al ver como Zoro inspiraba profundamente intentando no estallar. Le encantaba ser capaz de controlar con esa facilidad su estado de ánimo. Se colocó a su altura para depositar un beso fugaz en sus labios-. Voy a vestirme y a prepararte algo de comer- dijo conciliador, mientras se ponía en pie y, tras limpiarse un poco, empezaba a ponerse la ropa.

-Por cierto, ¿Al final Mihona os concedió un deseo?- preguntó Zoro con curiosidad, mientras se ponía los pantalones con una mueca de dolor.

-Aaah, ¿esa preciosidad se llama Mihona?- canturreó Sanji. Dedicó unos segundos a alabar a la guardiana antes de hacer un gesto afirmativo y responder- Luffy pidió que todos saliéramos sanos y salvos de allí.

Zoro asintió, satisfecho con la decisión de su capitán. Sabía que Luffy no iba a fallarle nunca.

-Mi deseo también se ha hecho realidad- murmuró el cocinero, dedicando al torso todavía desnudo del espadachín una mirada pícara.

Zoro se sonrojó antes de acertar a reaccionar.

-Serás… ¡ero-cook!- renegó, lanzándole la almohada.

Sanji la esquivó saltando a un lado, de visible buen humor. Se inclinó ligeramente sobre Zoro, que todavía estaba sentado en un intento de terminar de vestirse a pesar de sólo poder utilizar una mano.

-De verdad que mi deseo se ha hecho realidad- susurró, esta vez con más seriedad.

De repente se escuchó una especie de silbido agudo y el barco se tambaleó con violencia, de forma tan inesperada que Sanji hubiese ido a parar de cabeza al suelo si Zoro no hubiera reaccionado con la suficiente rapidez como para sostenerle. Los dos se miraron confundidos unos instantes, antes de que un segundo silbido rompiese el silencio de la habitación. Esta vez no pasó de largo, si no que terminó de forma abrupta con el ruido sordo de algo que caía al agua, y el Merry fue sacudido por segunda vez.

-¿Qué diablos…?- empezó a preguntar Zoro, pero los enérgicos gritos de Nami les dieron una idea bastante aproximada de lo que estaba ocurriendo.

-¡Virad el timón a la derecha!- ordenaba a toda voz la navegante- ¡Chopper, recoge las velas! ¡Luffy, para esa bala, no la podemos esquivar!

Sanji chasqueó la lengua con fastidio, apresurándose en terminar de vestirse.

-¿Dónde crees que vas?- preguntó al ver que Zoro se había puesto en pie y buscaba sus katanas. Le tiró al suelo de una patada que le hizo perder el equilibrio- Ahí quieto hasta que el doctor te dé el alta.

-¿Pero eso iba en serio?- preguntó el espadachín, entre la incredulidad y la ofensa.

-Por supuesto- le aseguró, antes de salir disparado hacia cubierta.

Sanji casi había llegado a las escaleras cuando escuchó la puerta cerrarse nuevamente a su espalda. Sin a penas detenerse, giró la cabeza hacia atrás, para ver como Zoro le alcanzaba con rápidas zancadas, al tiempo que se iba desenrollando los vendajes de la muñeca derecha y los iba tirando al suelo sin ningún cuidado. Sólo acertó a rodar los ojos antes de abrir la puerta que daba al exterior, dejándolo por imposible.


	18. Elecciones

**Notas de Mayumi:** Gracias por vuestro apoyo y por seguir leyendo. Feliz año nuevo!

Basado en One Piece

One Piece y todos sus personajes son propiedad de Eiichiro Oda

OoOoOoOoOoOoO

**Elecciones**

Las balas de cañón pasaban silbando sobre la cubierta del Going Merry, desviadas certeramente por el cuerpo de Luffy, o explotaban a pocos metros del barco, contrarrestadas por los expertos cañonazos de Ussop. Sanji y Zoro fueron recibidos por el penetrante olor a pólvora, el ruido ensordecedor de los disparos, el humo denso y ennegrecido de los cañones y el atolondrado ir y venir de sus compañeros. Lo único que se oía con claridad por encima de aquel caos eran las precisas instrucciones de Nami, que intentaba organizar la defensa.

-Otro barco a la izquierda, navegante-san- gritó Robin desde el puesto de vigilancia. Se agachó presurosa cuando un proyectil pasó peligrosamente cerca del mástil, para reaparecer instantes después y gesticular indicando a Nami la dirección del nuevo enemigo. Entrecerró los ojos, esforzándose por distinguir algo de aquel lejano punto del horizonte. Y allí estaba, la calavera con dos serpientes enroscándose alrededor de sendos huesos, mostrando las mandíbulas con aspecto amenazador-. Tienen el mismo emblema- informó, aunque estaba prácticamente segura de que la pelirroja no llegaría a escucharla.

Nami se llevó una mano a la frente, con aspecto abatido. Delante de ellos, un enorme barco pirata les estaba bombardeando sin descanso. Un poco más lejos y hacia la derecha se acercaba un segundo navío a velocidad peligrosa, y por lo que acababa de indicar Robin no tardarían en tener que enfrentarse con un tercero. ¿Quién era aquella gente? ¿Por qué les atacaban en mar abierto, cercándoles con precisión como si fueran expresamente a por ellos? No era demasiado habitual esa clase de confrontación entre bandas piratas. ¿A quién habían hecho enojar hasta aquel extremo? Palideció cuando una idea fugaz cruzó por su mente. Aquello… ¿era culpa suya?

-Nami-san, ¿Qué quieres que hagamos?- preguntó Sanji tan pronto como llegó junto a la chica.

La pelirroja le miró sin parpadear durante unos instantes, dudando, para finalmente negar con la cabeza.

-No podremos enfrentarnos con los tres a la vez si quedamos al alcance de sus cañones- dijo, mordiéndose el labio inferior con preocupación.

Pareció entonces reparar en Zoro, que acababa de desenvainar una de sus armas y saltaba sobre la barandilla para desviar con el aire cortante de su katana una de las balas. El proyectil se partió por la mitad y cayó al agua con estrépito, salpicándole por completo. Nami frunció el ceño. El espadachín no debería estar ahí, pero ahora iba a necesitar a la tripulación al completo, así que dejaría los sermones y reprimendas para luego.

-¡Retrocedemos!- gritó la chica a pleno pulmón para que se la escuchara desde todos los rincones del barco- Quieren rodearnos, no podemos preemitírselo. Chopper, haz girar el barco 180 grados. Sanji, Ussop, preparaos para soltar las velas en cuanto os lo indique- ordenaba, gesticulando exageradamente- Luffy, Zoro, encargaos de parar las balas. Robin, avísame si se acerca algún barco más.

-¡Zoroooo!- gritó Chopper, que de camino al timón se había cruzado con el espadachín. Iba a preguntarle como se encontraba cuando reparó en su muñeca descubierta- ¿¡Te has quitado las vendas?!- bramó con incredulidad.

-Sí, es que no podía mover bien la mano- aclaró el peliverde con tranquilidad.

-¿¡Y para qué diablos crees que te las había puesto?!- le regañó mostrando sus dientes aserrados en clara señal de enojo.

Zoro chasqueó la lengua con fastidio, al tiempo que se deshacía de dos balas más, sin prestar la menor atención a la advertencia del doctor. El pequeño reno le miraba furioso, y parecía estar sopesando la posibilidad de tomar su forma semi humana y llevarlo hasta la enfermería a rastras cuando le interrumpió la voz de Nami.

-¡Chopper, el timón!- suplicó la navegante.

El segundo barco se había acercado ya lo suficiente y se unía a la andanada de disparos. Sus dos primeros perseguidores se encontraban al norte, así que podían contrarrestar relativamente bien el ataque combinado de ambos, pero no iban a sobrevivir al fuego cruzado. La pelirroja dejó escapar un suspiro de alivio al ver como el renito cedía y, todavía enfurruñado y protestando algo que no alcanzaba a entender desde donde estaba, retomaba su carrera en dirección al timón.

Nami se aferró con fuerza a la barandilla de las escaleras cuando Chopper sujetó con ímpetu el timón y, tensando sus músculos mitad humanos mitad animales al límite, hizo girar la rueda. El Merry paró en seco su avance al encontrarse con aquel impulso que le forzaba a cambiar de rumbo. La madera crujió como si dejara escapar un agónico gemido de protesta y el barco empezó a virar lentamente. El reno apretó las mandíbulas con fuerza, gruñendo, y luchó contra la potencia de la corriente. El Merry había dado ya un cuarto de vuelta.

-¡Soltad las velas!- ordenó Nami, que había estado esperando el momento oportuno.

Sanji y Ussop se apresuraron en seguir la indicación de la navegante. Chopper clavó con fuerza sus pezuñas en el suelo y, con un último esfuerzo, dio otro empujón a la rueda. Y entonces el ruido seco de la madera al romperse resonó por encima de todo lo demás. Con un chasquido que se inició en el timón y pareció descender hasta las mismas entrañas del barco, el mecanismo de control de la dirección se resquebrajó con una enorme grieta. El volante empezó a girar vertiginosamente, pero el Merry era ya incapaz de seguirle. Con una sacudida semejante a la que se hubiera producido si chocasen contra una gran roca, el barco se inclinó hacía un lado varios grados para finalmente permanecer inmóvil, encarado hacía el último de los barcos enemigos.

A pesar de la lluvia de cañonazos y el rugido furioso del mar agitado, a los Sombrero de Paja les pareció sumirse en un tenso silencio. El gemido lastimero de Ussop fue lo que les devolvió a la realidad, haciéndoles reaccionar de manera inmediata. Sanji saltó desde donde se encontraba a la cubierta y se unió a la agotadora tarea de desviar las balas. Robin empezó a dar voces, ayudando a los chicos avisándoles de la trayectoria de los proyectiles. Chopper había recuperado su forma habitual y había empezado a llorar de manera escandalosa.

-¡Mierda, la vela!- se lamentó Nami, que corría junto al resto de la tripulación mientras armaba su climatac. Lo más probable era que acabase agujereada ahora que se encontraba desplegada, pero tampoco tenía en esa precaria situación tiempo de poner a los chicos a recogerla.

El tercer barco entró finalmente en línea de tiro, y aunque su porte y su envergadura le hacían ver el más amenazador de todos, no se unió al bombardeo de sus dos compañeros. Se limitó a mostrar su intimidante presencia con una calma que no parecía presagiar nada bueno. Desde el puesto de vigilancia Robin acababa de avistar una cuarta embarcación. Estaba todavía muy lejana para poder ver su bandera, pero no se hacía demasiadas ilusiones al respecto. Mientras miraba los esfuerzos desesperados de sus compañeros en cubierta se mordió ligeramente el labio inferior. Hacía mucho tiempo que no se encontraban en una situación tan complicada.

-Bien, si no podemos esquivarlos todos… ¡los machacaremos!- decidió Luffy, que en ningún momento había perdido el ánimo. Sonrió ampliamente y tomó del cuello de la camiseta a Ussop, que todavía permanecía en el suelo totalmente descompuesto y lloriqueando sin acertar a hacer nada más- ¡Vamos! No pueden dispararnos si no tienen cañones- afirmó con una simpleza aplastante.

No había acabado de pronunciar la frase que ya había lanzado su brazo de goma contra una de las naves enemigas. Se sujetó a una de las cuerdas de la vela mayor y, dándose impulso con las piernas, se propulsó en medio de sus atacantes, llevándose con él a su desafortunado tirador.

Nami se llevó las manos a la cabeza en señal de desesperación. Aunque si lo pensaba fríamente era una de sus mejores opciones, no por ello la dejaba más tranquila la irresponsable impulsividad de Luffy.

-Supongo que por una vez tiene razón- murmuró, intentando convencerse a si misma.

Robin, que en algún momento indeterminado de aquel caos se había unido a sus compañeros en cubierta, le puso una mano sobre el hombro y le sonrió tranquilizadora.

-Nosotros nos encargamos del segundo barco. El Merry podrá con el tercero sin problemas- aseguró- ¡Vamos, doctor-kun!- pidió, y en cuanto el reno llegó junto a ella hizo florecer una cadena de brazos lo suficientemente larga como para abordar la embarcación enemiga.

Pocos minutos después la lluvia de cañonazos se detuvo, y el mar quedó sumido en una calma momentánea que parecía anunciar la inminencia de una batalla terrible. Sabiendo que podían confiar en sus compañeros, la atención de Sanji, Zoro y Nami se centró en el tercer barco. No parecía tener intención de atacar como sus dos aliados, pues todavía continuaba acercándose más y más a ellos. Lo suficiente como para que pudiesen distinguir el brillo del acero de numerosas espadas enemigas. La pelirroja puso los brazos en jarras. Había algo que le resultaba extraño en la manera en que el sol se reflejaba en las armas enemigas, como si estuviesen… ¿girando?

-¡Nos van a abordar!- clamó alarmada al caer en la cuenta de que no eran sables, si no ganchos de asalto- No podemos permitir que tomen el Merry, está demasiado lastimado como para resistir una pelea- indicó, mientras desaparecía corriendo en dirección al castillo del barco.

Cuando la pelirroja regresó, con un largo y afilado cuchillo de cocina en sus manos, Sanji y Zoro ya corrían de un lado a otro deshaciéndose de los arpones de abordaje. Con aire decidido, también Nami empezó a cortar cuerdas hasta que repentinamente algo la derribó con brusquedad.

Cuando incorporó la dolorida cabeza, frotándose en el lugar del golpe, se dio cuenta de que Zoro la había tirado al suelo para apartarla de la trayectoria de una bala de cañón. Antes de que ella se hubiese tenido tiempo de ponerse en pie el espadachín ya estaba preparado para volver a su tarea de proteger el barco.

-¿¡Pero se puede saber que coño haces, capitán?!- gritó un enojado Sanji que apoyaba las manos sobre la barandilla como si estuviese dispuesto a saltar. Había visto claramente como el proyectil salía del navío del que se encargaba Luffy. Después de dedicarle un par de insultos a pleno pulmón, se volvió irritado hacia el peliverde- ¿Y a ti como se te ocurre tratar así a Nami-san, marimo imbécil?- le reprendió. Estaba tan enojado que parecía que iba a sacar espuma por la boca de un momento a otro.

Zoro dejó de desviar ganchos y cortar cuerdas para mirar a Sanji con fastidio.

-La próxima vez dejaré que se la lleve una bala por delante, cejas raras- le espetó-. Seguro que entonces tendré menos dolores de cabeza, contigo y con ella.

Sanji le dedicó una mirada que el espadachín no sabía si catalogar de ofendida, incrédula o enojada. En un movimiento considerablemente rápido, se acercó hasta Zoro y, apoyándose con una mano en el suelo, le golpeó los tobillos, haciéndole perder el equilibrio. Nami intentó llamarlos al orden, pero era demasiado tarde. Ya estaban enzarzados en una de sus habituales peleas, intercambiando patadas y estocadas sin orden ni control.

-Veo que hay cosas que no cambian- dijo de pronto una voz masculina-. Me alegra comprobar que se encuentran tan bien como la última vez, jovencitos.

Sin abandonar sus posiciones, Zoro con las espadas cruzadas ante el pecho reteniendo el potente envite del puntapié de Sanji, los dos chicos giraron ligeramente la cabeza ante aquella voz vagamente familiar para encontrarse con Horio. El rubio espadachín, que se encontraba a escasos metros de ellos, se atusaba el bigote con elegancia.

Nami dejó escapar un gemido lastimero. Su intuición no se había equivocado, eran los piratas a los que había robado el mapa de la isla de los deseos.

-Lamento sinceramente toda esta algarabía y le ofrezco mis más sentidas disculpas, mi querida gatita- se excusó Horio, haciendo una profunda reverencia ante la chica-, pero nuestra primer oficial es ciertamente extremada al hacer…

Enmudeció cuando algo pasó volando a escasos milímetros de su nariz y, con un violento estrépito, se estrelló contra el mástil que había tras él, arrancándolo prácticamente de cuajo. Ajeno a las expresiones atónitas de los Sombrero de Paja y el grito ahogado de Nami ante el nuevo destrozo en el pobre barco, el rubio se volvió con los ojos centelleando de rabia hacia su propio barco.

-¿En que está pensando esa cuadrilla de ineptos?- gruñó ofendido- Les he indicado bien claramente que no disparen hasta nueva orden… ¿O es que piensan darme a mí?- inquirió todavía más indignado. Cuadró la espalda, haciendo que sus fornidos músculos se marcasen visiblemente bajo la elegante camisa blanca.

-Mea culpa- dijo con calma una voz claramente femenina a pesar de sonar ronca y autoritaria-. Estaba calculando la fuerza que necesitaba para llegar hasta aquí- aclaró Yoko con una mueca de desdén, como si le molestase tener que dar explicaciones a Horio.

Los tres Sombreros de Paja contemplaban a la mujer con incredulidad. Había llegado volando sobre un proyectil que había detenido su avance a pocos centímetros del Going Merry, para caer en picado hacia el mar. La mujer había saltado sobre la cubierta con tal tranquilidad y seguridad en si misma que sólo podía catalogarse de arrogancia. Su figura de generosas curvas, resaltada a contraluz por los rayos del sol que empezaba a ponerse en el horizonte y por las ceñidas prendas que llevaba, resultaba tan esbelta y hermosa como imponente.

-Yoko-chan, te he dicho que esperes en el barco- protestó Horio teatralmente-. Y me has prometido que lo harías.

La mujer resopló con hastío.

-Eso ha sido antes de que me informasen que ella- señaló despectivamente con una mano a Nami sin tan solo mirarla- se encontraba a bordo. Te conozco lo suficiente para saber que estarás más pendiente de intentar llevártela a la cama que de la misión.

Zoro chasqueó la lengua. Había estado sopesando la situación. Él tenía la muñeca derecha tan dolorida que casi se le saltaban las lágrimas cada vez que la movía, y Sanji era demasiado idiota como para pelear como era debido con una mujer. Miró al rubio con resentimiento, consciente de que en esa pelea resultaba inútil. Ver como contemplaba con adoración a la recién llegada mujer le hizo fruncir el ceño con irritación. Nunca entendería la relación que tenían. Podía estar perdidamente enamorado de él hasta un punto que le resultaba ridículo, pero es que prácticamente todo lo que hacía le sacaba de quicio, como aquel revoloteo estúpido que había empezado enumerando los encantos de Yoko.

-Tsk, todo esto es por tu culpa- acusó al cocinero.

-¿Y por qué diablos es culpa mía, alga mohosa?- gruñó el rubio con una vena marcada en la frente ante el inesperado reproche.

-Si no te hubieses puesto como un perro furioso por lo de Nami no habrían subido al barco, imbécil- le aclaró en un tono nada agradable.

-Jóvenes, jóvenes- les intentó tranquilizar Horio, pero ya era demasiado tarde. Nuevamente se habían enzarzado en una escandalosa pelea que les hacía ir dando tumbos de lado a lado- Ah, están tan llenos de energía…- observó el rubio maravillado.

-Huh, y luego me dicen a mí que no tengo paciencia- comentó Yoko con desprecio, al tiempo que se arreglaba con insolente altivez los cabellos violetas- No tengo todo el día, Horio, o acabas con esto rápido o lo haré yo misma- indicó con patente aburrimiento.

El espadachín rubio carraspeó sonoramente, llamando la atención de los dos chicos. Sanji y Zoro le dirigieron miradas claramente molestas por ser interrumpidos.

-Mis vigorosos jovencitos, agradecería que descargasen toda esa energía combativa contra mí para poder derrotarlos y llevar así a la gatita de manera pacífica y legítima a nuestro barco- indicó Horio, que hacía una profusa reverencia al tiempo que trazaba un arco con su espada en una arcaica señal de reto a duelo.

Los ojos de Sanji centellearon ante lo que implicaban aquellas palabras.

-Por encima de mi…- empezó a protestar, pero el empujón que le dio Zoro para situarse en primera línea de combate le hizo callar.

-Es mío- dijo el espadachín con seriedad.

El cocinero apretó los dientes con tanta fuerza que le rechinaron.

-¿Quieres dejar de hacer siempre lo que te da la gana?- le reprochó irritado.

Estaba cansado. Cansado de que Zoro no hiciese nunca nada de lo que le pedía, cansado de que no se cuidara de su propia salud, cansado de que no confiara en él. ¿No se daba cuenta de que se le encogía en corazón cuando le veía sufrir? ¿No entendía que él también quería protegerle? ¿No era capaz de ver que se haría todo lo fuerte que fuera necesario para que no tuviese que cargar él con todo?

Nami vio la inminencia de otra pelea y negó con la cabeza. Estaba claro de que no se podía confiar en ellos. Colocó las manos tras la espalda y se acercó a la mujer pelirroja con la más inocente de sus expresiones.

-Señorita Yoko… me preguntaba si podríamos solucionar todo esto si yo le devuelvo voluntariamente el mapa- propuso con falsa timidez. A fin de cuentas ellos ya no lo necesitaban, si realmente Luffy decidía regresar, ella había cartografiado perfectamente la zona. Le quedaban algunos detalles por anotar en su cuaderno de navegación, pero tenía el recuerdo claramente en la memoria.

-Imposible. Habéis atentado contra mi autoridad como primer oficial en ausencia de mi capitán. El único modo de reparar semejante falta es castigar sin piedad a los causantes- replicó con indiferencia.

-Yoko-chan, ya te he dicho miles de veces que esa obsesión dictatorial con mantener todo bajo control y con solucionar los problemas con mano dura no puede ser sana. Yo creo que podríamos llegar a un acuerdo con esta linda señorita- aventuró dedicando a Nami una mirada que parecía la de un animal carnívoro a punto de devorar a su presa.

La mujer de cabellos violetas chascó la lengua con disgusto.

-Me cansé- indicó con una mirada de superioridad.

Yoko cerró las manos con fuerza y chocó sus puños uno contra otro. El ruido seco que produjeron y el brillante destello que lanzaron dejaba muy claro que no se trataba de algo normal. Los había endurecido hasta convertirlos en el mineral más duro de la tierra. Dos armas de diamante puro. Con un elegante contoneo de sus caderas se acercó a los dos chicos, que seguían enfrascados en su propia discusión, y lanzó un puñetazo a modo de advertencia.

Sanji y Zoro saltaron instintivamente hacia atrás al ver el movimiento, separándose algunos metros uno de otro. A penas había puesto los pies en el suelo que la espalda del rubio topó contra algo. Se volteó rápidamente y de manera instintiva alzó una pierna, lanzando una patada alta que detuvo el descenso de la espada.

-Extraordinarios reflejos- le alabó Horio-, aunque no tenía que preocuparse, jovencito, jamás heriría a un adversario por la espalda sin previo aviso.

En seguida empezó un rápido intercambio de golpes con el segundo oficial, aunque no podía dejar de estar pendiente de la pelea que se desarrollaba a pocos metros de él. Y aunque se dijese a sí mismo que sólo quería asegurarse que el bruto de Zoro no dañaría a Yoko-san, lo cierto era que estaba tan pendiente de las muecas de dolor que esbozaba el peliverde como de la chica. Sonrió levemente mientras lanzaba una nueva patada giratoria que hizo perder el equilibrio a Horio. Definitivamente aquel marimo había puesto su vida patas arriba de un modo que no habría imaginado jamás. Había llegado sin avisar y había irrumpido a la fuerza para no marcharse jamás. Y ahora parecía que era él mismo quien no estaba dispuesto a dejarlo escapar.

-Me estoy volviendo idiota- se dijo Sanji con preocupación, al ser consciente de lo que estaba pensando. Frunció ligeramente el ceño, decidido a no distraerse con tonterías más propias de una quinceañera enamorada que de alguien como él- Oye marimo, como hagas un solo rasguño al lindo rostro de Yoko-san te partiré la boca- amenazó.

El espadachín se giró para dirigirle una mirada malhumorada.

-¿Por qué no te metes en tus…?- empezó a replicar Zoro, pero se vio obligado a interrumpirse para lanzarse presurosamente al suelo. Más que su instinto de supervivencia, habían sido las alarmadas expresiones de Sanji y Horio lo que le habían dado la señal para rodar sobre si mismo y esquivar el mortífero proyectil de su adversaria.

Recuperó el equilibrio con el tiempo justo para detener el nuevo objeto arrojado por la mujer. Una furtiva mirada le indicó que nadie en el barco, ni si quiera su propio compañero, se encontraba a salvo de los terribles ataques de Yoko. Comprobó con disgusto como Sanji se había desplazado presuroso hasta colocarse cerca de Nami, de manera que pudiera detener cualquiera de los proyectiles que se desviasen hacia ella. El peliverde rodó los ojos. Sabía lo que venía a continuación, lo había visto demasiadas veces y siempre era igual. El cocinero dejaría de estar pendiente de lo que hacía para proteger a la pelirroja. Y con sus adversarios actuales, ese era un lujo que no podían permitirse. Abrió y cerró la mano derecha en torno a la empuñadura de su espada. Notó el dolor agudo que le subía por los tendones, pero no era nada comparado con la sensación de angustia que le producía ver la defensa vacilante de Sanji, que no se atrevía a separarse de la navegante. Dejó escapar el aire con pesadez. En fin, se había enamorado de un idiota mujeriego, no había nada que se pudiera hacer. Con calma, Zoro enfundó sus dos katanas. Yoko le contempló con prudente desconfianza, intentando decidir si era alguna clase de estrategia.

-Antes decías que querías recuperar tu autoridad como primer oficial- indicó el peliverde a la mujer, que le dirigía una mirada afilada-. Y no hay mejor modo de hacerlo que derrotar y humillar ante todos tus hombres a la persona que te arrebató esa autoridad. Pelearemos en tu barco- propuso Zoro, con una sonrisa de confianza-. Si os derroto volveréis por donde habéis venido. Si me derrotas tú, todos podrán ver tu victoria y sabrán quien es más fuerte.

-Pareces muy seguro de que puedes derrotarme, Roronoa- comentó la mujer, alzando una ceja con elegancia calculada.

-Porque lo haré.

-Parece que tu alta recompensa va acorde con tu elevada arrogancia- dijo la mujer con sequedad. A pesar de su tono brusco, Yoko no parecía excesivamente molesta con ello- ¿Y que gano yo con eso?- preguntó la mujer.

-¿Recuperar el respeto de tus hombres no es suficiente?- preguntó Zoro con malicia, retorciendo el dedo en la yaga- ¿O crees que sólo conseguirás humillarte nuevamente?- insistió, con aquella sonrisa burlona de medio lado que lograba sacar de quicio a sus adversarios.

Yoko se envaró ante la ofensa para mirarle con odio.

-Está bien, pelearemos en mi barco- escupió la mujer entre dientes.

-¿No te parecen preocupantemente iguales en algunos aspectos, mi enérgico jovencito?- inquirió Horio con su tono perfectamente cortés.

Sanji se sobresaltó al escucharle. Los dos habían detenido de manera instintiva la pelea cuando Zoro había lanzado aquella temeraria propuesta. ¿En que diablos estaba pensando? No estaba en condiciones de luchar en territorio enemigo. De hecho, no estaba en condiciones de luchar, por mucho que su tozudería le hiciera tragarse el dolor. Se pasó de manera inconsciente la mano por la mejilla al notar algo que resbalaba. ¿Sangre? Entonces lo comprendió. Zoro podía ser torpe y despistado, pero el peliverde le conocía a la perfección. Lo suficiente como para saber que él nunca estaría al cien por cien en una pelea con chicas de por medio. ¿Otra vez tenía que sacrificarse para protegerle a él? Miró alternativamente al espadachín y a Nami, con la impotencia reflejada en los ojos.

-Horio, volvemos- indicó la mujer de manera autoritaria. Tomó dos pedazos de madera que se habían desprendido del Going Merry y los endureció-. Salta sobre él cuando lo arroje- indicó al peliverde- te llevará hasta mi barco en unos segundos.

Zoro mostró su conformidad con un asentimiento de cabeza y no tardó en seguir sus indicaciones. La mujer se dispuso a lanzar el segundo proyectil transportador.

-Espera, Yoko-chan, cielito. ¿Y yo, como voy a volver?- preguntó el espadachín rubio.

-Vuelve nadando- replicó ella de manera arisca-. Y más te vale estar en el barco en tres minutos si no quieres sentir mi ira- amenazó, estrechando peligrosamente sus ojos, prácticamente al tiempo que desaparecía.

-¡Oh, sí, Yoko-chan, por su puesto que quiero sentir tu irá!- canturreó Horio animadamente. En un movimiento tremendamente ágil para su corpulencia, enfundó la pesada espada, se enfiló a la barandilla y se arrojó al agua como si fuera un niño al que le han prometido un caramelo.

Nami contemplaba la escena con una gran gota resbalando por su sien. Se llevó una mano a la frente y la dejó resbalar hasta cubrir sus ojos, negando con la cabeza. Aquella tripulación no era normal. Aunque tampoco podía decirse que ella tuviese los compañeros más sensatos del mundo. Exhalando un hondo suspiro, clavó sus ojos castaños en Sanji.

-¿Y bien?- espetó, con más brusquedad de la que había pretendido. El rubio la miró, aparentemente sin comprender- ¡Ve con ellos!- exigió exasperada. ¿Es que los chicos no eran capaces de ver cosas tan absolutamente obvias?

-Zoro puede…- empezó a protestar débilmente. Lo cierto es que ni él sabía realmente donde estaba su sitio en ese momento.

-Zoro tiene una muñeca destrozada, acaba de levantarse después de pasar varios días en cama y está ahí por ti… Siempre está ahí por ti- le insistió la chica con firmeza.

Sanji le miró con la culpabilidad y la duda reflejadas en la mirada. Entendía lo que le decía la chica, pero dejarla completamente sola en el barco era demasiado arriesgado.

-No… no puedo dejarte aquí… sola- dijo, sintiendo como el corazón se le encogía en el pecho por ello, completamente dividido entre lo que debía y deseaba hacer.

Nami puso los brazos en jarras y le miró con decisión.

-Escúchame bien, Sanji-kun. Soy la navegante de este barco. Nadie puede derrotarnos al Merry y a mí si estamos juntos. Así que por una vez escucha a tu corazón y ve a proteger lo que más te importa- le reprendió. Intentaba mostrarse completamente seria y firme, pero no pudo evitar que le saliera un cierto tono maternal.

¿Lo que más le importaba? Su mirada se desvió un momento fugaz al barco anclado a pocos metros del pequeño velero. El rubio sonrió y se inclinó para depositar un rápido beso en la mejilla de la chica.

-Eres la mejor hermanita que podría desear- aseveró Sanji-. Me aseguraré de que ninguno de esos tipos pueda llegar hasta aquí- le prometió.

Nami asintió con seguridad. Si había algo que habían aprendido en el tiempo en que llevaban viajando juntos, era que podía confiar en todos y cada uno de sus nakama, a pesar de la impulsividad de unos o la distante reserva de otros. Ver como Sanji desaparecía tras Zoro le dejó una sensación agridulce en la boca del estómago, la mezcla del miedo de quedarse sola con la tranquilidad de ver que realmente todo estaba como debía entre los dos chicos. No pudo evitar que su mirada se desviara de manera inconsciente al primero de todos los barcos enemigos, aquel que había asaltado su capitán. Su expresión se volvió melancólica y llena de tristeza, mientras dejaba escapar un abatido suspiro. Ojalá algún día, para ella, estuviera todo también en su lugar.

OoOoOoOoOoOoO

Los hombres de Yoko habían formado un apretado círculo en torno a los dos combatientes. Era un barco mucho más espacioso que el Going Merry, así que disponían de bastante espacio para pelear lejos de los espectadores. De todas maneras, a la mujer no parecía importarle mucho la seguridad de la tripulación, lanzando sus ataques sin ninguna consideración por ellos. Los piratas, por su parte, parecían acostumbrados a los ataques de su primer oficial, que esquivaban ágilmente para retomar en pocos segundos los vítores de ánimo y las descaradas apuestas.

Zoro hizo girar una de sus katanas hacía arriba para detener uno de los letales puños. El antebrazo de Yoko, convertido en diamante puro, chirrió de manera desagradable contra el metal, haciendo que más de un presente se tapara de manera instintiva los oídos. Las mandíbulas de Zoro se crisparon con fuerza, en un intento de aguantar el dolor que aquella presión provocaba en su muñeca. Con un gruñido, finalmente consiguió desviar el ataque a un lateral, y aprovechó para contraatacar con fiereza. Tenía que acabar con aquella lucha antes de que la mano se le entumeciera por completo, ya empezaba a notar como cada vez le respondía más lentamente por culpa del esfuerzo al que la estaba sometiendo.

La pelea entre los dos continuó con el mismo ritmo vertiginoso con el que había empezado, ganándose la total atención de los presentes hasta que un considerable alboroto hizo que poco a poco las cabezas fueran girándose en busca de su origen.

No tardó en aparecer entre la multitud un jovencito, rubio y apuesto, vestido en un elegante traje que se había abierto paso hasta el centro a la fuerza.

-¿Sanji?- preguntó Zoro sin ocultar su sorpresa- ¿Qué haces aquí?- quiso saber.

¿Tal vez… podría ser… que hubiese ido hasta allí por él? Zoro frunció el ceño y descartó esa idea. No sólo porque se tratase de una pregunta absurda y sin sentido, si no porque a pesar de lo que pudiera sentir el rubio, sabía que había cosas contra las que no podía luchar. Si Sanji tenía que escoger entre él y Nami, tenía muy clara cual sería su elección, y no tenía sentido hacerse ilusiones estúpidas. Había cosas a las que él no podía aspirar.

Antes de responder, el cocinero miró con desagrado su traje empapado, que goteaba sobre los listones de madera de cubierta con un rítmico golpeteo. Si su ropa había quedado así, no quería ni pensar como estaría su pobre paquete de tabaco.

-Lo que me ha dicho Nami- indicó Sanji, sonriendo con malicia al ver como los labios de Zoro se fruncían de manera casi imperceptible ante su respuesta, perfectamente consciente de lo que pensaba el peliverde-, proteger lo que más me importa- añadió con total seguridad.


	19. Mi lugar

**Notas de Mayumi:** Os dejo con el capi "final".

(NeKoT creo que con esto contesto tus preguntas xD)

Basado en One Piece

One Piece y todos sus personajes son propiedad de Eiichiro Oda

OoOoOoOoOoOoO

**Mi lugar**

Sanji había tomado una decisión, conseguir que Zoro se diera cuenta de una vez por todas de lo que representaba en su vida, y estaba dispuesto a llevarla adelante con todas sus consecuencias. Pero eso no quería decir que no pudiera hacerle enfurruñar un poco.

-Lo que me ha dicho Nami- respondió con cierta malicia- proteger lo que más me importa- añadió con decisión.

Las palabras de Sanji provocaron un pesado silencio, que Yoko se encargó de romper con su punzante sarcasmo.

-Estupendo… reunión familiar- ironizó la mujer, cruzando los brazos sobre el pecho con aspecto hastiado. Pero si alguno de los dos chicos la escuchó no dio la más mínima señal de ello.

Sanji tuvo que hacer un esfuerzo por contener la risa ante la expresión desconcertada de Zoro, que no parecía tener muy claro si sonrojarse ante la afirmación o alejarse prudentemente de aquel demonio rubio con el aspecto del cocinero. Porque, Zoro lo tenía muy claro, aquel no podía ser el Sanji de siempre.

-¿Qué… has dicho?- preguntó con una torpeza de lo más impropia en él.

-Joder, que suerte la mía… además de idiota, sordo- protestó Sanji, que tuvo que reprimir el impulso de rebuscar en uno de sus bolsillos un cigarrillo al recordar que estarían empapados de agua del mar. Chasqueó la lengua con una mueca de fastidio, antes de responder- He venido por ti, marimo estúpido… últimamente parece que no puedes hacer nada tú solo- dijo con un premeditado encogimiento de hombros.

Sanji se mantuvo impasible mientras el ceño de Zoro se fruncía, dejando ver una vena palpitante en clara señal de enojo. Cuando el espadachín se acercó ofendido a él con airadas zancadas y claras intenciones de empezar una pelea, el rubio se limitó a alzar con calma una mano y tomar entre los dedos pulgar e índice la muñeca lastimada de su compañero.

-Repite eso si te…- empezó a replicar Zoro- ¡Ah!- gruñó el espadachín al notar el dolor subirle por el codo hasta clavarse de manera punzante en su cabeza. A penas había sido consciente de aquel gesto aparentemente inocente de Sanji, y no había visto sus intenciones hasta que el intenso e inesperado aguijonazo le había hecho temblar las rodillas. Miró enfurruñado al cocinero, que le devolvía la mirada con calmada superioridad.

-¿Decías?- inquirió Sanji, satisfecho. La expresión del peliverde le confirmaba que ahora era plenamente consciente de que le necesitaba para salir de esa, y no podía negar que le dejaba una sensación de retorcido y agradable placer.

-Tsk- protestó Zoro-, tú no te metas en mi pelea y yo no me meteré en la tuya- dijo entre dientes, incapaz de darle abiertamente la razón.

-De acuerdo, el inútil del bigote para mí y la chica guapa para ti- dijo Sanji animadamente-. Y no te acostumbres a que te dé estos privilegios- bromeó.

Zoro simplemente rodó los ojos y se dio media vuelta, dispuesto a seguir su pelea antes de que Yoko perdiese la paciencia, pero una mano posada sobre su hombro le hizo detenerse. Aguardó sin molestarse en volverse por lo que el rubio le tuviera que decir.

-Oe marimo… ten cuidado con ella…- pidió Sanji con a penas un hilo de voz.

-No te preocupes, no la mataré ni le haré ningún daño permanente- aseguró de manera mecánica-. Nada más me falta tener que aguantarte dando gritos porque le he hecho un rasguño- dijo con insolencia- ¡¿Joder, y ahora qué he dicho?!- gruñó al tiempo que se daba la vuelta para encararle, ya que Sanji le había dado una leve patadita en la cabeza.

-Que tengas cuidado por ti, imbécil- aclaró refunfuñando Sanji, al límite de su paciencia- De verdad que no me explico que he visto en ti- se quejó mientras, negando con la cabeza, empezaba a caminar hasta donde se encontraba Horio.

Zoro todavía seguía boquiabierto e intentando procesar lo que el cocinero le acababa de decir cuando Yoko saltó ágilmente ante él, reclamando su atención.

-Diría "qué bonito es el amor", pero en vuestro caso no estoy demasiado segura- punzó con la sorna habitual en su voz ronca y firme.

Zoro entrecerró los ojos, visiblemente molesto, y volvió a desenfundar dos de sus armas, con una estudiada lentitud que le ayudó a sacar cualquier distracción de su cabeza. Cuando colocó ambas armas ante él en actitud amenazadora, ya volvía a ser el espadachín inexpresivo e implacable de siempre.

A su alrededor, la tripulación estalló en animados vítores, supuso que debido al combate de Sanji y Horio, pero ninguno de los dos se molestó en desviar la atención, ambos midiendo al rival, atentos al menor indicio de movimiento. Y entonces, sin previo aviso, los dos se abalanzaron al ataque, haciendo que los piratas se vieran obligados a dividir su atención entre las dos vertiginosas peleas, y que las apuestas y el dinero corrieran de mano en mano por toda la cubierta.

Zoro ni siquiera se inmutó cuando algo chocó contra su espalda. Conocía demasiado bien los movimientos de Sanji para saber que siempre retrocedía de manera inconsciente hacía él. Sonrió de manera prácticamente imperceptible. Le tranquilizaba tenerle lo suficientemente cerca como para poder intervenir en caso de que fuera necesario.

-¿Puedes con él, ero-cook?- preguntó Zoro con burla.

-Claro que sí, marimo… estoy acostumbrado a pelear con el mejor espadachín del mundo- le aseguró, guiñándole un ojo con picardía antes de saltar alejándose para conseguir algo de espacio en el que moverse.

Zoro le contempló alejarse con el corazón latiendo a toda velocidad en su pecho. Desde luego Sanji se había convertido en una auténtica caja de sorpresas. Se vio obligado a centrar su atención en Yoko cuando la kitetsu tembló de manera chirriante, protestando por el esfuerzo al que estaba siendo sometida. Giró bruscamente a la derecha y avanzó con las espadas cruzadas ante el pecho. No podía permitirse el perder una espada. Los músculos se le tensaron al máximo y notó el sudor bajarle por la espalda al aguantar la presión de los antebrazos inquebrantables de Yoko. Un combate de fuerza bruta contra ella no tenía ningún sentido, lo único que conseguiría sería que sus katanas acabasen hechas añicos. Tenía que encontrar la manera de cortar el diamante. Pensó en su maestro y en las hojas que caían, meciéndose suavemente al compás del viento de otoño. Escuchó sus palabras resonando en su cabeza, intentando explicarle por enésima vez que una katana podía cortarlo todo o no cortar nada. Sabía que esa era la clave, su arma debía cortar solamente lo que él quería cortar y proteger lo que amaba.

La explosión a su derecha, seguida por un grito agudo y familiar, rompió por completo su concentración. Cuando Zoro se volvió para intentar adivinar que había pasado, Sanji ya se había acercado hasta la barandilla y se había inclinado tanto sobre ella en un intento de atisbar algo que pensó que el cocinero se caería de cabeza al agua. Lo único que consiguió distinguir en el Merry, anclado a pocos metros de ellos, fue la considerable humareda que se elevaba cerca del castillo de proa.

-¿Qué diablos…?- preguntaba Horio, que se había acercado hasta el lugar donde un palidísimo Sanji intentaba asegurarse de que su pelirroja estaba bien. Los sonidos metálicos que provenían del pequeño velero daban una idea más que clara de lo que estaba sucediendo-. Di orden expresa e inquebrantable de que nadie asaltase vuestro barco hasta el fin de nuestras peleas… ¿Por qué estos haraganes y desastrados marineros de agua dulce son incapaces de acatar mis órdenes?- protestó, a medio camino entre el enojo y la indignación.

-Porque eres un payaso- sentenció insensible Yoko-. La próxima vez que quieras algo dímelo a mí y yo daré la orden- dijo mientras se atusaba con superioridad los cabellos violetas.

-Tengo que…- empezó a decir Sanji, mirando de manera alternativa al Going Merry y a Zoro- Ella…

El peliverde enarcó una ceja, sorprendido de que el rubio todavía se encontrase allí. Había dado por supuesto que correría a por Nami sin pensárselo, y valoraba en toda su medida el que todavía se encontrase allí, dudando por él. Así que lo que debía hacer era terminar de una vez con aquella pelea para que Sanji pudiera volver al barco sin sentir culpabilidad.

Enfundó sus katanas para deshacer con calma el nudo que mantenía su bandana sujeta a su antebrazo. La colocó sobre su frente y apretó el nudo con una mirada que hizo estremecer a más de un presente. Roronoa Zoro, temido y respetado cazador de piratas, estaba preparado para cazar.

-Terminemos con esto- anunció.

OoOoOoOoOoOoO

-¡Namiiii!

Luffy cogió carrerilla mientras se sujetaba con las dos manos al palo mayor del barco y corría hacia atrás tanto como le permitía la cubierta del navío. Luego, sin pensar si quiera en el pobre Ussop, al que dejaba solo ante toda una tripulación enemiga, saltó y dejó que el impulso acumulado en sus brazos de goma le propulsara en dirección al Going Merry.

Sentía la angustia crecer en su pecho a medida que se acercaba al barco. No sabía que Sanji y Zoro ya no se encontraban allí, ni tampoco a que se debía el grito asustado de la pelirroja, pero su intuición le había dicho que en esos momentos su navegante le necesitaba, y él había acudido a ella sin pensar en causas ni consecuencias.

Aterrizó dando volteretas hasta chocar con un trozo de madera derrumbado que anteriormente había sido el mástil de su barco, pero a penas fue consciente de ello. Se puso en pie y sacudió la mano delante del rostro, intentando alejar un poco de aquella humareda, mezcla de pólvora y los peligrosos rayos del climatac, y localizar a la pelirroja.

Con una expresión de inusitada seriedad en su rostro normalmente alegre, se encaminó hacia el origen de los ruidos metálicos y los sollozos ahogados, con la certeza de que si alguien había hecho daño a Nami iba a acordarse por toda su vida de quien era Monkey D. Luffy. Llegó hasta el castillo de proa, donde pudo distinguir a la pelirroja parando los ataques de dos piratas con su arma, intentando que no le ganasen más espacio y evitar así que la acorralaran contra las escaleras de la cocina. Pero la chica sabía que no podría contenerlos demasiado tiempo.

Nami se mordió con fuerza el labio inferior cuando, al dar un paso atrás, se topó a sus espaldas con el primer escalón y perdió el equilibrio. Se desplomó hacia delante, golpeándose con fuerza las rodillas y extendiendo las manos en un acto reflejo que le evitó estrellarse por completo contra el suelo. Pero el arma se le escapó de entre los dedos, rodando tras sus atacantes fuera de su alcance, dejándola totalmente indefensa. La pelirroja cerró con fuerza los ojos y aguantó la respiración, en un inútil intento de contener las lagrimas y reprimir el sollozo que amenazaba con desbordarse por su garganta. Ella era una Sombrero de Paja, y no estaba dispuesta a darles el gusto de verla humillada. Haría honor a su capitán y su tripulación.

-¡Nami!

La navegante alzó los ojos llorosos ante la urgencia contenida en aquella simple palabra. Sus ojos castaños chocaron de lleno con la mirada preocupada de su capitán, que de pie ante ella, con la cabeza ladeada y la expresión grave, parecía no estar muy seguro de lo que estaba sucediendo.

-¿Estás bien, Nami?- preguntó, mientras le tendía una mano para ayudarla a levantarse.

La pelirroja estaba tan sorprendida y emocionada de verle allí, en el momento que más sola y asustada se sentía, en aquel momento en que tanto le necesitaba, que tan sólo acertó a asentir con la cabeza, segura de que si decía algo se le quebraría la voz. Estiró su propio brazo tembloroso para sentir como Luffy la sostenía con seguridad y firmeza, al tiempo que dejaba escapar una carcajada alegre y aliviada.

-Bien, por un momento me habías preocupado- confesó entre animadas risas, dando un enérgico tirón que hizo recuperar con facilidad el equilibrio al frágil cuerpo de la chica. De pronto aquella expresión, seria y peligrosa, volvió a su rostro- ¿Estás llorando, Nami?- preguntó.

-No, capitán- mintió Nami con voz trémula, a pesar de las gruesas y delatoras lágrimas que se agolpaban para aguar sus ojos y resbalar por sus mejillas. Todavía sentía un terrible y doloroso nudo en la garganta, mezcla del miedo que había pasado y de la tranquilidad y seguridad que le transmitían que el moreno se encontrase ahí.

-Bien, porque llorar es algo que no le pega para nada a la futura reina de los piratas- afirmó Luffy con voz grave, al tiempo que colocaba su sombrero, el más preciado de sus tesoros, sobre la cabeza de la chica. Luego, como si no fuera consciente de la reacción que sus palabras habían provocado en Nami, se volvió a los piratas que había derribado a su llegada y que ya empezaban a ponerse en pie, seguros de su superioridad numérica-. Nadie, nunca…- anunció con la voz entrecortada por la rabia- ¡hace llorar a mi navegante!- aseguró, para lanzarse furioso contra aquellos hombres.

Todavía con las dos manos sujetando las alas del sombrero de paja del moreno y su pecho tan hinchado por la emoción que parecía a punto de estallar de un momento a otro, Nami permitió que sus piernas temblorosas se deslizaran otra vez hasta el suelo, esta vez de puro alivio. Puede que Luffy tuviese una manera poco ortodoxa de decir las cosas, como si no fuera consciente de la trascendencia que sus palabras o sentimientos pudieran tener para otras personas, pero… así era su capitán. Y así era como ella lo amaba.

OoOoOoOoOoOoO

El barco de Yoko y Horio había quedado sumido en la más completa de las calmas. No se escuchaban ni los gritos de ánimo de los marineros defendiendo sus apuestas, ni el animado intercambio de golpes entre Horio y Sanji. Parecía que incluso el mar había modulado su rugido ante la importancia de lo que estaba por venir. Lo único que rompía el tenso silencio eran las respiraciones pausadas de Zoro y Yoko, ambos preparados para la inminencia del choque, un único golpe que decidiría el resultado del combate. Un resultado que, todos los presentes tenían la certeza de ello, resultaría letal para el perdedor.

Cuando los dos oficiales se movieron, lo hicieron con tanta rapidez y precisión que a más de un pirata le costó creer que se tratasen de simples humanos. Los alientos fueron contenidos y los gritos ahogados a media voz, pero el choque que tanto esperaban no llegó a producirse. En lugar de ello se extendió por la cubierta un suave suspiro, cargado de paciencia.

Zoro miró con incredulidad la silueta que había aparecido entre él y su objetivo, rauda y silenciosa como un fantasma. Una figura de cuerpo esbelto vestida con un yukata de elegantes blancos y vivos violetas. Una cascada de cabello moreno le caía en formas sinuosas hasta la cintura, enmarcando su rostro de rasgos delicados y enormes ojos grises. Mantenía los frágiles brazos alzados a ambos lados de su cuerpo, sujetando por la muñeca a Yoko y por el antebrazo a Zoro.

El espadachín intentó revolverse y librase del agarre, pero no consiguió moverse un solo milímetro. Miró de manera interrogante a la recién llegada muchacha, sin ser capaz de concebir que alguien con esa apariencia tan frágil y delicada fuese capaz de inmovilizarle.

-La mordedura de la serpiente- aclaró Yoko ante el evidente desconcierto del peliverde-. El simple tacto de su piel puede paralizar cualquier órgano que él decida, desde las puntas de los dedos… hasta el mismísimo corazón- añadió con voz macabra-. Capitán- dijo a continuación, con la voz cargada de profundo respeto.

-Regreso a casa tras una agotadora y aburridísima reunión de estado para encontrarme con que no queda ninguno de los oficiales que dejé al cargo de la tripulación en mi ausencia- explicó con voz suave pero inflexible.

Liberó a sus dos prisioneros para colocar las manos en jarras sobre la cintura, volviéndose hacia la mujer como exigiendo una aclaración. Zoro notó el cosquilleo en la palma de su mano en señal de que empezaba a recuperar la movilidad y la sacudió enérgicamente, enarcando una ceja con desconfianza. No se sintió completamente tranquilo hasta comprobar que podía volver a abrir y cerrar todos los dedos con normalidad.

-¿Sabes lo indignado que está nuestro tesorero? Me ha costado todo el día convencerle de que no se trataba de un motín. Tenéis suerte de que no os haya hundido en barco nada más verlo- reprendió, con una voz premeditadamente calmada que consiguió provocar escalofríos en la tripulación-. Bien… ¿alguien quiere explicarme que diablos ha pasado?- inquirió.

-Lo siento, Moe-chan…- se disculpó Horio- Yo quería dejarte una nota, pero Yoko-chan insistía en que nuestra partida debía ser inminente… y ciertamente si no hubiésemos acatado sus indicaciones no habríamos logrado atrapar a Los Sombrero de Paja- defendió a su compañera- Aaah, Yoko-chan es tan inteligente… y tú sigues pareciendo una chica taaan linda- añadió, empezando a revolotear emocionado alrededor de Moegi.

El capitán decidió ignorar el atolondrado canturreo de su segundo oficial para dirigirse a Sanji, que después de haberse asegurado que Luffy tenía la situación en el Merry bajo control, se había limitado a contemplar lo que sucedía desde un discreto segundo plano.

-Lamento que nos re-encontremos en circunstancias tan peculiares, Sanji-kun- dijo al rubio con una encantadora sonrisa-. Aunque pareces mucho más animado que la otra vez- observó, con una sonrisa complacida-. No debo haber causado muy buena impresión a vuestro primer oficial- se lamentó, dedicando a Zoro una inclinación de cabeza a modo de disculpa- Jarlax Moegi, capitán de los Mordedura de Serpiente- se presentó, tendiendo un brazo al espadachín y estrechándole la mano con delicada firmeza.

Zoro miraba la escena sin comprender, sorprendido ante la familiaridad con la que Sanji le aseguraba que no se preocupara. Yoko, por su parte, asestó a Horio un buen topetazo por dirigirse a su capitán con semejante falta de respeto. Jarlax bajó la cabeza y se llevo una mano a la frente, como si toda aquella situación le provocase dolor de cabeza.

-He detenido los enfrentamientos en todos los barcos y ordenado a los oficiales de cada uno de ellos que escolten hasta aquí a los Sombrero de Paja- anunció una voz a espaldas de Moegi.

-Gracias Haechi- agradeció el capitán al recién llegado, un muchacho de cabellos cortos de color granate y profundos ojos esmeralda. A veces pensaba que su tesorero era la única persona cuerda en su tripulación.

-Y ahora que está todo en orden- añadió Haechi- ¿Puede alguien explicarme por qué no debo ahorcaros a todos por traición?- inquirió gélidamente, entrecerrando los ojos de manera macabra.

Jarlax Moegi, capitán de los Mordedura de Serpiente, rodó los ojos suplicando por algo más de paciencia. No, definitivamente, no había nadie sensato en su tripulación.

OoOoOoOoOoOoO

Todos comían y bebían alegremente alrededor del fuego. Moe-kun había insistido en ofrecer un pequeño banquete en su barco por las molestias causadas por sus oficiales, y a Luffy le había faltado tiempo para aceptar encantado la invitación.

Así, Sanji y los cuatro cocineros de a bordo se habían encargado de preparar una deliciosa sucesión de platos exóticos, mientras los músicos de los Mordedura de Serpiente amenizaban la velada con animadas melodías. Ahora que la comida principal ya estaba servida, el ambiente era relajado y familiar, lleno de risas y recuerdos de viejos tiempos.

Nico Robin a penas había probado bocado, demasiado entretenida en contemplar a Moe-kun y asegurarse de que era real, no una de tantas dolorosas ilusiones que desaparecían al despertar, recordándole cruelmente que sólo había dejado destrucción y traiciones a su paso.

-¿No tienes hambre, Robin-chan?- preguntó Jarlax, que se había dirigido hasta la morena con pasos delicados para sentarse junto a ella, dejando caer las largas mangas de su kimono a ambos lado con la elegancia de una dama de alta cuna.

La arqueóloga negó con la cabeza. Las emociones de re-encontrarse con alguien de su pasado habían formado tal torbellino en su estómago que le resultaba imposible probar bocado.

-Todavía… sigues vistiendo como una mujer- observó con una sonrisa maternal.

-Por supuesto…- se inclinó un poco más hacía ella como si fuese a revelarle un importante secreto- es algo que me enseñó mi hermana mayor- dijo, devolviéndole la sonrisa con cariño.

Robin asintió con aspecto melancólico. Recordaba perfectamente cuando Moe-chan se unió a la misma tripulación que ella. Su por aquella época capitán, un hombre cruel y despiadado, la había enviado al mercado de esclavos de una isla de mala muerte en busca de algún muchacho joven y de aspecto común para que hiciera las compras cuando anclasen en grandes ciudades sin levantar sospechas. Pagó por él con el nudo de la culpabilidad haciendo presión en el estómago. Su capitán tenía gustos excéntricos y la asquerosa fama de acosar y desvirgar de manera poco amable a todos los chicos menores de edad que tenían la mala suerte de subir a su barco. Jarlax tan solo tenía 12 años, una sonrisa alegre y unos enormes ojos grises, llenos de vida y dulzura. Sabía que su estancia a bordo iba a ser demasiado dura, era justamente el tipo de muchacho del que se encaprichaba su capitán. Por ello le hizo vestirse de mujer y le convirtió en Moe-chan, la encantadora jovencita que encandiló durante tres años a toda la tripulación. Hasta aquel trágico accidente.

-Ahora parece que tienes muchos nuevos hermanitos a los que cuidar- comentó Jarlax con picardía, interrumpiendo sus pensamientos. La había dejado vagar por los recuerdos hasta que había visto la sombra de la tristeza teñir sus ojos azules.

Robin dejó escapar una risita alegre y cristalina.

-Ellos saben cuidarse solos. Algunos más que otros- comentó traviesa al ver como Sanji reprendía a Zoro por algo que no acertaba a escuchar, para luego acercarle con disimulo otro humeante y apetitoso plato de carne. Sonrió, contenta de ver que todo estaba bien entre ellos, y volvió su atención a Moe-chan-. Sanji me ha comentado que tienes una habilidad sorprendente.

El chico dejó escapar un lamento ahogado.

-Una variedad de la hebi hebi no mi*, que otorga la mordedura de serpiente- explicó sin demasiado entusiasmo-. Cuando me escogieron como uno de los gobernadores de Freeland, Yoko insistió tanto en que debía tomar alguna fruta del diablo para protegerme que lo hice simplemente para dejar de escucharla- dijo, rodando los ojos hasta dejarlos en blanco.

-Tú también has encontrado a tu familia- observó la arqueóloga.

Volvió a sonreír cuando Moe-chan asintió con convicción. Dio una rápida ojeada a su alrededor. Ussop hacía el payaso en el centro de un círculo, con Chopper y gran parte de la tripulación de Jarlax animándole con palmadas. Nami se peleaba con Luffy para quitarle un pedazo de carne, mientras le gritaba que ya había comido suficiente. Sanji y Zoro se estaban peleando por cualquier chorrada, pero las sonrisas divertidas y cómplices en sus rostros dejaban patente que todo era ahora muy distinto entre ambos. Su sonrisa se ensanchó, haciéndole darse cuenta de que cada vez esbozaba ese gesto más a menudo y de manera más sincera. Sí, era estupendo cuando todo estaba en su lugar.

OoOoOoOoOoOoO

Prácticamente toda la tripulación había caído en redondo sobre la cubierta, bien fuera por el exceso de alcohol o por simple agotamiento, y los pocos que quedaban aun en pie estaban tan borrachos que no eran conscientes de que el sol a penas tardaría unas horas en despuntar en el horizonte. A cualquier lugar al que volviera la vista veía a piratas roncando sobre el suelo de madera sin ningún orden ni control. Zoro dejó la jarra de ron a un lado para quitarle de las manos la pata de pollo que roía su adormilado capitán.

-Todavía puedo comer mwaaas- intentó protestar Luffy, pero después de ser interrumpido por un aparatoso bostezo se desplomó sobre el espadachín, empezando a roncar aparatosamente.

Zoro sonrió de medio lado y le revolvió la melena con cariño fraternal. No sabía que había pasado exactamente entre él y Nami, pero la pelirroja parecía feliz como hacía tiempo que no la veía, y había llevado toda la noche el sombrero de su capitán con radiante orgullo.

-Iré a buscar un par de mantas para tapar a las chicas y a Moe-chan- susurró Sanji a media voz, procurando no despertar a nadie- y luego, tú y yo… podemos buscar algún sitio tranquilo y apartado- ronroneó de manera sensual.

A Zoro se le erizaron los vellos de la nuca al escuchar aquella sugerente propuesta y sentir la intensa mirada que le dirigía Sanji. Sabía que siempre caería rendido ante aquella mirada, ante aquella sonrisa cálida y llena de picardía que le dirigía el cocinero. Y, por primera vez en su vida, aquella sensación de entrega y dependencia no le hacía sentir vulnerable.

-Puedo acompañarte- ofreció el peliverde, haciendo amago de ponerse en pie, pero Sanji se apresuró a negar con un gesto y a señalar a su capitán.

-Le despertarás y se empeñará en que le cocine algo- dijo con una mueca de fastidio-. Deberías conocerle mejor que nadie. Déjale que coja un poco el sueño.

Zoro tuvo que reprimir un suspiro ante la certeza de esas palabras y contentarse con ver como el cocinero se alejaba con pasos sigilosos y elegantes. Sanji se agachó para recoger un par de bandejas por el camino y dejarlas en remojo en la cocina, si no, al día siguiente le costaría horrores limpiar la salsa. Cruzó la pasarela que llevaba hasta el Merry, dejó los cacharros en la encimera y sacó cuatro mantas de la habitación de las chicas.

De vuelta en el barco de los Mordedura de Serpiente, tapó a Nami, a Robin y Moe-kun y a Yoko, y luego volvió al lugar donde había dejado a Zoro. Tuvo que hacer un esfuerzo para reprimir el tic nervioso que amenazaba con aparecer en su ceja. El inútil del marimo se había movido lo suficiente como para echar a su capitán y acomodarse contra el palo mayor, donde se había quedado completamente dormido, con las piernas despatarradas, los brazos extendidos a ambos lados y la boca abierta.

-Joder… será idiota- se quejó Sanji. Él estaba completamente desvelado, pero Zoro tenía un aspecto tan apacible que no se sentía capaz de despertarle.

Chasqueó la lengua con fastidio y se dio media vuelta. Ya que no tenía sueño, al menos pondría un poco de orden en el caos en que se habían convertido los dos barcos, lo que no hiciera ahora le tocaría igualmente recogerlo al día siguiente. A penas había terminado de dar un paso que sintió como algo le aferraba con fuerza de una muñeca. Zoro murmuró algo ininteligible y tiró de él de manera tan brusca que le hizo ir a parar tambaleante entre sus piernas. Dejó escapar un profundo suspiro al notar como los fuertes brazos del espadachín le rodeaban para estrecharlo más contra él.

-Idiota- reafirmó su opinión, en un murmullo a penas audible.

Giró el rostro para comprobar que efectivamente continuaba dormido y esbozó una sonrisa. Era torpe, dormilón y un auténtico desastre, pero desde que le había aferrado por primera vez entre sus brazos había sabido que la relación que tenía con él era única: Zoro le hacía estremecer, le hacía vibrar, le hacía desear más y más de él. Le hacía levantarse por las mañanas con una sonrisa, teniendo la certeza de que un día más estaría ahí, para él.

Dejó escapar el aire con pesadez. Ya le regañaría al día siguiente por ser tan desconsiderado y tan poco discreto. Se acurrucó un poco más contra su pecho y cerró los ojos con cansancio, dejándose arropar por aquella calidez, por la sensación de paz y seguridad que le envolvía cuando se encontraba junto a Zoro. Y es que desde aquel primer abrazo, furtivo y casual, supo que había encontrado su lugar en el mundo.

OoOoOoOoOoOoO

*Hebi hebi no mi: fruta de la serpiente serpiente.

**Notas finales: **

Bueno, este último capítulo me ha costado sudor y lágrimas... quería cerrar todos los temas pendientes sin irme por las ramas ni que se hiciera pesado... creo que no me he dejado nada importante ^^

De todas maneras, pienso que les debo un capi más a Zoro y Sanji, así que si os apetece nos leemos en el epílogo.

Besos!


	20. Epílogo

**Notas de Mayumi: **Y llegamos al epílogo. Si os soy sincera, hubo un momento durante la historia que pensé que no sería capaz de acabar el fic. No por falta de ganas o ideas, si no porque después de tanto tiempo, no estaba segura de poder manejar de manera correcta a los personajes o seguir adecuadamente con la trama. Pero aquí estamos, con este pequeño capi que da fin a la historia. Pensaba que había avisado hace unos tres o cuatro capis de que entrábamos en la recta final del fic, se me debió ir de la cabeza. Lo siento si os ha pillado por sorpresa.

Basado en One Piece

One Piece y todos sus personajes son propiedad de Eiichiro Oda

OoOoOoOoOoOoO

**Epílogo**

Dio un vistazo en la cocina para asegurarse que todo estaba como era debido. Los platos escurriéndose sobre la encimera, la nevera cerrada con candado y todo colocado en perfecto orden. Sonrió satisfecho cuando su mirada se detuvo en la cazuela que todavía humeaba encima de los fogones, desprendiendo un delicioso aroma a carne guisada. Había dejado todo listo para la hora de la comida, así que le quedaba prácticamente media mañana libre.

Se colocó un cigarrillo en los labios, dejándolo colgar despreocupadamente a un lado, y preparó las habituales trampas para prevenir que su capitán asaltara la cocina fuera de horas, todo ello canturreando alegremente. Adoraba su trabajo, y a Nami por haberle devuelto por fin su puesto como cocinero de a bordo. Finalmente, tras cerrar la puerta con llave, prendió el cigarro y se encaminó a la parte de proa, donde Robin leía un libro tomando el sol.

Sanji se acercó a la arqueóloga tarareando una canción, de visible buen humor. A penas había llegado a su lado que la morena le tendió una mano sin ni si quiera apartar la mirada de su lectura, como si esperase que el rubio le entregase algo.

-¡Aah, tú siempre sabes lo que necesito, Robin-chan!- canturreó alegremente, al tiempo que le daba la llave de la cocina.

La arqueóloga sonrió para si misma. Pasó una página del libro y finalmente se guardó el pequeño objeto en el generoso escote de su corsé ante la mirada de adoración del rubio.

-Lo que necesitas está ahí arriba- fue su respuesta, apartando por fin la vista de su lectura para dirigirle una sonrisa cargada de picardía y complicidad. Señaló con la cabeza el mástil antes de proseguir-. Le toca hacer guardia.

-No sé que haría sin ti preciosa- dijo, revoloteando alegremente a su alrededor antes de encaminarse hacía donde le había indicado la morena.

-Buscarle por todo el barco- apuntó Robin, después de dejar escapar una risita alegre y cristalina.

Sanji se detuvo un instante antes de trepar por las cuerdas, posando su mirada sobre el mástil lleno de parches y remiendos. Un par de meses atrás, antes de que se separasen de la tripulación de los Mordedura de Serpiente, Moe-kun había insistido en que sus hombres reparasen el barco, y aunque el carpintero de a bordo les había asegurado que aguantaría sin problemas hasta que encontrasen un buen astillero, también había sido muy claro al decirles que el Merry no podría seguir el ritmo de sus aventuras por mucho más tiempo. Sanji pasó la mano con cariño sobre el trozo de madera, hasta llegar a la parte en que un remache metálico mantenía unidos los dos pedazos, y suspiró con resignación. Negando con la cabeza, sin querer darle más vueltas de lo necesario, se volvió a colocar el cigarrillo en los labios y empezó a trepar por el entramado de cuerdas que llevaba al puesto de vigilancia.

Apoyó los codos al otro lado de la barandilla y contempló a Zoro, que dormía tranquilamente como era habitual en él. Sonrió. Las cosas habían cambiado mucho entre ellos últimamente. No podía decirse que llevasen una vida de pareja, compartir habitación con el resto de los chicos hacía que la situación fuese complicada a veces, y tampoco habían desaparecido las discusiones absurdas entre ellos. Las maneras descuidadas de Zoro seguían crispándole los nervios, y el marimo seguía sin comprender su devoción absoluta para con el sexo contrario, pero aquella complicidad única y especial entre ellos no hacía si no aumentar cada día. Zoro entreabrió un ojo enarcando una ceja para mirarle con prudente desconfianza.

-¿Vas a entrar o te piensas quedar ahí todo el rato?- preguntó con sarcasmo.

-Creí que estabas durmiendo- se defendió Sanji con fingida ofensa.

-Como si alguien pudiera dormir contigo al lado sacando humo como una cafetera- protestó el espadachín, para luego alargar un brazo y tirar de la camisa de Sanji hacia él, obligándole a caer sobre su regazo.

El cocinero no tuvo más remedio que dejarse hacer. Aquella fuerza ridícula y por completo ilógica de Zoro le producía una sensación contradictoria. Por un lado le irritaba considerablemente que el marimo le manejase a su antojo siempre que tenía la guardia bajada, pero por otra parte, no podía negar que le encantaba que le atrajese hasta él siempre que le venía en gana, demostrándole que él también sentía aquella extraña y absurda necesidad por él.

El peliverde arrugó la nariz en una mueca de desagrado, y antes de que Sanji tuviese tiempo de reaccionar, ya le había quitado el cigarrillo de los labios y lo había arrojado por la borda.

-Apestas a tabaco- sentenció.

Sanji hizo un puchero e iba a protestar airado, tenía serias intenciones de ello, pero se le fue de la cabeza cuando la boca del espadachín se posó sobre la suya, húmeda y demandante. Antes de darse cuenta, sus esbeltas manos ya se habían enredado tras el fuerte cuello y atraían aquel cuerpo moreno contra él, dejando que su calidez le nublara los sentidos y que aquella lengua intrusa en su boca le acelerase la respiración. Tenían tan pocas ocasiones de estar a solas que en esos momentos todo lo demás perdía importancia. Aunque fuese su preciado tabaco, pensó con resignación.

Recorrió con las manos la espalda de músculos trabajados y bajó por ella, pasando una pierna sobre las caderas del espadachín y recolocándose de manera que sus cuerpos entrasen por completo en contacto. Dejó escapar un jadeo contenido en la boca de Zoro cuando el peliverde llevó una mano hasta su cintura y tiró de la camisa, sacándola del interior del pantalón.

-Shhh…- murmuró el espadachín sin a penas romper el beso al escuchar aquel sonido- Toda la tripulación está abajo- le recordó, sin separarse un milímetro.

Sanji sabía que era cierto, aunque a penas fuera consciente de los atolondrados gritos de su capitán. Le subió un escalofrío por la espalda, no sabía muy bien si por el morbo de la situación en si o por la manera en que Zoro susurraba sobre sus labios, provocándole electrizantes cosquillas. Coló las manos bajo la blanca camiseta, acariciando aquella tez morena surcada por infinidad de cicatrices. Se las había aprendido de memoria, sabía el momento exacto en que la tersura de la piel sería interrumpida incluso antes de que las yemas de sus dedos pasaran sobre la rugosa superficie de cada una de las marcas.

Sintió un placentero calambre en la parte baja del vientre cuando Zoro tomó el último de los botones de su camisa y peleó con él hasta desabrocharlo, peligrosamente cerca de su creciente erección. Sonrió divertido cuando el espadachín intentó deshacer el segundo botón y, tras varios intentos, resopló irritado.

El peliverde tuvo que dejar de besar a Sanji para concentrarse en la molesta tarea de desabrochar la camisa. ¿A quien diablos se le ocurría poner botones tan pequeños? Desde luego, no estaban pensados para unas manos toscas y acostumbradas a trabajos de fuerza como las suyas. Bufó nuevamente cuando el último de los botones se empeñó en resistírsele y finalmente, al borde de su paciencia, se limitó a dar un tirón que arrancó el pequeño cierre de la pieza de tela. Irritado, le quitó al cocinero la prenda de un tirón y, tras dirigirle una mirada ofendida a la indefensa camisa, la arrojó sin ninguna consideración.

Sanji a penas tuvo tiempo de inclinarse sobre la barandilla en un intento de atrapar la prenda, antes de que esta cayese planeando lentamente sobre la cubierta.

OoOoOoOoOoOoO

Nami dejó la pluma a un lado de la mesa y se llevó una mano a la frente, con aspecto cansado. Siempre era igual. Ella pedía un poco de silencio para poder trabajar en sus mapas, y parecía que a la tripulación le daba por armar más bullicio que nunca. Empezaba a creer que lo hacían expresamente. Apretó las mandíbulas cuando la escandalosa risa de Luffy la interrumpió por enésima vez y respiró en profundidad, intentando calmarse. Volvió a tomar la pluma y, tras empaparla en tinta, estaba retomando el trazo que había dejado a medias cuando una terrible sacudida la hizo moverse y dejó una profunda raya donde no debía estar. Los gritos de Ussop y Chopper le hicieron saber que había sido alguna de las alocadas ideas de su capitán.

-¡Ya está bien!- gritó enojada. Se puso en pie tan bruscamente que la silla rodó por el suelo. Salió de su pequeño despacho con un portazo que dejó el marco temblando varios segundos- ¡Luffy!- le llamó, y su tono de voz no presagiaba nada bueno.

-Oh, oh…- se lamentó Ussop, mirando a su alrededor en busca de un refugio seguro.

Una gruesa vena se marcó en la frente de la navegante, y no tenía muy claro si era debido a que Chopper se había convertido en una bola como si ella fuera una amenaza de la que defenderse o a que su capitán la miraba con la más absoluta de las inocencias, como si fuera incapaz de comprender que había hecho algo indebido.

-¿Es tanto pedir un poco de silencio y tranquilidad?- se lamentó la pelirroja, poniendo los brazos en jarras para resaltar su enojo.

-Pero Nami, es muy aburrido estar sin… ¿are?- preguntó Luffy con curiosidad cuando algo cayó sobre él, cubriéndole el rostro- ¿Se ha hecho de noche?- inquirió sin comprender.

La pelirroja tomó el pedazo de tela para comprobar que se trataba de una de las camisas de Sanji. Alzó la mirada para encontrarse con el cocinero, que encaramado al puesto de vigilancia, todavía permanecía con los brazos estirados, como si intentase atrapar la prenda de ropa. La expresión de disculpa y el intenso rubor que apareció repentinamente sus mejillas le dieron a la navegante una idea más que clara de cómo había llegado la camisa hasta allá abajo. Y en el momento en que lo comprendió, sintió como un intenso calor le subía por el rostro, tiñéndolo de rojo.

-¡Todos a la bodega!- exigió a voz en grito, al tiempo que escondía la camisa de Sanji tras la espalda.

-¿A la bodega? ¿Por qué?- quiso saber su capitán.

-¡Por que yo lo digo!- gritó avergonzada, empujando a Luffy hacia el interior del castillo del barco- Hace siglos que no le damos una limpieza a fondo.

-Pero si yo estuve ordenando las cajas de provisiones ayer por la tarde- objetó Ussop, pero una simple mirada de la navegante le dejó bien claro que protestar no era una buena idea- Voy- se apresuró a corregir.

-Robin-chan…- llamó Nami suavemente a la arqueóloga- Deberías…- empezó a decir con torpeza. Estaba segura de que ella era plenamente consciente de la situación.

-Ah, no te preocupes por mí, navegante-san, estoy bien aquí- dijo con calma.

-Pero los chicos…- balbuceó la pelirroja con cierta torpeza.

-Soy una mujer de mundo, hace falta algo más que eso para escandalizarme- aseguró con tranquilidad, pasando una página de su lectura.

Nami volvió a sentir como sus mejillas ardían, hasta tal punto que pensó que sería imposible distinguir su rostro de sus cabellos pelirrojos.

-Además- añadió la arqueóloga- alguien debería avisar de que hace un buen rato que tenemos tierra a la vista, y creo que por ahí arriba están demasiado ocupados como para notarlo- indicó con una voz clarísimamente cargada de segundas intenciones.

La navegante se puso de puntillas para otear el horizonte. Y efectivamente, se acercaban a una gran extensión de tierra habitada. Estaban lo suficientemente cerca como para ser vistos desde ella si alguien vigilaba. Teniendo en cuenta las recompensas que cargaban Luffy y Zoro, no podían permitirse atracar en un puerto desconocido con la bandera desplegada.

-¡Tierra a la vista!- anunció a pleno pulmón. Lo sentía por los chicos, pero la llegada a puerto era inminente- Hay que arriar las velas y recoger la bandera. Daos prisa o no tendremos tiempo de hacer los preparativos para desembarcar- gritó- ¿Se puede saber por qué no nos has avisado antes, Robin?

-La isla no va a moverse de ahí simplemente porque yo no os avise, navegante-san- respondió la arqueóloga con un sencillo encogimiento de hombros-. Por cierto, según este libro, los piratas no son muy bien recibidos, al menos abiertamente. Aconsejan anclar en una pequeña cala que hay al este del puerto principal.

-Estupendo- farfulló Nami, y sin ánimos para decirle nada a la morena, empezó a impartir órdenes.

OoOoOoOoOoOoO

-¡Tierra a la vista!- les llegó la alarma de Nami, y por la urgencia en su voz supieron que había que ponerse en marcha en seguida.

-Tsk- protestó Zoro, que se inclinó ligeramente hacia un lado para ver más allá de Sanji. Efectivamente, la isla se perfilaba con perfecta claridad ante ellos, deberían haber dado la voz de alarma hacía rato-. Siempre estamos igual- se quejó, al tiempo que apoyaba la mano en la barandilla y, dándose impulso, pasaba sobre ella para dejarse caer a cubierta.

El peliverde miró con fastidio a su alrededor para finalmente localizar la camisa de Sanji en manos de una atareada Nami, que hacía ir a los chicos de un lado a otro. Cuando Zoro le tendió una mamo, la chica se limitó a poner la camisa del rubio sobre ella, con un airado gesto.

-¡Meteos en un camarote, joder!- le reprendió avergonzada. La única respuesta que recibió del espadachín fue un hastiado chasquido de lengua- ¡Y recoged la bandera antes de que nos empiecen a bombardear!- añadió a voz en grito cuando empezó a alejarse de ella. Le contempló largamente antes de suspirar- No podemos seguir así- aseveró, mientras negaba con la cabeza con aspecto cansado. Tenía que pensar en algo.

Decidió dejar aquello de lado por un instante, para centrarse en lo que en ese momento resultaba realmente importante. Siguió impartiendo órdenes a la tripulación hasta que finalmente un agotado Chopper dejó caer el ancla.

Cuando bajó de un salto a la orilla de la pequeña cala, aparentemente desierta y rodeada de un frondoso bosque, lo hizo con una sonrisa en los labios que no presagiaba nada bueno. Y es que Nami se había acostumbrado tanto a los desembarcos precipitados y caóticos, que podía organizarlos de manera prácticamente automática. Y eso le dejaba mucho tiempo para pensar.

-Zoro- llamó al peliverde con aire inocente-. No nos queda mucha comida, y con Luffy nunca se sabe cuando vamos a tener que salir corriendo… Necesito que vayas a buscar unas cuantas provisiones. Al bosque, nada de ir de compras. En esta isla detestan a los piratas.

-¿Y por qué siempre me toca trabajar a mí?- preguntó el espadachín, que desde que el desembarco a la isla había interrumpido su encuentro con Sanji no estaba precisamente de buen humor.

-¿Y por qué siempre te has de quejar por todo lo que te pido?- protestó Nami.

El peliverde dijo algo entre dientes que no alcanzó a escuchar, antes de ponerse en camino con aspecto malhumorado.

-Sanji- llamó al cocinero.

-Oooh, Nami-saaaan, a mí pídeme lo que quieres, sabes que lo haré sin rechistar- canturreó alegremente.

-Necesito que acompañes a Zoro- dijo.

El peliverde, que tan sólo se había alejado unos pasos, se giró para dirigirle una mirada fulminante, que Nami se limitó a ignorar.

-¿Eh? ¿Con el marimo? ¿Por qué?- se lamentó Sanji.

-Porque es idiota y va a perderse si va solo. Y porque te lo pido yo- añadió con una sonrisa angelical.

-Oh, claro Nami, si es lo que quieres le acompañaré hasta el fin del mundo- anunció de manera teatral, y con los ojos convertidos en dos corazones, revoloteó animado hasta donde estaba Zoro.

-Si piensas estar así de imbécil todo el camino, ya puedes quedarte- advirtió el espadachín.

-¿Quién te ha pedido tu opinión, alga sin cerebro?- replicó el cocinero.

Nami les vio alejarse entre golpes e insultos. Sabía que entre discusiones, algún que otro cariño y el pésimo sentido de la orientación de Zoro tardarían prácticamente todo el día el volver. Sólo cuando se perdieron en la frondosa espesura de árboles sacó su mirada de encima de ellos. Tuvo el tiempo justo de cazar por el chaleco a su atolondrado capitán, que parecía dispuesto a correr en dirección a la isla seguido por un animado Chopper.

-¡Quieto ahí!- le retuvo- Tenemos un montón de trabajo que hacer.

OoOoOoOoOoOoO

-¡Si tienes algo en contra de mis camisas, dímelo a la cara!- se quejó Sanji- ¡Y encima ya es de noche!- añadió- ¿Cómo se te ocurre hacerme dejar solas a Nami y Robin en plena noche? ¿Y si las atacan?- se lamentó de manera lastimera.

Zoro esbozó una mueca agotada. Para empezar, ni siquiera era de noche, el sol a penas empezaba a ocultarse en el horizonte. Además, estaba seguro de que si las atacaban, las chicas eran perfectamente capaces de defenderse por ellas mismas. Y en todo caso estaban con su capitán, no entendía a que venía tanto revuelo.

-¡Si me hubieras hecho caso! ¡A la derecha es a la derecha, marimo!

El perliverde le miró dolido. ¿Qué culpa tenía él de que aquel barranco se encontrase justo a su izquierda, y que al dar un paso más allá de aquel arbusto hubiera rodado acantilado abajo? Él no le había pedido a Sanji que se tirase detrás de él como un idiota, ni tenía la culpa de que su camisa hubiese quedado hecha jirones por el camino.

-¡Ni si quiera me estás prestando atención!- dijo indignado el cocinero. Parecía dispuesto a añadir algo más, pero en ese momento se perfiló ante ellos la luz de la hoguera que habían encendido sus compañeros, y las siluetas de Nami y Robin acercando algo al fuego- Nami-swaaan, Robin-chwaaaan- canturreó, para en seguida salir despedido hacia ellas.

Cuando Zoro llegó junto al resto de la tripulación, se encontró con que al parecer habían decidido acampar en la orilla por aquella noche, lejos del mar y el agitado vaivén de las olas. Las chicas se habían encargado de preparar la cena y Luffy, Chopper y Ussop hacían malabarismos en un intento de montar lo que parecía una especie de tienda de campaña. El espadachín se limitó a rodar los ojos cuando su capitán tiró de una cuerda y todo el invento se vino abajo. Una rápida ojeada a Sanji le confirmó que ya se había arremangado, se había quitado la corbata, había soltado un par de botones de la camisa destrozada e iba animadamente arriba y abajo ayudando a Nami y Robin con la cena. Así que se limito a dejar la bolsa de provisiones junto a la hoguera sin molestarse en decir nada. Se dio cuenta de que había demasiados troncos y recortes de madera para un simple fuego para cocinar, pero no le dio demasiada importancia. A fin de cuentas, Luffy siempre lo hacía todo a lo grande. Resignado, se apresuró a montar el improvisado refugio antes de que alguno de los tres se hiciera daño.

Estaba apuntalando la última cuerda cuando Nami se acercó a ellos, con las manos colocadas tras la espalda y una de aquellas sonrisas encantadoras de las que Zoro había aprendido a desconfiar.

-La cena está lista- anunció.

El peliverde la siguió visiblemente alerta hasta la hoguera, pero nada parecía fuera de lugar. Se sentó y empezó a comer el apetitoso plato que habían preparado las chicas. Acababa de llevarse el tenedor a la boca cuando Nami se aclaró la voz y empezó a hablar.

-Bueno…- comenzó con visible nerviosismo- Hace un par de meses que deberíamos haber hecho esto, pero no habíamos tenido tiempo- explicó retorciendo los dedos de sus manos. La mirada que le dirigía Zoro, con una ceja enarcada y claramente desconfiada, tan solo consiguió acrecentar su estado de nervios. Tomó aire y finalmente lo soltó todo de golpe-. Hemos añadido un nuevo camarote al Merry… Ahora que sois pareja es evidente para todos que necesitáis algo de intimidad- dijo ruborizada y atropelladamente.

Se produjeron unos segundos de expectante silencio que parecieron eternos. La tripulación parecía aguardar impaciente por su reacción. Sanji abrió la boca, pero finalmente la cerró, sin acertar a decir nada. Zoro simplemente se atragantó de manera escandalosa.

-Ya, ya, marimo- intentó calmarle Sanji al tiempo que le daba unas palmaditas en la espalda. Cuando se le pasó el ataque de tos le acercó un vaso de agua-. Las chicas lo sabían desde el principio, sólo era cuestión de tiempo que el resto de la tripulación se enterase- dijo con naturalidad.

Zoro le dirigió una mirada fulminante. No es que lo hubiesen ocultado expresamente, simplemente llevaban su relación con toda la discreción posible. Pero una cosa era no ocultarlo y otra muy distinta hablar de ello tan abiertamente.

-Oye Nami…- su capitán interrumpió la tensión del momento con su habitual tono desenfadado- ¿Tú y yo cuando vamos a tener nuestro propio camarote? Porque yo te quiero tanto como Zoro a Sanji- añadió con tranquila inocencia.

Todas las miradas se concentraron en la pelirroja, que adquirió el intenso color rojizo de los tomates maduros en a penas una fracción de segundo.

-¡Nunca!- gritó avergonzada, pero al menos el inoportuno cometario de su capitán había servido para que la tripulación estallase en sonoras carcajadas.

Una vez acabada la cena, entre las risas y peleas habituales, Nami empezó a amontonar los platos para luego entregárselos a Zoro.

-Nosotros pasaremos la noche aquí. Espero que os guste vuestro… ¡Luffy, eso no se come!- bramó, justo antes de salir disparada y quitarle a su capitán una seta que no tenía la menor idea de donde la había sacado.

Sanji y Zoro se miraron unos segundos.

-¿Esto te resulta tan incómodo como a mí?- inquirió Sanji, terminando de recoger los cacharros- Bien- añadió complacido cuando Zoro hizo un gesto afirmativo.

Los dos se encaminaron al Merry. Efectivamente, habían ampliado el castillo del barco con una pequeña estancia anexa a la que se accedía por la derecha. El cocinero tomó el montoncito de platos que cargaba el peliverde.

-Dejaré esto en remojo… no tardaré ni un minuto- le aseguró, guiñándole un ojo- Y no se te ocurra dormirte- advirtió.

Zoro dudó un instante antes de asentir y dirigirse a su nuevo camarote. Abrió la puerta y le dio un rápido vistazo. No era muy grande, pero tenía una cama improvisada en el suelo, un armario bastante grande y el sofá de la habitación de los chicos. Rodó la vista al ver el montoncito de ropa que había sobre el sofá y, con un suspiro resignado, rebuscó entre ella para cambiarse rápidamente y salir a esperar a fuera.

Sus dedos golpeteaban con insistencia en el marco de la puerta. Se sentía nervioso e incómodo, además de ridículo. Cuando Sanji bajó por las escaleras de la cocina y posó su mirada sobre él, su corazón latía de manera tan violenta que Zoro estaba seguro de que se escuchaba desde la orilla.

-Vaya- fue todo cuanto acertó a decir el rubio.

El peliverde aguardaba apoyado en un lateral de la puerta, vestido con unos tejanos ligeramente ajustados y una camisa negra sin mangas que dejaba al descubierto los potentes brazos. Su mirada se desvió de manera inconsciente del hipnótico subir y bajar del firme pecho que se adivinaba tras aquel par de botones abiertos, para bajar hasta las ceñidas caderas. Nunca antes lo había visto vestir así, pero lo cierto era que estaba realmente impresionante.

-Nami… yo…- balbuceó el espadachín de manera incoherente al ver que Sanji no decía nada más- Compramos esto para una ocasión especial, y no se me ocurre nada más especial que empezar una vida en pareja contigo- dijo finalmente.

Estupendo, se dijo Zoro con sarcasmo. Había pasado de vestir de manera ridícula a hacer afirmaciones estúpidas. Miró a Sanji expectante, con cara de aguardar una sentencia de muerte. Y la sonrisa burlona que apareció en los labios del rubio no era demasiado alentadora. Tomó aire y se preparó para recibir de él un comentario mordaz.

-Estaba pensando- susurró Sanji, acercándose peligrosamente- que es una lástima lo poco que te va a durar puesto con lo bien que te sienta- afirmó, aferrando sus manos con determinación sobre la camisa.

-¡Cocinero pervertido!- afirmó Zoro, tratando de ocultar su sonrojo ante el cumplido.

Se dejó guiar por el rubio hasta el interior del dormitorio, donde la puerta se cerró y Sanji tiró de su ropa nuevamente para apretarlo contra él. Por el camino, las ágiles manos del cocinero habían desabrochado hábilmente todos los botones y ahora se paseaban libremente por los fuertes músculos de la espalda. En algún punto indeterminado del corto recorrido, el cocinero había atrapado su boca y ahora su lengua se abría paso de manera demandante, explorando cada uno de sus recovecos en una húmeda caricia. A penas fue consciente de en que momento Sanji había tirado de las trabillas de sus pantalones, haciendo que el cuerpo de Zoro le apresara contra la puerta cerrada. Sólo era consciente de las manos que recorrían ávidas todos los rincones de su anatomía, del calor que emanaba el cuerpo apretado contra el suyo, de los dientes que mordisqueaban con suavidad sus labios, del latente deseo que se apoderaba lentamente de sus pensamientos.

Sus manos se colaron bajo la camisa verde claro para subir la prenda lentamente, dejando al descubierto aquel torso de músculos esbeltos y fuertes. Rompieron el beso sólo el segundo necesario para hacer desaparecer la pieza de ropa, para luego reencontrar sus lenguas con renovada fogosidad.

Sanji coló sus manos en los bolsillos delanteros del pantalón de Zoro para tirar todavía más hacia él y hacerle notar su creciente estado de excitación. En respuesta, las manos del espadachín viajaron hasta su trasero y apretaron los glúteos con fuerza, haciéndole friccionar contra la dureza del peliverde. Un gemido escapó de los labios de Sanji, que sintió un abrasador calambre extenderse desde su miembro erecto al resto del cuerpo, obligándole a respirar de manera pesada. Intentó mantener los ojos abiertos para contemplar a Zoro, que frotaba su abultada excitación contra él de manera lenta y deliciosa. Sólo entonces fue consciente de que aquella presión debía empezar a ser dolorosa para el espadachín, poco acostumbrado a las prendas ajustadas.

Sus manos viajaron hasta los hombros de Zoro y deslizaron la camisa que todavía le cubría hacía atrás. La prenda resbaló hasta el suelo, y el leve sonido que produjo al caer resonó de manera aparatosa en la calma de la habitación, rota únicamente por sus respiraciones agitadas. Casi al mismo tiempo, los dedos de Sanji siguieron el recorrido de la prenda de ropa, delineando los músculos de los brazos hasta perderse en la cintura. Se había dejado caer lentamente, siguiendo su camino descendiente, y ahora se encontraba arrodillado en el suelo. Sin apartar la vista del espadachín, Sanji jugueteó con el borde del pantalón hasta llegar a los botones, que desabrochó con lentitud hasta liberar la palpitante erección.

Zoro enarcó una ceja y le miró con curiosidad.

-¿Qué se supone que estás hacien…?- intentó preguntar el peliverde, pero se vio obligado a interrumpirse cuando un escalofrío le subió por la espina dorsal.

Sanji había bajado parte de su ropa interior, y ahora el cálido aliento del cocinero chocaba directamente contra su excitado miembro. En un acto reflejo, apoyó una mano contra la pared cuando el rubio acarició con la punta de la lengua su erección. Zoro dejó escapar el aire en una especie de gruñido, mitad gemido ahogado mitad protesta. Quería disfrutar de aquel momento a solas con el rubio, sentir la calidez abrasadora de su piel, robarle a Sanji todos y cada uno de los gemidos que se habían visto obligados a posponer. Pero la lengua del cocinero jugueteando de manera traviesa sobre su erección no invitaba precisamente a la calma.

-Para- pidió, conteniendo un nuevo jadeo.

El rubio le dirigió una mirada pícara cargada de fuego y deseo, y no parecía en absoluto dispuesto a parar.

-Sanji- advirtió, pero lo único que consiguió fue que el cocinero se introdujese la punta de su miembro en la boca- Tú te lo has buscado- dijo, y bajó las manos hasta la altura del rubio para ponerle en pie de un tirón. Le tomó de la cintura para levantarlo con facilidad y caminar hasta la improvisada cama de mantas y cojines, donde le dejó caer sin demasiada delicadeza- Te voy a hacer el amor hasta que digas basta- susurró, inclinándose para gatear sobre él.

-Pues ya puedes empezar- le retó el rubio con picardía.

Zoro bajó para atrapar su cuello en un beso tan brusco que Sanji tuvo la certeza de que le dejaría marca. Sintió la succión, y los dientes arañando hasta llegar a su clavícula. Y de ahí empezó el tortuoso recorrido descendente, trazando un húmedo camino hasta que los dientes atraparon el erguido botoncito que era el pezón. Un nuevo jadeo ante aquella inesperada presión, y Zoro se movió de nuevo, introduciendo la lengua en el ombligo del cocinero.

Sanji notó como los músculos de su estómago se contraían ante el placentero hormigueo, y como su cuerpo se arqueaba de manera inconsciente ante la expectativa de más. El peliverde le dirigió una mirada socarrona mientras se deshacía de las prendas que todavía cubrían al cocinero. Sanji sintió las manos, ásperas y fuertes, deslizarse por el interior de sus muslos, subiendo y bajando. El rubio se mordió el labio inferior. A veces tenía la sensación de que Zoro disfrutaba de manera retorcida haciéndose rogar. Las caricias iban y venían, cada vez más cerca de su entrepierna.

-Zoro…- balbuceó al fin, impaciente.

El espadachín esbozó una de sus sonrisas ladeadas para, después de sostener su mirada un instante, perderse lentamente entre sus piernas.

Sanji se incorporó sobre los codos cuando sintió el suave mordisco en su ingle, la calidez de la mano que envolvía por completo su erección y se deslizaba poco a poco hasta la base. Aquella caricia descendió para dejar paso a la ardiente y húmeda boca del espadachín, que engulló su miembro tan de improviso que el cocinero arañó las sábanas en un desesperado intento de contener el placer.

La lengua de Zoro se movía de manera tortuosa sobre su pulsante erección, su respiración chocaba acelerada contra su piel, provocándole un agradable cosquilleo en la parte baja del vientre, y sus caricias habían bajado para jugar con sus testículos y perderse poco a poco más allá. Sanji alzó las caderas de manera inconsciente al notar la fricción en esa zona, permitiéndole libre acceso a toda su anatomía.

Zoro se deslizó presto a la entrada expuesta, delineando la curvatura del trasero, tanteando la zona con sus dedos en círculos cada vez más pequeños y cercanos a la excitada entrada. Cuando el primero de ellos se coló de manera furtiva en su interior, la boca del espadachín todavía recorría su erección arriba y abajo, engullendo con dedicación. Los jadeos y gemidos escapaban de la garganta de Sanji sin ninguna clase de control, mientras el segundo dedo del espadachín se unía al primero, entrando y saliendo al ritmo que marcaban sus caderas. El placer que sentía era tan intenso que pensaba que la cabeza le iba a dar vueltas de un momento a otro. Y, ahora estaba seguro de ello, el marimo disfrutaba de manera macabra torturándole lentamente hasta obligarle a suplicar.

-Zoro, joder…- resopló pesadamente- Fóllame de una maldita vez- pidió de manera entrecortada.

Se le escapó un gemido, involuntario y lastimero, cuando el espadachín extrajo los dedos de su interior y gateó hasta su altura, colocando las manos a ambos lados de su cabeza. Mientras se bajaba los pantalones, Zoro le dedicó una mirada brillante y cargada de deseo, que le hizo estremecer cuando se pasó la lengua por los labios con avidez.

-Ahora- exigió Sanji, en una clara demanda que el peliverde no se atrevió a desatender.

Posicionó su erección en la entrada y, de una rápida y profunda estocada, se introdujo en el interior del cocinero. Sanji se mordió el labio inferior ante aquella placentera brusquedad, respirando de manera sonora y acelerada por la nariz. Zoro había cerrado los ojos, y contenía la respiración intentando aguantar las ganas de moverse al ser envuelto por aquella repentina estrechez. El rubio sonrió divertido ante su muda preocupación.

-¿Crees que me voy a desmontar por tan poco?- preguntó punzante.

El espadachín abrió los ojos para mirarle con arrogancia.

-Más te vale que no- replicó con la voz enronquecida, empezando a moverse.

Sanji le sentía entrar y salir de su interior en aquella deliciosa cadencia, lenta y profunda. Cada vez que el peliverde le embestía, su cuerpo rozaba su sensibilizada erección, haciendo que su excitación aumentase más y más. Alzó las manos para enroscarlas tras el cuello de Zoro y bajarlo hasta él cuando la vista empezó a nublársele en medio de tanto calor y placer. Le besó con ansia, con la misma necesidad asfixiante que se extendía desde su entrepierna hasta todas las células de su piel.

Con los ojos cerrados, guiado nada más por el tacto, sintió el cuerpo del espadachín en pleno contacto sobre él, los latidos desbocados de su corazón retumbando contra su pecho, su lengua invadiendo de manera salvaje en su boca. Las caderas de Sanji se movían por sí solas, acelerando la cadencia de aquella danza privada hasta un ritmo vertiginoso. Sintió su cuerpo arquearse el límite del placer, y sus músculos contraerse de manera violenta sobre el palpitante miembro del espadachín cuando el orgasmo le invadió con su intensidad abrasadora, electrizando cada célula de su cuerpo. El gruñido que escapó de los labios de Zoro le hizo saber que también él había llegado al límite de todas aquellas frenéticas sensaciones, terminando prácticamente al mismo tiempo que él.

Cuando abrió los ojos, el espadachín todavía inspiraba profundamente, en un intento de meter un poco de aire en sus pulmones después de semejante descarga de placer. Sanji alzó una mano para tocar la tez morena con suavidad.

-Podría acostumbrarme rápidamente a esto- dijo con una sonrisa animada.

-¿A tener un poco de intimidad?- inquirió el espadachín.

-A que vistas de esa manera tan sexy- corrigió con picardía.

Zoro resopló, salió de su interior dejándose caer a un lado, murmuró algo incomprensible y se dio media vuelta para darle la espalda, todo ello con las mejillas ligeramente sonrojadas. Sanji le contempló sin poder borrar la sonrisa divertida de su rostro. Se apretó contra la espalda del espadachín y entrelazó sus manos sobre su vientre.

-Buenas noches- susurró con suavidad a su oído.

-Buenas noches- concedió Zoro, volteándose un poco para que el cocinero pudiera acomodarse sobre su pecho.

Cuando los fuertes brazos del espadachín le rodearon en un abrazo protector, Sanji tuvo la certeza de que aquella sólo era la primera de una interminable lista de maravillosas noches. Juntos.

OoOoOoOoOoOoO

Se estiró perezosamente sobre las sábanas. Tardó unos segundos en darse cuenta de que estaba solo, aunque no le extrañó demasiado. El reloj interno de Sanji siempre le despertaba con tiempo suficiente para preparar el desayuno. Dejó escapar un sonoro bostezo y se vistió de manera perezosa, esta vez con sus ropas viejas y desgastadas de siempre. Se calzó las botas y salió al exterior.

Sanji estaba con los dos brazos apoyados en la barandilla, fumando tranquilamente con la mirada perdida en algún punto del horizonte. Le vio esbozar una sonrisa involuntaria cuando se acercó hasta él.

-Buenos…- prácticamente no había terminado de voltearse y la mirada de Sanji ya era toda una mueca de desconcierto.

Zoro se dio media vuelta sin ganas sólo para encontrarse con lo que ya esperaba. Toda la tripulación corría alborotadamente hacía ellos. Luffy reía animadamente a la cabeza, seguido de cerca por sus enojados nakama. Subió al barco de un salto, arrastrando consigo a Ussop, a Nami y a la preciada bolsa de provisiones que habían recogido el día anterior.

-¡Levad el ancla!- apremió la navegante.

-¿Qué has hecho esta vez?- inquirió Zoro con desgana a su recién llegado capitán.

-Nada, sólo he ido a saludar al tío del humo- afirmó con un encogimiento de hombros- Hacía mucho que no nos veíamos.

Sanji se llevó una mano a la frente con resignación, Zoro simplemente alzó la vista sobre el hombro de su capitán para comprobar que efectivamente, Smoker y su escuadrón de marines les perseguían con intenciones poco amistosas.

Con todos a bordo, Nami había empezado a organizar la partida y distribuir tareas de manera atolondrada.

-Tsk, no ha cambiado nada desde que entramos en la Grand Line- protestó Zoro.

Sanji, que ya se preparaba para corretear tras su querida pelirroja y cumplir sus órdenes, se detuvo un instante.

-No es cierto. Ahora nos tenemos el uno al otro- puntualizó, esbozando una de aquellas sonrisas cálidas y cómplices que se estaban volviendo tan habituales entre ellos.

Y tras depositar un inesperado y fugaz beso sobre los labios del espadachín, Sanji salió correteando al grito de "Nami-swaaaan".

Zoro le contempló alejarse con una ceja enarcada y los labios fruncidos con seriedad.

-Tsk, lo que yo decía- aseguró con la orgullosa arrogancia de quien sabe que tiene razón- No ha cambiado absolutamente nada- reafirmó, antes de decidirse a ponerse en marcha.

**Notas finales:**

Antes de nada, un pequeño apunte: no me gusta nada utilizar el verbo follar, pero no encontraba otra expresión adecuada. Perdón.

Ahora sí, por fin hemos llegado al fin de esta historia. Gracias a todos los que la habéis leído, bien sea acompañándome desde un principio o una vez finalizado. . Espero que hayáis disfrutado con vuestra lectura al menos un poquito de lo que he disfrutado yo escribiendo. Si pudierais dejar un pequeño comentario final sobre que os ha parecido el fic os estaría muy agradecida.

Espero que nos veamos por algún otro fic. Besos!


End file.
